Baby Sitter
by sasuke fans
Summary: Pekerjaan baru, menjadi seorang baby sitter, aku harap pekerjaan ini membuatku bertahan dan tak di pecat lagi, tunggu! ada yang salah dengan pekerjaan ini, apa mereka tengah menipuku?/ SASU-SAKU/happy read/DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. Di larang mengcopy tanpa seijin author.

**.**

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**Enjoy for read**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**Don't like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**[ Chapter 1 ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Sakura pov.]**

"Maaf, aku harus memecatmu Sakura."

Ini bukan untuk pertama kalinya aku mendengar ucapan itu, tapi setidaknya ini adalah ucapan terakhir yang menurutku paling halus, sebelumnya ada marah-marah dan membentakku, sejujurnya bukan aku yang tak bisa bekerja dengan baik, mereka memberi pekerjaan yang banyak sekaligus dan aku tak punya _skill_ yang lebih untuk sebuah pekerjaan, di awal saja mulut mereka manis, aku sudah mengatakan bagianku hanya seperti itu dan mereka mengharapkan hal yang lebih.

Gelar yang bagus, tapi tak akan berguna jika aku tak bisa melakukan pekerjaan yang sesuai dengan gelar ini, lulus sebagai mahasiswa dengan gelar S1 jurusan manajemen dari kampus K, hanya saja dunia kerja nyata itu lebih sulit dari yang kau bayangkan, sedikit saja salah, semua pekerjaan yang kau lakukan dengan baik di anggap tak berarti, aku rasa yang salah itu bukan pekerjaan yang aku tekuni, tapi pemikiran para bos yang terlalu kritis.

Mencoba mencari pekerjaan baru, sebuah tawaran pekerjaan melalui sebuah _website_ untuk lowongan pekerjaan.

**Mencari **_**baby-sitter**_**.**

Aku rasa itu pekerjaan yang akan sangat mudah, lagi pula mengurus anak kecil itu tidak susah, dan aku juga menyukai anak-anak kecil, mencoba mendaftarkan diri, aku berharap kali ini tak melakukan kesalahan lagi, tidak ada yang rumit dari mengurus seorang anak kecil.

Tak lama kemudian, mendapat sebuah panggilan dari nomer yang tak ku kenal.

"_Halo, apa benar anda nona Haruno Sakura?"_ Ucap seseorang yang menghubungiku.

"I-iya, benar." Ucapku gugup, siapa yang menghubungiku?

"_Kami dari lowongan yang mencari baby sitter, kami menunggu anda besok jam 10 pagi di gedung W jalan flower, tolong datang tepat waktu."_

"Baik, terima kasih." Ucapku dan menutup teleponnya.

Apa aku di terima? Aku harap aku di terima, mereka bahkan memintaku datang ke sebuah gedung, bukannya harus mendatangi sebuah rumah? Ini sedikit aneh.

Esoknya.

Gedung besar nan tinggi, aku tak tahu jika jaman sekarang pekerjaan _baby sitter_ begitu formal hanya untuk saling bertemu, mengikuti petunjuk dari sebuah pesan singkat nomer yang menghubungiku kemarin.

Mari berpikir positif, mungkin saja anak seorang bos besar dan aku harus mengawasinya di tempat kerja, yaa aku sudah memikirkan kemungkinannya.

Lantai 10, setibanya hanya ada sebuah ruangan di sana dan aku melihat beberapa orang tengah duduk menunggu di sebuah kursi yang tengah tersedia, ada banyak orang, apa mereka pekerja disini?

Menduduki sebuah kursi yang kosong, pintu berwarna coklat dan cukup besar itu, akhirnya terbuka, seorang pria berjalan keluar, memakai kacamata dan setelan jas yang terlihat elegan.

"Terima kasih atas kesediaan kalian untuk datang ke sini, sekarang sudah jam 10 dan kita akan mulai, meskipun hanya pekerjaan _baby sitter_, kami butuh yang profesional." Ucap pria itu.

Tunggu dulu!

Apa mereka semua ini juga mencari pekerjaan yang sama denganku? Gila! Aku pikir mereka ini pegawai di gedung besar ini, sekarang _baby sitter_ menjadi pekerjaan yang trending topik juga yaa?

"Baiklah, aku akan memanggil nama kalian satu persatu dan silahkan masuk ke ruangan ini." Ucap pria itu lagi dan masuk ke dalam, seorang pria lainnya keluar dan tengah berdiri sambil memegang sebuah kertas.

"Nona A." Panggilnya.

Seseorang yang di panggil mulai berdiri dan berjalan masuk, entah mengapa aku merasa seperti sedang interview untuk pekerjaan kantoran lagi, padahal aku sudah muak dengan pekerjaan itu.

Aku tidak pandai membaca mimik wajah seseorang, mereka keluar dengan wajah yang terlihat tenang, apa yang terjadi di dalam? Aku sangat penasaran, apa akan di tanya berbagai hal? Haa..~ aku tak menyiapkan apapun, apalagi jika di tanya tentang visi dan misi, tidak-tidak, ini adalah pekerjaan _baby sitter_, tidak ada hal yang istimewa dari sebuah pekerjaan menjaga dan mengasuh bayi.

Hingga akhirnya namaku di panggil, berdiri dan bergegas masuk ke ruangan itu, cukup luas di dalam, benar-benar seperti tengah interview, sebuah kursi di taruh di hadapan pria yang berkaca mata tadi.

"Nona Haruno Sakura." Ucapnya, sesekali melihat ke arah kertas-kertas yang di pegangnya, sesekali menatapku.

"Iya, saya." Ucapku, aku harus lebih sopan dan seformal mungkin.

"Apa anda pernah melakukan pekerjaan seperti ini?" Tanyanya.

"Sejujurnya saya tak pernah melakukannya, tapi saya bisa melakukan pekerjaan ini dengan sungguh-sungguh." Tegasku. Aku tak boleh kehilangan pekerjaan ini lagi, meskipun ini adalah kebenarannya, aku belum pernah mengambil pekerjaan mengasuh bayi.

"Aku melihat banyak pengalaman kerja yang anda cantumkan, bagaimana anda bisa memilih pekerjaan ini?"

"Hanya ingin mencari pengalaman kerja yang lainnya." Ucapku asal. Aku benar-benar tak tahu lagi, ini pekerjaan _baby sitter_ atau interview melamar kerja di kantor!

"Baiklah, kami akan menghubungi anda kembali." Ucapnya.

Hanya itu?

Pantas saja kenapa mimik wajah setiap orang yang keluar dari ruangan ini terlihat tenang-tenang saja, atau mereka tengah bingung seperti aku, aku benar-benar tak tahu pekerjaan _baby sitter_ ini terasa begitu formal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dreeet...dreeet...dreet...**

"Baik! Saya akan segera ke sana." Ucapku, bergegas bersiap.

Aku benar-benar di hubungi kembali, pria itu mengatakan aku harus ke sebuah apartemen, dia kembali mengirimkan sebuah alamat, ternyata tidak seperti dugaanku, aku bukan mengasuh bayi di gedung kemarin, tapi di sebuah apartemen yang cukup mewah.

Di apartemen ini aku tak bisa masuk seenaknya jika tidak memiliki kartu akses, seorang pria tengah menungguku di depan pintu lif, naik ke lantai 7, dia pun mengajakku dan menyuruhku menunggu depan pintu nomer 704, setelahnya pria itu pergi begitu saja.

Pintu itu terbuka dan kami bertemu kembali, pria berkacamata, rambut yang berwarna putih dan di ikat rapi, aku pikir dia kakek-kakek, rambutnya cukup mencolok.

"Silahkan masuk, nona Haruno." Ucapnya, aku rasa dia yang lebih formal memanggilku.

"Sakura saja tak apa." Ucapku, aku tidak mau mendengar orang jauh lebih formal dariku.

"Dari sekian banyak pelamar, kami memutuskan anda yang di terima." Ucapnya, mungkin sekedar memberitahuku.

Aku harus tetap kalem, tenang Sakura, jangan sok heboh karena begitu banyak orang kemarin, tapi hanya kau yang di terima, aku benar-benar beruntung.

"Pertama-tama, perkenalkan, namaku Kabuto, semua hal akan aku jelaskan, tapi jika kau benar-benar bersedia, tolong tanda-tanda di sini sebagai kontrak kerja sama kita." Ucapnya, mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dan memberiku pulpen.

Pekerjaan ini sungguh hebat, terlalu hebat sampai mereka membutuhkan tanda tanganku, padahal hanya pekerjaan _baby sitter_, jaman memang sudah berubah. Mulai menandatangi selembar kertas yang hanya bertuliskan 'aku bersedia bekerja dalam kondisi dan tekanan apapun', ini benar-benar mirip pekerjaanku sebelumnya, aku tak masalah, lagi pula tidak ada yang tidak beres dari pekerjaan sederhana ini.

Namun, aku sama sekali tidak mendengar atau melihat adanya anak kecil atau bayi kecil di dalam apartemen ini, biasanya mereka tidak akan pernah tinggal diam atau ribut, kebiasaan anak kecil, terlalu sunyi disini dan perabotan di setiap sudutnya tertata rapi.

"Jadi apa kau sudah siap bekerja?" Tanya Kabuto padaku.

"Aku siap kapan saja." Ucapku dan berusaha tersenyum, sesekali melirik sekitar, dimana 'mereka' yang akan aku jaga? Dan biasanya, para ibu yang akan menjelaskan segala hal, termasuk apa-apa yang harus aku lakukan selama mengawasi dan mengasuh anak mereka.

Tatapanku mengarah pada sebuah pintu hitam yang terbuka, seorang pria dengan rambut hitam pekatnya, sedikit berantakan atau dia baru saja bangun, kaos hitam tanpa lengan dan celana kain hitam longgar panjang yang di kenakannya.

"Tuan, dia yang anda pilih saat interview." Ucap Kabuto pada pria yang mungkin umurnya sama denganku atau dia jauh lebih tua dariku.

"Jelaskan segala hal padanya." Ucap pria itu, duduk di sofa dan aku hanya mematung berdiri.

"Nona Sakura." Panggil Kabuto padaku, mengalihkan tatapanku dari wajah pria yang menurutku sedikit tampan itu ke arah Kabuto. "Jadi selama kontrak berjalan, anda akan mendampingi tuan Sasuke, sebagai _baby sitter_nya, jam 6 pagi, anda sudah harus berada di sini, persiapkan segala hal termasuk pakaian dan sarapan tuan, lalu semua pekerjaan lainnya akan di sampaikan di hari itu juga dan-"

Aku tidak bisa mendengar apapun yang di ucapkan Kabuto setelah mendengar pria besar dan tinggi yang tengah duduk di sofa itu adalah orang yang akan aku asuh dan jaga selama masa kontrak.

"APA!" Teriakku.

Suasana menjadi hening.

"Nona Sakura?" Tegur Kabuto.

Berusaha sadar, menatap pria itu lagi dan kembali menatap Kabuto.

"Ma-maaf, a-a-aku tak bermaksud berteriak." Ucapku, sejujurnya aku jauh lebih panik melihat bayi, bukan! Dia bukan bayi! Dia pria dewasa yang tinggi, besar dengan wajah yang tampak bagaikan tembok dingin itu.

Dimana bayinya?

Dimana!

Apa ini sebuah _prank_?

Apa ada kamera?

Tidak mungkin pekerjaan _baby sitter_ itu malah berkedok untuk menjaga pria besar itu!

"Baiklah, apa masih ada yang perlu kau tanyakan lagi? Aku sudah menjelaskan segalanya." Ucap Kabuto padaku.

"Dan satu hal lagi, aku tak suka orang berisik." Ucapnya dan tatapan itu menajam padaku.

Kembali Kabuto akan menjelaskan beberapa hal lagi, tapi semuanya tak bisa masuk ke telingaku, aku seakan tuli di tempat dan hanya terfokus pada kacamata Kabuto, ya tuhan! Cobaan apalagi ini, pria besar yang ingin di layani seperti bayi?

Setelahnya, pulang ke rumah dengan wajah lesuh, aku jadi tidak ingin bekerja saja. Melempar diri di kasur, aku sampai syok melihat pria itu, kenapa mereka tidak katakan sejak awal jika bukan menjadi _baby sitter_! Tapi lebih tepatnya menjadi pelayan! Dunia benar-benar berubah, begitu banyak pekerjaan yang berkedok, rasa senangku memudar seketika, aku tak mengerti kenapa sampai di terima, saat itu aku terlalu berharap hingga mendapat sial, tahun ini menjadi tahun terburukku.

Lalu apa aku benar-benar harus menjaganya seperti menjaga anak kecil? haa..~ nasibku benar-benar buruk dan lagi dia seperti tipe yang kau tak bisa bantah apapun, aku bahkan sudah menandatangi kontrak kerja, tapi tetap saja, mereka sudah menipuku!

Sekarang bagaimana menghadapinya?

**[Ending Sakura Pov.]**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

uhuk..~

author tak pernah kapok untuk sebuah fic baru...

fic baruu...!

author hanya sedang jenuh dengan beberapa fic TBC, sebenarnya fic-fic TBC yang lain cukup menarik sih, tapi setiap konflik memuncak author punya kebiasaan kabur, upss. sorry, tapi tetap di lanjut kok, kali ini author punya fic yang menurut author lebih fresh sih, sejujurnya author kangen buat fic tentang kisah idol, sebelumnya udah ada oneshoot yang tentang idol, sekarang ini tentang artis dan sikapnya yang gimana gitu... kali ini author akan cepat update, *berharap* XD

.

.

silahkan di like, di follow juga boleh, tapi jangan fic ini jangan di colong yaa... hehehehe.

.

.

See You next chap! *besok*


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. Di larang mengcopy tanpa seijin author.

**.**

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**Enjoy for read**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**Don't like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**[ Chapter 2 ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Normal Pov]**

**Pukul 10:01**

Awali pagi dengan wajah kesal, dia tak mengerti kenapa hingga matahari sudah begitu naik dan seseorang yang di pekerjakannya tak kunjung datang, mengambil ponselnya dengan kasar dan menghubungi seseorang yang harus bertanggung jawab saat ini.

"Kenapa dia sampai sekarang belum juga datang!" Teriaknya di ponsel.

Kabuto pun harus menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya. _"Apa? Aku tak tahu jika dia tak datang, aku akan segera menghubunginya."_

"Kau bahkan tak becus mempekerjakan seseorang!"

"_Ha? Bukannya dia adalah pilihanmu?"_ Ucap Kabuto, bingung, dalam wawancara sebelumnya, dia bisa melihat segala hal dari ruangan yang terdapat dinding dengan kaca hitam, tapi pria ini bisa melihat dan mendengar segalanya.

"Tetap saja kau tak bisa berbicara lebih tegas padanya! Ini tetap salahmu!" Protesnya.

"_Tenanglah Sasuke, aku akan segera menghubunginya." _Ucap Kabuto, pagi ini dia sudah di buat pusing oleh Sasuke, gadis yang di terimanya, ralat, yang menerimanya adalah Sasuke, dari begitu banyak yang melamar lowongan itu, hanya seorang gadis muda yang di terimanya, anehnya gadis itu bahkan tak datang sesuai apa yang di jelaskan Kabuto padanya.

Mendecak kesal, Kabuto merasa sudah akan lebih santai jika ada yang mengurus Sasuke, sekarang malah menjadi sebuah masalah, mencoba menghubungi nomer ponsel Haruno Sakura dan tak bisa tersambung.

"Gawat, bocah besar itu akan marah besar." Ucap Kabuto. Dia harus mencoba menenangkan Sasuke.

Sementara itu, di apartemen Sasuke, makan pagi yang telat, apapun kebutuhannya tidak di siapkan, sekarang hanya duduk di sofa menunggu dengan wajah kesal yang tak kunjung meredah.

**Piip!**

Pria itu bergegas berdiri, suara seseorang memencet _password_ apartemen ini, jika itu Kabuto dia akan marah, jika gadis itu, dia akan semakin marah, berdiri dan wajah kesal itu tetap di pasangnya, tatapannya semakin kesal setelah tahu siapa yang datang.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Ucap pria itu.

"Ma-maaf." Ucap Sakura, menundukkan wajahnya, saat membuka pintu, wajah marah pria itu yang di lihatnya pertama kali, tentu saja dia akan marah, sekarang sudah jam 10 lewat 30 menit, ini sudah bukanlah jam yang di sampaikan Kabuto padanya.

"Kau membuatku telat makan pagi! Segala keperluanku tidak ada! Kenapa kau begitu santai ha! Bukannya kau akan bekerja sungguh-sungguh!" Kesal Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke, nama pria itu.

"Aku sudah minta maaf, dan ini aku membawakanmu sarapan meskipun telat." Ucap Sakura, berusaha untuk tetap tenang, menyodorkan bungkusan makanan itu pada Sasuke. Sakura kesiangan akibat memikirkan pekerjaan barunya, selama bersiap pun delima melandanya, mendatangi apartemen itu atau tidak.

Wajah itu semakin kesal, menepis kasar tangan gadis di hadapannya hingga sarapan itu terjatuh dan berhamburan di lantai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ucap Sakura, bingung, bukannya mengambil makanan itu, pria ini malah sengaja menjatuhkannya.

"Apa? Kau mau protes padaku?" Ucap Sasuke dan menatapnya tajam.

"Ti-tidak." Gugup Sakura. _"Kenapa dia sangat kejam?"_ Batinnya.

"Buatkan aku sarapan, jangan lama, dan bereskan kekacauan yang sudah kau buat itu." Ucap Sasuke, berjalan pergi.

"_Ke-kekacauan? Bukannya dia yang menjatuhkannya! Benar-benar pria menyebalkan!" _Pikir Sakura.

"Masih diam saja di situ, cepatlah! Kau membuang-buang waktuku!" Ucap Sasuke, gadis itu begitu lamban baginya.

Sakura bergegas masuk, menuju dapur yang sempat di perlihatkan Kabuto padanya kemarin.

"A-apa yang harus aku masak?" Tanya Sakura.

"Jangan tanya padaku!" Kesal Sasuke.

Sakura hampir ingin menangis, di setiap ucapan pria itu hanya ada nada marah dan marah. Mencoba membuat sarapan sederhana, pagi hari tak perlu sarapan yang begitu berat.

"Lain kali jika kau datang jam 10 lagi, aku akan memberimu hukuman." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku sudah minta maaf." Ucap Sakura, tetap saja dia akan terus di salahkan.

"Apa kau bisa bekerja?"

"Aku bisa bekerja."

"Lakukan dengan profesional."

"Iya."

Setelah membuat sarapan, ada begitu banyak hal lainnya yang harus di lakukan Sakura, hampir seluruh pekerjaan itu seperti pekerjaan pembantu, mencuci pakaiannya, merapikan tempat tidurnya, membersihkan apapun dan menata apapun.

"Cukup!" Ucap Sakura, berhenti mengepel lantai dan mendatangi pria yang tengah bersantai itu. "Aku ingin bicara denganmu, tuan." Tegas Sakura.

"Aku tidak akan meladenimu berbicara jika pekerjaanmu belum selesai, jangan lupa cuci piring dan bersihkan dapur, aku tak menggajimu untuk berbicara." Cuek Sasuke.

"Ha? Yang benar saja, pertama, aku sengaja mendaftar dengan lowongan pekerjaan sebagai _baby sitter_ bukan sebagai pelayan, kedua dimana bayi yang harus aku juga? Bukan pria besar dan tidak bisa melakukan apapun!"

Mendengar ucapan gadis berambut _softpink_ sepunggung itu membuat Sasuke kembali kesal, berdiri dan menatap marah padanya.

"Apa yang baru saja kau katakan? Memangnya apa bedanya _baby sitter_ dan pelayan? Sama-sama melayani, dimana otakmu!" Ucap Sasuke, bahkan sampai menunjuk-nunjuk kepala Sakura.

"Otakku disini!" Tegas Sakura dan menunjuk kepalanya. "Kalian benar-benar pembohong, bagaimana mungkin membuka lowongan yang pekerjaannya tak sesuai dengan apa yang di harapkan? Aku merasa sudah di tipu."

"Siapa yang menipumu, jika benar kau tidak menginginkannya, kau tak perlu mengangkat panggilan Kabuto, sejak awal kau lah yang salah, seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku, aku memberimu pekerjaan." Ucap Sasuke, melemparkan tatapan meremehkan itu pada Sakura.

"Aku ingin berhenti!"

"Kau sudah menandatangi kontrak."

"Aku akan bayar dendanya!"

"Aku tidak butuh uang, aku punya banyak, dendanya hanya masuk penjara, kalau kau mau seperti itu, aku tidak akan menghalangimu."

"_Penjara!" _Syok Sakura.

"Sasuke, aku kesulitan menghubunginya." Ucap Kabuto, baru saja tiba dan menemukan Sakura. "Kau sudah datang?" Tanyanya pada Sakura.

"Maaf aku terlambat." Ucap Sakura.

"Dia ingin berhenti, sekarang hubungi polisi dan dia bisa di penjarakan." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa?" Panik Sakura, pria di hadapannya benar-benar melakukan apapun tanpa berpikir panjang.

Kabuto bahkan tak tahu apa yang terjadi hingga Sasuke membuat Sakura ingin berhenti bekerja, menurutnya Sasuke hanya memperpanjang masalah. "Sakura tolong ikut aku sebentar, Sasuke tenanglah disini." Ucap Kabuto, mengajak Sakura keluar apartemen.

"Hey, jangan terlalu lama kembali, dia belum membersihkan banyak hal atau dia ingin di penjarakan saja." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura tak mengerti, kedua orang ini cukup aneh baginya, Kabuto membawanya keluar dari apartemen, sekedar menjauh dari Sasuke, mencoba mentraktirnya segelas kopi, Kabuto tahu, di hari pertamanya bekerja, gadis ini pasti sudah mendapat marah Sasuke setiap detiknya.

"A-aku sungguh tak ingin di penjarakan?" Panik Sakura, sejak tadi di kepalanya hanya ada bayangan dirinya di penjarakan.

"Tenanglah, tidak perlu memikirkannya, Sasuke memang seperti itu, dia selalu memutuskan segalanya secara sendiri dan tak berpikir panjang."

"Aku hanya tak mengerti, bagaimana kalian membuka lowongan _baby sitter_ dan bukan seperti apa yang terjadi sekarang? Aku bahkan seperti seorang pelayan."

"Pertama-tama aku ingin meminta maaf, ini bukan pertama kalinya kami melakukan hal seperti ini, sejujurnya _baby sitter_ itu hanya akan mencari orang-orang yang betul-betul memiliki sikap yang lebih tenang, tapi tak benar juga jika kau akan menemukan seorang bayi, sikap Sasuke cukup buruk, dia tak bisa bersikap sesuai umurnya, apapun harus di lakukan sempurna, banyak pelayan yang berakhir dengan di usirnya, ada juga yang malah memanfaatkan keadaan, dan selama ini aku harus melayani Sasuke, pekerjaanku akan terbagi jika harus mengurus Sasuke dan perusahaan."

"Lalu apa hubungan kalian?"

"Aku hanya manager bagi Sasuke."

"Jika sejak awal mencari pengasuh orang dewasa, katakan saja."

"Akan memalukan jika mengatakan mengasuh orang dewasa, rasa gengsi Sasuke amat sangat tinggi."

"Aku bisa melihatnya, tapi, apa benar jika dalam kontrak itu aku akan di penjara jika berhenti secara sepihak?"

"Iya, Sasuke yang membuat kontrak itu."

"Orang macam apa dia!"

"Jadi, bagaimana nona Sakura?"

"Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi."

"Tolong cobalah untuk tenang saat dia marah."

"Apa dia memang selalu seperti itu?"

"Tidak, dulunya dia tak seperti sekarang, setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal dan kakaknya pun meninggalkannya, dia menjadi tipe yang selalu menyalahkan orang lain."

"Aku rasa dia hanya kurang kasih sayang."

"Ya, aku harap kau bisa memberinya kasih sayang."

"Eh? A-a-apa yang kau katakan, yang benar saja, aku tak mau."

"Maka dari itu, anggaplah kau benar-benar sedang mengasuh bayi yang rewel dan sulit di atur."

"Apa ini tidak masalah?"

"Kau berada di naunganku, nona Sakura, Sasuke tidak akan bertindak lebih tanpaku, jadi tenang saja, semuanya atas kendaliku, hanya saja dia akan sering mengancammu."

**[Ending Normal Pov]**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

terima kasih atas respon baiknya.. :)

Kusna : changesnya, nanti yaa di update. hehehe. pekerjaan Sasuke di chapter berikutnya, baru author kasih tahu, ehehehe.

A : makasih, semangat! semangat!

sitilafifah989 : Bayi tua (?) :D :D :D

timah aisyah : oh ternyata ada yaa pernah fic semacam ini, hehehe ya semoga fis karya Sasuke fans pun bagus juga XD

.

.

See you next chap!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. Di larang mengcopy tanpa seijin author.

**.**

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**Enjoy for read**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**Don't like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**[ Chapter 3 ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Sakura pov.]**

Aku sudah mendengar segala hal dari Kabuto, tentang sikap Sasuke, dia butuh seorang psikiater, sikapnya sangat buruk.

"Kau kembali, jadi sudah siap di penjara atau tetap ingin bekerja?" Ucapnya, bahkan dengan wajah angkuh itu.

"Aku akan tetap bekerja." Ucapku.

Sesuatu membuatku tersadar, sudut bibir itu sempat tertarik, dia tersenyum, tidak-tidak, aku hanya salah lihat, wajahnya tidak menampakkan ekspresi apapun selain marah dan kesal.

"Jadi semuanya sudah selesai? Sekarang, Sasuke, jangan lupa jadwalmu." Ucap Kabuto padanya.

Jadwal? Jadwal apa?

"Iya-iya, aku tahu."

Setelahnya, pria ini mengganti pakaiannya, dia terlihat berbeda, seperti seseorang terlihat lebih bersinar, aku penasaran, pekerjaan apa yang di lakukannya?

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Kau tidak bosan melihat wajahku?" Ucapnya.

"Tidak, kau salah paham, aku menatap bajumu yang terlihat mahal." Bohongku.

"Ini baju dari bagian promosi, hari ini aku harus menggunakannya."

Dia tidak terlihat marah dan cukup tenang.

"Jangan diam saja, kita harus pergi bersama." Ucapnya.

He? Aku juga ikut?

"Kita akan kemana?" Tanyaku, bingung, aku pikir hanya akan mengasuhnya di rumah, tapi aku tetap mengasuhnya dimana-mana, ini sangat merepotkan, menatap Kabuto dan dia hanya tersenyum padaku, apa artinya itu? Aku benar-benar tak mengerti dengan mereka berdua.

"Sebelum pergi, kau wajib membawa tas ini setiap aku keluar." Ucap Sasuke, memberikan sebuah tas ransel hitam padaku.

Huaa! Berat, aku sampai akan terjatuh saat memegangnya, apa saja yang Sasuke isi di dalam tas ini?

"Kau mengisinya dengan batu?" Ucapku.

"Bodoh, itu semua keperluanku, kau harus membawanya." Ucapnya.

Ini cukup berat, bahkan saat memanggulnya di bahuku, rasanya bahuku yang akan patah.

Kemudian.

Dia benar-benar membawaku ke tempat kerjanya, i-ini gedung siaran tv!

"A-apa pekerjaanmu?" Tanyaku, penasaran.

"Artis." Ucapnya singkat, memakai kacamata hitamnya, seakan ada _background_ ribuan cahaya _flash_ dari kamera mengarah hanya padanya. "Kenapa? Kau tak pernah melihatku?" Tanyanya.

Mencoba mengingat, kapan aku pernah melihatnya? Jika benar dia artis, seharusnya terkenal, tapi aku sama sekali tidak tahu, atau hanya aku yang tak pernah benar-benar tahu tentangnya.

"Tidak." Ucapku, polos.

"Kemana saja matamu saat berjalan? Kau bahkan tak lihat papan iklan besar di setiap sudut kota?" Ucapnya, nada suaranya perlahan-lahan meninggi, sebentar lagi dia akan meledak, aku harus mendengarkan Kabuto, jika setiap saat aku yang harus tenang saat meladeni Sasuke.

"Ah, akhirnya aku ingat, kau benar-benar terkenal." Ucapku, bohong besar.

"Tentu saja, aku ini terkenal." Ucapnya, angkuh.

Berjalan masuk menuju sebuah lift, banyak pasang mata menatap ke arahnya, dia memang terkenal, hanya aku saja yang tak tahu siapa dia.

"Ah Sasuke, kau sudah datang, silahkan masuk." Ucap seorang pria lainnya, beberapa orang seperti tengah menunggu Sasuke, mereka mengajak Sasuke masuk ke ruangan siaran, aku dan Kabuto akan menunggu selama masa siaran tengah berlangsung.

"Hari ini Sasuke ada sedikit wawancara tentang perjalanan karirnya." Ucap Kabuto padaku.

Begitu rupanya, Kabuto manager yang begitu peduli pada Sasuke, dia menjadi orang kepercayaannya, padahal mereka tidak memiliki hubungan satu sama lain.

Hari ini seakan aku melihat dua orang yang berbeda, padahal hanya memiliki satu tubuh, dari sikap dan cara bicara yang jauh lebih dewasa, aku pikir dia akan bersikap seenaknya atau kekanak-kanakan seperti saat di rumah tadi, semuanya tertutupi dengan tingkah yang berbeda itu, Sasuke sangat berbeda saat berada di depan kamera dan saat ini siaran tengah berlangsung.

"Dia memang tak pernah mengecewakan, aku tahu kau memikirkannya bukan? Ini adalah Sasuke yang profesional, dia akan terlihat seperti orang yang berbeda jika sedang menekuni pekerjaannya." Jelas Kabuto padaku.

Bukannya aku takjub padanya, aku hanya berpikiran jika artis akan selalu memasang image baiknya di hadapan publik, begitu juga Sasuke, apa ini yang di katakan Kabuto, bekerjalah secara profesional dan juga, orang-orang sebelumnya mungkin ingin menjatuhkan Sasuke karena sikapnya yang buruk saat tidak bekerja, perlahan-lahan aku memahaminya.

_**Break time. **_

"Ambil ponselku." Perintahnya.

"Apa di dalam tas?" Tanyaku.

"Apa perlu aku bicara dua kali?" Ucapnya dan dia mulai akan marah.

Bergegas membuka tas yang sejak tadi aku bawa, begitu banyak barang di dalam, pantas saja sangat berat, tapi semua begitu tertata di dalam, mengambil ponsel dan memberikan padanya, di dalam bahkan ada dompet miliknya, dia menaruh semua barang pribadinya di tas ini dan di berikan padaku begitu saja? Dia tidak sadar jika aku baru bekerja padanya dan dia sudah memberi kepercayaan penuh padaku.

Setelahnya, aku jadi repot dengan apapun yang di inginkannya dari dalam tas ini, kegiatan di stasiun tv telah usai, sekarang jadwal lainnya, begitu banyak jadwal yang di lakukan Sasuke dalam sehari, kakiku rasanya pegal, dia benar-benar artis terkenal yang bahkan aku sendiri tak tahu.

Kegiatannya berakhir tepat jam 10 malam, Kabuto hanya mengantar kami dan setelahnya dia pulang, kenapa tidak menawarkan diri untuk mengantarku juga?

"Kau tak boleh pulang dengan Kabuto, kau harus mengantarku hingga ke apartemen." Tegas Sasuke.

Meskipun sudah melakukan banyak hal seharian, dia bahkan tak pernah berhenti atau lelah untuk marah-marah sedikit saja padaku, baru seharian membawa tas ransel itu, bahuku benar-benar akan patah. Masuk ke dalam apartemen dan akhirnya pekerjaanku berakhir.

"Aku lapar, kau harus masak makan malam untukku." Ucapnya.

APAA!

Bu-bukannya tadi dia sudah makan? Apa di perutnya itu ada orang lain hingga harus makan berkali-kali? Aku sudah hampir pada batas energiku, sekarang dia memintaku untuk memasak, apa dia tidak tahu jika aku sudah sangat lelah?

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya, tatapan itu terlihat tak senang.

"Baiklah." Ucapku, pasrah.

Sasuke ke kamarnya dan aku harus ke dapur, memilih-milih bahan dan mungkin buat nasi goreng saja, itu tidak terlalu rumit, aku sudah cukup lelah untuk membuat hidangan lengkap.

Beberapa menit berlalu, hampir saja aku menjatuhkan piring, kenapa dia begitu santai hanya menggunakan handuk yang melilit tubuh bagian bawahnya, bertelanjang dada dan rambutnya yang tengah basah.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanyanya.

"Kenapa hanya pakai handuk!" Protesku.

"Kenapa? Ini rumahku, suka-sukaku melakukan apapun." Jawabannya membuatku ingin melemparnya dengan piring ini.

"Aku hanya sanggup membuatkan nasi goreng." Ucapku.

"Tidak masalah, sekarang keringkan dulu rambutku." Ucapnya lagi dan melempar handuk lainnya ke arahku.

Menatap kesal padanya.

"Apa lagi? Sekarang kau sedang bekerja padaku, ingat itu." Ucapnya dan duduk di kursi dekat meja makan, menunjuk kepalanya untuk cepat di keringkan.

Jika bukan karena kontrak dan pekerjaan, aku tidak akan peduli padanya, berjalan ke arahnya, mulai menggosokan rambutnya dengan handuk yang ku pegang, aku sampai bisa mencium bau shampo yang di gunakannya, ada bau mint di sana.

Tangannya tiba-tiba memegang pergelangan tanganku, mengangkat wajahnya dan tatapan kami bertemu, Uhk! Aku tak suka melihat wajahnya yang terlalu tampan itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku.

"Bisakah kau pelan-pelan sedikit? Kepalaku jadi sakit." Ucapnya dan alis itu berkerut.

"Maaf." Ucapku.

Kembali menggosok pelan rambutnya dengan handuk itu, masih tak juga menundukkan wajahnya, aku jadi terus menatapnya, segera mengalihkan tatapanku, aku tak sanggup menatapnya.

"A-apa yang kau lihat?" Ucapku, gugup.

"Ya, aku rasa wajahmu lumayan." Ucapnya.

Apa-apaan itu! Apa dia sedang mengolokku! Maaf saja jika wajahku pas-pasan.

"Kau pasti sudah melihat banyak gadis cantik selama menjadi artis, hal itu wajar." Ucapku.

"Sederhana jauh lebih bagus dari pada menggunakan _make up_ tebal, setidaknya gunakanlah lipstik agar tidak terlihat pucat." Ucapnya, dia bahkan memberiku saran.

"Iya-iya, terima kasih atas saranmu." Ucapku.

Menghentikan kegiatanku, rambutnya sudah kering, sedikit iseng menyentuhnya untuk memastikannya, rambutnya cukup halus.

"Jangan menyentuhnya terlalu lama, aku baru saja keramas, kau tahu, tanganmu itu sudah penuh kotoran saat berada di dapur." Ucapnya.

Aku harus sabar, aku akan mendapat masalah jika menonjok wajahnya sekarang.

"Makanlah dan aku akan pulang." Ucapku, beranjak dari ruang makan dan tangan itu menahanku.

"Aku belum menyuruhmu pulang, duduk dan temani aku makan." Ucapnya.

Aarrgggt! Aku akan menonjoknya sekarang juga! Tangan ku sudah mengepal, apa dia tidak bisa melihat situasinya? Aku amat sangat lelah.

"Memukul orang itu termasuk tindakan kriminal, kau bisa di penjara cukup lama, apalagi kau akan menonjok artis terkenal sepertiku, masalahnya akan sangat rumit." Ucapnya, bahkan memasang wajah tak bersalah itu.

"Si-siapa yang akan menonjokmu? Aku akan menemanimu." Ucapku.

Dia bahkan tahu aku ingin menonjoknya. Duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengannya, Sasuke mulai memakan makanannya, setidaknya melihat wajahnya saat makan membuat lelahku sedikit berkurang, apa ini namanya _the power of_ wajah tamvan? Aku jadi tidak bisa menyalahkannya.

"Apa rumahmu sangat jauh dari sini?" Tanyanya di sela makannya.

"Cukup jauh." Ucapku. Apa masih ada kendaraan umum menuju ke sana? Aku mungkin harus naik taksi hari ini.

"Aku sudah meminta seseorang mengantarmu pulang, sekarang pulang lah." Ucapnya.

Eh? Apa dia hanya menahanku untuk menunggu seseorang yang akan menjemputku?

"Apa kau tidak mau pulang?" Tanyanya, melihatku masih tetap duduk manis.

"A-aku akan pulang." Ucapku dan bergegas.

"Jangan lupa, jam 6 pagi kau sudah ada di sini, jika kau terlambat lagi, kau akan tahu akibatnya." Ucapnya dan melempar tatapan horor padaku.

"Baik, aku tidak akan melakukan kesalahan lagi." Ucapku.

Lift terbuka dan seseorang menungguku di samping lift.

"Nona Haruno?" Tanya seorang pria padaku.

"Apa anda yang di mintai Sasuke untuk mengantarku?" Tanyaku, memastikan jika benar pria yang terlihat berumur 40an ini akan mengantarku.

"Iya, aku yang mengantar anda nona, silahkan ikut aku." Ucapnya.

Aku tak percaya mobil yang cukup mewah ini akan mengantarku, pria itu sampai membukakan pintu padaku, aku jadi terlihat seperti gadis kaya dengan mobil yang sangat bagus ini.

"Anda tinggal dimana nona?" Tanyanya.

"Di jalan Z." Ucapku.

Selama perjalanan menatap sekitar, mataku tertuju pada sebuah papan iklan yang cukup besar, wajah itu, aku benar-benar tak pernah memperhatikan apapun dengan benar, wajah Sasuke yang cukup besar, senyum tipis di wajahnya dan memegang sebuah produk, di beberapa tempat pun, fotonya akan di pajang dan tengah memakai pakaian sebuah brand yang cukup mahal.

Suasana cukup sunyi di dalam mobil, mulai menanyakan beberapa hal pada pria tua itu, katanya dia adalah supir pribadi Sasuke, tapi selama Sasuke bekerja pada Kabuto, Kabuto lah yang akan mengantar dan menjemputnya, Sasuke pun sudah jarang untuk pulang ke kediamannya, apartemen hanya tempat tinggal sementara untuknya, mungkin jika kegiatan artisnya telah selesai, dia akan kembali lagi ke kediamannya, tapi di sana pun sangat sepi, hanya ada para pembantu yang tinggal di rumah itu, aku memikirkan para pembantu itu hidup nyaman karena tak ada satu pun majikan mereka yang tinggal.

Kabuto sudah menceritakan padaku tentang keluarga Sasuke, dia menjadi anak yatim piatu dengan bergelimang harta, tapi kasih sayang kedua orang tuanya tak pernah di dapatkannya lagi.

"Tuan Sasuke masih punya saudara, tuan Itachi sudah lama menghilang dan entah berada dimana." Ucap pria itu.

Ya, aku juga tahu itu, kakak macam apa dia? Dia sampai tega meninggalkan adiknya sendirian, jika bukan Kabuto yang begitu peduli pada Sasuke, aku yakin sudah banyak orang yang bisa memanfaatkan Sasuke.

Perjalananku akhirnya berakhir, berterima kasih pada pria tua itu dan bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah, satu-satunya yang aku rindukan adalah kasurku, membuang diri, aku lelah, sangat lelah.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

aqla : Sasuke aktor kah..?

J : Author memilih artis, maksudnya biar lebih luas gitu jangkauan pekerjaannya. maaf jika ada yang kekeliruan, ini sih pemahaman author tentang artis XD.

.

.

See you next chap!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. Di larang mengcopy tanpa seijin author.

**.**

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**Enjoy for read**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**Don't like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**[ Chapter 4 ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pukul 06:00**

Aku datang tepat waktu, masuk ke apartemen ini wajib memiliki kartu akses, Sasuke memberi satu untukku agar aku mudah masuk, menekan tombol _password_ pada pintu dan berjalan masuk, terkejut, seseorang terbaring di lantai, apa itu Sasuke?

"Sasuke! Bangun, apa yang terjadi padamu?" Ucapku, panik.

Aku harus menghubungi Kabuto, mencari ponselku di dalam tas dan sebuah tangan menahanku.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga." Ucap Sasuke, duduk dan aku melihat tatapan aneh itu, sorot mata yang kosong menatap lantai.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyaku, jika seperti ini pun aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. "Apa kau harus menghubungi Kabuto?" Tanyaku lagi.

Ada apa dengannya? Sasuke bahkan tak mengatakan apapun padaku, tetap pada posisinya yang duduk di lantai dan tatapan itu mengarah pada lantai, ada hal yang tak bisa di ucapkannya, tersadar akan sesuatu, menatap sekitar, ada selimut di lantai, apa dia tidur di depan pintu semalaman? Apa-apaan ini? Aku merasa seperti melihat anak kecil yang tengah ketakutan akan sesuatu.

Bergerak perlahan ke arahnya, tanpa sadar aku memeluknya begitu saja, mengusap perlahan punggungnya.

"Tenanglah, tenanglah." Ucapku, seperti mengecupkan sebuah mantera untuknya.

Sasuke tak juga bergerak, dia bahkan membiarkanku memeluknya seperti ini, aku semakin penasaran akan sikapnya pagi ini.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, menjauhlah." Ucapnya, nada suara yang terkesan marah itu akhirnya kembali.

Menjauh darinya, mengambil selimut yang tergeletak di lantai dan melipatnya, meninggalkannya di depan pintu dan mulai melakukan apapun yang sudah menjadi pekerjaanku.

"Kenapa kau tak tidur di kamar? Bukannya kau akan sakit jika tidur di lantai." Ucapku.

"Berisik, jangan berbicara seperti itu padaku." Ucapnya.

Iya-iya, aku hanya mengatakannya saja dan dia sudah marah-marah.

Setelah membersihkan dan membuat sarapan untuk Sasuke, pria itu sudah duduk manis di kursi, menaruh sarapan di hadapannya dan tatapannya menjadi kesal.

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku, apa dia tidak suka sarapan yang aku buat?

"Kau hanya membuat satu porsi?" Tanyanya.

"Tentu."

"Kenapa kau tak sarapan?"

"Aku sudah sarapan di rumah."

"Apa kau tidak begitu suka sarapan disini?"

"Bukan begitu."

"Buat satu porsi lagi dan makan bersamaku sekarang, jangan protes."

Sejenak saat menemukannya tergeletak di lantai, aku pikir sikapnya hari ini akan baik dan tenang padaku, ternyata itu tak terjadi, dia tetap bersikap seperti biasa padaku.

"Jika kau berjalan di jalanan, para anjing akan mengejarmu, mereka pikir kau adalah tulang berjalan." Ejeknya.

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakan seperti itu padaku." Kesalku. Aku tahu, aku kurus, tapi tidak sampai terlihat seperti tulang berjalan.

Pada akhirnya aku harus makan lagi. Kabuto datang saat tepat jam 8 pagi, jadwal Sasuke sedikit cepat hari ini, sejujurnya aku penasaran dengan tempat-tempat yang akan di kunjungi Sasuke, aku jadi bisa melihat banyak artis lainnya saat bersamanya.

Saat ini di sebuah gedung studio, lagi-lagi memanggul tas berat ini, dia memang seperti bayi yang perlu banyak kebutuhan saat keluar, setelah keluar dari ruang ganti, aku lagi-lagi akan takjub dengan penampilannya, memancarkan aura yang tidak biasanya, apa itu yang namanya aura seorang artis profesional?

Saat perjalanan ke apartemen Sasuke, aku mencoba mencari data dirinya di woowle, dia sudah berkarir cukup lama, sejak anak-anak, dia menjadi bintang iklan untuk produk anak-anak, wajahnya saat masih kecil sangat menggemaskan, imut-imut gimana gitu, sayangnya sekarang pipi cubby itu tak ada lagi, pipi tirus dan rahang sempurna, aku tak memujinya, wajahnya yang sekarang memang jauh lebih cocok untuk usianya.

Sasuke tengah melakukan pemotretan, sementara aku dan Kabuto akan menunggunya di ruang tunggu.

"Ada yang hal yang ingin aku katakan padamu." Ucapku pada Kabuto.

"Apa ada yang terjadi pada Sasuke?"

"Aku tak begitu tahu, tadi pagi, saat membuka pintu, aku sudah menemukannya tergeletak di lantai, aku pikir dia pingsan, tapi aku rasa dia tak pingsan, dia berbaring dan sebuah selimut bersamanya." Ucapku.

"Sepertinya mimpi buruk lagi."

"Mimpi buruk?"

"Uhm, Sasuke kadang-kadang akan seperti itu, saat dia mimpi buruk, dia akan memilih duduk di depan pintu, mungkin berharap seseorang akan datang padanya."

Aku tak tahu jika pria yang tampak sempurna dan dewasa ini punya masalah lain, semua orang dewasa tak masalah dengan mimpi buruk itu, tapi dia seperti seorang anak kecil yang ketakutan, saat itu aku tak salah menebak tatapannya, dia takut, tapi tak mau mengatakannya padaku.

"Apa kau tidak membawanya ke psikiater? Mungkin saja ini semacam kelainan."

"Sudah, tapi tetap saja, setiap dia bermimpi buruk lagi, dia akan seperti itu, biasanya setelah mimpi buruk, dia akan memintaku menginap di apartemennya hingga dia merasa lebih baik."

"Sasuke itu tipe yang cukup rumit juga."

Ponselku berdering, satu pesan dari Sasuke.

* * *

**:: Sasuke**

**Aku mau americano dingin, sekarang!**

* * *

"Aku harus mencari minuman." Ucapku.

"Apa Sasuke menyuruhmu?"

"Begitulah, dimana aku bisa mendapatkannya disini?"

"Di lantai dasar ada kafe, kau bisa memesannya disana dan gunakan kartu kredit ini." Ucap Kabuto padaku.

Dia benar-benar jahat, bukannya banyak staf disana bisa memberinya minuman? Kenapa tidak minta saja pada mereka?

Memesan minuman di kafe dan kembali ke atas lantai 5, berjalan setelah keluar dari lif, seseorang berjalan lebih cepat dari arah hadapanku dan aku yakin dia tengah sengaja, hampir saja aku menumpahkan minuman milik Sasuke.

"Apa kau tak melihat jalan dengan baik? Beraninya kau menabrakku." Ucap seorang wanita, aku tak peduli, kembali berjalan dan anggap saja aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi tadi. "Hey, kau, tunggu!" Kali ini aku tak bisa mengabaikannya, tangan wanita itu menarik bahuku hingga harus berbalik dan menatapnya.

"Aku tak menabrakmu." Ucapku, aku tak salah, dia saja yang berjalan tak hati-hati dan asal menabrak orang.

"Oh, tunggu, aku melihatmu berjalan bersama Kabuto dan Sasuke. Apa hubunganmu dengan mereka?" Ucapnya dan tatapan itu terlihat menyebalkan, untuk apa menatap meremehkan padaku?

"Aku hanya bekerja pada mereka, maaf aku harus pergi." Ucapku, jangan membuat masalah lagi, apa wanita ini tak bisa membuatku pergi begitu saja? Tidak ada yang terluka disini, kenapa harus di permasalahkan?

"Kau cukup berani rupanya, jangan harap kau bisa dekat dengan Sasuke."

Wanita ini salah memilih orang untuk mencari masalah, apa dia tak tahu aku sudah menahan rasa kesal ini selama bekerja bersama Sasuke?

"Dengarkan aku nona yang bahkan aku tak kenal, aku tidak ingin bermasalah denganmu, kau yang menabrakku, aku rasa kau perlu meminta maaf, dan juga aku tidak ada niat untuk dekat dengan Sasuke, aku sudah menjelaskannya padamu jika aku hanya bekerja padanya." Tegasku.

"Kau-" Ucapnya kesal, mengambil minuman itu dari tanganku, namun aku tak akan menyerah, apa dia akan menyiramku? Aku juga bisa menyiramnya, minuman yang pesan Sasuke tumpah, tumpahan itu hanya mengenai pakaiannya.

"Kau sungguh keterlaluan, ini baju yang sangat mahal, gadis miskin sepertimu mau mencari masalah disini? Kau sungguh tak tahu aku?"

"Kenapa lama sekali?"

Ucapan seseorang menghentikan ucapan-ucapan tak berarti wanita di hadapanku ini, matanya pun hanya terfokus ke belakangku, menoleh dan itu adalah Sasuke, pakaian yang berbeda lagi, pakai apapun akan selalu cocok dengannya.

"Jawab pertanyaanku." Ucap Sasuke dan menatapku tajam.

"Aku-"

"Sasuke, senang bertemu denganmu lagi." Ucap wanita ini, dia berubah dari wanita iblis menjadi wanita ramah, aku tak akan tertipu.

"Ha? Siapa? Aku tak mengenalmu, dan jangan menyela saat aku sedang berbicara dengannya." Ucap Sasuke dan menunjukku.

Pfff...!

"A-apa, ini aku, kau tak mengenalku? Aku Ino, aku juga artis yang sama denganmu." Ucap wanita itu.

"Aku tak kenal dan jangan coba-coba membullynya, hanya aku yang boleh melakukannya." Ucap Sasuke, seenaknya mengatakan hal itu! Tatapan Sasuke pun terlihat marah, namun berbeda dengan apa yang aku rasakan, tatapan itu tak sama saat dia marah padaku. "Kau membuatku menunggu hingga kehausan, sekarang kembali ke Kabuto." Ucapnya dan menarik tanganku, dia sampai menyeretku untuk berjalan lebih cepat.

Menoleh ke belakang dan wanita itu hanya mematung, aku yakin dia bingung dengan semua ucapan aneh Sasuke, tapi ini sungguh lucu, jika benar dia juga sesama artis seperti Sasuke, kenapa Sasuke tak mengenalnya? Aku hampir tertawa terbahak-bahak karena Sasuke.

"Jangan pernah membuat masalah dengan siapapun disini, mereka akan menuntutmu habis dan aku tak mau membantumu." Ucap Sasuke.

Aku tak sadar jika pria yang suka marah-marah ini tengah melindungiku, sebenarnya Sasuke itu baik, meskipun di balik ucapan baiknya, ada juga ucapan yang menusuk.

"Kembali ke bawah dan beli lagi minuman yang baru untukku, jangan lewat lif, tapi lewat tangga darurat, sekarang." Perintahnya.

Baru saja terharu akan aksi heroiknya, sekarang dia malah menyuruh lagi dengan begitu kasar.

Haa...~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hey, bangun, bodoh, bangun."

Membuka mataku, aku sampai ketiduran di dalam mobil, kegiatan Sasuke akan selalu padat dan juga dia tidak akan tenang jika tak menyuruhku melakukan apapun untuknya.

"Aku akan mengantar Sakura pulang." Ucap Kabuto.

"Tidak, Sakura tidak akan pulang." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu?" Ucapku, bingung, kenapa aku tak boleh pulang? Aku lelah!

"Dia akan tinggal bersamaku mulai sekarang." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tinggal bersama? Aku tidak mau!" Protesku.

"Ada apa ini Sasuke?" Ucap Kabuto, aku bahkan tak percaya dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"Pokoknya dia harus tinggal bersamaku." Ucapnya, bahkan keluar dari mobil dan membanting pintu mobil itu dengan kasar.

Dasar aneh.

"Aku tidak mungkin tinggal bersama dengannya, dia itu artis, apalagi jika terjadi skandal padanya." Ucapku.

"Sasuke adalah tipe yang cuek, bahkan skandal sekali pun, tapi mungkin ini berhubungan dengan mimpi buruknya, apa kau bisa membantunya? Mungkin hanya seminggu dan setelah itu dia akan mengusirmu kembali ke rumahmu." Ucap Kabuto.

Ini seperti yang Kabuto ceritakan, dia tidak meminta Kabuto menginap untuk menemaninya, tapi malah memintaku, sialnya.

"Kenapa masih disitu? Cepat masuk ke dalam." Ucapnya dan nada itu terus terdengar marah.

"Baiklah."

Kabuto hanya melempar senyum manisnya padaku, katakan saja jika kau malas menemani bocah besar ini.

Tiba di dalam apartemen, seperti biasanya, dia akan tetap minta makan meskipun sudah makan malam, aku cukup lelah dan mengantuk.

"Biarkan aku duduk di sofa." Ucapku, aku hanya ingin istirahat.

"Tidak, duduk di situ hingga aku selesai makan."

Keras kepala.

"Kau seperti anak kecil yang sangat takut akan mimpi buruk." Ucapanku membuatnya berhenti makan, mata onyx itu mengarah padaku, hanya ada tatapan tenang.

"Aku benci saat orang mengatakan hal itu." Ucapnya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud." Ucapku, sejenak aku merasa takut akan tatapannya tadi, aku rasa lebih baik dia mengeluarkan amarahnya, dari pada hanya diam dengan tatapan itu.

"Disini hanya ada satu kamar, kau tidur di sofa." Ucapnya.

"Iya." Ucapku, aku hanya bisa pasrah.

Akhirnya, setelah membereskan dapur, mencuci piring dan Sasuke telah masuk ke kamarnya, aku bisa tenang, tidur di sofa juga tak buruk, sofa milik Sasuke besar dan empuk, berbaring dan tak ada selimut untukku, dia bahkan tak menawarkan atau memberikan selimut padaku, apa aku harus bertahan hingga seminggu seperti ini? Sudahlah, bertengkar dengannya aku juga akan kalah, rasa kantukku jauh lebih penting saat ini, aku sudah tak peduli tidur di mana pun.

"Oi, bangun."

Rasanya aku baru tidur sebentar dan seseorang sudah membangunkanku.

"Aku masih ngantuk, biarkan aku tidur sebentar lagi." Ucapku.

"Geser sedikit."

"Baiklah." Ucapku, sejujurnya aku tak tahu apa yang di inginkan Sasuke, aku cukup mengantuk untuk menggubrisnya, bergeser sedikit sesuai permintaannya, itu bukan permintaan, tapi menurutku itu sebuah perintah.

**Tik tok tik tok**

Tiba-tiba sofa milik Sasuke jadi empuk, aku rasa dia memberikanku selimut, bahkan ada bantal yang baunya mirip Sasuke, aku bisa tidur nyenyak sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

perlahan-lahan tokoh lain akan muncul satu persatu..

.

.

See you next chap!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. Di larang mengcopy tanpa seijin author.

**.**

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**Enjoy for read**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**Don't like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**[ Chapter 5 ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari yang mengejutkan.

"Kenapa kau tidur disini!" Ucapku, menjauh dan memastikan pakaianku masih lengkap pada tubuhku.

"Berisik."

"Bukan waktunya kau mengatakan 'berisik' padaku! Ini sudah termasuk pelecehan, apa kau mau aku tuntut!" Ucapku, marah, bagaimana mungkin kami tidur bersama di sofa? Semalam aku tak sadar apapun, tunggu dulu, aku ingat jika dia memintaku bergeser. "Dasar pria mesum! Apa ini maksudmu aku harus menginap di apartemenmu dan melakukan hal semaumu!" Marahku.

"Apa kau tidak bisa diam? Apa kau mau aku tuntut balik? Aku sudah menyuruhmu tidur di kamarku dan kau hanya bergeser." Ucapnya.

Tidur di kamar? Apa aku salah dengar? Atau karena setengah sadar pendengaranku jadi salah?

"Jika aku tidak pergi ke kamarmu, kenapa kau masih tetap tidur di sofa bersamaku?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur di kamarku." Ucapnya dan mengalihkan tatapannya itu, kenapa di saat seperti ini dia bersikap menggemaskan?

Mimpi buruk lagi? Ah, aku lupakan akan hal itu.

"Ini rumahku, aku bebas tidur dimana pun, sekarang bekerjalah!" Teriaknya, sikap manisnya hanya dalam hitungan detik.

Kegiatan pagi seperti biasanya, sejujurnya aku baru sadar jika aku bisa masuk kamarnya begitu saja, mengatur seprai dan bantalnya, kamarnya pun luas dengan beberapa pakaian tergantung rapi, dari aksesoris pria, berbagai jenis celana dan sepatu yang juga tertata rapi, mereka terlihat mahal dan berkilau. Setelah merapikan tempat tidurnya, aku harus membersihkan isi apartemen ini, menggunakan penyedot debu dan melap beberapa tempat yang ada debunya, Sasuke cinta kebersihan, aku merasakan pekerjaan yang terlalu banyak, harus menjaganya, mengurusnya dan mengurus rumah ini, serasa akulah ibu baginya.

"Sarapan sudah selesai." Ucapku.

Rasa lelahku akan menghilang setiap melihatnya tengah rapi dengan pakaian dan tatanan rambutnya yang rapi, sempurna!

"Ja-jadi semalam tidak terjadi apa-apa 'kan?" Tanyaku, khawatir, aku masih ingin menjadi gadis yang suci sebelum suamiku yang akan menyentuhku.

"Aku tak tertarik padamu." Ucapnya dan memasang wajah jijik.

Aku sangat menyesal bertanya padanya tentang kejadian semalam, aku sedikit tak percaya jika Sasuke tak melakukan apapun, aku saja yang terlalu berpikiran jorok.

Menyelesaikan sarapan, aku jadi harus mandi disini dan tak punya pakaian ganti.

"Kenapa masih pakai pakaian kemarin?" Ucapnya.

"Kau tiba-tiba mengajakku menginap, aku tak punya pakaian ganti." Ucapku, seharusnya dia tahu apa yang terjadi kemarin, mengajakku begitu saja tanpa persiapan.

Sasuke tengah mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Jemput aku sekarang." Ucapnya singkat pada seseorang yang di hubunginya.

Bukan tempat kerja yang tengah di tuju Sasuke, dan juga sekarang bukan Kabuto yang menjemput kami, pria tua yang mengantarku sebelumnya, dia adalah supir pribadi Sasuke.

"Pergi ke butik Q" Ucap Sasuke.

"Baik, tuan."

Aku pikir dia akan membeli beberapa pakaian lagi.

"Selamat datang, oh tu-tuan Uchiha apa yang perlu saya bantu?" Ucap salah seorang pegawai di butik ini, dia mengenal Sasuke, ah aku lupa, Sasuke terkenal.

"Cari pakaian yang cocok untuknya, tak perlu mencolok." Ucap Sasuke, dia pun hanya duduk di sofa, meninggalkanku bersama pegawai tadi.

Dia tidak mengatakan padaku untuk membeli sebuah pakaian, memilih salah satu pakaian, disini terlalu mewah dan muuaahaaal.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh membelikan baju untukku?" Tanyaku, aku sedikit tersentuh akan kebaikannya, dia ternyata tipe yang peduli.

"Tidak, aku akan potong dari gajimu." Ucapnya, santai.

**Kraaak!**

Serasa ada yang hancur, rasa tersentuh ini seperti cermin yang di bantingnya.

"Apa? Kalau begitu tidak perlu."

Disini sangat mahal, gajiku memangnya berapa? Upah _baby sitter_ itu 'kan sangat rendah.

"Mau membantahku! Aku tak mau melihatmu dengan pakaian yang kemarin" Kesalnya.

Pasrah saja.

"Aku mau yang ini saja." Ucapku, asal memilih pakaian, aku tak punya minat untuk memilih yang sesuai seleraku.

Pegawai itu mengantarku ke sebuah kamar ganti, pakaiannya memang bagus, bahannya pun sangat nyaman di gunakan, belum gajian, sudah di potong begitu saja, berjalan keluar.

"Wah, pakaian ini sangat cocok dengan anda." Ucap pegawai itu, ya-ya aku tahu, kalian selalu mengatakan hal manis untuk membuat para pelanggan tersanjung, tapi aku tidak, pakaian ini sangat mahal, gajiku bisa-bisa habis.

Menatap malas ke arah Sasuke, namun dia hanya terdiam atau tengah melamun, tatapan itu terus mengarah padaku.

"Sudah selesai, kita pergi, jadwalku hari ini sangat padat." Ucapnya.

Setelah membayar dengan kartu kreditnya kami pun pergi ke sebuah tempat, saat tiba aku melihat Kabuto sudah menunggunya, tempat ini sangat bagus tapi sangat terbuka, beberapa orang berjaga sebagai pembatas, para gadis cukup heboh saat melihat Sasuke yang turun, supir pribadi Sasuke akan pulang dan Kabuto yang kembali akan mengantar kami.

Hari ini ada pemotretan, Sasuke tak sendirian, seorang pria juga turut menarik perhatian para wanita di sekitar sini.

"Kau ganti penampilan?" Ucap Kabuto padaku.

Dress selutut yang tengah ku pakai ini memang terlihat begitu feminim, padahal aku lebih senang menggunakan celana jins dan kaos saat bekerja, apalagi aku harus memanggul tas ransel menyebalkan ini, dia terus-terusan menjadi beban!

("Jangan salahkan aku" ucap si tas ransel)

"Bukan seperti itu, kau tahu sendiri jika kemarin Sasuke memaksaku menginap di apartemennya, aku tak bawa pakaian ganti satu pun, dia lagi-lagi memaksaku membeli pakaian, dan kenapa harus di butik yang amat sangat mahal! Katanya akan di potong dari gajiku, kenapa dia sangat jahat?" Ucapku, sedih, masih memikirkan uangku yang pergi begitu saja.

Kabuto hanya terkekeh mendengar cerita sedihku ini, ini cerita sedih, bukan cerita lucu, dia dan Sasuke sama saja, sama-sama aneh.

"Dia memang seperti itu, tapi tenang saja, gajimu bahkan jauh lebih besar." Ucapnya.

Oh ya. Aku lupa akan sesuatu. "Berapa kalian akan menggajiku?" Tanyaku penasaran, mereka tak pernah menyampaikan berapa akan menggajiku.

"Aku tak tahu pasti, karena yang menggajimu adalah Sasuke, bukan aku." Ucap Kabuto.

"Apa kau tidak mengenalkan gadis cantik di sampingmu ini padaku?" Ucap seorang pria, dia yang sejak tadi di beri arahan oleh produser, katanya dia dan Sasuke akan bekerja sama dalam projek ini.

"Seharusnya kau yang memperkenalkan dirimu padanya, jangan tanya padaku." Ucap Kabuto.

"Begitu ya, salam kenal, apa kau tahu aku?" Tanyanya.

Menggelengkan kepalaku, aku tak tahu siapa dia, mungkin artis tapi aku saja yang kurang tahu siapa-siapa artis saat ini.

"Sungguh? Ternyata masih ada gadis yang tak mengenaliku." Ucapnya dan sengaja berwajah sedih, pria ini cukup ramah.

"Bu-bukan begitu, aku hanya jarang mengetahui perkembangan orang-orang terkenal jaman sekarang." Ucapku, malu.

"Sasuke bahkan tak di kenalnya." Ucap Kabuto dan pria itu tertawa.

Eh? Bagaimana Kabuto tahu aku tak mengenal Sasuke sebagai artis? Kenapa ada orang begitu peka seperti dia? Untung saja dia tak mengatakan apapun pada Sasuke, pria narsis itu akan marah besar, sebelumnya aku sudah berbohong padanya, apa mungkin karena aku tak heboh saat bertemu pertama kali dengan Sasuke? Mungkin saja, Kabuto bahkan memperhatikan hal yang sederhana.

"Kalau begitu aku berharap kau menjadi salah satu fansku suatu hari nanti dan ingat nama ini, Shimura Sai." Ucapnya, sebuah senyum manis di wajahnya, pantas saja para gadis berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila, di lihat dari dekat dia begitu manis, tampan dan menawan. "Lalu siapa namamu, nona?" Tanyanya, wajahnya semakin dekat.

"Ha-Haruno Sakura." Ucapku, malu, seakan kau benar-benar hanyut dalam tatapannya itu.

**Bught!**

"Menjauh darinya."

Terkejut.

Sasuke tiba-tiba saja datang, dia bahkan menendang bokong Sai begitu saja.

"Kau ini jahat sekali, ingat sekarang kita adalah partner." Ucap Sai, berdiri dan membersihkan debu yang menempel pada celananya. Sasuke sungguh kejam, dia bahkan berani menendang seseorang begitu saja. "Jangan lupa ini pakaian untuk iklan." Tegasnya.

"Pak produser, aku tak mau bekerja sama dengannya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Eh? Ta-ta-tapi-"

"-Dia hanya bercanda pak, projek ini tetap jalan." Potong Kabuto.

Aku bisa melihat wajah syok pak produser saat Sasuke mengatakan tak ingin bekerja sama dengan Sai.

"Syukurlah, aku menaruh harapan pada kalian." Ucap pak produser, dia pun terlihat lega.

"Kenapa kau menggangguku?" Ucap Sasuke, dia pun marah pada Kabuto.

"Bekerjalah dengan baik, disini ada banyak fans kalian, mereka bisa saja bertengkar hanya karena masalah sepeleh kalian." Ucap Kabuto.

Saat ini Kabuto jauh lebih dewasa dari pada Sasuke.

"Apa aku boleh meminta nomer ponselmu?" Ucap Sai padaku, dia mengabaikan Sasuke.

"Tidak boleh, jangan coba-coba berikan nomer ponselmu padanya." Cegat Sasuke.

"Apa dia begitu spesial?" Tanya Sai, tatapan itu seperti menginginkan sebuah jawaban kejujuran, aku yakin, aku tak akan pernah spesial di mata Sasuke, hanya pesuruh saja baginya.

"Tidak, dia hanya pengurusku." Ucap Sasuke. Tepat sekali seperti apa yang aku pikirkan.

Jika tidak spesial, biarkan aku berhubungan dengan orang lain, dia tidak punya hak untuk membatasiku berhubungan dengan siapapun.

"Aku akan memberikan nomorku padamu!" Tegasku, menatap penuh kemenangan di hadapan Sasuke, memangnya siapa dia? Aku hanya bekerja padanya, bukan pacar bahkan istri untuknya.

"Aku akan memotong gajimu, coba saja lakukan." Ucap Sasuke dan kali ini dia yang tengah memasang wajah penuh kemenangan.

Baru saja dia menipuku untuk membeli pakaian di butik mahal, sekarang ingin memotong gajiku? Jahat! Dia bahkan tak punya perasaan kasihan sama sekali padaku.

"Sudahlah, aku pinjam ponselmu saja." Ucap Sai, mengambil ponsel dari tanganku dan menekan sesuatu, seperti tengah menghubungi namun tak berbicara setelahnya mengembalikan ponselku dan bergegas pergi.

Apa yang tengah di lakukannya? Melihat ponselku, hanya ada panggilan keluar.

"Apa yang dia lakukan pada ponselmu?" Tanya Sasuke, dia pun ikut penasaran.

"Tidak ada, ini gara-gara kau aku tak bisa mendapat nomer ponsel dari artis terkenal." Ucapku.

"Kau sudah punya nomorku! Aku lebih terkenal dari dia!" Ucapnya, marah.

"Sasuke, sebaiknya kau bersiap." Tegur Kabuto.

Aku rasa Kabuto lah yang paling bisa memahami situasi sekarang.

"Maaf jika sikapnya selalu buruk padamu." Ucap Kabuto padaku.

"Tidak apa-apa, lama-lama aku jadi terbiasa padanya." Ucapku. Itu benar, kadang jika dia marah-marah aku hanya akan mendengarkannya baik-baik, protes padanya pun hanya menambah masalah padaku.

Hari ini jadwal Sasuke tak terlalu banyak, akhirnya bisa pulang cepat, Kabuto sudah mengantar kami kembali ke apartemen.

"Apa aku bisa pulang sekarang?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak, kau tetap menginap disini."

"Biarkan aku pulang untuk mengambil pakaianku."

"Tidak perlu."

"Lalu aku akan pakai apa? Kau mau menipuku lagi? Aku tak mau beli pakaian yang mahal begitu saja." Ucapku.

"Aku sudah meminta orang membawa barangmu dan menaruhnya di dalam kardus." Ucap Sasuke dan menunjuk beberapa kardus yang tersusun di sudut ruangan ini.

Bagaimana dia bisa mengambil barang milikku? Apa dia membobol rumahku?

Membuka kardus itu dan isinya pakaian baru.

"Ini bukan milikku, kau menipuku lagi! Gajiku habis hanya karena pakaian mahal ini, apa ini strategimu agar aku tak perlu dapat gaji?" Ucapku, kesal.

"Aku yang belikan, tak perlu pusing memikirkan gajimu, lagi pula ini-" Ucapnya, memberiku selembar cek kosong yang telah di tanda-tangani olehnya. "-Isi sendiri nominal yang kau inginkan." Lanjutnya.

Heeeee!

Sungguh!

"No-nominal berapa pun?" Ucapku, gugup, aku sampai syok dengan ucapan Sasuke, seakan aku bisa menentukan jumlah gajiku sendiri.

"Hn, tapi yang wajar, jika tidak wajar, aku akan menuntutmu merampokku." Ucapnya.

"Kau sungguh baik, bos. Aku suka padamu." Ucapku, senang, ini pekerjaan yang mudah dan aku bisa mendapat gaji besar, tapi berapa jumlah yang harus aku tuliskan? 10 juta itu jumlah yang sedikit 'kan? Tidak apa-apa jika 10 juta saja. "Apa aku bisa minta 10 juta?" Tanyaku, namun tak di tanggapi Sasuke, kenapa? Tatapan macam itu? Dia tengah menutupi mulutnya dengan tangannya besar dan lebar itu, rona merah? Dia malu akan sesuatu. "Sasuke?" Panggilku.

"Terserah, aku tidak peduli!" Ucapnya, beranjak pergi ke kamarnya.

Eh? Kenapa jadi marah padaku? Baiklah, yeeey! 10 juta! Ini bahkan lebih besar dari kerja kantoranku, aku bahkan tak perlu sibuk mengurus data-data perusahaan, hanya perlu mengurus seorang pria dewasa.

**Tringg..~**

sebuah pesan dari nomer yang tak ku ketahui.

* * *

**:: 069XXXXXXXX**

**Ini nomer ponsel milikku, Sai.**

* * *

Ternyata dia menghubungi nomornya sendiri, mungkin saja kami bisa jadi teman, lagi pula di bandingkan Sasuke, dia jauh lebih ramah.

* * *

**:: Sakura**

**Aku akan menyimpannya, dan semoga kita bisa berteman.**

* * *

**:: Sai.**

**Apa yang kau lakukan sekarang?**

* * *

Dia membalasku balik, apa yang aku lakukan sekarang? Tidak mungkin mengatakan jika aku sedang berada di apartemen Sasuke.

* * *

**:: Sakura.**

**Aku akan istirahat.**

* * *

**:: Sai.**

**Baiklah, selamat malam, aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi.**

* * *

Selain wajahnya, sikapnya pun manis.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum tak jelas di depan ponselmu? Apa kau sudah gila?"

Terkejut.

Aku pikir dia sudah berada di kamarnya dan tertidur.

"Kau tidak tidur?" Tanyaku.

"Aku akan tidur disini." Ucapnya dan duduk di sofa, tepat di sampingku.

"Lalu, aku akan tidur dimana?"

"Di kamarku."

"Tidak bisa, kau akan masuk angin, kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu." Tegasku, hari ini dia jadi anak yang bandel.

"Aku tidak mau tidur disana!" Kesalnya.

"Kau akan sakit!" Kesalku.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana caranya agar aku tidak bermimpi buruk?" Ucapnya, nada suaranya menjadi pelan.

Aku bisa mencapnya anak kecil sekarang, ya tahun, kenapa ada orang dewasa seperti dia? Sangat kekanak-kanakan.

"Aku akan menemanimu tidur." Ucapku.

"Ha? Dasar wanita mesum." Ejeknya.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu!" Kesalku, apa yang di pikirkannya? Ucapanku memang sedikit ambigu, tapi aku tak bermaksud benar-benar tidur bersama!

Setelah lelah berdebat, Sasuke akhirnya berbaring di ranjangnya, aku tak benar-benar akan tidur seranjang dengannya.

"Aku akan menemanimu sejenak hingga kau benar-benar tidur dengan nyenyak." Ucapku. Aku hanya akan duduk di sisi ranjangnya.

"Aku akan menghukummu jika bermimpi buruk lagi." Ancamnya.

"Berisik! Cepat tidur!" Ucapku, marah, benar-benar anak kecil yang sulit di atur.

Sasuke mulai tertidur, suasananya begitu sunyi, hanya terdengar bunyi detikan jarum jam, sejujurnya aku pun sangat ngantuk dan lelah, tapi aku akan menemaninya sebentar lagi, hanya sampai dia tak bermimpi buruk, atau dia hanya mengerjaiku dan tak benar jika dia bermimpi buruk, aku masih tak percaya padanya dan Kabuto, tapi wajah Sasuke tiba-tiba aneh, terlihat gelisah dan tak nyaman, dia mungkin tengah bermimpi buruk, aku hanya bisa membuatnya tenang, menggenggam tangannya dan tangannya pun membalas genggamanku.

"Ayah, ibu." Ngigaunya.

Dia memanggil kedua orang tuanya, mimpi buruknya berkaitan dengan kedua orang tuanya, aku sedikit merasa kasihan padanya, dia menjadi yatim piatu saat masih berumur 8 tahun, umur yang terlalu muda untuk seorang anak kecil yang akan menanggung semua masalah untuknya, Kabuto kadang berbicara banyak tentang Sasuke padaku, mungkin hanya agar aku memahami keadaannya.

Wajah yang terlihat gelisah itu menjadi tenang, Sasuke sudah tak bermimpi buruk lagi, mungkin saja, aku juga harus tidur sekarang, beranjak pergi dan tangan itu tak bisa di lepaskan, Sasuke menggenggamnya dengan kuat.

**[Ending Sakura pov.]**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

sampai chap ini author masih sanggup up fast, heheheh, fic lain nanti yaa, author soalnya lagi hyper sama fic,XD

.

.

See you next chap!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. Di larang mengcopy tanpa seijin author.

**.**

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**Enjoy for read**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**Don't like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**[ Chapter 6 ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Normal Pov.] **

Pagi harinya, Sasuke membuka matanya, merasakan jika dia tengah menggenggam tangan seseorang, menatap ke samping, dan seseorang tengah tertidur di sisi ranjang dengan posisi duduk di lantai dan satu tangannya berada pada genggaman Sasuke.

"Terima kasih." Gumam Sasuke, mengecup punggung tangan gadis itu dan melepaskan genggamannya.

Membangunkan gadis itu, dia tak mengucapkan protes apapun padanya, Sakura pun memulai aktifitasnya seperti biasanya, merapikan, membersihkan dan memasak sarapan.

Kabuto pun datang menjemput keduanya, Sesekali Sasuke akan melirik ke arah gadis berambut _softpink_ itu, kadang matanya akan terpejam sejenak, dia kelihatannya kurang tidur, atau menjaga Sasuke sepanjang malam.

Hari ini pun kegiatan tengah berlangsung di sebuah gedung, Sasuke akan syuting sebuah iklan, sementara itu Kabuto dan Sakura akan menunggunya lagi.

Menguap beberapa kali, Sakura tak tahu jika tak tidur beberapa jam saja membuatnya sangat mengantuk di pagi hari, semalam, saat jam 5 pagi dia baru bisa tidur setelah memastikan Sasuke tak mimpi buruk lagi.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kabuto, Sakura seperti tak bersemangat hari ini.

"Tidak apa-apa, mungkin sebaiknya aku ke toilet." Ucap Sakura, berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu, dia butuh air dingin untuk menghilangkan kantuknya, setelah membasuh wajahnya dan keluar dari toilet, rasanya sedikit segar baginya, seharusnya dia tak perlu menunggu Sasuke agar tidurnya nyenyak, pagi ini membuatnya tak bisa fokus untuk bekerja dan terus menerus menguap.

"Sakura." Panggil seseorang.

"Ki-kita bertemu lagi." Ucap Sakura sopan, dia pun tak menyangka akan bertemu Sai lagi di gedung ini.

"Kau disini? Hari ini pun aku juga ada kegiatan di gedung ini." Ucap Sai, senang, dia bisa bertemu lagi dengan Sakura.

"Baiklah, aku akan kembali."

"Tunggu, apa kau sibuk?"

"Tidak, aku hanya sedang menunggu Sasuke untuk menyelesaikan syutingnya."

"Kau terlihat lelah, apa bisa aku traktir segelas kopi?"

"Ta-tapi."

"Hanya sebentar, kita ke kafe di gedung ini, bagaimana?"

"Baiklah, hanya sebentar saja."

Keduanya pun berjalan menuju kafe yang terletak di lantai bawah, suasananya cukup ramai dan Sakura tak nyaman dengan tatapan beberapa orang.

"Aku rasa para fansmu akan menghajarku." Ucap Sakura dan terkekeh.

"Tidak-tidak, mereka semua fans yang baik, aku selalu mengatakan pada mereka agar bersikaplah lebih baik jika benar mereka adalah fans beratku, aku tak suka jika mereka bertengkar hanya gara-gara itu." Ucap Sai dan tersenyum.

"_Aku yakin semua artis begitu narsis." _Pikir Sakura.

Setelah memesan dua gelas kopi, mendapat tempat duduk yang cukup nyaman, Sakura akan segera menghabiskan kopinya, dia tak mau di cari hanya karena hilang sebentar saja.

"Panas!" Ucap Sakura, lidahnya terasa terbakar.

"Pelan-pelan saja. Kenapa kau begitu terburu-buru? Apa ini karena Sasuke?" Sakura pun mengangguk. "Tenang saja, aku yang akan bertanggung jawab." Ucap Sai dan lagi-lagi menampakkan senyum manisnya.

"Kenapa kau begitu senggang?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku sudah selesai, sekarang waktu istirahatku."

"Uhm, begitu ya." Ucap Sakura, sesekali menyeruput kopinya yang mulai hangat.

"Apa Sasuke sudah mengganti manager? Bukannya kalian terus bersama Kabuto?"

"Aku bukan manager Sasuke, Kabuto masih tetap menjadi managernya, aku hanya sebagai babu bagi Sasuke." Ucap Sakura.

"Babu?"

"Ah, bukan-bukan, anggap saja sebagai asisten yang membantu Kabuto." Ucap Sakura, panik.

"Sayang sekali kau sudah bekerja pada Sasuke, aku harap kau bekerja padaku, bagaimana Sasuke bisa menemukan gadis sepertimu?" Ucap Sai, lebih ingin memperhatikan Sakura.

"_Tidak mungkin aku katakan jika ini karena lowongan berkedok baby sitter, akhirnya aku terjerumus bekerja pada Sasuke." _Batin Sakura.

"Ke-kebetulan aku di tawari pekerjaan oleh Kabuto." Bohong Sakura.

"Aku harap kau bisa bekerja padaku jika kau sudah tak bekerja lagi pada Sasuke." Ucap Sai.

"Terima kasih atas tawaranmu." Ucap Sakura dan sebuah senyum di wajahnya, dia tahu jika bekerja pada Sai mungkin akan mendapat perlakuan yang berbeda, namun akhir-akhir Sakura menjadi penasaran terhadap Sasuke, sikapnya yang tak biasanya, kadang membuatnya kesal, tapi itu bukan alasan agar dia segera berhenti bekerja pada Sasuke.

"Sakura." Kembali seseorang memanggilnya, kali ini suara pria yang berbeda, membuat gadis ini sampai berdiri dan menatap tak percaya jika pria itu sangat kebetulan berada ditempat seperti ini. "Aku tak menyangka jika kau disini, kau cukup berubah yaa." Tatapannya mengarah pada Sai. "Apa ini sebuah hubungan atau hanya pekerjaan? Kau sekarang mengincar seorang artis?" Ucap pria itu.

Tatapan Sakura tak senang, Sai menyadari hal itu, ucapan pria di hadapannya ini pun sangat tak pantas di ucapkan.

"Maaf tuan, jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak benar, itu sama saja kau tengah merusak nama baik seseorang." Tegur Sai.

"Ah, aku tak tahu, maafkan aku Shimaru Sai, aku juga tak ingin mendapat masalah denganmu, kau itu terkenal. Aku hanya tak percaya jika mantan pacarku bisa bersama pria hebat sepertimu." Ucap Sasori.

Sakura merasa tak nyaman, setelah 6 tahun tak bertemu pria berambut merah itu, sikapnya semakin tak berubah, berusaha tenang dan tidak akan membuat masalah disini, rasanya Sakura ingin berteriak marah pada ucapan Sasori yang seenak jidatnya mengatakan hal itu.

"Aku juga tak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu, Sasori." Ucap Sakura, berusaha tersenyum meskipun dia ingin segera kabur dari tempat itu.

"Apa kau sedang menjadi asisten seorang artis? Atau sedang melakukan hal lain disini?" Ucap Sasori.

"A-aku hanya bekerja sebagai asisten salah seorang artis." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku berharap kita bisa seperti dulu lagi dan aku merasa jika kita akan cocok jika kau bekerja padaku, apa aku boleh tahu siapa artis yang mempekerjakanmu?"

"Ah, maaf aku menyela, kau sedang mengganggu waktu istirahat kami, bisakah lain kali saja kau berbicara pada Sakura? Aku sedang bersamanya." Potong Sai, masih menatap situasinya, Sakura hanya berusaha tenang.

"Baiklah, Sakura lain kali kita harus bertemu dan berbicara lagi." Ucap Saori dan beranjak pergi.

Gadis itu menghela napas, rasanya cukup sesak saat kembali bertemu dengan Sasori, itulah yang di pikirkan Sakura.

"Aku yakin kau tak suka padanya, tapi kalian bisa memiliki status dulunya." Ucap Sai.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, seseorang pasti akan berubah nantinya, bisakah kita tidak membahasnya lagi?" Ucap Sakura, sorot mata itu terlihat sedih.

"Aku janji tidak akan membahas orang itu lagi, tapi kami mungkin akan sering bertemu, dia satu agensi denganku dan tengah berusaha untuk debutnya." Jelas Sai.

**Drettt...~ dreet...~**

**Sasuke calling. **

"_Kembali sekarang juga!" _

**Tuuk!**

"Suaranya sangat keras sampai aku bisa mendengar." Ucap Sai.

"Aku yakin dia sudah sangat kesal padaku, aku bahkan hanya ijin pada Kabuto jika aku ke toilet." Ucap Sakura.

"Biar aku mengantarmu, aku akan menjelaskan padanya."

"Tidak-tidak, dia tidak bisa mendengar ucapan orang lain, aku akan pergi duluan, terima kasih atas kopinya, lain kali aku akan mentraktirmu." Ucap Sakura dan bergegas pergi.

Setelah tiba di tempat Sasuke, pria itu terlihat marah, Kabuto sedikit bingung dengan tingkah Sasuke yang berlebihan, dia sempat menghubungi Sakura dan teriak-teriak.

"Apa kau tidur di toilet? Kenapa begitu lama?" Ucap Sasuke, masih dengan nada marahnya.

"Ya, aku tidur di toilet." Ucap Sakura.

"Kau!"

"Sasuke tenanglah, jangan marah-marah seperti itu." Ucap Kabuto, mencoba meredam amarah Sasuke.

Sepanjang kegiatan Sasuke pun Sakura hanya terdiam, masih memikirkan Sasori yang tiba-tiba saja bertemu dengannya, dia tahu jika dulunya Sasori tipe yang aktif, memiliki bakat yang dulunya hanya di gunakannya untuk hobi, sekarang dia sedang mencoba menjadi seseorang yang terkenal, tapi sikap dan caranya bicaranya membuat Sakura cukup kesal, dia tak bisa berbicara lebih baik dan bahkan itu tempat umum.

Sementara itu, Kabuto masih memperhatikan sikap Sakura yang tak melawan hari ini, biasanya dia akan protes pada Sasuke.

"Aku yakin kau sudah keterlaluan memarahinya sepanjang hari." Tegur Kabuto.

"Dia harus sadar akan sikap dan tingkahnya, dia bekerja padaku, dia harus melakukan sesuai prosedur pekerja yang baik, dia bahkan tak peduli pada sekitarnya." Ucap Sasuke, tidak peduli, walaupun dia sadar jika Sakura tak banyak bicara hari ini.

"_Apa aku sudah keterlaluan? Ah tidak! Dia bahkan bertemu hingga dua pria saat di kafe." _Batin Sasuke.

Sebelumnya, saat kegiatan syutingnya sedang istirahat, Sasuke mencoba mencari Sakura, kata Kabuto dia ke toilet, namun gadis itu tak ada dan pegawai lainnya mengatakan jika melihat gadis berambut _softpink _itu bersama Shimura Sai di kafe lantai dasar, langkahnya terhenti saat melihat dua orang pria tengah bersama Sakura, mereka bahkan tengah berbicara dan membuat Sasuke sedikit kesal, gadis itu tak bisa hanya tinggal diam bersamanya, dia seperti akan menggoda siapapun pria yang di lihatnya.

**Pukul 10:11**

Kegiatan Sasuke berakhir.

"Antar Sakura pulang." Ucap Sasuke pada Kabuto dan turun dari mobil. Dia bahkan tak mengatakan apa-apa pada Sakura dan pergi begitu saja.

"Apa dia sedang marah padaku?" Ucap Sakura.

"Aku tak tahu." Ucap Kabuto dan mulai melajukan mobilnya.

"Aku pikir dia masih tak bisa tidur hingga seminggu saat bermimpi buruk."

"Aku tak pernah mengerti jalan pikiran Sasuke, sudah bertahun-tahun bersama, aku kesulitan menebak pola pikirnya. Tadi saat di gedung B itu, apa yang kau lakukan hingga sangat lama kembali?"

"Aku bertemu Sai, dia mentraktirku kopi, aku sudah menolaknya, tapi aku semakin tak enak jika dia terus menawarkannya, kami pergi bersama."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau sangat pendiam hari ini"

"Hanya bertemu seseorang yang tak ingin aku temui lagi."

"Mantan?" Tebak Kabuto.

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Panik Sakura.

"Kebanyakan beberapa wanita merasa tak ingin bertemu mantan jika hubungan mereka buruk saat bersama."

"Kau ini sangat pandai menebak."

"Aku sudah sering membaca skrip sebuah naskah romantis yang alurnya hampir sama dengan kehidupan nyata."

"Bukannya hubungan kami buruk, tapi dia memilih gadis dari kencan buta ajakan temannya dan saat itu masih memiliki hubungan denganku, aku benar-benar marah saat itu, jika dia menyukai gadis itu, kenapa masih memiliki hubungan denganku?"

"Wah-wah, pria semacam itu perlu di hajar, apa perlu aku mengirim tukang pukul untuknya?" Canda Kabuto.

"Ti-tidak perlu, lagi pula itu sudah sangat lama, saat kami masih mahasiswa, aku hanya ingin melupakannya saja, tapi saat bertemu dengannya lagi, rasa kesalku memuncak, dia memutuskanku begitu saja padahal hubungan kami begitu baik."

"Kau bisa mendapatkan banyak pria yang lain Sakura, aku tahu itu." Ucap Kabuto.

Percakapan mereka berakhir setelah Sakura tiba di rumahnya, dia pun sedikit lelah, tapi gadis ini baru saja sadar jika dia mengabaikan Sasuke seharian hanya karena sibuk dengan memikirkan mantan konyolnya itu.

**[Ending Normal pov.]**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~~

selamat hari libur. author libur kerja *senangnya* tapi nyebelinnya besok udah masuk. kok gitu amat yaa, nggak libur aja sekalian, nanggung banget..., tinggal 1 hari aja nggk di kasih libur. hiks

dan semoga puasanya pada lancar yaaa... XD

.

.

See you next chap!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. Di larang mengcopy tanpa seijin author.

**.**

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**Enjoy for read**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**Don't like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**[ Chapter 7 ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Sakura pov.]**

Membuka mataku, ketukan di tengah malam ini membuatku kesulitan tidur, siapa yang bertamu saat jam seperti ini? pukul 00:04, aku tak berani membuka pintu jika mungkin saja itu hantu atau pencuri.

"Nona Sakura." Panggil seseorang yang terdengar familiar.

Membuka pintu dan melihat supir pribadi Sasuke.

"A-aku pikir siapa, aku sangat takut membuka pintu, maaf." Ucapku.

"Tidak apa-apa nona, aku tahu, tapi tolong ikutlah denganku, aku akan mengantar nona ke apartemen tuan Sasuke." Ucapnya.

Kenapa aku harus kembali ke apartemen Sasuke? Saat pulang tadi, dia sudah mengusirku dan meminta Kabuto segera mengantarku. Pak tua ini pun tak mengatakan apapun, dia hanya mengantarku dan pergi begitu saja.

Memencet _password _dan membuka pintu, aku bisa melihat seseorang dengan wajah kesalnya duduk di sofa.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" Ucapnya, dan tatapan itu tak senang.

"Kau lihat, ini sudah jam berapa, mana mungkin aku membuka pintuku saat tengah malam." Ucapku, dia hanya mengganggu tidurku.

"Cepat tidur, aku sudah mengantuk." Ucapnya dan berjalan pergi.

Mematung di tempat, sebenarnya ada apa dengannya? Atau otaknya memang sedang bermasalah?

"Kenapa masih berdiri saja? Cepat temani aku tidur, Jadwalku sangat padat paginya." Tegurnya.

"Aku tidak mau." Tegasku.

"Ha? Apa?"

"Aku tidak mau! Kau ini sangat aneh, kenapa menyuruhku pulang kalau sekarang pun kau repot sekali menyuruh orang untuk menjemputku, kau hanya mengganggu waktu istirahat semua orang, membangunkan supir pribadimu dan membangunkanku." Kesalku.

"Kenapa kau marah-marah padaku!" Kesalnya, dia pun akan semakin marah jika aku juga marah, tapi aku benar-benar kesal dengan sikapnya itu.

"Karena kau tak pernah memikirkan orang lain! Selalu saja harus memikirkan kepentinganmu!"

"Kau bekerja padaku, ingat itu."

"Lalu kenapa jika aku bekerja padamu."

"Kau bahkan tak ada selama kegiatan syutingku, masih mengatakan kau tidur di toilet, atau sibuk menggoda para pria di kafe."

Menggoda para pria?

"Kau ini benar-benar rubah licik, kibaskan saja ekormu sesuka hati."

"Apa!"

Kali ini aku tak bisa tinggal diam.

**Plaak!**

Memukul lengannya, aku sudah sampai pada puncak kekesalanku.

"Siapa yang menggoda siapa! Ha!"

**Plaak!**

Kembali memukulnya, kali ini punggungnya.

"Berhenti memukulku! Tubuhku ini punya asuransi, aku bisa menuntutmu!"

**Plaak!**

"Katakan sekali lagi, siap rubah licik!"

"Kau!" Ucapnya dan menahan kedua tanganku.

"Aku tak pernah menggoda pria! Bagaimana bisa kau menuduhku seperti itu! Baik, akan aku katakan, tadi, aku bertemu Sai, dia mengajakku minum kopi, hanya minum kopi dan tak lebih, lalu-" Ucapanku terputus, tanganku melemah, aku tak bisa mengucapkannya, itu hanya membuatku malu, aku malas untuk menyebutkan jika dia adalah mantanku.

"Lalu, apa? Kau mau berbohong lagi?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, aku lelah." Ucapku. Melepaskan tanganku darinya, berjalan ke arah kamar Sasuke, dia ingin di temani tidur, baiklah, aku juga capek meladeninya.

"Mau kemana kau? Kau belum menjelaskan segalanya."

"Tidur, kau yang mengajakku ke kamarmu. Lagi pula itu hal yang tak penting untuk di jelaskan." Ucapku.

Tiba di sana, aku melihat dua tempat tidur, Sasuke mengubah tempat tidurnya, di sisi lain aku melihat pakaian yang di berikannya padaku, bukan lagi di dalam kardus, tapi tertata rapi di gantungan baju, dia pun mengaturnya di sebelah pakaiannya.

"Apa ini?" Tanyaku, seharusnya aku tak marah dan memukulnya tadi, aku hanya kesal dia menuduhku yang tidak-tidak.

"Aku tak tahu, aku ingin tidur." Ucapnya dan mengabaikanku, dia pun sudah naik di atas ranjang miliknya dan berbaring.

Dengan waktu singkat dia sudah bisa menaruh dua tempat tidur di kamarnya, apa dia sengaja?

"Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri? Katanya lelah, dasar pembohong."

Aku harus bersabar kali ini, setidaknya dia membuatku lebih nyaman karena punya tempat tidur sendiri, tak perlu tidur di sofa atau di lantai. Naik ke atas ranjangku dan aku bisa mencium bau seprai baru di sana.

"Maaf."

Menoleh dan melihat Sasuke tidur membelakangiku, apa aku salah dengar? Sasuke mengucapkan maaf padaku.

"Sasuke? Apa kau sudah tidur?" Tanyaku.

"Lain kali jika kau pergi kemana pun, kau harus memberi kabar padaku." Ucap Sasuke dan berbalik, "Kau sedang bekerja padaku, aku harus bertanggung jawab padamu, jika kau hilang begitu saja, aku dan Kabuto akan susah, mungkin saja kau di culik dan mereka akan minta macam-macam padaku, padahal kau hanya bekerja padaku bukan keluargaku." Ucapnya.

Menutup mulutku, aku tak bisa menahan tawaku, Sasuke benar-benar lucu, mengucapkan banyak hal dengan ekspresi datar itu.

"Ini tidak lucu!" Kesalnya.

"Baik-baik." Ucapku dan tetap saja aku tak bisa menahan tawa ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini, Sasuke tak punya jadwal apapun, tapi malam harinya, dia akan mendatangi sebuah pesta, seharian ini pun aku tak melakukan apapun, Sasuke memilih tidur sepanjang hari, aku rasa ini bayaran saat dia sedang tak sibuk, lagi pula semalam dia pun kesusahan tidur dan aku harus membantu menenangkannya.

Menonton tv dan acaranya pun membosankan.

**Tringgg..~**

* * *

**:: Sai.**

**Jika kau menonton hari ini, aku ada acara **_**talk-show**_** di channel TOP, aku harap kau menontonnya.**

* * *

Sai mengirimkanku sebuah pesan, dia sedang syuting di salah satu acara _talk-show_, kebetulan aku sedang tak menonton apapun, mencari channel TOP dan menemukan acaranya yang sedang berlangsung. Dia terlihat berbeda saat di tv, sebenarnya aku lebih suka melihatnya secara langsung.

Hanya acara yang menanyakan tentang karir dan keseharian pribadi Sai, dia akan terus tersipu dan sangat mudah tersenyum.

"_Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan Shimura Sai?"_

"_Uhm, aku harap temanku sedang menontonku." _

"_Wah, teman apa ini? Kau sedang menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang?"_

"_Bukan-bukan, hanya seorang teman yang baik. Aku menunggu traktiranmu." _

Dia bahkan berbicara seperti itu terang-terangan, kau sedang live tuan, bagaimana mungkin menagih traktiranku di depan orang banyak yang tengah menontonmu, ada-ada saja, dia benar-benar orang yang baik dan ramah.

"Acara macam apa ini?"

Channel yang tengah aku nonton di ganti begitu saja.

"Kau menonton acara orang lain dan bagaimana dengan acaraku?" Ucap Sasuke hingga menyuruhku bergeser agar duduk di sofa.

"Bagaimana bisa aku menontonmu jika saat kau live aku ada bersamamu."

"Kau bisa menonton siaran ulangnya."

"Buang-buang waktu, aku tak punya waktu untuk nonton acaramu."

"Dan kau punya waktu untuk menonton acara pria dengan wajah seperti wanita itu."

"Bisakah kau berbicara lebih baik pada seseorang?"

"Tidak."

"Biarkan aku pulang, lagi pula kau tak ada kegiatan, aku bosan disini."

"Kau sedang bekerja, bagaimana bisa kau pulang begitu saja? Meskipun aku tak punya kegiatan, kau harus terus bersamaku di apartemen ini."

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Bersihkan dapur."

"Sudah."

"kamar mandi."

"Sudah."

"Bersihkan lagi. Lihat, bahkan meja ini tampak kotor." Ucapnya dan menyentuh meja itu dengan jari telunjuknya.

Aku melakukan seperti apa yang di perintahkannya, dia pun hanya sibuk dengan ponselnya di sofa.

"Gajimu sangat besar, kau harus bekerja ekstra padaku." Ucapnya.

"Kau yang mengatakan 'terserah' berapa jumlahnya."

"10 juta itu tak sedikit, dimana kau mendapat pekerjaan dengan gaji sebesar itu?"

"Baiklah, aku akan bekerja dengan baik."

"Bagus, aku lebih suka kau menurut seperti ini."

_**Ting tong...~**_

"Cepat lihat sana." Perintahnya.

Menekan layar di dinding, dan seorang pria tengah membawakan paket. "Paket anda tuan Uchiha Sasuke." Ucapnya.

Menatap Sasuke, tak perlu bertanya padanya, dia pasti akan menyuruhku turun, mengambil paket sebuah kotak berbentuk persegi empat, apa isinya? Di bungkus dengan begitu rapi.

"Ada paket untukmu." Ucapku.

"Buka saja, apa kau tak lihat aku sedang sibuk." Ucapnya, ya kau hanya sibuk dengan ponselmu sejak tadi, tuan.

Membuka kotak itu dan sebuah gaun malam yang indah, warna _peach_ ini cukup cantik.

"Pakai itu, kita akan ke acara pesta sebentar lagi." Ucapnya.

"Apa gaun ini di potong dari gajiku lagi?" Tanyaku, aku tak mau di tipu untuk kedua kalinya.

"Jika kau mau aku potong dari gajimu itu tak masalah."

"Ja-jangan, aku dengan senang hati akan menerima hadiah ini." Ucapku, menyentuh gaun itu, bahkan kainnya sangat halus.

Tak hanya gaun indah, Sasuke mengajakku ke sebuah salon, seorang wanita yang terlihat cantik akan mendandaniku, cukup makan waktu, pantas saja Sasuke menyuruhku bergegas dan Kabuto akan menunggu kami di pesta, saat ini supir pribadi Sasuke yang mengantar kami.

"Anda terlihat cantik nona Haruno." Puji supir Sasuke.

"Mau di _make up_ setebal apapun, dia tetap jelek." Anggap saja Sasuke juga tengah memujiku, padahal dia sempat menatapku cukup lama setelah selesai _make up._

Katanya pesta ini hanya sebuah perayaan kecil dari agensi Sasuke, banyak artis yang akan di undang, aku sedikit tak percaya diri untuk kalangan semacam ini.

"Aku harap kau bisa menjadi pendampingku malam ini." Ucap Kabuto padaku, menawarkan lengannya padaku, hanya Sasuke saja yang tak pandai memuji seseorang.

"Kau harus berdampingan denganku." Ucap Sasuke dan menggandeng lengan Kabuto begitu saja, mereka berdua jauh lebih mesra di hadapanku, berjalan masuk dan aku pun mengikuti dari belakang.

Berhenti dan berbalik, seseorang menepuk pelan bahuku. "Aku pikir akan salah orang, kau jauh lebih cantik malam ini nona Sakura." Ucap Sai, dia pun berada di sini.

"Kau dan Sasuke satu agensi?"

"Ya begitulah, meskipun dia selalu menganggap tak kenal padaku, padahal kami merintis karir di tempat yang sama."

"Aku tak terkejut jika itu Sasuke."

"Aku rasa kau semakin memahami pria dengan sikap kasar itu."

"Aku jadi terbiasa dengannya."

"Untung saja kau datang, aku sungguh butuh teman malam ini."

"Terima kasih atas tawaranmu, tuan."

Melirik sekitar, Sasuke dan Kabuto sudah menghilang, mereka benar-benar meninggalkanku.

"Tenang saja, kau aman selama bersamaku, aku akan menghubungi Kabuto jika kalian ingin bertemu."

"Baiklah."

Berjalan bersama Sai, lagi pula tak ada fans disini, hanya ada pekerja di kantor agensi mereka dan para artis lainnya. Cukup ramai, banyak makanan dan minuman tengah di hidangkan, Sai akan menjadi pakar minuman terbaikku, dia menjelaskan beberapa minuman padaku dan aku harus menghindari alkohol, aku tak tahu bagaimana jadinya jika minum dan malah mengamuk di tempat seperti ini, aku hanya akan mempermalukan diriku.

Suasana tempatnya menghilangkan rasa tak percaya diriku, disini cukup nyaman dan alunan musik yang terdengar begitu lembut, orang-orang berbicara dengan santai dan tak ada yang heboh, inilah tempat untuk orang berkelas yang lebih menjaga sikap.

"Halo Sai, hari ini membawa seorang gadis? Tak biasanya." Ucap seorang wanita, dia pun datang dengan beberapa gadis yang terlihat cantik, tinggi dan bening.

"Mari aku perkenalkan, dia adalah temanku, Haruno Sakura." Ucap Sai ramah, dia bahkan memperkenalkanku dengan baik pada gadis-gadis yang mungkin saja artis.

"Aku tak pernah melihatnya, apa dia berada di agensi lain?"

"Dia bukan artis." Ucap Sai.

"Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang tak penting bisa masuk di sini?" Ucap salah satu dari mereka, aku tahu itu sindiran yang tepat, tapi aku ikut karena Sasuke maksaku.

"Aku harap kalian tak berbicara seperti itu lagi, dia datang bersamaku, artinya dia pun penting sama sepertiku." Ucap Sai dan tetap memasang senyum manis di wajahnya, Sai sedang melindungiku.

"Maaf Sai, kami hanya bercanda, nikmati pestamu." Ucap mereka dan pergi, aku bahkan melihat tatapan geram itu.

"Jangan dengarkan ucapan mereka, lagi pula manusia apa yang harus penting, semua sama saja 'kan?" Ucapannya membuatku tersenyum, dia pun tengah menghiburku.

"Terima kasih tuan yang banyak bicara, aku sungguh tertolong." Ucapku.

Ponselku berdering.

"Maaf Sai, aku harus pergi." Ucapku, dan memperlihatkan layar ponselku padanya.

**Sasuke calling...~**

"Apa perlu aku antar?" Tawarnya.

"Sekali lagi tidak, cukup aku saja yang kena marahnya." Ucapku, aku tak ingin Sai pun terlibat, sebelumnya Sasuke berani menendangnya, mungkin dia akan memukulnya jika ikut campur.

"Aku harap kita bisa bersama lagi nantinya."

Mengangguk senang dan bergegas, aku tak mau mengangkat ponselnya, dia pasti akan teriak, cukup mencarinya, tapi aku merasakan jika disini terlalu banyak orang dan aku kesulitan mencari Kabuto dan Sasuke.

Terkejut, seseorang menggenggam tanganku, menoleh dan menatap pria yang tengah menarikku ini.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...!

eh, ada yang curhat yaa, *puk-puk* yang sabar yaa..., tragis amat, padahal cuma bilang pengen libur eh kena PHK, =_= ngerti...~ semoga dapat pekerjaan lagi :)

.

.

See you next chap!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. Di larang mengcopy tanpa seijin author.

**.**

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**Enjoy for read**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**Don't like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**[ Chapter 8 ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku harap kita bisa bersama lagi nantinya."

Mengangguk senang dan bergegas, aku tak mau mengangkat ponselnya, dia pasti akan teriak, cukup mencarinya, tapi aku merasakan jika disini terlalu banyak orang dan aku kesulitan mencari Kabuto dan Sasuke.

Terkejut, seseorang menggenggam tanganku, menoleh dan menatap pria yang tengah menarikku ini.

"Sakura? Kita ini seperti jodoh yaa, lagi-lagi bertemu." Ucap Sasori, aku lupa jika dia pun satu agensi dengan Sai.

"Maaf, aku harus buru-buru." Ucapku.

"Buru-buru? Tunggu dulu, aku hanya ingin bicara."

"Baiklah, hanya sebentar, katakan."

"Wow, kau cukup cantik dengan gaun dan _make up_ ini." Ucapnya dan bahkan menyentuh wajahku, menepis tangannya.

"Tolong jaga sikapmu." Ucapku kesal, apa dia tidak bisa menjaga sikapnya di tempat seperti ini? "Hanya itu? Biarkan aku pergi."

"Tidak-tidak, dengarkan aku lagi. Maaf, aku sungguh minta maaf, aku menyesal akan apapun yang terjadi pada kita dulunya, aku terlalu di butakan untuk seorang gadis selain kau, dan aku rasa kau jauh lebih baik dari gadis mana pun." Ucap Sasori.

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Aku ingin kita kembali." Ucapnya.

Kembali? Ha, yang benar saja.

"Aku harap kau tetap buta dan tak perlu melihatku." Tegasku.

"Kau benci padaku?"

"Aku tidak benci padamu, tapi pada sikapmu."

"Beri aku satu kali lagi kesempatan."

"Aku tak pernah beri seseorang kesempatan dan tolong lepaskan aku." Ucapku, tangannya masih menggenggam tanganku dengan erat.

Ponselku kembali berdering.

"Aku harus mengangkat ponselku." Ucapku.

"Tidak, sebelum kau mengatakannya padaku, aku akan memperbaiki semuanya, bahkan kesalahanku, sekarang aku akan jauh lebih baik, kita mungkin bisa memulai dari awal lagi."

"Cukup Sasori, itu sudah cukup lama, aku juga sudah melupakannya, aku harap kau mencari seorang wanita yang jauh lebih cocok denganmu."

"Kau menolakku? Bukannya kau mencintaiku?"

"Bisakah kau melepaskan tanganku?" Ucapku, aku tidak peduli padanya lagi, bahkan pada perasaannya yang katanya akan berubah, aku cukup sulit melepaskannya dulu dan sekarang, rasa itu sudah menghilang.

**Byuur!**

"Aku rasa kau belum sepenuhnya bangun tidur, tuan."

Terkejut, beberapa orang pun menatap ke arah kami. Sasuke datang dan menyiram wajah Sasori dengan segelas air dingin. Menatap ke arah Sasori, dia pun sangat terkejut dan tak mengucapkan apa-apa.

"Hanya karena ini kau tak bisa datang lebih cepat! Aku akan memotong gajimu!" Ucap Sasuke.

Tangan Sasori akhirnya terlepas, Sasuke sampai membersihkan tanganku dengan beberapa lembar tissu, menarikku pergi dari Sasori, sementara Sasori masih syok dan setelahnya beberapa orang mendatanginya.

"Untuk apa membuatku mendengar hal konyol itu?" Ucapnya.

"Hal konyol apa?" Ucapku, bingung.

"Dasar bodoh, Kau mengangkat ponselmu."

Aku tak sadar jika Sasuke mendengar segalanya, rasanya benar-benar malu.

"Jadi apa kau akan menjelaskan segalanya padaku?" Ucapnya, kami akhirnya berhenti, sedikit menjauh dari keramaian pesta, dia pun membuang tissu yang sudah di gunakannya untuk melap tanganku, lagi pula tanganku tak kotor, kenapa harus di lap? Memegang lengan atasku dan menundukkan wajahku, aku tak tahu harus mengatakan apa padanya, menceritakan kisah konyolku bersama Sasori? Itu tak mungkin.

"Apa pria konyol itu mantanmu?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Ba-bagaimana kau tahu?" Ucapku dan menatapnya.

"Kabuto sudah menceritakannya."

Aku lupa padanya, aku sudah menceritakan segalanya pada Kabuto.

"Jika kau sudah tahu, tak perlu ada lagi yang harus aku jelaskan."

"Apa kau tidak bisa lari? Kedua kakimu bahkan masih utuh!" Ucapnya.

Lagi-lagi marah padaku, memilih diam dan mendengar segala ocehannya, _mood_ku sedang buruk dan dia menambahnya.

"Kita pulang, aku benci pesta ini." Ucapnya, kembali menarikku pergi.

Kabuto pun berjalan beriringan mengikuti kami.

"Apa kau pulang begitu saja? Masih ada beberapa orang penting ingin bertemu denganmu." Ucap Kabuto.

"Aku tidak peduli, jika saja aku tak melihat Sakura, dia sudah di lecehkan seorang pria aneh." Ucap Sasuke.

"Di lecehkan? Siapa pria itu? Biar aku mematahkan tangannya." Ucap Kabuto.

"Lebih baik kita pulang." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ya itu lebih baik, dari pada kita berdua merusak pesta ini karena akan menghajar laki-laki yang melecehkan Sakura. Kau tak apa-apa Sakura?" Tanya Kabuto padaku.

"Aku tak apa-apa, terima kasih." Ucapku.

Sejujurnya aku ingi menahan Sasuke dan membiarkannya kembali ke pesta itu, aku bisa pulang sendiri, tapi itu ucapan yang mungkin akan membuatnya semakin marah, lagi pula Kabuto berbicara seolah-olah tengah menghiburku, dia tak menampakkan wajah marahnya, ucapan mereka membuatku ingin tertawa, bagus juga jika melihat tangan Sasori patahkan.

Setibanya di apartemen.

"Cuci yang bersih, bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan pria aneh memegang tanganmu, aku yakin di tangannya sudah penuh kotoran dan kuman." Omelnya.

Saat ini aku sedang membersihkan lenganku, bekas Sasori memegangnya tadi, Sasuke hanya mengomel karena hal itu dan menyuruhku mencuci lenganku itu hingga menurutnya bersih.

"Lain kali menghindar saat seseorang akan menyentuhmu, dasar bodoh."

Aku tak tahu kenapa Sasuke seperti ini padaku, perhatian yang terlalu berlebihan dan dengan cara yang berbeda, dia peduli, tapi tetap saja marah.

"Siapa namanya?" Tanyanya padaku.

"Siapa?"

"Pria gila itu?"

"Sasori?"

"Satu agensi denganku?"

Mengangguk.

"Aku akan membuatnya keluar besok."

"Apa? Jangan lakukan, aku dan pekerjaannya tidak ada hubungannya." Ucapku. Aku yakin yang gila disini adalah Sasuke.

"Jika dia satu agensi denganku, mau tak mau kalian akan bertemu lagi, apa kau mau di lecehkan lagi?"

"Dia hanya memegang tanganku."

"Hari ini memegang tangan, besok dia akan menyentuh yang lainnya."

"Kau terlalu berpikir jauh."

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Aku akan menghindar, tapi jangan membuat karirnya hancur."

"Kau peduli padanya?"

"Tidak, aku hanya tak ingin seseorang hancur karena aku."

"Jangan ge-er, bukan demi kau, tapi aku tak suka padanya."

Apa dia tak bisa berbohong lebih baik?

"Terima kasih, kau sudah menolongku hari ini." Ucapku.

"Aku tak menolongmu, berkali-kali aku menghubungimu dan kau tak mengangkatnya, apa kau sengaja membuatku marah?"

"Ah, mungkin saja, lagi pula kau selalu marah." Ucapku dan terkekeh.

"Tidak ada yang lucu disini, aku mau tidur." Ucapnya dan meninggalkanku di kamar mandi.

Kadang-kadang sikapnya manis juga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"Apa aku tak punya hari libur?" Tanyaku.

Pria itu terdiam, aku sudah memikirkan hal ini, aku tidak membuat banyak kesepakatan sebelum bekerja padanya, di kertas kontrak pun tak banyak hal yang di tuliskan, gaji yang tak jelas, hari kerja yang tak jelas, kapan aku bisa pulang ke rumah sendiri gara-gara ketakutannya pada mimpi buruk dan juga apa aku punya hari libur?

"Sekarang kau sedang berlibur." Ucapnya.

"Ini bukan libur! Aku hanya menemanimu seharian di apartemen dan tak keluar karena pekerjaanmu!" Kesalku.

"Kau ingin libur yang seperti apa?" Tanyanya.

"Kembali ke rumahku, tanpa mengurusmu dan melakukan aktifitas yang aku sukai." Ucapku.

"Apa kau ingin di pecat?"

"Bukan seperti itu. Bisakah ada hari dimana aku tak bersamamu? Aku ingin punya waktu untukku sendiri." Ucapku.

"Baiklah, kau bisa pergi sekarang?" Ucapnya.

"Eh? Sungguh?"

"Hn."

Senangnya...~ dia memang bos yang terbaik, aku ingin jalan-jalan dan makan-makan sepuasnya, lagi pula aku belum menggunakan gajiku sama sekali.

Tapi,

"Aku masih tak percaya, kau tidak memotong gajiku lagi 'kan?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Cepatlah sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

"Ba-baik! Sampai ketemu lagi." Ucapku dan bergegas.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

selamat hari libur,, akhirnya benar-benar libur... :)

see you next chap!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. Di larang mengcopy tanpa seijin author.

**.**

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**Enjoy for read**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**Don't like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**[ Chapter 9 ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Normal Pov ]**

"Ikuti kemana Sakura pergi dan laporkan padaku." Ucap Sasuke setelah menghubungi seseorang, hanya berbaring di sofa dan tak melakukan apapun, hari ini Sakura tengah berlibur.

"Apa liburan itu penting? Padahal jika dia ingin liburan, aku bisa mengajaknya kemana pun." Ucap Sasuke.

Sementara itu, Sakura kembali ke rumahnya, sudah beberapa hari dia tak pulang dan tak mengurus rumahnya dengan baik, mulai membersihkan debu, mengatur beberapa barang dan rumahnya pun bersih, selama ini dia jarang membersihkan rumahnya, akibat bekerja pada Sasuke, dia pun terbiasa membersihkan rumah.

Setelah kegiatan itu berakhir, Sakura pun menikmati waktu libur yang singkat ini, berjalan-jalan di mall dan melihat-melihat barang-barang yang indah untuk mata seorang gadis, di samping itu, seorang pria dengan setelah jasnya akan selalu pergi kemana pun Sakura pergi, memegang ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"_Nona Sakura sedang berada di mall K." _Lapor pria itu pada seseorang.

"Lanjutkan." Ucap Sasuke.

Hanya berbaring di sofa dan apartemennya sangat sepi jika tidak ada Sakura, setiap beberapa kali ponselnya akan berdering, dia sudah mengutus seseorang yang bekerja padanya untuk mengawasi Sakura selama gadis itu berlibur atau tengah meninggalkannya, itu adalah pikiran Sasuke.

"Sasuke." Panggil seseorang dan membuatnya terkejut, menyimpan ponselnya dan melihat seseorang datang dengan wajah yang penuh dengan senyuman.

"Jangan memasang wajah menjijikan seperti itu, ada apa? Aku hari ini sedang libur 'kan?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengunjungimu dan Sakura, oh ya dimana Sakura?" Ucap Kabuto.

"Dia sedang berlibur."

"Pantas saja apartemen ini menjadi sunyi, aku akan menemanimu."

"Tidak butuh! Pulang sana! Lagi pula apa bagusnya berlibur, dia bahkan bisa bersantai di sini dan aku tak akan menyuruhnya melakukan apapun."

"Berlibur untuk seorang pekerja itu wajib, aku senang kau memikirkan waktu libur untuk Sakura, aku yakin dia juga cukup lelah selalu menemanimu bekerja."

**Dreet...dreet..dreet..**

Kembali ponsel Sasuke berdering.

"_Tuan nona Sakura, sedang-kreeekk!"_

"Halo! Hey, apa yang terjadi!"

**Tut..tut..tut.**

"Ada apa? kenapa wajahmu menjadi cemas?" Ucap Kabuto, bingung, setelah Sasuke berbicara dengan seseorang di ponselnya, tatapannya menjadi aneh.

"Kita harus mencari Sakura sekarang." Ucap Sasuke, terburu-buru mengganti pakaiannya.

"Hey, katakan padaku, ada apa dengan Sakura?"

"Aku menyuruh seseorang membuntutinya selama dia berlibur." Ucap Sasuke, bahkan memasang wajah tak bersalahnya.

"Apa maksudmu memberinya liburan tapi kau mengirim orang untuk memata-matainya?"

"Dia itu ceroboh! Sekarang orangku tak bisa menghubungiku lagi, ini sangat aneh, seperti ada seseorang yang menyerangnya tadi, aku yakin Sakura sedang dalam masalah. Kita harus mencarinya dan menyelamatkannya segera." Tegas Sasuke.

Sementara itu.

Orang suruh Sasuke di buat pingsan. "_Bagaimana Sasuke bisa menyuruh seseorang membuntuti Sakura?"_ Pikir Sai.

Hari ini dia tengah berjalan-jalan di mall, menggunakan kacamata hitam, penutup mulut dan topi hanya untuk menyamar dan bebas dari pada penggemarnya, saat melihat Sakura, dia pun melihat seorang yang terus mengikuti Sakura dan menghubungi seseorang lewat ponsel.

Pria itu di hajar Sai, dia pun mengatakan hanya menjadi orang suruhan Sasuke untuk mengawasi Sakura.

"_Apanya yang tak spesial, dasar pembohong." _Pikir Sai.

Bergegas berjalan dan menghampiri Sakura.

"Uhuk, maaf nona, apa kau tak keberatan jika berkenalan denganku?" Ucap Sai.

Gadis ini menoleh, memperhatikan sejenak, jika bukan karena suara itu, dia tak akan mengenali pria di hadapannya.

"Ka-kau keluar tanpa adanya kawalan?" Ucap Sakura, melirik sekitar dan memastikan tak ada yang tahu jika pria di hadapannya ini adalah Sai.

"Aku ini pandai menyamar loh." Ucap Sai.

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Hanya jalan-jalan di waktu senggang."

"Oh ya, kebetulan kita bertemu, bagaimana jika aku mentraktirmu hari ini, tapi tidak disini, aku yakin akan banyak yang tahu tentangmu dan mereka akan ribut saling merebutmu." Ucap Sakura.

Sai pun tertawa mendengar ucapan Sakura, gadis ini terlalu polos untuk sebuah ucapan yang ada di pikirannya.

"Lalu kau sedang apa?" Tanya Sai.

"Aku juga sedang jalan-jalan, akhirnya Sasuke memberiku libur." Ucap Sakura.

"_Dia memberimu libur, tapi masih mengawasimu." _Batin Sai.

Keduanya pun keluar dari mall ini, Sakura hanya ingin memastikan Sai aman, mengajaknya di sebuah kafe dan memesan beberapa makanan dan minuman.

Di tempat lain, Sasuke menemukan orang suruhannya berada di rumah sakit, seorang satpam mendapatinya tergeletak dan pingsan.

"Ma-maaf tuan Sasuke, seseorang tiba-tiba menyerangku dan aku tak sadarkan diri, maaf, aku kehilangan nona Sakura." Ucap pria itu, dia tak tahu bagaimana nantinya Sasuke akan sangat marah padanya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak berguna!" Kesal Sasuke.

"Hey, sudahlah, aku akan menghubungi Sakura." Ucap Kabuto, dia melihat Sasuke yang mungkin akan menghajar orang suruhannya sekarang juga.

"_Ada apa Kabuto?" _

"Kau berada dimana?"

"_Aku sedang berada di luar, oh ya, hari ini Sasuke memberiku libur." _

"Baiklah, jika terjadi sesuatu kau harus menghubungiku."

"_Hahaha, tenang saja, kau terlalu berlebihan, aku bisa menjaga diri." _

Pembicaraan mereka pun berakhir.

"Kau sudah mendengarnya? Dia baik-baik saja, sekarang pulang dan tenang-tenang saja di rumah, Sakura gadis dewasa, dia tidak bodoh." Ucap Kabuto.

Sasuke hanya membuatnya ikut panik dengan keadaan Sakura, gadis itu tidak apa-apa, bahkan nada suaranya terdengar ceria.

"Iya, aku tahu." Kesal Sasuke. Namun sesuatu membuatnya penasaran, seseorang menyerang orang suruhannya, artinya ada orang lain yang sadar jika Sakura tengah di buntuti.

**.**

**.**

**[ Kafe T ]**

"Uhmmm...~ Kue ini sangat enak, aku tak menyesal untuk memesannya." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku yakin kau sangat pandai menemukan tempat yang menunya enak." Ucap Sai, dia pun setuju dengan ucapan Sakura.

"Tidak-tidak, aku hanya kebetulan melihat kafe ini."

"Ada hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu." Ucap Sai, tatapannya sedikit serius.

"Tanyakan saja."

"Apa Sasuke bersikap baik padamu?"

"Sasuke? Walaupun selalu saja marah-marah, tapi dia sebenarnya sangat baik. Aku tak mengerti ada orang dengan tipe seperti itu."

"Ya aku senang jika dia bersikap baik padamu, terlalu banyak rumor yang sering di bicarakan tentang Sasuke."

"Rumor?"

"Bukan apa-apa, aku tak mau kau mendengar rumor buruk tentang Sasuke."

"_Aku belum pernah mendengar hal buruk tentang Sasuke selain sikapnya, Kabuto pun tak mengatakan hal semacam ini." _Pikir Sakura.

"Sudahlah, jangan sampai ini mengganggu pikiranmu."

"Jika kau tahu sesuatu tentang Sasuke, aku juga ingin mendengarkannya, aku tak sepenuhnya tahu tentang Sasuke." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku hanya ingin kau berhati-hati terhadapnya."

"Berhati-hati?"

**[Ending Normal Pov.]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Sakura pov.]**

Liburanku yang hanya sebentar saja, Sasuke mengirim pesan padaku jika besok dia akan kembali sibuk, aku cukup menikmati waktu liburku ini, tak sengaja aku bertemu Sai dan dia mengatakan sesuatu tentang Sasuke, dia hanya memberiku peringatan untuk hati-hati terhadap Sasuke, aku masih kurang percaya akan ucapan Sai, selama aku bersamanya, aku hanya melihat sesosok anak kecil yang sulit di atur dan keras kepala, dia pun begitu peduli padaku meskipun dengan cara unik.

Setelah memastikan rumah dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, seseorang datang menjemputku, supir pribadi milik Sasuke, padahal aku bisa naik kendaraan umum ke sana, dia terlalu peduli padaku.

Tiba di apartemen, tatapan tak senang di perlihatkannya padaku, hari ini apalagi? Apa dia marah atau menyesal telah memberiku libur? Padahal hanya beberapa jam saja.

"Apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan?" Tanyanya.

"Aku? Aku hanya membersihkan rumahku dan pergi jalan-jalan." Apa dia marah karena aku tak memberi kabar kemana saja aku pergi? Tapi aku rasa hal itu wajib aku katakan saat bekerja bersamanya, bukannya hal ini berbeda? Aku sedang tak bersamanya dan menikmati waktu liburku.

"Apa kau pergi sendirian?" Tanyanya, lagi.

Apa dia tahu aku bertemu Sai? Tapi itu hal yang tak di sengaja, aku bahkan tak membuat janji padanya, apa aku harus berbohong atau katakan saja dengan jujur, menatap Sasuke, aku pikir dia akan tahu segalanya.

"Aku bertemu Sai, hanya tidak sengaja saja." Ucapku, aku sudah jujur, entah bagaimana sikapnya lagi.

"Kau hanya membuat masalah saja." Dia tidak marah. "Lihat ini." Ucapnya, memperlihatkan sebuah berita terbaru tentang Shimaru sai, mereka bahkan memasang foto. "Bagaimana? Apa kau akan mengatakan ini bukan kau?" Tanyanya, tatapan itu, Sasuke sungguh-sungguh ingin percaya padaku.

"Aku tidak akan berbohong, meskipun mereka mengambil gambar dari arah belakangku dan lebih terfokus pada Sai yang tengah menyamar, tapi berita macam ini? Sai sedang berkencan dengan pacarnya? Kami sungguh tak memiliki hubungan semacam ini." Tegasku.

"Aku sudah memberimu peringatan agar jangan membuat masalah dengan mereka."

"Aku tak membuat masalah, seharusnya aku bisa menuntut mereka, mereka telah menyebarkan berita bohong." Kesalku.

"Sekarang, jangan coba-coba bertemu Sai kembali, wajahmu akan semakin terekspos jika para paparazi menemukan kalian."

"Aku mengerti."

Inilah yang terjadi jika kau ikut terlibat dalam dunia hiburan, cukup rumit, paparazi dimana-mana, kau tak bisa seenaknya bergaul dengan para artis dan mereka akan mendapat rumor buruk tentangmu.

"Maaf, lain kali aku akan hati-hati." Ucapku.

"Jangan minta maaf, sekarang masak untukku, aku lapar." Ucapnya.

Berjalan ke arah dapur, kira-kira apa saja yang di lakukannya selama tidak bersamaku? Apa dia berbaring di sofa dan bermain dengan ponselnya hingga aku datang? Lagi-lagi aku penasaran terhadapnya.

"Jika kau ingin berlibur, apa kau mau ikut bersamaku?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Maksudmu, kau ingin berlibur dan mengajakku?"

"Ya semacam itu, jika tidak mau aku tak memaksa."

"Tentu, aku mau!" Ucapku, jika Sasuke yang mengajak, aku bisa pergi kemana saja. "Kira-kira kau akan berlibur kemana?" Tanyaku, penasaran.

"Kau bisa merekomendasikan tempat yang kau inginkan." Ucapnya.

"A-aku yang menentukan?" Ucapku, tak percaya.

"Hn."

"Keluar negeri?"

"Tak masalah."

"A-aku akan mencari tempat yang terbaik." Ucapku, bersemangat.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

hari ini up agak malam XD.

oh ya, karena hari ini hari spesial, author up dua chap deh, yaa... hari ini author nambah tua... haa..~ semakin tua rasanya. uhuk"

okey, next...~


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. Di larang mengcopy tanpa seijin author.

**.**

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**Enjoy for read**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**Don't like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**[ Chapter 10 ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku sudah berjanji pada Sasuke agar hati-hati jika terlihat bersama Sai, hari ini Sasuke lagi-lagi punya projek bersama Sai, akhir-akhir ini pun aku jadi sering melihat berita tentang para artis, Sai dan Sasuke merupakan artis yang paling banyak di incar dalam beberapa tahun ini, keduanya masih berada di puncak kepopuleran

"Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi." Ucap Sai, dia bahkan tersenyum manis padaku.

"Selamat siang." Sapaku, aku harus bisa membatasi diri mulai sekarang.

"Ada apa? Kau jadi terasa canggung padaku." Ucapnya, ah dia benar, aku tak mudah menyembunyikan rasa canggung ini setelah mendapat berita buruk bersamanya.

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu, menjauh darinya, apa kau tak cukup membuat masalah dengannya?" Ucap Sasuke, datang begitu saja dan menghalangiku padanganku, dia berdiri tepat di hadapanku, tubuh yang tinggi besar itu membuatku tertutupi dari Sai.

"Aku sudah membuat klarifikasinya, tenang saja."

"Kau pikir aku orang bodoh yang baru berada di dunia hiburan ini? Para pemburu berita tak akan hanya tinggal diam untuk masalah yang telah di selesaikan, mereka akan semakin haus mencari berita yang bisa saja menjatuhkan kepopuleran seseorang, bahkan menyeret seseorang yang tak tahu apapun." Ucap Sasuke.

"Terima kasih atas rasa pedulimu dan peringatannya, aku senang mendengarnya, tapi aku tak bisa membatasi diri untuk berteman dengan Sakura, benar 'kan Sakura?" Ucapnya dan mencoba melihatku dari sisi lain.

"Aku tak peduli padamu dan jaga jarakmu mulai sekarang, aku tak mau melihat orangku dalam masalah." Ucap Sasuke, mendorong Sai begitu saja.

"Kalian ini, kenapa setiap ketemu harus bertengkar?" Tegur Kabuto.

"Kami tak bertengkar, kami 'kan berteman." Ucap Sai.

"Cih, aku tak sudi berteman denganmu." Ucap Sasuke, menarikku menjauh dari Sai.

Aku tak bisa mengatakan apapun, jika aku salah berbicara lagi, aku yakin Sasuke akan marah besar padaku.

**Triingg...~**

* * *

**:: Sai.**

**Aku minta maaf atas berita bohong itu, tapi apa kita masih bisa berteman?**

* * *

Sebuah pesan dari Sai, menatap ke arahnya, lagi-lagi melemparkan senyum ramahnya padaku. Tersenyum dan mengangguk, tentu, meskipun aku harus tetap membatasi diri dengan pertemanan ini.

"Hey, apa yang kau lihat?" Tegur Sasuke.

"Ti-tidak ada."

"Di sini sangat panas, lap keringatku." Perintahnya.

Mengambil tissu dari dalam tas ransel itu, Sasuke duduk di sebuah kursi, mencoba melap wajahnya dengan pelan, wajahnya sudah mendapat sedikit _make up_, mungkin hanya agar terlihat lebih segar, pria yang _make up_ itu sedikit berbeda, mereka tak terlihat feminim, namun terlihat keren. Mau di lihat bagaimana pun, dia benar-benar tampan.

"Belikan aku minuman, aku haus." Perintahnya lagi.

Bergegas meninggalkan area itu, kami sedang berada di luar, untung saja ada nice-market yang dekat, bergegas kembali setelah membeli sebotol minuman, aku mendengar beberapa bisikan dan beberapa wanita tengah berjalan di belakangku.

"Bukannya dia mirip dengan gadis yang berada di foto saat bersama Sai?" Ucap salah satu dari mereka.

Abaikan, aku tak boleh mencari masalah.

"Tunggu, jika tak keberatan, bisakah kau berhenti?" Ucap mereka.

"Ada perlu apa?" Tanyaku, berusaha tenang.

Mereka pun hanya berbisik, tentang kemiripan gadis di foto itu denganku, jika mereka jelih, itu memang aku, tapi beritanya hanya sebuah kebohongan, lagi pula Sai sudah mengeluarkan klarifikasi dan mengatakan jika mereka keliru mengenal seseorang.

"Kau benar-benar gadis yang ada di foto itu!" Ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"Aku sungguh tak tahu tentang foto yang kalian maksud." Ucapku.

"Mau berbohong, apa kau fans atau _stalker_ yang berusaha mendekati Sai?"

"Maaf, aku tak bisa meladeni kalian, aku harus bekerja." Ucapku, bergegas.

Namun mereka menarik tas punggung yang tengah ku kenakan, ini berat dan mau tak mau aku akan tertarik dengan mudah oleh mereka, terjatuh ke lantai, botol minuman pesanan Sasuke bergelinding dan menjadi kotor

"Aku sungguh tak tahu apapun, bisakah kalian melepaskanku?" Ucapku.

"Dia memohon, tapi kami tak bisa membiarkanmu begitu saja."

Ini konyol, aku sudah menahan diri, berusaha tenang, tapi mereka tetap saja menuduhku yang tidak-tidak, memang benar, aku yang berada di foto itu, tapi untuk apa aku menarik perhatian Sai? Kami hanya berteman, dan tak lebih dari itu.

Mereka pun tak segan untuk mencoba menamparku, menahan tangan salah satunya, tapi yang lainnya pun bergerak dan menyerangku, aku sudah tidak peduli pada tas ransel yang berat itu, melepaskannya begitu saja dan membalas setiap pukulan yang di berikan para wanita itu, mereka benar-benar gila!

"Aku akan menuntut kalian!" Tegasku.

"Ah, coba saja! Kami tak takut padamu!" Ucap mereka.

Tidak ada cara lain, mengambil tas ransel itu dan membalas memukul mereka dengan menggunakan tas itu, aku yakin akan sangat sakit jika mengenai tubuh mereka. Akhirnya mereka berhenti, aku kalah jumlah, tapi tas yang berat ini menyelamatkanku, aku harap tak ada barang yang rusak di dalamnya.

Melirik minuman Sasuke, botolnya jadi kotor, aku yakin dia tak ingin meminumnya, mengambil minuman itu, dan kembali membeli minuman yang lain, kasir yang melayaniku sedikit terkejut.

"Anda baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya, mungkin ada luka di wajahku.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau harus hati-hati di sekitar sini nona, apa seseorang menyerangmu?"

"Begitulah, para wanita gila yang salah paham, mereka menyerangku."

"Tuntut saja mereka, ini termasuk tindakan kriminal."

"Tidak perlu, aku malas memperpanjang masalah dan terima kasih atas pelayanannya yang ramah." Ucapku.

"Ah, tunggu, setidaknya tutupi luka anda." Ucap kasir itu, memberiku sebuah plester.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih." Ucapku.

Sebelum keluar, menempel plester itu dan membeli sebuah masker penutup mulut, aku tak mau mendapat banyak pertanyaan dari Sasuke.

"Apa kau sedang membeli minuman atau minuman ini sedang membelimu!" Kesalnya.

"Maaf." Ucapku, sedikit menundukkan wajahku, aku tak berani berbicara padanya dengan wajah yang sedang tertutupi masker ini, aku tengah menyembunyikan luka di wajahku.

"Ada apa menggunakan masker? Apa kau sedang flu?" Tanyanya dan melihat baik-baik ke arah wajahku, menoleh dan tak menatapnya.

"Ti-tidak, disini terlalu banyak debu." Bohongku.

"Ada-ada saja."

"Setelah ini, Kabuto mau mentraktir kita." Ucapnya.

Traktiran?

**.**

**.**

**[Restoran Seafood]**

Traktiran makan! Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak bisa membuka maskerku begitu saja.

"Jangan sungkan, Sakura, hari ini aku yang traktir." Ucap Kabuto, dia terlihat senang.

"Apa ada hal yang spesial hingga kau mentraktirku?" Tanyaku, penasaran.

"Kemarin dia sudah menjadi orang bapak." Ucap Sasuke.

Bapak!

"Aku tak tahu kalau kau sudah menikah, aku pikir kau hanya pria lajang." Ucapku.

"Istriku tak begitu terekspos, kadang banyak tak tahu jika aku telah menikah." Ucapnya, wajahnya masih terlihat begitu muda, atau memang Kabuto itu jauh lebih tua dari Sasuke dan aku.

"Wah, selamat, apa seorang bayi perampuan atau laki-laki?" Tanyaku, aku ingin menjadi _baby sitter_ yang asli, apa mengajukan pekerjaan itu pada Kabuto tidak membuat marah Sasuke? Aku yakin dia akan marah, lupakan rencana itu Sakura.

"Seorang bayi perempuan." Ucap Kabuto dan tersipu.

"Anak perempuan akan terlihat manis dan menggemaskan." Ucapku, membayangkan jika bayi perempuan Kabuto akan seperti itu.

"Lain kali, aku akan mengajakmu bertemu mereka."

"Aku akan menantikannya." Ucapku, senang, aku pun tak sabar ingin melihat seperti apa sosok wanita yang di cintai Kabuto.

"Apa kau akan tetap menggunakan masker?" Ucap Sasuke, dia mulai terfokus akan masker ini lagi.

"A-aku sebenarnya masih kenyang, apa tidak apa-apa jika membungkusnya untukku?" Ucapku, sekedar mencari alasan.

"Kau ini sangat aneh. Ada apa dengan masker ini? Cepat buka." Perintahnya.

Aku tak bisa membiarkannya melihat wajahku.

"Ja-jangan membukanya, aku rasa aku akan sakit." Bohongku lagi.

"Ha? Sebaiknya kita ke rumah sakit dan memeriksamu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu, aku akan disini saja, kalian makanlah, aku tak mau traktiran Kabuto sia-sia."

Tatapan Sasuke terlihat kesal. "Buka masker itu sekarang juga." Perintahnya.

"Sudahlah, kenapa kalian bertengkar lagi? Sasuke sebaiknya kau lebih sering bersikap lembut terhadap seorang gadis." Tegur Kabuto, aku selalu mendukungmu Kabuto, tapi tatapan Sasuke membuatku cukup takut.

"Kau tak dengar apa yang aku ucapkan? Jika kau benar sakit, aku akan membawamu ke dokter terbaik." Ucapnya.

"Baiklah, tapi berjanjilah, kau tak mempermasalahkannya." Ucapku.

"Iya, aku janji." Ucapnya, rada malas.

Melepaskan masker itu, aku sempat melihat tatapan terkejut dari Sasuke dan Kabuto, berikutnya, alis itu semakin berkerut,

**Braak!**

"Siapa yang melakukannya!" Teriak Sasuke.

Aku sampai terkejut, Sasuke menepuk meja makan ini dengan begitu keras, beberapa orang mulai menatap ke arah kami.

Kembali mengenakan masker itu. "Kau sudah janji untuk tidak mempermasalahkannya." Ucapku, pelan. Sasuke selalu saja menarik perhatian orang-orang sekitar.

"Sakura, jika terjadi sesuatu padamu, kau harus melapor padaku, ingat, kau bekerja pada kami, kau masih menjadi tanggung jawab kami." Ucapku Kabuto.

"Aku sungguh tak apa-apa." Ucapku.

Sasuke tiba-tiba menghubungi seseorang. "Cari siapa yang melukai Sakura hari ini, di jalan rose, aku yakin ada banyak CCTV di sekitar area itu, patahkan tangan me-"

"-Tidak perlu, jangan lakukan!" Teriakku, aku sampai merebut ponsel Sasuke, memotong ucapannya dan mematikan ponselnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Teriaknya, marah.

"Sasuke, kita sedang berada di tempat umum, harap jaga volume suaramu." Tegur Kabuto.

Benar! Dia hanya membuat malu saja, katanya artis, tapi tak bisa menjaga sikap dan suaranya yang amat sangat keras itu.

Traktiran hari ini berakhir begitu saja, Sasuke memaksaku pulang, melepaskan masker di wajahku dengan kasar, dia sampai memegang kedua pipiku dan menariknya ke hadapannya, melihat baik-baik apa yang sudah terjadi pada wajahku, sejujurnya ini membuatku malu, wajahnya terlalu dekat.

"Kau semakin jelek dengan luka-luka ini, kenapa tak lari! Selalu saja membuat masalah!" Marahnya.

"Anggap saja sebuah kecelakaan, bisakah kau tak marah? Aku benar-benar lelah melihatmu terus-terusan marah." Ucapku, pipiku jadi sakit, apa dia tidak bisa melepaskan kedua tangannya itu?

"Kau tak punya hak melarangku marah!"

Haa..~ dia tak bisa di hentikan begitu saja, setelah mengomel panjang kali lebar, Sasuke menyuruhku menunggu dan duduk di sofa, dia kembali dengan handuk kering dan air hangat dalam sebuah mangkuk besar.

"Biar aku yang melakukannya." Ucapku.

"Diam dan jangan banyak bergerak, ini perintahku!" Tegasnya.

Aku pikir dia pria yang tak bisa melakukan apapun, Sasuke mulai mengopres luka lebamku, membuka plester itu dan akan membersihkan terlebih dahulu.

"Ahh! Pelan-pelan! Ini sangat sakit!" Protesku, bukannya mendengar ucapanku, Sasuke membuka plester itu dengan satu tarikan,

AAAAAA...!

Segera menghadiakannya dengan satu jitakan keras, rasanya perih dan dia tak peduli.

Wajahku sudah di kompresnya, luka itu pun sudah di plesternya kembali dengan plester baru, Sasuke tak meminta apapun lagi, dia hanya menyuruhku bergegas tidur.

**[Ending Sakura pov]**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

okey, sampe sini dulu yaa..~  
See you next chap!

Kalau ada waktu besok, besok update lagi deh, kalau nggak ada ya udah, nunggu aja XD fic lain author usakan juga yaa. hehehe.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. Di larang mengcopy tanpa seijin author.

**.**

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**Enjoy for read**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**Don't like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**[ Chapter 11 ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Normal Pov.]**

Sakura sudah tertidur, masih memandangi wajah gadis itu, beberapa lebam cukup terlihat dan luka di wajahnya itu tertutupi plester, Sasuke cukup kesal, Sakura menyembunyikan masalah ini darinya, sebelum dia tertidur, Sasuke menuntut sebuah kebenaran dari Sakura, Sasuke sampai harus mengancamnya hingga mau berbicara, Sakura hanya menceritakan jika beberapa wanita mencoba menghajarnya, tapi dia pun tak tinggal diam dan membalas mereka, melirik tas yang selalu di bawa Sakura, cukup kotor, Sakura meminta maaf karena menggunakan tas ransel itu sebagai alat untuk membalas mereka.

**Trinngg...~**

**1 pesan masuk.**

* * *

**:: Sai**

**Sakura apa kau ada waktu? Aku ingin minta maaf dengan baik padamu.**

* * *

Sasuke membuka pesan itu dan membacanya, semakin kesal akan sikap pria ini pada Sakura, dia tidak mengerti jika Sai terus-terusan membuat Sakura dalam masalah, menggunakan kamera ponsel Sakura, memotret wajah gadis itu dan mengirimnya pada Sai. Beberapa detik kemudian, Sai menghubunginya.

"_Sakura! Apa yang terjadi dengan wajahmu!"_

"Masih sok perhatian padanya?"

"_Sa-Sasuke? Dimana Sakura?" _

"Tidak akan aku katakan. Aku harap kau sudah mulai sadar dan tidak perlu mengusik Sakura lagi, hari ini wajahnya terluka karena para fans gilamu, besok mungkin mereka akan membunuhnya beramai-ramai, aku ingatkan padamu, jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Sakura lagi, aku akan mencari para fans gila mu itu dan mematahkan kaki mereka atau kau bisa memilih, kau yang berkorban untuk mereka."

"Aku-"

**Tuk!**

Sasuke segera mematikan ponsel itu, kembali ponsel itu berdering, Sasuke mematikannya kembali dan memblokir nomer itu.

"Mulai detik ini, tidak akan ada yang berani macam-macam padamu." Ucap Sasuke.

Kembali menatap layar ponsel Sakura, hanya ada wallpaper bunga disana.

**Cekrek!**

"Kau harus berterima kasih padaku karena mendapat satu-satunya foto selfiku secara langsung melalui ponselmu." Ucap Sasuke, mengubah _wallpaper _ponsel Sakura menjadi fotonya dan menyimpan ponsel itu, dia pun harus bergegas istirahat.

**.**

**.**

**Esok paginya.**

Sakura terbangun, dia lupa jika sudah harus memulai pekerjaannya tepat jam 6 pagi, melirik ranjang di sebelahnya, pria itu masih tertidur pulas, lebam di wajahnya pun perlahan memudar, semalam Sasuke sudah memberinya obat anti-nyeri dan mengopresnya.

"Saat tidur saja wajahnya bak malaikat, saat dia terbangun dan berbicara, wajahnya seperti iblis yang selalu saja marah." Ucap Sakura pelan, hanya bisa mengejeknya saat sedang tertidur.

**Dreet..dreet...dreet...**

**+097XXXXXX caliing...~**

Sebuah nomer yang tak di kenalnya, beranjak dari ranjang, sekedar tak ingin berisik di kamar Sasuke, dia hanya tak ingin mengganggu tidur pria itu, berjalan ke arah dapur dan mengangkat ponselnya.

"Halo?"

"_Sakura! Kau baik-baik saja?"_

"Sai?"

"_Ah, iya, ini aku, aku tak bisa menghubungimu semalam, katakan apa yang terjadi padamu?"_ Ucap Sai dan nada suaranya terdengar sangat khawatir.

"_Ada apa ini? Apa Sai tahu kejadian kemarin."_ Pikir Sakura. melirik kamar Sasuke, mungkin saja Sasuke yang mengatakannya pada Sai.

"Te-tenanglah, aku baik-baik saja."

"_Aku sungguh minta maaf." _

"Tidak perlu, anggap saja ini hanya kecelakaan kecil."

"_Aku akan menanggung ganti ruginya untukmu."_

"Terima kasih, aku sungguh tak apa-apa, jadi tak perlu khawatir."

"_Tetap saja aku merasa bersalah." _

Terkejut, seseorang mengambil ponsel itu dari tangannya.

"Apa kau tak mendengar peringatanku? Jangan mengganggunya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kembalikan ponselku!" Ucap Sakura, berusaha mengambil ponselnya, namun pria itu cukup tinggi, Sasuke pun menahan kepalanya agar tak sampai padanya.

"_Sasuke, aku hanya ingin minta maaf dan bertanggung jawab."_

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah bertanggung jawab."

**Tuk!**

Segera mematikan ponsel itu dan menatap kesal pada Sakura.

"Ini sudah jam 6 lewat, bekerja sekarang juga dan jangan menerima panggilan apapun jika itu dari Sai." Ucap Sasuke, kembali ke kamarnya.

"Kembalikan ponselku!"

"Aku menyitanya selama kau bekerja." Ucap Sasuke, tidak peduli.

"Dasar menyebalkan!" Teriak kesal Sakura, pagi harinya menjadi buruk, Sasuke bahkan menyita ponselnya.

Membersihkan apartemen itu dengan wajah kesal, hingga menyiapkan sarapan, wajah itu tak kunjung ceria.

"Berhenti berwajah seperti itu, kau terlihat semakin jelek." Tegur Sasuke.

"Aku tidak peduli! Ini bukan urusanmu!" Kesal Sakura.

"Jangan coba-coba memiliki hubungan dengan Sai, para fans gilanya akan memakanmu."

"Si-siapa yang memiliki hubungan?" Ucap Sakura, wajahnya pun merona.

"Kau menyukai orang yang salah."

"Jangan menuduhku yang tidak-tidak, kami hanya teman!"

"Jangan berbohong padaku."

Sakura terdiam, _mood_nya semakin buruk, hari ini Sasuke semakin menyebalkan baginya.

"Jika aku menyukainya, apa hakmu? Aku tidak perlu lapor padamu jika menyukai seseorang, setidaknya Sai lebih baik dan lebih ramah dari pada kau." Ucap Sakura.

Kembali terdiam, tatapan saat ini membuatnya cukup takut, Sasuke hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan hampa itu, apa dia mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat Sasuke marah? Dia hanya mengikuti apa yang Sasuke ucapkan, Sakura pun kesal dengan segala tuduhan Sasuke.

"Apa gunanya memasang wajah topeng hanya untuk menarik perhatian orang-orang, maaf saja jika aku tak seperti pria bermuka tebal itu."

**[ending normal pov.]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Sakura pov.]**

Hari ini, aku yakin dia sangat marah padaku, apalagi membandingkannya dengan Sai, Sasuke semakin rajin menyuruhku dan memarahiku, menatap diri di cermin toilet, meskipun marah-marah, dia tetap bersikeras mengganti plester di pipiku, karena lebam itu masih terlihat, aku harus menggunakan masker penutup mulut.

Kabuto pun khawatir akan keadaanku, dia menanyakan jika aku kurang sehat, aku bisa istirahat, tapi berbeda dengan Sasuke yang akan marah-marah jika tak melihatku di sekitarnya.

Setelah Sasuke mengembalikan ponsel milikku, aku baru sadar jika dia mengganti _wallpaper_ ponselku dengan foto selfinya, dasar narsis! Tapi ada yang berbeda dari foto ini, dia tersenyum, senyum yang amat sangat jarang di perlihatkannya, berbeda dengan senyum yang di perlihatkannya saat pemotretan, disini terkesan lebih tulus, tidak peduli meskipun tulus bagaimana pun, dia tetap saja tukang marah-marah, hal lainnya lagi, nomer ponsel Sai menghilang, bahkan semua pesanku dengannya menghilang, aku yakin ini perbuatan Sasuke, dia menghapus segalanya, pantas saja kata Sai, dia tak bisa menghubungiku, mungkin saja Sasuke memblokirnya lalu menghapusnya, menyebalkan!

Dia sudah mengganggu benda privasiku, apa dia perlu mendapat balasannya, lagi pula dia menyimpan segala benda pribadinya di dalam tas ini, oh ya, tas ini adalah tas baru meskipun tetap tas ransel hitam, Sasuke membuang tas yang sudah cukup kotor itu karena ulahku, aku menggunakannya untuk melawan para wanita itu, padahal tas itu tak rusak sama sekali dan masih bagus.

Menatap ke arah Sasuke, dia sedang sibuk syuting sebuah iklan lagi, aku bisa leluasa membalasnya dengan menggunakan ponsel miliknya. Kabuto pun sibuk memperhatikan Sasuke, sayangnya, tindakan jahatku terhalangi dengan ponsel model terbaru Sasuke, ini menggunakan sidik jarinya, kembali menyimpan ponsel itu dalam tas dan menghela napas, kenapa saat niat jahatku tak bisa terlaksanakan, dan dia dengan mudah melakukan apapun pada ponselku.

**Dreet..dreet..**

**Ibu calling..~**

"Ha-halo, bu."

"_Ibu dan ayah akan datang ke rumahmu, jam berapa kau akan pulang kerja?" _

Aku tak percaya jika ibu akan datang berkunjung ke rumahku, kedua orang tuaku tinggal berbeda kota denganku, aku pun tak pernah mengatakan setiap masalah yang terjadi padaku di kota Konoha ini, termasuk pemecatan di kantorku beberapa kali, aku takut jika hanya membuat ibu dan ayah cemas, sekarang kenapa mereka datang?

"Aku tak tahu, biasanya akan malam jika sedang lembur." Ucapku, Sasuke tidak akan membiarkanku pulang jika dia tidak mengijinkanku.

"_Baiklah, ibu dan ayah akan menunggumu saja." _

Apaa!

Hari ini aku harus berbicara pada Sasuke jika aku tidak bisa menemaninya tidur, ibuku sangat galak.

**Pukul 22:40**

Jadwal Sasuke begitu padat hingga baru saja berakhir, Kabuto sudah mengantar kami, tapi aku tidak bisa berlama-lama, apalagi ayah dan ibu sudah menungguku.

"Sasuke, bisakah hari ini aku tak menginap di sini?" Ucapku, sejujurnya aku agak takut, apalagi hari ini dia masih marah padaku.

"Aku tak mau mendengar alasan apapun." Tegasnya.

"Hari ini ayah dan ibuku datang berkunjung, bisakah aku pulang?" Ucapku. Aku sempat melihat tatapan aneh dari sorot mata itu.

"Hubungi Kabuto untuk kembali ke apartemen, aku masih tidak bisa tidur sendirian." Ucapnya, dia membelakangiku, nada suaranya terdengar pelan, aku jadi merasa bersalah padanya.

"Baiklah."

"Dan pulanglah di antar oleh supir pribadiku."

"Ti-tidak perlu, aku akan naik taksi."

"Taksi tak menjamin keselamatanmu, pak Do akan menjaminnya dan aku tak perlu khawatir." Ucapnya.

Setelah penyerangan beberapa wanita itu, dia jadi semakin mengawasiku, saat dia menyuruhku pun, ada dua orang staf akan pergi bersamaku, mereka di beri perintahkan untuk menjagaku agar tak ada yang melukaiku kembali, selalu ada kebaikan di setiap sikap buruknya, aku benar-benar bingung akan sikapnya.

Saat di perjalanan, tiba-tiba pak Do, supir pribadi Sasuke ini menepih di sebuah restoran.

"Untuk apa kita ke sini?" Tanyaku, bingung.

"Tuan Sasuke memintaku untuk mengantar anda ke sebuah restoran sebelum pulang, dan gunakan kartu ini, katanya belilah makanan yang enak untuk kedua orang tua anda nona." Jelas pak Do padaku.

Aku tak percaya ini, Sasuke sampai repot menyampaikan pesan ini pada pak Do, padahal sejak tadi pagi dia terus marah padaku, aku tahu ini sudah sangat malam, dan kedua orang tua pasti sudah menunggu cukup lama di luar, turun dari mobil dan memesan beberapa makanan untuk di bungkus, restorannya pun terlihat mahal.

"Apa ini tidak apa-apa?" Ucapku, melihat nota harganya pun cukup fantastik, setelah kembali naik ke dalam mobil.

"Tidak masalah nona, ini perintah tuan Sasuke."

Ah, dia benar, jika perintah harus di laksanakan, supir pribadinya pun mengetahui bagaimana sikap tuannya.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...!

.

.

See you next chap!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. Di larang mengcopy tanpa seijin author.

**.**

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**Enjoy for read**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**Don't like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**[ Chapter 12 ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mobil super mewah ini menepi agak jauh, aku tak mau orang tuaku menanyakan banyak hal tentang aku yang pulang dengan mobil mewah, berjalan lebih cepat, orang tua menunggu cukup lama, akhirnya kami bertemu.

"Kau pulang begitu larut? Bagaimana tempat kerjamu tak menjamin jam kerja seorang gadis?" Omel ibuku.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu, kenapa ada plester seperti ini?" Tegur ayah.

"Kemarin aku tak sengaja jatuh dari tangga, makanya wajahku terluka." Bohongku, luka itu belum sembuh, aku sampai bingung mau mengatakan apa jika mereka melihat luka di wajahku ini.

"Kau ini bikin kami khawatir saja, kenapa kau tak bisa mengurus dirimu sendiri lebih baik dari ibu!"

"Se-sebaiknya kita masuk dulu, ibu dan ayah pasti sudah lelah menunggu, di luar cukup dingin." Ucapku, akan terasa memalukan jika kau sudah berumur dan masih di omelan oleh ibumu.

Berjalan masuk, bergegas menyiapkan makanan yang sempat aku bungkus tadi.

"Makanlah dulu." Ucapku.

"Ibu bahkan berpikir untuk memasak saat kau pulang." Ucapku.

"Aku tahu kalian sudah lelah. Bagaimana kesehatan ayah?" Tanyaku.

"Ayah baik-baik saja." Ucapnya.

Aku bersyukur jika mereka masih bisa menjaga diri selama tak bersamaku, ibu cukup pandai mengurus segalanya, aku rasa, aku mendapatkan hal itu dari ibu, aku jadi bisa hidup mandiri meskipun terpisah jauh dari mereka.

"Jadi ada apa kalian datang seperti ini?" Tanyaku, biasanya ibu dan ayah memintaku untuk pulang ke rumah.

"Ini sudah sangat malam, sebaiknya setelah makan istirahat dulu." Ucap ibu.

Aku sangat penasaran akan hal ini.

"Sekarang kau bekerja dimana?" Tanya ayah.

_Baby sitter_ bukan jawaban yang tepat, apalagi bukan mengasuh seorang bayi atau anak-anak.

"Hanya pekerjaan sebagai asisten pribadi." Ucapku.

"Kau mengganti pekerjaanmu?" Tanya ibu.

"Begitulah, aku sudah _resign_, pekerjaan sebelumnya kurang cocok denganku." Alasanku.

"Kami tak pernah mempermasalahkan pekerjaanmu, yang penting pekerjaan itu bukan sebuah pekerjaan yang menyimpang." Ucap ayahku.

"Aku mengerti."

Mungkin sebaiknya tak mengatakan pekerjaanku adalah pengasuh seorang artis, ibu mungkin tak akan percaya. Menghabiskan makan malam dengan hanya berbicara tentang ibu dan ayah di rumah, aku juga sedikit merindukan kembali ke rumah, tapi aku harus tetap bekerja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esoknya aku harus pamit pada kedua orang tua dan mengatakan jika jam kerjaku cukup cepat, aku sudah harus berangkat sebelum jam 6, tak jauh dari rumah, pak Do berdiri dan menungguku, ini pasti ulah Sasuke.

"Jika Sasuke meminta anda menjemputku, katakan saja jika anda sudah menjemputku atau katakan aku sudah pergi lebih awal." Ucapku.

"Maaf nona, aku tak bisa berbohong pada tuan Sasuke."

Supir yang terlalu setia, apa mungkin semua pekerja Sasuke adalah orang yang sangat di percayainya? Mereka jadi tak pernah ingin melakukan kesalahan pada Sasuke.

**Triingg...~**

* * *

**:: Ibu**

**Pulanglah lebih awal, ibu ingin mengajakmu ke sebuah tempat.**

* * *

Sebuah pesan dari ibu, memangnya ibu ingin mengajakku ke kemana? Lagi pula apa aku bisa pulang lebih cepat? Pekerjaan Sasuke begitu banyak, bahkan hingga tengah malam.

Tiba di apartemen, membuka pintu dan aku bisa melihat Kabuto tidur di atas sofa, kenapa Kabuto tidur di situ? Bukannya di kamar Sasuke ada dua tempat tidur? Dia bisa menggunakan tempat tidur yang Sasuke sediakan untukku, atau Sasuke malah mengusirnya dan melarangnya tidur di sana.

Bergegas membersihkan dan menyiapkan Sarapan.

"Kau datang lebih awal?" Ucap seseorang, menoleh dan Sasuke sudah bangun, duduk di kursi meja makan, wajahnya seperti orang yang kurang tidur. Apa dia baik-baik saja semalam? Aku jadi khawatir, tapi bukannya Kabuto sudah terbiasa akan mimpi buruk Sasuke.

"Kenapa Kabuto tak tidur di tempat tidur?" Tanyaku.

"Itu adalah tempat tidurmu, tidak ada yang boleh menidurinya." Tegas Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Oh ya, aku harap tak perlu ada menjemputku, mobil mewah itu sangat mencolok, para tetangga mungkin akan berpikiran aneh jika aku di antar jemput oleh mobil mewah." Ucapku.

"Aku tidak peduli." Cueknya.

"Tapi aku peduli!" Tegasku. "Lalu, apa kau tidur nyenyak?" Tanyaku, masih mengkhawatirkannya.

"Aku tidur sangat nyenyak." Ucapnya, dia memang tak pandai berbohong.

Menata sarapan di meja makan, kegiatanku terhenti, Sasuke memegang tanganku dan menarik ke arahnya agar lebih dekat.

"A-apa?" Ucapku gugup, ini terlalu dekat, rasa cukup malu, tapi ada sesuatu yang di perhatikannya.

"Jangan sampai ada luka lagi di wajahmu." Ucapnya.

Tatapan itu, dia terlihat cemas, apa Sasuke masih memikirkan mereka yang memukulku? Saat itu aku sadar jika dia terlihat sangat marah, bahkan sampai berani menyuruh orang untuk mematahkan tangan para wanita itu, aku rasa dia terlalu berlebihan.

"Uhuk! Aku lapar, apa sarapan sudah selesai?"

Kami pun terkejut, segera menjauh dari Sasuke dan tampak canggung, memalukan sekali, itu bukan seperti sesuatu yang terlihat oleh Kabuto, aku bahkan lupa Kabuto berada di apartemen ini juga.

"Aku akan mengambilkannya untukmu." Ucapku, bergegas.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang dan jangan sarapan disini." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Aku tak boleh mengganggu sarapan romantis kalian?" Goda Kabuto.

Apa yang baru saja di katakannya! Kami tak seperti itu!

"Aku tak tertarik padanya." Ucap Sasuke, dia memang akan selalu mengatakan hal itu padaku.

"Begitu yaa, Sakura apa kau punya pacar?" Tanya Kabuto padaku.

"Be-belum." Ucapku dan mulai menata sarapan Kabuto.

"Aku punya banyak teman pria yang baik dan ramah, mungkin salah satunya akan cocok denganmu." Ucap Kabuto.

"Pulang sekarang juga!" Tegas Sasuke.

Dia jadi marah-marah setelah mendengar ucapan Kabuto.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Sasuke." Ucap Kabuto dan tertawa garing.

"Aku menyuruhmu pulang! Pulang sekarang juga!"

Ada apa dengan mereka? Aku bahkan tak mengerti cara bercanda mereka yang seperti ini.

**[Ending Sakura pov.]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Normal Pov.]**

Sesekali Sasuke akan menatap gadis itu, dia terlihat gelisah, kadang-kadang menatap ponselnya, kadang-kadang melirik jam dinding yang ada di dalam ruangan ini, berjalan menghampirinya, dia ingin tahu apa yang membuat gadis ini tak tenang.

"Aku haus, belikan aku minuman." Perintah Sasuke.

"Baiklah." Ucap Sakura, sedikit pun tak ada perlawanan.

"Tunggu, aku juga ikut." Ucap Sasuke, meminta _break-time_ sementara waktu.

Kabuto tengah berdiskusi dengan produser yang memiliki projek ini, melirik ke arah mereka dan membiarkan mereka pergi.

Selama berjalan keluar, gadis itu tak kunjung banyak bicara atau protes apapun.

"Apa hari ini kau sakit gigi?" Tegur Sasuke, membuat gadis ini menoleh padanya.

"Aku?" Tanya Sakura, bingung.

"Siapa lagi yang aku temani bicara? Hantu?" Kesal Sasuke.

"Aku sedang tidak sakit gigi."

"Kenapa begitu banyak diam? Apa sudah lelah bekerja padaku?"

Sebuah gelengan kepala dari Sakura, dia hanya tengah menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk berbicara pada Sasuke, ibunya kembali mengirim pesan beberapa menit yang lalu jika jam 7 malam, ibu dan ayahnya menunggu di sebuah restoran T, Sakura tak tahu pasti apa rencana kedua orang tuanya datang dan mengajaknya makan malam di luar.

"Jika sesuatu mengganggu pikiranmu, kau bisa katakan padamu, aku tak akan memarahimu." Ucap Sasuke, berhenti berjalan.

"Sungguh?" Ucap Sakura, masih tak percaya jika Sasuke pun begitu tenang dan jinak hari ini.

"Aku tak mau mengulang kalimatku." Ucap Sasuke, menatap malas gadis di hadapannya.

"Hari ini kedua orang tuaku mengajakku makan malam di luar, aku merasa tak enak mengatakannya padamu, lagi pula jadwal pekerjaanmu masih ada hingga jam 11 malam." Ucap Sakura.

"Pergilah."

"Kau masih ada kegiatan."

"Kabuto masih ada bersamaku."

"Aku janji, hanya untuk hari ini saja, setelah kedua orang tuaku kembali, mereka tak akan sibuk lagi mengganggu pekerjaanku."

"Jangan katakan seperti itu, kebetulan mereka ada bersamamu, kau harus rajin-rajin bersama mereka, apa perlu aku memberimu istirahat sementara waktu selama kedua orang tuamu di Konoha?"

"Tidak perlu, aku yakin setelah ini mereka akan segera kembali pulang."

"Aku akan meminta pak Do mengantarmu."

"Tidak perlu, lain kali saja, aku harus pergi sendirian." Ucap Sakura, dia pun bergegas, mereka tak jadi membeli minuman.

Sasuke kembali sendirian, Kabuto tak melihat Sakura bersamanya.

"Dimana Sakura?" Tanya Kabuto.

"Dia ada urusan dengan kedua orang tuanya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Haa..~ apa malam ini tidur di sofa lagi? Apa kau tidak bisa membiarkanku menempati ranjang itu?"

"Tidak boleh, itu milik Sakura."

"Kalau begitu aku tidur di ranjangmu dan kau tidur ranjang milik Sakura."

"Aku tak mau melakukan hal mesum!"

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu melakukan hal mesum! Aku hanya menyuruhmu menempati tempat tidur Sakura!"

"_Dasar bocah! Umur saja yang tua! Sikapnya tak jauh beda dengan remaja labil." _Pikir Kabuto.

Sementara itu, Sakura tiba dengan menumpangi sebuah taksi, tiba di depan restoran T dan menghubungi kedua orang tuanya, mereka pun baru tiba beberapa menit yang lalu, seseorang sudah mereservasi sebuah meja.

"Sakura, kemarilah." Panggil ibunya dan wajah itu terlihat senang, ayahnya pun begitu senang setelah melihat Sakura tiba.

Namun, gadis itu hanya mematung dan tak mengerti dengan apa yang di lakukan kedua orang tuanya hari ini, mereka datang dengan seseorang yang tak bisa di percayainya.

"Aku senang kau datang dan mau berkumpul bersama kami." Ucap pria itu dan tersenyum.

**[Ending Normal Pov.]**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

**minal aidin walfaizin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin** semua yaaa... jika author ada pernah punya salah yang menyinggung dari segi balas review, mohon di maafkan yaa, sapa tahu saat itu lagi khilaf, XD dan juga untuk fic TBC yang ter-php-kan author janji akan di up segera, hehehe.

hari ini jadi banyak makanan enak *menggiurkan* tapi tetap jalankan silahturahmi, :)

kemarin nggak sempat up, alasannya bukan karena sibuk masak sih, author lupa ngetik, sampe tengah malam, molor deh, hehehehehe.

oh ya, terima kasih atas ucapannya Sina :)

.

.

See you next chap!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. Di larang mengcopy tanpa seijin author.

**.**

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**Enjoy for read**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**Don't like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**[ Chapter 13 ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Sakura pov.]**

**[FlashBack]**

"Lagu ini untukmu." Ucap pemuda itu dan menunjukku, tak lupa melemparkan senyum malunya padaku.

"_Dasar gombal!"_

"_Hahaha, cepat sana nyanyi!"_

"_Tidak perlu pamer!"_

"_Nyanyi saja."_

"_Sudah! Jangan banyak gaya!" _

Suara riuh itu tak menjadi masalah padaku, aku hanya terfokus pada alunan gitarnya yang lembut dan suaranya yang begitu dalam, saat dia bernyanyi seperti hanya ada dia sendirian, suara riuh itu menjadi tenang di setiap intonasi alunan gitar dan suaranya begitu sesuai dan sangat indah.

Dia sudah pandai bermain gitar dan bernyanyi saat SMP dulu, namun itu hanya sekedar hobi, dia akan sering bernyanyi untukku, aku senang, karena dia begitu baik dan perhatian padaku, aku menjadi semakin suka padanya, bahkan saat dia mengatakan suka padaku.

"Aku tahu ini terdengar bodoh, aku suka padamu, aku ingin kita memiliki hubungan yang lebih." Ucapnya, wajah itu terlihat tersipu malu, rambut ikal merah terangnya, tatapan sayup dan wajah yang cukup imut itu, padahal dia seorang pemuda.

Akasuna Sasori, kami berpacaran setelah dia mengatakan hal itu padaku, aku juga menyukainya, aku hanya tak menyangka jika perasaanku ini akan terbalas, aku hanya berpikiran jika dia baik padaku sebatas teman kuliah saja, namun itu tak sesuai pemikiranku.

"Tidak ada yang namanya ucapan bodoh." Ucapku dan tersenyum.

Aku menerimanya, hubungan kami begitu harmonis hingga banyak yang iri padaku, kadang aku membawanya bertemu kedua orang tuaku di Suna, kedua orang tuaku tinggal di sana, ayah pun memiliki pekerjaan di kota Suna dan ibu hanya tinggal di rumah.

Ayah dan ibu begitu menyukainya, dia anak yang baik, patuh, dan sangat pandai mengambil hati kedua orang tuaku.

"Aku tak bisa menjanjikan apapun, tapi setelah aku sukses, aku ingin bersanding dengan Sakura." Ucapnya, seakan itu adalah sebuah lamaran di awal, kedua orang tuaku setuju saja, mereka tahu latar belakang keluarga Akasuna, ayah dan ibu tak akan sibuk mengurus keputusan kami.

Hubungan kami semakin baik, bahkan itu sampai ke keluarga.

Namun.

"Dimana Sasori?" Tanyaku pada salah satu temannya, mereka cukup dekat.

"Aku tak tahu." Ucapnya.

Kenapa dia tak tahu? Mereka selalu terlihat bersama, di balik ucapan tak tahunya itu, mereka diam-diam membicarakanku dari belakang, tanpa sengaja aku mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Hahaha, aku mengajak Sasori kencan buta saat itu."

"Sungguh?"

"Iya, gadis itu cantik jauh lebih cantik dari pacarnya, mereka seperti sudah menjalin hubungan."

"Sasori itu terlalu banyak untung, satu gadis saja tak cukup."

"Hahaha, dia memang seperti itu."

"Apa pacarnya tahu?"

"Entahlah, kemarin Sakura datang padaku, tapi aku katakan, aku tak tahu, padahal hari itu Sasori pamit padaku jika dia ada kencan."

Aku mendengar segalanya, pemuda yang aku cintai dan aku pikir kami memiliki pemikiran yang sama, semuanya hanya kebohongan besar.

Saat kami bertemu kembali.

**Plaak!**

"Ada apa denganmu!" Ucapnya marah, aku menamparnya dengan keras.

"Apa maksudmu dengan apa? Hiks...~ aku lelah, kita akhiri saja hubungan ini." Ucapku, aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak menangis.

"Aku tak mengerti, kenapa kita harus putus? Bukannya hubungan kita baik-baik saja?" Ucapnya, mencoba memelukku tapi aku berusaha mendorongnya dengan kuat.

"Pergi! hikss... pergi saja ke gadis yang kau sukai itu!" Teriakku.

"Aku sungguh tak mengerti." Ucapnya, masih dengan tatapan bingung itu.

"Aku sudah tahu kau berbohong padaku, aku harap kita tak perlu bertemu lagi." Ucapku.

Bergegas pergi, meskipun Sasori bersikeras menahanku, aku pun tak ingin tetap bersamanya.

Hubungan indah ini berakhir.

Serasa baru saja bangun dari mimpi dan tak begitu menyadari keadaan sekitar, aku lelah dengan perasaan yang masih ingin memiliki ini, aku sudah harus benar-benar bangun dan sadar jika cinta itu tak selamanya indah, kau akan terus buta jika tak melihat fakta yang ada.

Setelah beberapa minggu tak bertemu, tanpa sengaja aku melihatnya pergi bersama gadis itu, dia memang gadis yang cantik, aku bahkan sebagai seorang gadis menganggap wajah itu cantik, Sasori terlihat bahagia dan rasa sesak ini kadang menyiksaku.

Ketika lulus, aku memikirkan masa depan yang cerah dengan bekerja sebagai pegawai di sebuah perusahaan di Konoha, kedua orang tuaku mendukung apapun keputusanku, mereka membiarkanku pergi, membiarkanku hidup mandiri dan selama aku meninggalkan Suna, aku berharap tak pernah bertemu Sasori, aku bahkan tak mengatakan pada kedua orang tua jika hubunganku dengan Sasori kandas begitu saja, mereka mungkin berpikir akulah yang tak bisa menjadi gadis yang baik untuk pacarnya, hati mereka sudah di ambil olehnya dan dia pun pergi begitu saja.

**[Ending FlashBack]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku senang kau datang dan mau berkumpul bersama kami." Ucap Sasori.

"Kami bahkan tak menyangka jika kau berada di Konoha, apa kau mengejar Sakura hingga sekarang? Kami berpikir Sakura seperti tidak peduli padamu dan pergi begitu saja." Ucap ibuku.

Bukan seperti itu!

"Sekarang berkumpul seperti ini jadi terasa begitu menyenangkan, Sakura kemarilah, nak. Kau tidak mungkin melupakan pemuda yang pernah kau bawa ke rumah 'kan? Sekarang dia benar-benar menjadi orang yang sukses." Ucap ayah.

Menatap mereka, rasanya aku ingin teriak dan memaki-maki Sasori, dia benar-benar masih pandai mengambil hati mereka, aku tak ingin bertemu seperti ini.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa bertemu?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Ibu masih menyimpan nomer ponsel Sasori, dia yang mengajak kami ketika ibu mengatakan kami berada di Konoha." Jelas Ibu.

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu Sasori." Ucapku, mengajaknya menjauh dari kedua orang tua.

"Apa-apaan ini!" Ucapku, marah.

"Tenanglah, kenapa kau begitu marah? Aku ingin menjamu kedua orang tuamu dengan baik." Ucapnya.

"Apa kau lupa jika hubungan kita sudah berakhir?"

"Aku akan memperbaiki kesalahanku."

"Aku tidak mau, sebaiknya kita tak perlu saling mengenal lagi."

"Aku sudah minta maaf padamu, dan aku ingin berbicara lebih denganmu, tapi saat itu Sasuke tiba-tiba menarikmu pergi, dia bahkan menyiram wajahku dengan air, apa sekarang kau sedang menjalin hubungan dengannya?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu lagi."

"Itu masih menjadi urusanku, aku punya janji besar padamu, ketika aku sukses-"

"-Cukup, kita tidak bisa kembali, aku harap kau menerimanya."

"Apa kau tak tahu kenapa kedua orang tuamu mencariku dan memintamu datang?"

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Kalau begitu kita kembali dulu dan dengar ucapan kedua orang tua." Ucapnya.

Rencana busuk apa lagi yang akan di lakukannya? Cukup saat di membuatku hampir gila hanya karena terpaksa putus darinya, dan dia menjalin hubungan begitu mesra dengan gadis yang di dapatnya dari kencan buta itu.

Berusaha tenang, Sasori mengajakku kembali ke kedua orang tuaku, tatapan mereka terlihat senang saat melihat kami bersama.

"Sakura hal penting yang ingin kami katakan adalah, kami akan menjodohkanmu dengan Sasori, bagaimana Sasori?" Ucap ibu.

Gila! Ini sungguh gila! Aku tak percaya, apa yang Sasori lakukan hingga kedua orang tua seperti hanya menatap satu pria saja di dalam hidupku?

"Aku dengan senang hati akan melakukannya, bibi, sekarang aku sudah sukses, aku harus memenuhi janjiku pada kalian dan juga Sakura."

"I-ini terlalu mendadak, bu, aku tak bisa." Ucapku.

"Kenapa? Kalian sudah bersama cukup lama, Sasori bahkan terus mencarimu di saat kau pergi dari Suna." Ucap Ibu.

"Ini tak seperti yang ibu bayangkan, aku dan Sasori telah putus sebelum aku lulus." Ucapku, aku ingin menjelaskannya sekarang juga, aku tak bisa bersama Sasori.

"Aku tahu, dulunya kita memiliki pemikiran yang berbeda hingga harus berpisah, sekarang bagaimana jika kita memulai awal yang baru lagi Sakura." Ucap Sasori, bahkan dengan ucapan manis itu aku tak sudi bersamamu.

"Sakura, kau sudah cukup umur untuk menikah, setidaknya kami sangat setuju jika orang itu adalah Sasori." Ucap ayah, ibu pun setuju dengan ucapan ayah.

"Lalu, dimana gadis yang kau pacari itu, Sasori? Kau bahkan tidak peduli padaku lagi saat itu." Sindirku.

"Gadis yang mana? Aku hanya punya satu pacar dulunya dan itu hanya kau, Sakura."

**Braak!**

Memukul meja di hadapanku dengan keras. "Omong kosong apa ini! Aku tidak ingin menikah atau bahkan menjalin hubungan apapun denganmu!" Teriakku, marah.

"Sakura! Jaga omonganmu! Sasori begitu baik padamu, kenapa kau bersikap sangat buruk sebagai seorang gadis?" Tegur ibu.

"Ibu tak tahu jika dialah yang buruk!" Tegasku.

"Sakura, jaga sikapmu." Tegur ayah.

"Jika kalian lebih memihak Sasori, kalian bisa menjadikannya sebagai anak kalian, permisi, aku ada kesibukan." Ucapku dan bergegas pergi, aku bahkan tak peduli pada kedua orang tuaku.

Terburu-buru memanggil taksi dan saat ini aku hanya duduk termenung di samping pintu apartemen Sasuke, meskipun punya akses untuk masuk, tapi aku tidak bisa seenaknya begitu saja tanpa adanya Sasuke bersamaku.

Sekarang masih jam 9 malam, Sasuke belum selesai dengan jadwal kegiatannya, aku bisa menunggunya disini, tidak masalah, rasanya lelah, bukan karena pekerjaanku hari ini, aku lelah membela diriku dan Sasori yang pandai memutar balikkan fakta, aku tak mengerti bagaimana pandangan orang tuaku pada Sasori? Mereka selalu saja memandang dia pria yang sempurna untukku.

**Dreet..dreeet..dreeet..**

**Triingg...~**

**23 panggilan tak terjawab. ::Ibu. **

**7 pesan. :: Ibu.**

Mematikan ponselku, aku tak ingin melihat panggilan ibu sementara waktu, aku tetap tidak akan setuju dengan rencana mereka ini.

**[Ending Sakura pov.]**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

di chap ini ada sedikit flashback yaa... ya meskipun sedikit nyebelin Sasori wajib hadir.

.

.

see you next chap!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. Di larang mengcopy tanpa seijin author.

**.**

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**Enjoy for read**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**Don't like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**[ Chapter 14 ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Sasuke pov.]**

Melihat seseorang tengah duduk dan memeluk lututnya di samping pintu, itu adalah Sakura.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Tanya Kabuto padaku.

"Aku juga tak tahu, aku hanya mengijinnya pulang lebih awal untuk bertemu kedua orang tuanya." Ucapku.

"Sepertinya dia tertidur, apa dia menunggumu?"

Aku pun tidak mengerti, dia bahkan tak terusik saat aku mencoba mengangkatnya masuk ke dalam, Kabuto membantuku membuka pintu, setelahnya dia harus pulang, Kabito merasa tak enak meninggalkan istrinya yang sibuk mengurus bayi kecil mereka.

Menempatkan Sakura di sofa, ada bekas air mata di wajahnya, dia menungguku hingga tertidur di samping pintu, dasar bodoh! Padahal kau bisa masuk begitu saja, kenapa malah duduk seperti orang bodoh di luar! Jika dia bangun aku akan memarahinya, selalu saja membuat masalah.

Mata hijau zambrut itu akhirnya terlihat, sejujurnya, dia memiliki mata yang indah.

"Sa-Sasuke!" Ucapnya, wajahnya terlihat panik dan bergegas duduk dengan baik.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyaku, penasaran.

"Aku menunggumu."

"Kenapa tidak masuk! Dasar bodoh!" Ucapku, marah, kenapa dia tidak menggunakan otaknya untuk berpikir?

"Maaf." Ucapnya, lemah.

Hari ini lagi-lagi dia terlihat berbeda, sikap tak bersemangat ini seperti saat dia mengatakan bertemu mantan atau apalah itu yang tak di sukainya, padahal jika dia bertemu Sai, dia begitu senang dan bersemangat, gadis aneh.

"Aku pikir kau bertemu dengan kedua orang tuamu, apa yang terjadi?" Tanyaku.

"Bukan apa-apa. Apa kau mau makan malam?" Ucapnya, dia mengalihkan ucapanku.

"Aku tidak lapar jika kau tak mengatakan apapun." Ucapku.

Sakura hanya terdiam, aku tak suka setiap dia menyembunyikan banyak hal dariku, dia bahkan tak cerita apa-apa padaku, kenapa hanya cerita pada Kabuto? Apa aku orang asing baginya? Padahal aku yang mempekerjakannya, Kabuto hanya sebagai perantaraku.

"Hari ini makan malamnya cukup kacau, aku mengamuk di sana." Ucapnya dan terlihat malu.

"Aku yakin orang tuamu akan segera mencoretmu dari kartu keluarga. Kenapa kau harus mengamuk? Aku pikir kau gadis yang penuh sopan santun."

"Mereka merencanakan hal tanpa sepengetahuanku, dan lagi kenapa harus memilih pria itu dari sekian banyak pria yang ada?" Ucapnya, ada nada kesal disana.

"Aku tak mengerti, jangan berbelit, katakan dengan jelas."

"Mereka akan menjodohkanku dengan pria yang pernah kau siram wajahnya." Ucapnya.

"Oh pria psikopat itu? Dia bahkan tak mau melepaskan tanganmu." Saat itu, pria aneh itu benar-benar membuatku marah, Sakura sudah menegaskan banyak hal padanya, tapi dia tetap saja keras kepala, lain kali jika aku melihatnya memaksa Sakura lagi, aku akan menghajarnya.

"Haa...~ Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi, aku meninggalkan makan malam itu dengan marah-marah pada kedua orang tuaku." Ucapnya, tatapannya pun terlihat sedih.

Aku yakin saat ini dia merasa bersalah terhadap kedua orang tuanya, bukannya dia tak menjadi anak yang berbakti, dia hanya tak menyukai pilihan kedua orang tuanya, aku juga penasaran, bagaimana bisa kedua orang tua Sakura mengenal pria psikopat itu?

"Sekarang hubungi mereka dan katakan dengan tegas bagaimana pendapatmu." Ucapku, sekedar memberi saran.

"Kau tak tahu ibuku seperti apa, dia sungguh galak, bahkan terhadapku." Ucapnya.

"Jadi kau setuju saja menikah dengannya?"

"Aku tidak setuju!" Tegasnya, bahkan dari tatapannya terlihat sangat marah.

"Kau tak bisa begini saja terus, aku tak mau kau mengganggu pekerjaanmu, aku tak suka saat kau melamun setiap bekerja."

"Ma-maaf."

Sejak dia pergi aku sudah memikirkan jika Sakura akan makan malam bersama kedua orang tuanya dan penuh dengan canda dan tawa, hal yang selama ini tak pernah aku rasakan sejak kedua orang tua meninggal, tapi masih ada orang yang tak aku ketahui, apa kedua orang tua Sakura sengaja mengundangnya makan malam? Mereka kembali bertemu, apa pria psikopat itu lagi-lagi memaksanya?

"Aku tak butuh maafmu! Sekarang mandi dan ganti baju! Aku tak mau ada bau pria psikopat itu dari pakaianmu, kalian pasti bertemu, kalian pasti bersentuhan!" Kesalku.

"Kau benar-benar aneh."

"Kau yang aneh!"

Dia itu pun beranjak ke kamar mandi. Gadis aneh dan unik. Awal kesan bertemu dengannya, hanya dia gadis yang tak heboh dan ribut saat melihatku, tatapannya begitu tenang, bukan-bukan, itu bukan tatapan tenang, tapi dia sedang kebingungan, bukan seorang bayi atau anak kecil yang akan di asuhnya, tapi aku, bukannya aku benar-benar butuh seorang _baby sitter_, aku hanya mencari orang yang bisa mengendalikan segalanya, bahkan itu aku, setelah menyeleksi beberapa orang, aku yakin jika gadis yang bernama Haruno Sakura itu sangat sesuai, meskipun setiap kali berbicara, aku tak bisa sabaran, dia pun selalu melawanku, aku tak mengerti, bagaimana dia bisa seberani itu padaku?

Setiap harinya menjadi hari penuh semangat untukku, aku akan melindunginya, hanya dia yang memahamiku, aku bisa merasakan itu. menemukan ponselnya di sofa, mungkin terjatuh, apa dia sudah mengganti _wallpaper_nya? Penasaran untuk mengeceknya, namun layar ponselnya tetap gelap, apa dia menonaktifkannya? Mencoba menyalakan ponselnya itu.

**Dreee...dreett...dreet...**

Terkejut.

Sebuah panggilan dari ibunya, akhirnya berhenti, Sakura masih berada di kamar mandi.

**Dreet...dreet...dreett...**

Kembali ponsel itu berdering, mengangkatnya.

"_KEMANA SAJA KAU ANAK DURHAKA! KENAPA TIDAK MENGANGKAT PONSELMU!" _

Teriakan nyaring itu cukup membuat kupingku hampir tuli, suara ibu Sakura terdengar sangat marah, seperti kata Sakura tadi, ibunya benar-benar galak, tapi mungkin saja ibunya sangat khawatir, dia pergi begitu saja dengan keadaan marah-marah.

"Maaf, Sakura sedang berada di kamar mandi." Ucapku.

"_APA! SIAPA INI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA ANAKKU! DI HOTEL MANA KALIAN! JANGAN COBA MACAM-MACAM PADA ANAKKU! AKU AKAN MENCARIMU BAHKAN KE UJUNG LANGIT SEKALI PUN!" _Teriaknya lagi, apa ucapanku terdengar ambigu?

Aku rasa sikap buruk seperti ini, pasti turunan dari ibunya.

"Tolong jangan salah paham, bibi, kami tak melakukan apapun, Sakura tiba-tiba saja datang ke sini, wajahnya terlihat sedih, bukannya aku ingin ikut campur masalah kalian, tapi bisakah bibi memberinya kebebasan?"

"_Aku tak butuh ucapan nasehat darimu, sekarang, bawa kembali Sakura ke rumahnya! Dan jangan memanggilku 'bibi', aku tak tahu kau siapa?"_

Aku memikirkan sebuah ide yang mungkin bisa membebaskan Sakura.

"Maaf jika sangat terlambat memperkenalkan diri, aku adalah pacar Sakura." Ucapku begitu saja, ide ini tiba-tiba terlintas.

"_Pacar? Sakura tak pernah mengatakan padaku."_

"Mungkin belum saatnya, aku pun akan mulai serius setelah mendengar ceritanya, aku juga tak setuju jika dia menikah, bibi tolong pertimbangkan hal ini dan aku ingin mengundang kalian makan malam untuk saling bertemu." Ucapku.

"_Aku masih tak bisa percaya pria sepertimu! Aku yakin jika anakku hanya mencintai Sasori, dan hanya Sasori anak yang baik untuk anakku."_

"Aku harap kalian bisa melihat kebenarannya."

"_Sekarang antar kembali Sakura, dia anak gadis yang bahkan tak tahu diri lari ke rumah seorang pria."_

"Aku akan mengantarnya dengan selamat, tenang saja bibi."

Pembicaraan ini berakhir, menghela napas, ibunya benar-benar galak! Dia sampai teriak-teriak padaku, selama ini tak ada yang pernah berbicara seperti itu padaku! Aku lupa satu hal, menatap layar ponselnya, begitu banyak pesan masuk dan panggilan tak terjawab, pantas saja ibunya sangat marah, lalu, sesuatu membuat merasa aneh, perasaan macam apa ini? _Wallpaper _itu tak di gantinya, uhk, jadi malu sendiri melihat pose dengan senyum aneh ini, seperti bukan wajahku, kau benar-benar aneh Sasuke!

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, gadis itu sudah selesai mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Ucapku.

"Aku tidak ingin pulang." Ucapnya dan tatapan itu masih terlihat sedih.

"Aku sudah berbicara dengan ibumu."

"He!" Dia sampai terkejut seperti itu. "A-a-apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Ucapnya panik.

"Ibumu sangat marah, sekarang kembalilah, kau harus berada di sana di saat perasaan mereka tak tenang, kau seperti remaja yang tiba-tiba kabur dari rumah."

"Itu adalah kesalahan mereka, mereka seharusnya bertanya terlebih dahulu padaku, bukannya memaksa keegoisan mereka, apa mereka tak tahu anaknya melawan rasa sakit hati ini selama bertahun-tahun, tiba-tiba di pertemukan kembali dengan pria sialan itu."

"Mereka sedang khawatir. Sekarang pulanglah, aku punya sebuah rencana, besok aku akan mengundang kedua orang tuamu makan malam denganku."

"Untuk apa? Apa lagi yang kau rencanakan?"

"Sedikit kebohongan agar kau bebas, setidaknya kau berterima kasih padaku, aku sudah membantumu."

"Bantuan apa? Bagaimana kau bisa mengubah pemikiran kedua orang tuaku? Mereka itu sangat peduli dan sangat menyayangi Sasori."

"Aku tak mau mendengar nama pria psikopat itu. Besok aku akan berpura-pura menjadi pacarmu, apa kau sudah puas? Aku tak mau kau terus memikirkan masalah ini dan mengganggu pekerjaanmu, aku akan memotong gajimu setiap kau terlibat masalah."

"Kau sungguh tak adil!"

"Jangan membawa masalah pribadi ke dalam pekerjaan, aku tak suka itu."

Hening.

Apa dia sudah menyerah adu argumen denganku? Aku tak akan pernah kalah darinya, lagi pula aku sungguh baik menawarkan bantuan ini.

"Terima kasih." Ucapnya, tapi begitu pelan, apa dia hanya malu mengatakan hal itu padaku?

"Ha? Aku tak dengar?"

"Dasar tuli, aku bilang terima kasih."

"Kenapa mengejekku tuli! Aku tak tuli! Kau saja yang berbicara tak jelas! Sekarang cepat pulang!" Ucapku, kesal, dia selalu saja membuatku marah.

Tapi, sesuatu yang tengah menghangat pada jari-jari tanganku, masih menariknya keluar dari apartemen, genggamanku tak di lepaskannya hingga ke lif.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus menggenggam tanganku." Ucapnya.

Kenapa membahas itu! Bikin malu saja!

"Siapa yang menggenggam tanganmu, kau yang menggenggamku duluan!"

Menarik tanganku dengan paksa darinya, sial! Dia sangat pandai membuatku seperti orang bodoh.

"Kau bisa menyetir?" Tanyanya padaku saat masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Kenapa? Tak pernah melihat orang menyetir?"

"Hanya saja kau jarang membawa kendaraan, setiap harinya, kau akan di antar jemput, aku pikir kau anak kaya yang terus di manjakan."

"Jangan banyak bicara, aku tak perlu ucapan seperti itu darimu."

Mulai melajukan mobil, aku harus benar-benar mengantarnya kembali, Sakura memintaku menurunkannya tak jauh dari rumahnya, tapi aku merasa tak ingin dia mendapat masalah, setelah menghubungi ibunya, mungkin saja ibunya akan semakin marah, apalagi aku sudah mengatakan jika Sakura sedang mandi, ibunya pasti memikirkan yang tidak-tidak, kami tak melakukan apapun! Aku tak mungkin melakukan hal yang tak senonoh padanya.

Setibanya, kami turun bersama, kedua orang tua Sakura menunggu di depan pintu, aku bisa melihat wajah marah dari wanita yang cukup mirip Sakura itu, namun rambut indahnya ini dari ayahnya, aku tak percaya ayahnya akan terlihat seperti itu, pria tua itu terlihat lebih sabar tapi tidak dengan istrinya.

Wanita itu berjalan lebih cepat, aku sampai tak sadar jika dia mengayunkan telapak tangannya ke arahku.

**Plaaak!**

Terkejut.

"Ibu jangan coba-coba menyentuhnya." Ucap Sakura.

Menarik Sakura ke arahku dan seakan melindunginya.

"Bibi, aku tak bermaksud apa-apa, jadi aku minta maaf padamu." Ucapku.

Sakura menahan tamparan itu dengan wajahnya, seharusnya aku yang di tampar oleh ibunya.

"Kau berani sekali membawa anakku!" Ucapnya, dia masih kesal padaku.

"Ibu jangan salah paham! Sasuke adalah pria yang baik." Ucap Sakura, dia membelaku.

"Sudahlah, jangan bertengkar seperti ini." Kali ini pria berambut _softpink _itu yang mencairkan suasana. "Kau pulanglah, terima kasih telah mengantar Sakura." Ucapnya, meskipun dia terlihat marah juga, tapi ayah Sakura tak seperti ibunya yang akan blak-blakan.

"Aku permisi dulu." Ucapku.

Hari ini cukup melelahkan, aku pun harus meladeni kedua orang tuanya, tapi meskipun tatapan itu terlihat marah, mereka terlihat cemas dan sangat khawatir kepada anak mereka.

**[Ending Sasuke pov.]**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

selamat datang kembali yang sudah berlibur jauh, hari ini seharusnya masuk kerja, tapi masih sepi, wkwkwkwk, jadi istirahat nambah sehari aja yaa XD, *jangan tiru* habisnya hari yang kepepet banget, senin pasti baru pada datang, hehehe.

mohon maaf lahir batin juga*ngucapin lagi yang mungkin baru saja buka fic ini* XD

author tahun ini cuma liburan di rumah, di karenakan liburan cuma dikit, jadi memilih istirahat dan bersantai di rumah, dan juga sekalian rajin-rajin ngetik fic heheheheh. mumpun libur kan. :D

okey, kali ini bahac chapter ini, author tengah ngambil bagian sisi Sasuke. udah gitu aja, hehehhe.

.

.

See you next chap!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. Di larang mengcopy tanpa seijin author.

**.**

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**Enjoy for read**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**Don't like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**[ Chapter 15 ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Sakura pov.]**

**Pukul 05:40**

Menyentuh pipiku, tamparan ibu cukup keras, rasanya masih sakit, untung saja tidak mengenai wajah Sasuke, ibu bahkan tak tahu jika pria itu gila menuntut apapun, tapi aku harus berterima kasih padanya dan juga kemarin dia lebih tenang saat menghadapi ibu, aku pikir dia akan naik darah dan marah-marah, dia sudah banyak membantuku, dia berani juga berbicara pada ibuku, atau dia dan ibu sebenarnya dua orang yang cocok, sama-sama keras kepala dan sama-sama galak (tukang marah).

Memulai aktifitasku seperti biasanya, ayah dan ibu masih tertidur, bau yang enak tercium dari arah dapur, melihat meja makan dan semangkok sup, apa ibu repot-repot bangun lebih awal memasaknya untukku?

Aku tahu, ibu sangat galak, tapi setelah itu, dia akan menjadi ibu yang baik. Menghabiskan semangkuk sup itu dan bergegas, aku pun harus minta maaf padanya, ibu bahkan tak tahu siapa dia, untung saja aku melindunginya, para fans Sasuke pasti tidak akan menerima jika wajah artis favoritnya terluka.

**Pip!**

"Huaaah!"

Aku benar-benar terkejut, kenapa dia duduk di lantai dengan menyelimuti tubuhnya seperti itu?

"Ka-kau mengagetkanku!" Ucapku.

Melirik sekitar, tidak ada Kabuto di sofa, Sasuke berada di lantai depan pintu, apa artinya dia tidur sendirian kemarin malam? Aku jadi kasihan padanya, dia melawan rasa takutnya sendirian, menghampirinya dan berjongkok di hadapannya.

"Aku sudah datang." Ucapku dan mengusap-ngusap pelan puncuk kepalanya, dia benar-benar seperti anak kecil jika sedang seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau menghadangnya dengan wajahmu kemarin?" Ucapnya, memegang tanganku yang tengah mengusap kepalanya dan menurunkannya perlahan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Ucapku, rasanya terlihat aneh melihatnya seperti ini, dia sedang dalam mode tenang, atau bisa di katakan sedang menjadi anak yang tak rewel.

"Apa kau suka jika wajahmu terluka? Selalu saja melukai wajahmu." Ucapnya, marah.

"Lebih baik wajahku terluka dari pada wajahmu. Kau seorang artis, banyak pihak akan menuntut seseorang yang melukaimu, apa kau tak memikirkan hal itu?" Ucapku. Apa dia sedang lupa ingatan jika dia adalah artis terkenal? Banyak sponsor yang akan kecewa jika melihat wajahnya terluka, lagi pula dia sempat mengatakan jika tubuhnya ini di asuransi, bisa-bisa dia menuntut ibuku.

"Berhenti melukai wajahmu." Ucapnya, tatapanku melebar saat tangan itu menyentuh bekas tamparan ibu, menyentuhnya perlahan dan sedikit mengusapnya, ada rasa tergelitik saat tangan besar itu menyentuh wajahku. "Wajahmu akan semakin jelek, sudah jelek tambah jelek, bagaimana pria akan melirikmu jika wajahmu saja tak jelas." Ejeknya.

"Sudah! Aku mau bekerja." Ucapku, menepis kasar tangannya dan beranjak pergi dari hadapannya.

Ke-kenapa dia! Membuat malu saja! Wajahku terasa memanas, aku bahkan tak sedang demam, dia membuatku jadi salah tingkah seperti ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jadwal kegiatan Sasuke hari ini adalah syuting iklan dan juga pemotretan, bersama artis wanita yang sangat aku harapkan kami tak perlu bertemu kembali, sekarang kami bertemu.

"Ternyata kau semacam asisten Sasuke yaa, aku harap kau sudah melupakan hal yang terjadi, aku juga ingin minta maaf." Ucapnya dan memasang wajah sok ramah itu.

Cih! Mau sebaik apapun kau mengubah sikapmu, tetap saja aku tak akan percaya, sikap aslimu sudah terlihat jelas, lagi pula, menatap Sasuke, dia begitu cuek dengan artis yang bernama Ino ini, Sasuke bahkan tak peduli dia berbicara baik padaku, sebelumnya dia membentakku hanya karena kesalahannya sendiri.

Kembali mengingat saat Sasuke mengatakan dia tak mengenalnya, itu sungguh lucu, beberapa artis kadang akan senang berjumpa dengan artis lainnya, namun berbeda dengan Sasuke, aku rasa dia tak pernah menyapa mereka duluan, malah sebaliknya, mereka akan berusaha menyapa Sasuke, meskipun di balas datar.

"Apa yang terjadi kemarin? Sasuke bahkan tak memberiku kabar." Tanya Kabuto padaku, kami sedang menunggu Sasuke yang tengah melakukan syuting bersama Ino.

"Kau tahu, pria yang aku ceritakan padamu?" Ucapku, Kabuto mengangguk. "Kedua orang tuaku merencanakan pernikahanku dengannya, aku yakin jika kedua orang tuaku benar-benar buta terhadapnya."

Melihat gelagat Kabuto yang membuatku risih, dia menahan diri agar tidak tertawa.

"Ini tak lucu!" Tegasku, selalu saja dia akan menertawai apapun.

"Aku sungguh tak percaya, kau akan menikahi pria semacam itu, orang tuamu punya selera yang buruk untuk ukuran seorang menantu."

"Dan sekarang Sasuke ingin berpura-pura menjadi pacarku dan mengundang kedua orang tuaku makan malam, ini jauh lebih parah!" Ucapku.

"Uhm... jadi Sasuke membantumu?"

"Seharusnya aku bisa atasi keadaan ini, tapi ibuku jauh lebih keras kepala, sekarang aku harus bersandiwara dengan Sasuke."

"Tenang saja, dia raja akting, kau tak akan kecewa."

"Bukannya kecewa semacam itu! Aku jadi harus berbohong pada kedua orang tuaku."

"Berbohong atau kau tetap akan menikah? Semuanya tergantung darimu."

Ucapan Kabuto ada benarnya juga, aku tetap harus memilih, kali ini aku benar-benar minta maaf pada kedua orang tuaku jika harus membohongi mereka.

Kembali menatap Sasuke, sejujurnya aku sedikit tidak terima saat melihat Sasuke harus menjadi partner Ino, aku harap Sai menjadi partnernya kembali, walaupun Sasuke akan marah padanya, setelah kasus berita bohong itu, Sasuke jadi terus memarahiku jika berdekatan dengannya, padahal yang harus di salahkan itu orang-orang yang menyebarkan berita bohong itu.

Di lihat bagaimana pun, mereka seperti pasangan yang sempurna, Ino itu sangat tinggi dariku, wajahnya terlihat blasteran, mungkin saja memiliki campuran orang luar negeri, dia memang sangat cocok jadi artis tapi tidak dengan sikapnya, jadi artis pun tak seluruhnya memiliki sikap yang baik, aku hanya baru menemukan Sai yang memiliki sikap baik meskipun dia artis.

Setelah kegiatan mereka berakhir, Ino terlihat menahan Sasuke agar tidak pergi, mereka tengah berbicara, wajah wanita itu terlihat malu-malu dan sangat senang saat berbicara pada Sasuke, tapi itu tak berlangsung lama, Sasuke berbalik dan pergi, aku rasa Ino seperti belum menyelesaikan ucapannya, tatapan itu tiba-tiba mengarah padaku, kenapa Ino menatapku seperti itu? Dia menatap kesal padaku.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

Tanpa sadar Sasuke sudah berdiri di hadapanku.

"Ti-tidak ada."

Sejak tadi aku hanya terus memperhatikan mereka, bukannya aku tak suka, mereka memang cocok, tapi ini membuatku risih.

"Kegiatan selanjutnya-"

"-Tidak, hari ini batalkan dulu, aku dan Sakura sedang punya rencana." Potong Sasuke saat Kabuto akan mengatakan jadwal kerjanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantar kalian pulang saja." Ucap Kabuto dan tersenyum padaku, apa arti dari senyumannya itu? Apa dia sedang mendukungku bersama Sasuke untuk membohongi kedua orang tuaku? Dia pun tak terlihat menahan Sasuke, Kabuto mendengarkan apapun yang Sasuke ucapkan.

**.**

**.**

Saat kembali Sasuke langsung saja masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, dia seperti orang yang begitu suka mandi, duduk di sofa dan menunggu hingga jam rencana kami.

**Tringg..~**

* * *

**:: Ibu.**

**Ibu tak tahu apa maksud dari hadiah pria itu, dia sampai mengirimkan gaun malam untuk ibu dan juga jas untuk ayah.**

* * *

Sasuke mengirim pakaian untuk ayah dan ibu?

* * *

**:: Sakura.**

**Pakai saja, bu, aku yakin dia ingin mengajak ibu ke tempat khusus, lagi pula ibu tak membawa banyak baju untuk jalan-jalan bukan?**

* * *

**:: Ibu.**

**Dasar anak ini, ibu masih mengawasi kalian.**

* * *

Ibu masih tak bisa menerima Sasuke, meskipun dia berusaha memperlihatkan sikap baiknya pada kedua orang tuaku.

"Hey."

Huaa!

Menutup hidungku, aku akan mimisan jika dia terus seperti ini.

"Bi-bisakah kau tak hanya menggunakan handuk saat aku ada disini?" Ucapku, risih.

"Aku tak akan mendengarkan ucapanmu." Ucapnya, menatap kesal padaku. "Kau masih mencium bau aneh?" Tanyanya.

"Mencium bau apa?" Ucapku, bingung.

"Dasar, kau harus lebih dekat." Ucapnya, aku sampai terkejut, Sasuke menarik tanganku hingga berdekatan ke arahnya, tu-tubuhnya terlalu dekat, hanya beberapa jengkal dari hadapanku.

"Ba-bau apa maksudmu!" Ucapku, aku sampai tak berani menatapnya dan terus menundukkan wajahku.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mengerti, dasar gadis bodoh, apa kau tak sadar sejak tadi wanita itu menempel padaku, aku sampai bisa mencium bau parfumnya melekat pada pakaianku, apa dia tak tahu begitu banyak kuman yang mungkin saja berpindah padaku?"

Eh?

Mengangkat wajahku, tatapannya sedikit aneh, apa yang sedang di bicarakannya adalah Ino? Dalam syuting dan pemotertan tadi mereka harus terlihat lebih mesra dan intens, apa Sasuke mandi hanya karena risih ada wanita yang menyentuhnya? Pria aneh, dia benar-benar gila kebersihan dan anti terhadap orang di sekelilingnya, tapi mungkin itu hanya berlaku pada Ino atau wanita lain, mungkin saja, ini masih dugaanku, sebelumnya saat dia bersama Sai dan Sasuke tak melakukan hal ini.

"Jangan diam saja! Katakan sesuatu!" Teriaknya marah. Aku sampai harus menutup kupingku.

"Tenang saja, kau sudah bersih, sekarang hanya ada bau sabun yang kau gunakan." Ucapku dan tersenyum.

"Menyebalkan! Lain kali aku tak akan menerima projek dengan wanita seperti itu."

Rasanya sungguh lucu, dia seorang artis, mau tak mau akan memiliki projek dengan para wanita, tapi dia seperti tak menyukai partner semacam itu.

"Bergegaslah, kita akan bertemu kedua orang tuamu." Ucapnya.

Aku sampai melupakan hal itu, jadi agak gugup, aku tak tahu bagaimana menghadapi ibu, aku bahkan belum siap untuk membohonginya, ibu sangat pandai membaca sikapku, aku harap kami tak ketahuan, jika ibu marah mungkin dia akan menyeretku kembali ke Suna dan memaksaku menikahi Sasori, haa..~ jika saja ibu tahu bagaimana Sasori, ini tidak akan sulit, tapi di mata mereka Sasori tetap menjadi pria terbaik.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke padaku, aku hanya mematung dengan segudang rasa cemasku akan melakukan rencana ini.

"Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana."

"Aku akan membantumu, jadi tenang saja." Ucapnya, masih berusaha meyakinkanku, dia jauh terlihat lebih santai.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

yaa.. tahun ini author memilih liburan di rumah saja, lagi malas kena macet, malas bawa kendaraan jauh, yaa, rumah paling nyaman untuk tahun ini hehehehh..., *curhat lewat*

sepertinya author belum siap untuk melanjutkan fic yang lain, jadi sabar aja dulu yaa, kemungkinan author mau kelarin fic ini, author udah target chapternya, soalnya ini fic pelarian dan akhir-akhir ini author keseringan baca komik tentang idol atau artis, jadi kepengan aja buat XD.

haa...~ akhirnya libur yang singkat ini akan berakhir hari ini, semangat! semangat! besok dah mulai aktifitas lagi. _

.

.

See you next chap!


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. Di larang mengcopy tanpa seijin author.

**.**

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**Enjoy for read**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**Don't like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**[ Chapter 16 ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Restoran star]**

Kami datang lebih awal, restoran mewah, berkelas dan harus di reservasi lebih awal, Sasuke menghabiskan berapa banyak uang hanya untuk mengundang orang tuaku makan malam? Ini terlalu berlebihan.

"Apa kau sedang membangkrutkan dirimu?" Bisikku padanya.

"Jika kau ingin berbohong harus lebih niat, aku tak suka bekerja setengah-setengah. " Ucapnya, angkuh. Aku tahu kau sangat kaya.

Kenapa harus di bawa serius seperti ini? Padahal ada begitu banyak restoran keluarga yang jauh lebih terasa nyaman, makanan disini pun sangat mahal.

Tidak begitu lama, akhirnya kedua orang tuaku datang, tatapanku terfokus pada penampilan mereka, seorang pelayan yang tengah menunggu mereka di depan, menuntun mereka masuk, ayah terlihat lebih gagah dengan jas hitam itu dan ibu terlihat lebih cantik dengan gaun malam yang indah itu, apa Sasuke yang memilihnya? Dia begitu pandai untuk hal semacam ini, sebelumnya, dia juga pernah membelikan gaun malam untukku, Sasuke itu punya banyak kelebihan selain jadi artis, dia pun pandai memilih gaun.

"Kami berterima kasih atas undangan dan semuanya yang kau lakukan pada kami." Ucap ayah, dia terkesan lebih ramah dari pada tatapan ibu yang terus saja menatap tak terima pada Sasuke.

"Aku senang bisa menjamu kalian dengan baik." Ucap Sasuke, dia memang raja akting.

"Aku tak begitu tersanjung untuk semua kebaikanmu ini, apa hanya untuk menyenangkan hati para orang tua atau kau sedang pamer dengan apa yang kau miliki." Ucap ibu, bahkan menatapnya dengan sinis, aku sedikit malu melihat tingkah ibu pada Sasuke, aku jadi penasaran bagaimana Sasuke bisa menghadapi ibu.

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang aku bisa untuk bertemu kalian." Ucap Sasuke, hari ini dia begitu tenang.

"Sudahlah istriku, ketika seseorang memiliki niat baik, kita harus menerimanya." Ucap ayah, aku sudah punya pendukung disini, namun ibulah pendukung terkuat, Sasuke harus lebih pintar lagi mengambil hatinya.

"Bukannya sudah ada seorang pria yang lebih niat dan bahkan kita sudah mengenalnya lebih lama, bagaimana dengan orang asing yang tiba-tiba masuk." Mulut ibu memang amat sangat tajam.

Melirik ke arah Sasuke, dia masih tetap tenang, apa yang tengah di pikirkannya? Aku harap dia tidak memarahi ibu, dia tak begitu senang jika seseorang membantahnya, ibu lihat situasinya, ada seorang iblis yang sebentar lagi marah besar, kenapa ibu hanya memperkeruh keadaan? Melirik ayah, dia pun seperti memberiku kode untuk mencairkan suasana yang menurut ayah cukup tegang ini, aku pun merasa seperti itu.

"Ayah dan ibu pasti sudah lapar, kalian pesanlah makanan yang ingin kalian makan." Ucapku, setidaknya ini membuat suasana lebih lega.

"Maaf atas ucapan ibuku, aku yakin dia hanya mencoba membuatmu kesal." Bisikku pada Sasuke.

"Kau pikir aku akan kalah semudah itu? Lihat saja nanti." Bisiknya padaku.

"Eh-hem, bisakah kalian memperlihatkan kesopanan di hadapan orang tua?" Sindir ibu.

Kami hanya bisik-bisik dan di anggap sedang mempertontonkan kemesraan, ibu benar-benar akan menghabisi kami malam ini.

"Kita mulai saja. Jadi namamu Uchiha Sasuke, nama yang terdengar bagus, bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?" Tanya ibu, akhirnya dia memulai menyerang Sasuke dengan banyak pertanyaan, aku sudah katakan pada Sasuke untuk tidak mengatakan jika dia artis terkenal, ibu itu sangat pintar, dia mungkin akan mencari tahu kebenaran tentang Sasuke, apalagi statusnya yang beredar jika dia masih seorang pria lajang.

"Aku hanya direktur utama di perusahaan keluarga." Ucap Sasuke, itu juga benar, dia adalah direktur utama, meskipun sekarang yang sedang mengurusnya adalah Kabuto sebagai manager sekaligus wakil direktur bagi Sasuke, dia tak sepenuhnya berbohong pada ibu.

"Bagaimana dengan kedua orang tuamu?"

Ini adalah pertanyaan yang cukup sensitif, menatap ke arah Sasuke, dia terdiam sejenak, tak seperti saat ibu menanyakan tentang pekerjaan, dia menjawab dengan begitu cepat, tanpa sadar menggenggam tangannya, Sasuke menoleh ke arahku, tersenyum padanya dan memberinya anggukan kecil, aku hanya ingin memberinya sedikit dukungan jika tak apa dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya, aku ada bersamanya.

"Saat umurku 8 tahun kedua orang tua mengalami kecelakaan, keduanya tak bisa di selamatkan, sedangkan aku, aku masih selamat. Jadi aku meminta maaf karena tak bisa turut membawa mereka hadir dan bertemu paman dan bibi." Ucap Sasuke.

Sejenak ibu tak nampak ingin mengatakan apa-apa, ayah pun begitu, keduanya hanya menatap Sasuke, seperti adanya rasa iba setelah mendengarnya berbicara.

Setelah ucapan Sasuke tentang kedua orang tuanya, ibu jadi terlihat lebih santai saat menanyakan beberapa hal pada Sasuke, hanya masalah sepele dan juga dia sampai ingin tahu bagaimana aku dan Sasuke bisa bertemu, untung saja kami sudah membuat jawaban dari beberapa pertanyaan yang mungkin saja akan keluar dari ibu.

Makan malam ini berakhir dengan damai, aku merasa lega ibu tak terlalu banyak bertanya hal lain, aku rasa cerita tenang kedua orang tua Sasuke cukup membuat ibu tersentuh dan menghilangkan rasa tak senangnya itu padaku.

Aku, ayah dan ibu akan pulang bersama, kami berpisah, Sasuke mungkin akan di jemput Kabuto dan pak Do akan mengantar kami pulang.

"Kemarilah." Ucap ayah pada Sasuke sebelum kami masuk ke dalam mobil. Sasuke bergerak ke arah ayah dan sebuah pelukan yang di dapatnya. "Aku yakin kau akan menjadi anak yang hebat dan kedua orang tuamu akan bangga." Ucapan ayah sempat membuat mata onyx itu melebar, aku yakin Sasuke tak menyangka akan mendapat perlakuan sedikit istimewa dari ayahku.

"Cepatlah, aku sudah mengantuk." Tegur ibu pada ayah. "Dan kau, turun dari sini, ibu tak mau mengganggu kalian sejenak, tapi jangan terlalu lama pulang." Ucap ibu padaku, aku jadi harus turun dari mobil dan pak Do mulai melajukan mobilnya.

"Yaa, aku rasa mereka ingin aku menemanimu." Ucapku, bingung harus mengatakan apa pada Sasuke.

"Bagaimana aktingku?" Tanyanya padaku, kembali mengeluarkan sikap aslinya, dia tengah menyombongkan dirinya.

"Kau 'kan artis berbakat, aku tak akan ragukan lagi." Ucapku.

"Sepertinya Kabuto akan sedikit lama. Bagaimana jika berjalan-jalan di sekitar sini."

"Aku tidak mau, lihatlah, kau tahu sepatu ini akan menghancurkan kakiku." Ucapku.

"Itu sepatu yang hebat."

"Hebat apanya! Sepatu _highless _ini terlalu tinggi! Kenapa kau memberiku sepatu seperti ini!" Protesku, betis ini sudah sangat pegal.

"Itu akan membuatmu setidaknya bertambah beberapa senti, kau terlalu pendek, orang-orang sulit melihatmu." Ejeknya. Selalu saja memberiku ejekkan. "Aku akan menggendongmu jika tak bisa jalan." Ucapnya, tiba-tiba saja menggenggam tanganku dan menarikku lebih dekat ke arahnya, dia benar-benar membawaku berjalan di sekitar sini, di area sekitar sini pun terlihat sangat indah, lampu jalan yang seperti bintang-bintang kecil yang di gantung, pepohonan, gedung-gedung lain yang bersebelahan dengan cahaya lampu warna-warni mereka masing-masing dan beberapa tanaman bunga meskipun sudah malam tetap saja indah.

Waktu terasa begitu lambat, angin berhembus perlahan, tanganku masih tetap hangat dalam genggamannya, tersadar akan hal ini, segera menarik tanganku darinya.

"A-aku bisa jalan sendiri!" Tegasku, melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan berjalan lebih cepat, tidak perlu harus berjalan beriringan 'kan? Ini membuatku malu, kenapa dia begitu santai menggandeng seseorang yang tak memiliki hubungan dengannya?

"Aaaa...!"

Terduduk di trotoar, ujung bagian runcing sepatu ini tersangkut pada lubang kecil dan membuatku terjatuh, bagian itu sampai patah dan kakiku terkilir.

"Ini semua salahmu! Sepatu ini benar-benar pembawa masalah!" Kesalku padanya dan melempar sepatu yang sudah rusak itu.

Hahahahahahah.

"Kau lihat bagaimana kau jatuh? Itu sangat konyol."

Sasuke tertawa? Wah, ini adalah pemandangan yang langka, dia tertawa begitu puas, tapi sadarlah, dia sedang menertawaimu.

"Jangan tertawa seperti itu! tidak lucu!" Kesalku.

"Jadi, jelaskan kenapa kalian tak menungguku di restoran dan malah berlesehan disini." Ucap Kabuto, kami tak sadar dia sudah datang.

"Ini salah Sasuke, dia mengajakku jalan." Ucapku.

Kabuto pasti mencari-cari kami, Sasuke saja yang tak bisa tenang, dia malah mengajakku jalan.

"Sudahlah ayo cepat, aku akan mengantar kalian." Ucap Kabuto.

Aku kesulitan berdiri dan kaki ini kenapa harus keseleo!

Huaah!

"Pegangan atau kau akan jatuh." Ucap Sasuke.

Aku benar-benar terkejut, Sasuke mengangkatku dan menggendongku.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kabuto.

"Dia terjatuh dan mungkin saja ada masalah pada kakinya, kita ke rumah sakit dulu, setelahnya membawanya pulang."

"Apa? Tidak perlu sampai ke rumah sakit. Aku tak apa-apa." Ucapku, Sasuke terlalu berlebihan.

"Diam dan jangan berisik, aku sudah mengatakan padamu pegang dengan baik-baik, jika kau jatuh, aku tak akan tanggung jawab."

"Itu benar Sakura, kau harus di periksa dan di obati." Ucap Kabuto.

Kedua pria ini sama saja, tentunya mereka akan saling mendukung, mereka pun mulai berjalan, Sasuke memang sangat tinggi, saat di angkat pun aku melihat cukup jauh ke bawah, sedikit malu, tapi aku tak mau mendengar omelannya, mengalungkan lenganku pada lehernya, menatap ke arah wajah itu, dia begitu santai dan tenang menggendongku.

"Makanlah yang banyak, Aku seperti membawa kapas." Ucapnya, lebih tepat sedang mengejekku.

"Jangan mengejekku lagi!" kesalku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hanya duduk sofa, semalam karena sepatu bodoh itu, kakiku benar-benar dalam masalah dan kata dokter jangan berjalan sementara dulu, aku sampai melihat perban yang melilit untuk menjaga-jaga agar kakiku segera sembuh, ini sangat berlebihan.

Ayah dan ibu telah kembali ke Suna, rumahku menjadi sepi kembali, aku pikir ayah dan ibu akan menaiki taksi, tapi si muka tebal Sasori itu sudah menawarkan diri untuk mengantar mereka, aku pikir ibu sudah akan setuju ketika aku bersama Sasuke, meskipun hanya bohong.

Sementara itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tinggal di rumah yang kecil ini? Begitu banyak perabot yang di tata asal-asalan, ini tak menghasilkan keindahan dalam sebuah rumah." Ucap Sasuke.

Aku pikir akan libur selama kaki ini masih terkilir, tapi pria itu malah datang ke rumahku dan sibuk memperhatikan dan mengoreksi isi rumah ini.

"Jika kau tak senang disini, kembalilah ke apartemen mewahmu itu." Ucapku, sedikit menahan diri.

Sasuke meliburkan diri, dia tak akan mengambil job apapun hingga kakiku sembuh, pria ini benar-benar bodoh, dia bisa bekerja bersama Kabuto, kenapa malah melibatkanku?

"Aku akan menemanimu, seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku, bos mana yang akan menemani pekerjanya selama dia sakit?" Ucapnya, bahkan dengan nada angkuh itu.

"Aku tak butuh, pulanglah atau bekerjalah." Ucapku, menatap malas ke arahnya.

"Jangan mengusirku, aku sedang mencoba bertanggung jawab, aku yang membeli sepatu itu, apa kau tak ingat?"

Berdebat dengannya tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun, memilih menonton tv meskipun siaran itu tak menghibur.

**Tok tok tok. **

Seseorang mengetuk pintu.

**.**

**.**

**TBC  
.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

semangat kerja dan semangat beraktifitas hari ini! iri sama anak-anak sekolah yang masih pada libur. *nyadar umur woii* XD

mari bahas chapter ini, author cukup menikmati alur yang mengalir ini, meskipun sudah ada percikan-percikan yaa gitu deh, tapi yang alami lebih terasa berkesan XD. (sok romantis)

.

.

See you next chap!


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. Di larang mengcopy tanpa seijin author.

**.**

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**Enjoy for read**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**Don't like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**[ Chapter 17 ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tok tok tok. **

Seseorang mengetuk pintu.

"Biar aku yang membukanya, jangan banyak gerak, jika kakimu terluka lagi, aku yang akan repot." Ucap Sasuke, bukan kamu yang repot, tapi kau sendiri yang membuat dirimu repot.

**Braak!**

Aku bisa mendengar suara pintu yang tutup dengan sangat kasar, berusaha berjalan dengan memegang dinding.

"Kenapa membanting pintu seperti itu! Apa kau mau merusaknya!" Marahku. "Dan siapa yang datang?" Aku bahkan tak mendengar suara apapun, hanya ada ketukan.

"Tidak ada orang, kau mungkin hanya salah dengar." Ucap Sasuke, dia seperti tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Sakuraa! Apa kau ada di dalam! Ini aku!" Teriak seseorang dari luar, itu seperti suara Sai.

"Masih berbohong padaku jika tidak ada orang?" Ucapku, menatap datar pada Sasuke.

Pada akhirnya.

"Aku ingin menjengukmu, aku membawakanmu kue yang waktu itu kita makan bersama." Ucap Sai. Aku tak percaya jika pria ini akan datang menjengukku.

"Terima kasih, tapi aku tak bisa menjamumu." Ucapku, dan memperlihatkan perban di kakiku.

"Tidak perlu, aku hanya datang ingin melihat keadaanmu saja, aku tak menyangka ada yang sampai berani melakukan ini padamu." Ucap Sai, lebih tepatnya dia tengah menyindir Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu alamat Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke, sejak Sai datang wajahnya tak pernah senang.

"Kabuto memberiku alamatnya." Ucap Sai dengan wajah penuh senyum kemenangan itu, seperti ada _background_ hamparan bunga berada di sekitar Sai.

Sedangkan Sasuke, seakan ada kobaran api pada punggungnya, dia pun menghubungi Kabuto dan marah-marah padanya.

"Kenapa kau memberi alamat Sakura pada Sai!" Teriaknya.

"_Kenapa?"_

"Jangan bertanya! Aku ada disini!"

"_Aku tak tahu jika kau berada di rumah Sakura, aku pikir Sakura sendirian, jadi mungkin Sai bisa menemaninya."_

"Aku akan menurunkan jabatanmu!"

**Tuk!**

Seakan hanya dia seorang diri di rumah ini, ucapannya pun terdengar begitu keras, kasihan Kabuto.

"Kau sudah melihatnya, sekarang pulanglah." Usir Sasuke.

"Aku akan pulang jika tuan rumah yang menyuruhku." Ucap Sai.

Sebentar lagi ada perang dunia di rumahku, aku harap mereka tak menghancurkan beberapa barang.

**Tok tok tok...~**

Kembali ada yang mengetuk pintu.

"Biar aku yang akan membukanya." Ucap Sai.

"Tidak perlu, biar aku yang akan membukanya." Ucap Sasuke.

Keduanya saling bertatapan dan sibuk ingin membuka pintu, sekarang bukan kakiku yang sakit, tapi kepalaku yang pusing, melihat mereka seperti anak kecil yang berlomba-lomba ingin membuka pintu duluan.

**Braak!**

Sama seperti Sasuke, tapi kali ini mereka berdua yang menutup pintu itu dengan kasar.

"Apa kalian mau menghancurkan pintuku!" Teriakku, marah.

Kepalaku bertambah sakit saat melihat tamu yang datang.

"Kedua orang tuamu sudah berangkat, aku membawakan bubur ayam untukmu, ta-tapi kenapa begitu banyak orang di rumahmu?" Ucap Sasori, cukup canggung melihat situasi disini.

"Jangan tanya padaku, sekarang pulanglah." Ucapku.

Meskipun tak adil, aku tak senang Sasori berada di rumahku.

"Kau dengar itu? Dia menyuruhmu pulang." Ucap Sasuke.

"Disini terlalu sempit jika terlalu banyak orang, kalian pulanglah." Ucap Sai, dia pun mengusir Sasuke.

"Ha? Apa yang kau katakan? Dia adalah asisten pribadiku, aku akan bersamanya disini, kalianlah yang pulang." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku adalah temannya, teman menjenguk itu adalah hal yang wajar." Ucap Sai.

"Aku rasa kalian sebaiknya pulang, Sakura hanya ingin ketenangan, aku akan menemaninya." Ucap Sasori.

"Lebih baik kau yang pulang."

"Kau saja!"

"Kalian yang pulang!"

"BERIISIKK! KALIAN SEMUA PULANG!" Teriakku, marah.

Aku benar-benar marah pada mereka, bukannya membuat ketenangan untukku di rumah, mereka pun ribut di dalam rumahku, kepalaku sebentar lagi akan pecah. Mengusir mereka dan mengunci pintu rumahku, aku tak peduli jika mereka mengetuk pintu dan memohon meneriakkan namaku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pukul 21:30**

**Tok tok tok**

Ketukan di pintu itu membuatku kesulitan, aku harus berjalan perlahan-lahan dan memegang dinding, kaki ini cukup sakit saat aku mencoba berjalan normal, akhirnya sampai di pintu dan membukanya.

"Sasuke?"

"Aku tak bisa tidur." Ucapnya, bahkan tak menatapku.

"Tapi kau lihat sendiri, aku kesulitan berjalan." Ucapku.

Saat siang tadi, aku sudah mengusir mereka, meskipun merengek ingin masuk, aku tidak peduli pada mereka hingga akhirnya rumahku benar-benar tenang, Sekarang Sasuke datang hanya karena dia masih tak bisa tidur sendirian, sekarang pun dia mungkin masih marah pada Kabuto karena telah memberikan alamatku begitu saja pada Sai, dia tidak ingin menghubungi Kabuto menemaninya tidur.

"Aku akan membantumu." Ucapnya, bergerak ke arahku dan menggendongku begitu saja.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan? Aku akan jalan sendiri." Ucapku, panik.

"Pak Do, tolong bawa barang yang di perlukan Sakura dan jangan lupa mengunci pintunya." Ucap Sasuke, dia mengabaikan ucapanku.

"Apa kau tak bisa mendengarkanku terlebih dahulu?" Ucapku, selalu saja melakukan seenak jidatnya.

"Aku tidak butuh ucapan darimu." Ucap Sasuke, mulai berjalan ke arah mobil.

Aku merasa tak nyaman jika di gendong seperti ini olehnya, pacar bukan, istri pun begitu, apa dia selalu menggendong para wanita seperti ini? Sasuke memasukanku ke dalam mobil dengan perlahan, pak Do sudah mengunci pintu rumah dan memberikan tas milikku, di dalamnya hanya ada ponsel, dompet dan pak Do menaruh kunci rumahku di dalamnya.

Mobil ini mulai melaju, menatap Sasuke, dia begitu tenang dan hanya memandangi keluar jendela mobil.

Selama kakiku terluka Sasuke melarangku untuk tinggal sendirian dan apa yang di lakukannya? Dia tak juga bekerja. Kabuto sampai harus datang dan membujuknya, begitu banyak sponsor cukup kecewa mendengar Sasuke masih tak bisa menerima job.

"Pergilah bekerja." Ucapku.

"Tidak, dan jangan memerintahku." Tegasnya.

Haa..~ cukup sulit menangani pria besar ini, sikapnya benar-benar seperti anak kecil sekarang.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera pulang." Ucapku, aku tak akan menjadi lemah di hadapannya.

"Aku tak menginjinkanmu."

"Aku pulang atau kau bekerja, ayolah, hanya bekerja saja, aku akan baik-baik saja diapartemenmu." Ucapku.

Apa-apaan itu? Apa dia tengah khawatir padaku? Lagi pula selama bersamanya dia benar-benar merawatku dengan baik, perban yang rajin di ganti dan obat yang selalu tepat waktu di berikannya, aku rasa kakiku mulai bisa digunakan meskipun masih ada rasa nyeri.

Menatapnya, Sasuke hanya terdiam dan menatapku dalam diam, apa yang tengah di pikirkannya?

"Sasuke." Berusaha membujuknya.

"Kau yakin kau bisa melakukan segalanya selama aku bekerja?" Tanyanya. Kau membuatku jadi gagal paham akan sikapmu ini, ini semacam seseorang yang begitu khawatir padamu.

"Tentu!" Tegasku.

Dia terlihat menghela napas, kecewa? Atau tak senang? Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, lagi pula aku hanya akan duduk santai dan tak mengerjakan apapun selama dia bekerja.

"Jangan pernah melakukan apapun selama aku pergi, tak perlu mengurus apartemen, jangan memasak, pesanlah makanan apapun, aku akan meninggalkan kartu kreditku padamu." Ucapnya.

Mengangguk pasrah, pada akhirnya Sasuke mau bekerja jika aku tetap tenang agar kakiku cepat sembuh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kembali bekerja seperti biasanya, kakiku sudah sembuh seminggu yang lalu, aktifitas padat dan akan berakhir saat malam hari, kakiku pegal, aku ingin segera istirahat, melirik ke arah Sasuke, hari ini dia terlihat sedikit pendiam, Kabuto telah mengantar kami dan aku harus menemaninya masuk, oh ya, tentang mimpi buruknya, aku tak tahu sampai kapan dia akan berhenti membuatku tinggal bersamanya, aku cukup merindukan rumah dan kasurku, walaupun kasur yang Sasuke berikan padaku, jauh lebih empuk.

Keluar dari lif dan membuka pintu, aku hanya mematung saat melihat seorang wanita berada di dalam apartemen Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Ucap wanita itu akrab, dia bahkan memeluk Sasuke begitu saja.

_What!_

Siapa dia? Kenapa dia begitu berani memeluk Sasuke yang anti di sentuh wanita!

Anehnya, Sasuke tetap tenang, dia bahkan membiarkan wanita itu memeluknya, terlalu menempel, ini membuatku sedikit risih.

"Kapan kau datang?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku baru saja tiba dan langsung datang ke apartemenmu, tapi ternyata kau sedang bekerja, yaa." Ucap wanita itu, dia terlihat cantik, ramah, tinggi, bak model, matanya mengarah padaku. "Siapa dia?" Tanyanya.

Onyx itu mengarah padaku, ada apa? Dia bahkan tak menjawab, Sasuke hanya terdiam dan terus menatap ke arahku.

"Aku asisten Sasuke." Ucapku. Hanya seperti itu saja tak bisa di katakannya, ada apa denganmu Sasuke! "Namaku, Haruno Sakura." Tambahku.

"Hanare, salam kenal." Ucapnya ramah, dia bahkan mendekat ke arahku untuk berjabat tangan, rambut hitam panjang dan ada tahi lalat di bawah matanya, itu membuatnya jauh lebih manis dan terlihat begitu dewasa, sepertinya umurnya jauh lebih tua dari Sasuke.

"Aku akan tinggal sementara waktu di sini, di kediaman begitu sepi dan hanya ada para pelayan." Ucap Hanare.

Sasuke mengangguk, dia mengijinkan wanita ini tinggal bersamanya, aku penasaran dengan hubungan mereka, Hanare bahkan tak mengatakan apa hubungan mereka, semacam, hai, aku sepupu Sasuke atau hai, aku saudara jauhnya.

"Sakura kau bisa pulang." Ucap Sasuke.

Pamit pada mereka dan bergegas, aku merasa seperti sedang mengganggu saja, tatapan Sasuke tadi, dia begitu tenang, dia bahkan tak memasang wajah marah atau kesalnya pada Hanare, dia pun terlihat sedikit canggung padaku, memperkenalkanku pada Hanare saja begitu lama, apa dia tengah bimbang atau tak mau Hanare tahu kalau aku semacam _baby sitter_ baginya, mungkin saja Hanare tak tahu, satu hal lainnya, berdiri di luar bangunan apartemen, Sasuke tak memanggil pak Do untuk mengantarku, biasanya dia sangat anti saat aku akan naik kendaraan umum saat pulang, katanya tidak aman lah atau apalah, sekarang saat bersama wanita bernama Hanare itu, dia bahkan seakan lupa aku harus pulang sendirian.

Memanggil taksi dan untung saja masih ada yang beroperasi, di jam segini bus sudah tak beroperasi lagi, Sasuke mungkin saja sudah tidak akan peduli bahkan aku pulang tengah malam, mengingat kembali Hanare dan Sasuke, rasanya ada yang aneh, apa ini? Aku merasa sedikit sesak pada bagian dadaku, tidak-tidak! Aku terlalu banyak memikirkan hal aneh-aneh.

**Tringgg...~**

* * *

**:: Sasuke. **

**Kau ada dimana? Aku akan menghubungi pak Do untuk mengantarmu, sekarang tunggulah.**

* * *

Kenapa dia baru mengingatku? Dasar bodoh.

* * *

**:: Sakura.**

**Aku sudah berada di taksi dan tak lama lagi akan sampai, tak perlu meminta pak Do untuk mengantarku.**

* * *

Hari ini cukup lelah, tiba-tiba ada seorang wanita yang tak biasanya datang di hadapanku, Sasuke tak pernah menunjukkan sikap seperti itu pada wanita manapun, dia akan selalu risih dan merasa mereka itu seperti kuman yang mungkin akan membuatnya sakit, dari semua itu, aku sadar akan satu hal, dia tak pernah merasa risih padaku saat aku menyentuhnya, aku pikir hanya aku yang bisa menyentuhnya seperti itu, tapi masih ada seseorang lagi yang bisa melakukannya.

Rasanya benar-benar aneh, mungkin hanya kelelahan, setelah tidur aku merasa lebih baik esoknya.

**Ending Sakura pov.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...!

yak, kali ini author akan memulai alur yang cukup rumit, semoga tak terhenti di tengah jalan lagi akibat malas melalui alur ini, wkwkwkw, ah, nggak, author udah bersiap untuk alur semacam ini,

Lalu fic lain bagaimana thor! Jangan bikin PHP thor!

Sabar yaa, author benar-benar sedang hilang feel sama mereka(Fic TBC), jadi kesulitan. XD

kenapa Hanare? bukan Karin atau yang lainnya.

author punya alasan tersendiri kenapa Hanare, jika kalian tak punya bayangan tentang Hanare, lihatlah om google, dia juga salah satu karakter lewat di anime Naruto, dan dia cukup cucok jadi wanita yang seperti author harapkan. Ini biar nggak ada yang nanya lagi. author juga udah sering memasukkan Hanare ke dalam fic author yang lainnya, kadang jadi orang baik, kadang jadi orang menyebalkan, yaah, kadang-kadang begitu.

.

.

See you next chapter!


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. Di larang mengcopy tanpa seijin author.

**.**

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**Enjoy for read**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**Don't like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**[ Chapter 18 ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal Pov. **

**[Apartemen Sasuke]**

"Wah, aku tak menyangka ada dua tempat tidur di dalam kamarmu, kenapa kau menaruhnya? Apa karena Kabuto masih sering menemanimu tidur?" Ucap Hanare.

"Begitulah." Ucap Sasuke, tatapannya begitu tenang, namun sesuatu membuatnya harus menarik Hanare, wanita itu mencoba duduk dan berbaring di tempat tidur milik Sakura. "Tidurlah di sebelah sana." Lanjut Sasuke, membiarkan Hanare mengambil tempat tidurnya.

Wanita itu menatap bingung, menurutnya dua tempat tidur itu sama saja, tapi ada sesuatu yang membuat Sasuke tak ingin dia menempati tempat tidur itu, di sisi lain Hanare melihat pakaian yang di tata rapi di samping pakaian Sasuke.

"Kenapa ada pakaian dan aksesoris untuk wanita disini?" Ucap Hanare, bergerak ke arah pakaian itu, mencoba menyentuhnya dan lagi-lagi Sasuke menahan tangannya.

"Pakaian ini milik sponsor, jangan menyentuhnya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ma-maaf, aku tak tahu." Ucap Hanare, menatap Sasuke, pria itu masih tak berubah terhadapnya, tatapan dingin dan begitu tenang.

"Sampai kapan kau akan disini? Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu di luar negeri? Aku pikir kau tak akan kembali dan menetap di sana." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku sedikit jenuh, kau bahkan tak menghubungiku bertahun-tahun, setelah selesai dengan masa perkuliahanku, aku mencoba bekerja dan semakin hari rasanya semakin membuatku jenuh."

"Kalau begitu, carilah pekerjaan yang baru."

"Kau tak mengijinkanku tinggal disini?"

"Tidak, sesuai dengan janji dan kesepakatan kita bersama, kau tidak boleh berada di Konoha."

"Kenapa?" Ucap Hanare, bergerak ke arah Sasuke, lebih dekat hingga hampir menempel padanya. "Kenapa kau seperti membuangku?" Lanjutnya.

"Tidak ada hubungan apapun, jangan lupakan itu."

"Aku tahu, tapi aku sudah memaafkanmu dan melupakan segala kejadian yang telah terjadi, aku ingin mencoba menerimamu dan mencobaa menjalin sebuah hubungan denganmu."

"Aku tak tertarik padamu, dan jangan mencoba mencari masalah kembali."

"Tidak-tidak, aku tidak akan mencari masalah, aku akan menjadi orang yang penurut untukmu, seperti waktu dulu, aku juga tidak akan memberontak dan tidak akan menuntutmu, maka dari itu Sasuke-" Wanita itu pun mulai menyentuh dada bidang Sasuke, sedikit bergerak ke atas seperti akan merangkulnya lehernya.

"-Cukup Hanare." Ucap Sasuke, melepaskan tangan Hanare dari tubuhnya, menjauh dari wanita itu. "Hari ini aku sangat lelah dan harus istirahat, besoknya aku pun harus kembali bekerja, tidurlah di ranjang itu." Lanjut Sasuke, menunjuk ranjang yang merupakan miliknya, Sasuke sendiri tak punya pilihan lain dan akan menempati ranjang yang sudah di tempati Sakura.

Ranjang itu, seprai itu dan bantalnya pun memiliki bau Sakura, Sasuke tak harus memikirkan hal lain, saat ini dia hanya ingin berdamai dengan Hanare dan tidak akan ada lagi kasus yang membuat Kabuto sampai bingung membantunya, kadang wajah Sakura akan terlintas setiap dia menutup matanya, merasa jika dia tak memperlakukan Sakura dengan baik saat ada Hanare, Sasuke hanya tengah kebingungan bersikap seperti biasanya dengan Sakura jika Hanare bersamanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esoknya.

Sakura telah tiba dan memencet _password p_intu, berjalan masuk dan seseorang berdiri di tak jauh dari pintu.

"Aku pikir Kabuto yang datang, ternyata kau yaa, apa kau bekerja di jam segini?" Tanya Hanare.

"I-iya, aku sudah harus datang pagi ke apartemen Sasuke." Ucap Sakura, dia pun terkejut melihat wanita itu sudah bangun sangat pagi, dia bahkan menyiapkan sarapan berdua untuk Sasuke.

"Masuklah, Sasuke mungkin akan bangun sebentar lagi." Ucap Hanare, kembali ke dapur dan menata sarapan. "Apa kau ingin sarapan juga?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak, terima kasih, aku sudah sarapan sebelum datang." Ucap Sakura, berjalan ke arah sofa dan duduk di sana, tidak biasanya dia melihat ada seorang wanita yang bebas berkeliaran di apartemen Sasuke, Sakura masih sangat penasaran akan hubungan wanita itu dengan Sasuke, semalam membuatnya pusing sendiri hingga tertidur, pagi ini pun dia tak tahu harus melakukan apa, semua pekerjaannya telah di lakukan Hanare.

"Kau sudah datang? Kenapa hanya duduk diam saja di situ?" Ucap Sasuke, setelah bersiap, dia tak melihat Sakura berada di dapur.

"A-aku-"

"Kau jangan galak seperti itu Sasuke, aku yang memasak pagi ini." Ucap Hanare.

"Kalau begitu bersihkan apartemen ini." Perintah Sasuke lagi pada Sakura.

"Aku sudah melakukan segalanya, jadi tenang saja." Ucap Hanare.

"Baiklah." Ucap Sasuke, dia pun tak mempermasalahkan apapun.

"Bagaimana jika kau memberinya liburan, sementara selama aku tinggal bersamamu, aku akan membantumu." Ucap Hanare.

Sasuke terdiam, menatap Sakura, gadis itu hanya terdiam dan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Baik, Sakura-"

"Iya?" Ucap Sakura dan menatap Sasuke.

"-Istirahatlah di rumah, maksudku aku memberimu liburan, aku akan menghubungimu kembali jika kau sudah harus bekerja." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura hanya mengangguk sedikit bingung, hari ini pun dia benar-benar mendapat liburannya, pamit pada Sasuke dan keluar dari apartemen itu. Hari ini sarapan di buat oleh Hanare, ada rasa yang berbeda saat Sakura tak bersamanya pagi ini, hal itu semacam hal yang sudah terbiasa bagi Sasuke.

"Ada apa? Kau tak suka sarapanku?" Tanya Hanare, Sasuke terlihat melamun di meja makan dan hanya menatap sarapan yang di buatnya.

"Tidak, aku akan memakannya." Ucap Sasuke, mulai memakan sarapan itu.

Pagi ini pun Kabuto sedikit terkejut, wanita bernama Hanare itu berada di Konoha dan malah menggantikan posisi Sakura sementara waktu, sepanjang hari pun Kabuto memperhatikan tingkah Sasuke yang berbeda, tak bersemangat, lebih banyak diam dan sangat tenang, sikapnya berbeda saat bersama Sakura.

"Kenapa kau kembali?" Ucap Kabuto saat hanya bersama Hanare.

"Hanya mengunjungi kalian berdua, apa kalian tak rindu padaku?" Ucap Hanare.

"Bukannya dia sudah mengusirmu?"

"Kau salah paham Kabuto, Sasuke tak pernah mengusirku, sebelumnya dia berbuat begitu baik padaku, katanya sebagai penebus kesalahannya, tapi dia ingin aku menjadi wanita yang lebih baik saat di pandang, apakah itu karena pendidikan yang tinggi atau pekerjaan, maka dari itu dia mengirimku keluar negeri."

"Aku tak tahu Sasuke memiliki rencana seperti itu padamu, dia hanya mengatakan padaku jika kau di usirnya, namun secara halus, yaa seperti yang kau jelaskan tadi, itu hanya alasan Sasuke agar kau mau pergi." Ucap Kabuto dan hal itu sedikit membuat Hanare kesal.

Sejujurnya dia pun tahu maksud dari rencana Sasuke mengirimnya keluar negeri untuk melanjutkan pendidikanya, namun saat di sana pun dia tak bisa tenang, memikirkan cara untuk kembali, tapi dia tahu jika Sasuke akan kembali memaksanya pergi jika dia keras kepala, selama ini Hanare menahan segalanya.

"Apa tujuanmu untuk kembali?" Ucap Kabuto.

"Aku bukan wanita seperti itu, kau harus tahu jika selama ini aku sudah menerima keburukan Sasuke dulunya, aku tak akan pergi lagi darinya, aku yakin jika hanya aku yang bisa memahaminya."

"Aku akan terus mengawasimu, sekarang Sasuke jauh lebih terkenal, jika kau membuat masalah, itu tak akan seperti dulu lagi, aku bisa lebih mudah menjauhkanmu dari Sasuke, bahkan mengirimmu ke tempat yang tak satu pun orang akan tahu." Ucap Kabuto, tatapan itu terlihat sangat serius.

"Tenang saja, aku janji, tidak akan ada masalah yang menimpa Sasuke lagi." Ucap Hanare dan sebuah senyum di wajahnya.

**Ending Normal Pov.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura pov.**

Berbaring dan menatap layar ponselku, Sasuke memberiku libur secara mendadak, alasannya hanya agar wanita itu bisa menemaninya, sepertinya hubungan mereka sangat spesial, Sasuke tak risih padanya, membiarkannya mengerjakan apapun, dan lagi Sasuke tak pernah terlihat marah padanya, dia begitu tenang saat bersama Hanare.

Rasanya jadi begitu aneh, apa aku cemburu?

Tidak-tidak!

Kenapa aku harus cemburu! Selama ini sikap baik Sasuke hanya karena dia peduli dengan pekerjanya, dia peduli karena aku bekerja padanya, aku tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain itu dan aku pun sadar diri.

Kadang sejenak aku memikirkan jika hubungan ini seperti apa yang aku rasakan, namun itu semua hanya pemikiranku saja, aku tidak bisa mengharap sesuatu yang lebih dari Sasuke, dia itu artis, dan aku bukan apa-apa.

Beberapa hari berlalu, dan aku masih tetap melakukan aktifitas apapun di rumah, tidak ada kabar dari Sasuke, dia tak menghubungiku hingga beberapa seminggu, apa dia hanya memberiku libur? Dia tak memecatku kan? Atau pekerjaanku sudah di gantikan oleh Hanare.

Memilih mendatangi apartemen Sasuke, tapi dia tak berada di sana, mencoba mengirim pesan pada Kabuto dan dia mengatakan jika Sasuke berada di kantor agensi mereka, aku hanya ingin berbicara dengannya, kapan aku bisa kembali bekerja? Aku sangat bosan di rumah tanpa ada kabar yang jelas.

"Sakura."

Oh tidak lagi, kenapa harus bertemu dengannya seperti ini?

"Aku sibuk." Ucapku.

"Tunggu, jangan seperti itu padaku, maaf, aku yakin meskipun begitu banyak maaf yang aku ucapkan, kau pasti tak akan menerimanya, tapi aku sungguh-sungguh ingin minta maaf, lagi pula kedua orang tuamu memberimu kebebasan, aku bahkan tak tahu siapa pria yang katanya ingin bersaing denganku." Ucap Sasori.

Ayah dan ibu tak mengatakan tentang Sasuke pada Sasori? Itu bagus, aku sampai memikirkan hal ini, Sasori itu sangat ember, aku tidak ingin dia mengatakan segalanya tentang siapa Sasuke kepada kedua orang tuaku.

"Lalu, apa lagi yang di katakan ayah dan ibuku?"

"Keputusannya ada padamu, jika kau ingin memilih pria itu, mungkin aku akan berhenti berharap padamu." Ucapnya. Aku sampai hampir tersentuh mendengar ucapannya, aku tak tahu harus kembali percaya padanya atau abaikan saja apapun yang di ucapkannya. "Aku ingin memulai hubungan yang baik denganmu lagi, perlahan-lahan, aku tak akan memaksamu lagi, aku sudah menyadari kesalahanku sebelumnya." Ucapnya lagi. Tatapannya pun terlihat dia tak ingin berbohong padaku, aku tahu itu, bersama dengannya dulu membuatku memahami sikap Sasori.

"Aku memberimu kesempatan, bukan dalam artian sebuah hubungan, tapi kesempatan kita bisa menjadi seseorang yang saling mengenal saja, aku tidak ingin menjadi orang bodoh untuk kedua kalinya, aku masih tetap tak bisa percaya padamu."

"Sungguh! Aku janji, aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu lagi." Ucapnya dan kenapa dia terlihat begitu bersemangat? Tetap saja, aku harus hati-hati dengannya, tidak mungkin Sasori berubah begitu saja.

"Hanya sebagai saling mengenal saja, dan jangan melakukan hal berlebihan padaku, aku akan menjauh darimu." Tegasku.

"Tenang saja, aku harap kau masih percaya padaku." Ucapnya dan dia tersenyum begitu manis padaku, uhuk! Sampai sekarang wajahnya itu tetap saja terlihat muda dan menggemaskan. "Lain kali aku ingin mentraktirmu." Ajaknya.

"Tidak perlu." Ucapku, aku tak ingin terlalu sering bertemu dengannya, hanya memberinya kesempatan saja dia sudah besar kepala.

"Baiklah, sekarang apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku sedang mencari Sasuke."

"Sasuke? Kau masih bekerja padanya?"

"Tentu saja."

"Aku pikir dia telah memecatmu, aku sempat melihatnya berjalan bersama seorang wanita lain saat datang ke sini."

"Dia tak memecatku, aku hanya di beriku libur."

"Lalu siapa wanita itu? Dia dan Sasuke begitu akrab."

"Aku tak tahu." Ucapku, sejujurnya aku begitu malas untuk membahas Hanare, lagi pula aku merasa Sasuke mungkin sudah lupa padaku saat bersama wanita itu.

"Sasuke begitu tertutup, bahkan hubungan asmaranya tak begitu di ketahui, aku tak yakin jika dia memiliki hubungan dengan wanita itu."

"Sudahlah, jangan membahas seseorang lagi, aku harus mencari Sasuke, ada hal yang ingin aku sampaikan." Ucapku.

"Aku akan mengantarmu, lagi pula kau akan tersesat jika hanya berjalan sendirian." Tawarnya.

Benarnya, aku hanya tahu Sasuke berada di gendung ini, tapi aku tak tahu pasti dia berada dimana, Sasori akan sedikit membantuku.

"Aku akan mengandalkanmu." Ucapku.

Kami pun berjalan bersama, Sasori mengajakku naik lif, dia pun berbicara sedikit dengan kemungkinan Sasuke berada di gedung agensi, dia selalu punya job yang begitu banyak.

"Bagaimana dengan karirmu?" Tanyaku.

"Kau menanyakannya?" Ucapnya, seperti tak percaya dengan ucapanku.

"Ya sudah, anggap saja aku tak bertanya." Ucapku, sedikit kesal.

"Aku senang kau menanyakannya, jangan seperti itu, karirku akhir-akhir ini mulai menanjak, aku punya banyak penggemar yang mendukungku, banyak brand pun yang mulai melirikku untuk sebagai ambasador brand mereka, aku bersyukur dengan pekerjaanku sekarang, dan saat aku merasa mulai dengan kesuksesanku ini, kau satu-satunya gadis yang aku pikirkan." Ucapnya dan menatapku, wajahnya bahkan merona.

"Aku akan meninggalkanmu jika kau menggombal lagi padaku." Ancamku.

"Baik-baik, sebagai seorang yang kenal saja kan? Aku akan membatasi diri." Ucapnya dan terkekeh.

Lif akhirnya terbuka, lantai 15, cukup lama untuk sampai ke atas, Sasori kembali mengantarku ke salah satu ruangan, namun langkah kami terhenti, Sasuke dan Hanare berjalan ke arah kami.

"Akhirnya kalian bertemu juga, aku akan pergi." Ucap Sasori.

"Tunggu." Ucapku, aku sampai menahan Sasori, sejujurnya aku tak bisa menghadapi ini sendirian, aku hanya butuh seseorang berada di sampingku, aku tak peduli jika itu Sasori, tapi aku rasa, aku tak bisa sendirian.

"Sakura, wah, kau datang ke sini? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Ucap Hanare, dia lebih dulu menyapaku, menatap ke arah Sasuke, mata itu hanya mengarah pada Sasori, aku harap dia tidak salah paham.

"Aku hanya ingin menemui Sasuke, bisakah kita berbicara." Ucapku, rasanya sedikit gugup.

"Katakan disini saja, aku tidak peduli jika itu sesuatu yang penting." Ucap Sasuke, aku cukup terkejut mendengar ucapannya itu, dia terlihat marah, apa karena aku bersama Sasori?

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya disini." Ucapku, aku akan sangat malu jika mengatakan bagaimana nasibku? Hanare terus menggantikan posisiku, aku juga ingin bekerja, aku tidak mau di gantikan. Menatap ke arah Hanare, dia hanya tersenyum ramah padaku.

"Kau dengar itu, dia hanya ingin berbicara denganmu, kenapa kau tidak melakukannya?" Ucap Sasori, menatap ke arahnya, Sasori sedang membantuku.

"Kau, apa urusanmu untuk ikut campur, orang asing tetaplah orang asing."

"Bisakah kau tidak mengatakan hal itu pada Sasori?" Ucapku, aku jadi sedikit kesal akan cara bicara Sasuke pada Sasori, aku memang membenci sikap Sasori, tapi cukup aku saja yang tak menyukainya.

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau katakan? Apa kau ingin mengundurkan diri karena telah menjadi asisten orang lain?" Ucap Sasuke, bahkan menatap sinis padaku.

"Bukan seperti itu! Kenapa kau menyimpulkan hal itu begitu saja?" Ucapku, aku jadi semakin kesal akan sikap Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya jangan bertengkar seperti ini, Sasuke mungkin benar ada hal penting yang ingin di sampaikannya, bicaralah, aku akan menunggu." Ucap Hanare, dia juga membantuku, tapi aku merasakan jika dia hanya seolah-olah bersikap baik di hadapan Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu, aku sangat sibuk, kita pergi saja dan hari ini aku katakan padamu, mulai sekarang tidak perlu bekerja padaku lagi, aku memecatmu." Ucap Sasuke.

Syok.

A-apa yang baru saja Sasuke katakan padaku? Kenapa dia memecatku? Dia pun pergi dan menarik Hanare bersamanya.

"Tunggu!" Teriakku.

Sasuke tidak mendengarkanku, dia tetap saja berjalan pergi.

"Aku sungguh membenci sikapmu yang seperti ini! seenaknya saja memutuskan segalanya!" Teriakku, aku tidak peduli meskipun dia terus berjalan.

Aku benar-benar kesal padanya, mereka pun sudah menghilang setelah memasuki lif, Sasuke bahkan memasang tatapan dingin padaku.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

siapakah Hanare? Nanti akan author jelaskan, siapa dia, kenapa Sasuke dekat dengannya, kenapa Sasuke ndak risih dan lain-lain.

perlahan konflik telah muncul.

.

.

See next chapter!


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. Di larang mengcopy tanpa seijin author.

**.**

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**Enjoy for read**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**Don't like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**[ Chapter 19 ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Entah kesialan apa lagi yang tengah menghampiriku, Sasuke memecatku begitu saja, dia tidak ingin mendengarkanku bahkan penjelasanku, terakhir kalinya aku hanya teriak tentang rasa kesalku padanya, sikapnya benar-benar buruk, tapi bukan seperti itu yang ingin aku sampaikan, menatap layar ponselku, aku sampai lupa untuk menggantikan _wallpaper _ini, melihat kembali wajahnya hanya menambah rasa kesalku, memilih untuk mengembalikan _wallpaper_ ponselku seperti sebelumnya.

Akhirnya menjadi pengangguran lagi, pemecetan ini pun terasa seperti sebelumnya, aku terus menerus di pecat.

**Kabuto calling...~**

"_Aku ingin bicara, kita ketemu di kafe S"_

Belum sempat berbicara, Kabuto sudah mematikan ponselnya, memangnya apalagi yang perlu di bicarakan? Sasuke sudah memecatku begitu saja.

Mendatangi kafe yang di katakan Kabuto, dia seperti sudah menungguku, menempati kursi kosong di hadapannya, Kabuto terlihat tak senang hari ini, jangan katakan jika ini ada hubungannya dengan pemecatanku.

"Kembalilah bekerja, aku yakin Sasuke tak sengaja mengucapkan hal itu." Ucap Kabuto.

"Tidak, aku rasa lebih baik aku berhenti." Ucapku, namun rasanya sedikit sakit.

"Kau tahu Sasuke seperti ini."

"Kau benar, selama bersamanya aku mulai memahami sikap buruknya, tapi bagaimana pun juga ini keputusannya, aku juga tak ingin bekerja jika dia selalu saja marah, lebih baik seperti ini." Ucapku, ini hanya sebuah kebohongan yang aku buat.

"Sakura, selama ini aku tidak bisa menjamin siapapun bersama Sasuke, bahkan itu Hanare, aku rasa selama kau bersamanya, dia jadi sedikit berubah."

"Berubah atau pun tidak, itu bukan urusanku lagi, sekarang aku sudah punya pekerjaan baru, dan aku juga ingin sekalian menyampaikan rasa terima kasihku padamu, bekerja pada kalian itu adalah sebuah pengalaman yang luar biasa, terima kasih atas segalanya, termasuk kebaikanmu dan Sasuke. Jika kalian bertemu, tolong sampaikan permintaan maafku pada Sasuke, jika aku hanya membuatnya marah selama bekerja bersamanya." Ucapku. Aku hanya berbohong tentang pekerjaan baru itu, aku belum mendapat pekerjaan sama sekali.

"Tolong pikirkan baik-baik lagi, jika kau sudah memutuskannya dengan matang, kabari aku." Ucap Kabuto.

Kabuto seperti masih tak menerima ucapanku, padahal aku sudah berusaha pamit dengan baik padanya.

Setelah bertemu Kabuto, berjalan setapak di trotoar, aku harus mencari pekerjaan baru segera mungkin, bekerja pada Sasuke membuatku memiliki banyak uang di tabunganku, tapi sekarang aku harus bekerja lagi agar tabungan itu tak terkuras begitu saja.

Mataku terfokus pada selembaran yang di tempel di sebuah dinding nice-market.

**Mencari karyawan.**

Mengambil lembaran itu dan masuk ke dalam nice-market ini, aku bisa mendapat pekerjaan sekarang.

"Kau? Meskipun sudah begitu lama, tapi anda nona yang waktu itu 'kan?" Ucap seorang pria dan menunjuk-nunjuk pipinya, maksudnya adalah wajahku yang sempat terluka, dia masih mengingatku dan aku pun masih mengingatnya saat dia memberi plester secara cuma-cuma padaku.

"Tidak di sangka kita bertemu lagi." Ucapku, sedikit canggung.

"Apa kau sungguh ingin bekerja disini?" Tanyanya.

"Tentu! Aku ini sangat giat dan sangat rajin, aku harap bisa di terima bekerja disini." Tegasku.

"Aku senang mendengar semangatmu, kalau begitu tolong isi formulir ini, aku akan memberikannya pada managerku." Ucapnya.

"Terima kasih!" Ucapku, senang, akhirnya aku punya pekerjaan, meskipun ini sangat darurat.

Mengisi formulir itu dan pria yang bekerja di nice-market itu akan memberiku kabar lewat pesan jika dia sudah menyampaikannya pada managernya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini perasaanku campur aduk, rasa senang ini hanya sementara saja, aku jauh lebih merasa kecewa pada Sasuke, dan bimbang akan tawaran Kabuto, aku seharusnya tak perlu memikirkan mereka lagi, aku harus mengambil sisi positifnya jika tidak perlu berurusan lagi dengan orang-orang yang mungkin saja akan membuatku dalam masalah.

Semangat!

Semangat!

Berbaring di sofa, seakan kembali memulai kehidupan baru lagi.

**Tok tok tok**

Seseorang mengetuk pintuku, bergegas ke arah pintu dan membukanya.

"Masih mengingatku?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Ucapku, menariknya masuk dan segera menutup pintuku. "Apa kau tahu, jika ada paparazi yang mengikutimu, rumahku akan dalam bahaya!" Tambahku.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, beberapa hari ini pun aku tak pernah melihatmu, bahkan saat bertemu Sasuke, dia malah bersama wanita lain, jadi apa yang sedang terjadi?" Ucap Sai.

Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya kami bertemu kembali, aku menghindarinya karena perintah Sasuke, tapi sekarang aku tak perlu mendengar perintahnya lagi, aku hanya perlu sedikit waspada dari paparazi, sekarang tidak ada yang akan melindungiku lagi jika aku dalam masalah.

"Aku di pecat." Ucapku.

"Apa! Aku tak percaya, Sasuke begitu peduli padamu, dia bahkan akan mengancam semua orang jika berani menyentuhmu, sekarang kenapa dia membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja?" Ucap Sai, dia pun tak percaya. Aku juga masih tak percaya dengan keputusan Sasuke.

"Kau lihat sekarang, aku benar-benar di pecatnya." Ucapku.

"Kau bisa bekerja padaku, apa kau masih ingat tawaranku di saat kau tak bekerja lagi padanya?" Tawar Sai.

"Tidak, sudah cukup dengan dunia hiburan, aku tak mau terlibat apapun lagi, lagi pula aku sudah punya pekerjaan baru." Ucapku, meskipun selama ini pekerjaanku begitu baik, sekarang aku hanya akan menjadi kasir di sebuah nice-market.

"Kau bekerja dimana?"

"Itu tidak penting, sekarang pulanglah, aku juga tak mau kau dalam masalah." Ucapku.

"Jangan mengusirku seperti itu, aku datang untuk mengajakmu ke suatu tempat." Ucapnya.

Aku tak mengerti dengan rencana Sai, tiba-tiba menyuruhku mengemasi sedikit barang saja, memasangkan masker, topi dan kacamata padaku, di depan rumahku pun sudah terparkir sebuah mobil, seseorang akan mengantar kami.

"Apa maksudmu dengan mengajakku ke suatu tempat?" Ucapku, bingung.

"Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti." Ucap Sai, dia bahkan tersenyum senang padaku.

Satu hal yang membuatku semakin tak percaya, mobil itu mengantar kami ke bandara dan melakukan penerbangan entah kemana, aku hanya bisa mendengar ucapan dari pilot yang kita akan segera tiba di paris.

Paris!

"Ke-ke-kenapa kau mengajaku ke sini?" Ucapku, panik, masih mematung di bandara dan serasa kakiku begitu berat.

"Ada apa? Aku sudah mengatakan padamu akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

"Tapi bukan seperti ini. A-aku bahkan tak punya paspor dan visa." Ucapku, masih panik.

"Aku sudah membuatkannya untukmu." Ucapnya. Memberiku paspor milikku.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa kau mengurusnya?"

"Aku itu hebat loh." Ucapnya, membanggakan diri.

"Bukannya hebat semacam itu! Kau benar-benar gila!" Ucapku, kesal.

"Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin mengajakmu menemaniku liburan, tapi setelah melihat keadaanmu dan lagi kau sepertinya sedang di landa kesedihan habis di pecat, aku memutuskan akan menghiburmu."

"Aku tak sedih di pecat oleh Sasuke, aku bahkan begitu senang dan bebas dari orang seperti dia." Tegasku, meskipun hati kecil ini kadang tak bisa menerima setiap ucapanku. Aku masih merindukan bekerja padanya, haa..~ sekarang _move on_ lah dari pekerjaan itu.

Keluar dari bandara, di sini keadaannya begitu ramai tapi aku merasakan ketenangan atau hanya perasaanku saja karena sedang jauh dari Konoha, Sai tak menggunakan apapun di wajahnya, mungkin tak banyak yang mengenalinya jika dia disini, tempat ini begitu indah cukup berbeda saat berada di Konoha, mengambil sebuah brosur saat berada di bandara tadi, banyak tempat yang bisa di rekomendasikan di sini, untuk pertama kalinya aku keluar negeri seperti ini, aku bahkan tak membawa banyak barang, Sai menyuruhku mengemasi yang penting saja.

"Bagaimana tempat ini? Menakjubkan bukan?" Ucapnya

"Ya, aku tak bisa marah padamu, tempat ini memang bagus, terima kasih atas ajakan dadakanmu ini." Ucapku.

Ini waktu yang benar-benar tepat, Sai datang di saat aku tengah terpuruk bahkan masih merasa kecewa akan sikap Sasuke padaku, setidaknya dia bisa mendengarkan penjelasanku, atau memang sejak wanita bernama Hanare itu datang, dia tak ingin ada wanita sepertiku yang bekerja padanya.

"Hey, jangan melamun seperti itu." Ucap Sai, tiba-tiba memasangkan sebuah topi desain lebar pada kepalaku. "Ternyata kau cocok menggunakannya." Tambahnya.

"A-apaan sih! Aku tidak sedang melamun aku hanya sedang menikmati pemandangan di tempat ini." Ucapku.

**[Ending Sakura pov.]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Kabuto Pov.]**

"Ada apa? Akhir-akhir kau hanya di rumah terus, apa kau tak membantu Sasuke bekerja?" Ucap istriku.

"Aku masih harus mengurus perusahaan sebelum mengurus Sasuke." Ucapku.

"Aku tak percaya, kalian jika sedang bertengkar akan seperti ini, kau jadi malas mengurus Sasuke dan lebih mengurus perusahaan, bukannya di perusahaan begitu banyak kaki tangan kalian yang sudah melakukan segalanya?"

"Aku tahu, hanya saja sikap Sasuke akhir-akhir ini membuatku kesal."

"Sebaiknya panggil dia ke sini, kita sudah jarang bertemu, aku yakin jika dia pun akan senang melihat putri kecilmu ini."

"Aku mengerti, aku akan mengundangnya makan malam." Ucapku.

Sebenarnya beberapa hari ini, aku sedikit tidak bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan tingkah Sasuke, dia jadi berubah kembali jika bersama wanita itu. Hanare.

Kadang masih teringat jelas jika aku mengingat wanita itu, dulunya saat masih tinggal di kediaman, seorang anak pelayan yang akan menjadi teman bagi Sasuke meskipun usia mereka beda 3 tahun, Hanare jauh lebih tua, Sasuke adalah anak yang memilih rumah dari pada diluar, selain kakaknya yang begitu di sayanginya, tidak ada orang lain lagi yang bisa masuk ke dalam kehidupannya, tapi anak pelayan itu cukup membuatku harus mengawasinya jika bersama Sasuke.

Setelah kedua orang Sasuke meninggal, Itachi pun tiba-tiba meninggalkan Sasuke dan sekarang kabarnya tak jelas dimana dia berada, Sasuke mulai beranjak remaja dengan tingkat emosi yang tak stabil, Hanare masih bersamanya hingga banyak hal yang terjadi padanya, Sasuke tak segan akan memukulnya jika dia sedang marah, para pelayan yang lain tak berani menegur Sasuke, jika mereka berani berbicara, Sasuke akan mengusirnya, bahkan kedua orang tua Hanare di usirnya, Hanare pun terus mendapat perlakuan buruk dari hanya memukul hingga hal yang bahkan tanpa pengawasanku, selama ini aku masih mengawasi setiap Sasuke akan memukul wanita itu, di saat aku tak berada di sekitar mereka, Sasuke memperkosa Hanare, itu adalah yang paling buruk, Sasuke masih dalam keadaan terpuruk di saat kedua orang tuanya pergi, Itachi pergi dan banyak hal masih harus di lakukannya seorang diri sebagai satu-satunya ahli waris dari keluarga Uchiha, sedangkan Hanare tak bisa melihat situasinya, aku sudah berkali-kali mengatakan pada Hanare untuk mengikuti kedua orang tuanya keluar dari kediaman ini, namun dia bersikeras bersama Sasuke, hal ini menjadi trauma bagi wanita itu, mental dan fisiknya hancur.

Semakin beranjaknya usia, Sasuke mulai memikirkan sikap buruknya pada Hanare, Sasuke membantu memulihkan mental Hanare, di setiap sikap baiknya, hanya sebagai permintaan maaf rasa bersalahnya, setelah Hanare menjadi lebih baik, Sasuke mengirimnya keluar negeri, dengan alasan agar dia memiliki pendidikan yang tinggi dan pekerjaan yang layak, aku membantu segalanya, bahkan mengurus masalah ini hingga terkendali. Perubahan Sasuke tak cukup besar, meskipun dia mulai mengontrol diri.

"Ambil alihlah perusahaan." Ucap Sasuke padaku, dia memintaku untuk mengurus perusahaan sementara dia akan sibuk menjadi seorang bintang, hal ini agar dia sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan tidak memikirkan sikapnya dulu.

Tak banyak yang tahu jika Sasuke adalah artis yang buruk dari segi sikap, namun saat dia melakukan pekerjaannya, semua mata hanya akan terfokus padanya, dia benar-benar profesional.

Sementara itu, aku kesulitan mengurusnya dan juga mengurus perusahaan, Sasuke menjadikanku managernya dan dia tidak ingin orang lain berada di sisinya, aku sendiri pun hanya kepala pelayan kedua orang tua Sasuke, aku sudah begitu banyak mendapat kepercayaan dari pasangan Uchiha itu, sekarang aku benar-benar membalas kebaikan mereka dengan mengurus anak mereka yang tersisa, seakan aku menjadi kakak baginya, saat pernikahanku pun Sasuke mengurus segalanya, aku tak percaya jika dia menganggapku sebagai keluarga, bukan lagi hanya sebagai kepala pelayan.

Mencoba mencari seseorang yang mungkin bisa mengurus Sasuke, namun sia-sia, banyak yang berbuat jahat bahkan mencoba merusak kehidupan ke-artis-an Sasuke, mereka mencoba membongkar banyak rahasia dari Sasuke termasuk sikap buruknya hingga aku berhenti melakukan hal itu, Sasuke pun marah jika setiap saat akan mengganti pengurus baginya.

Hingga,

Untuk terakhir kalinya, kami mencoba mencari orang baru, seorang gadis yang di pilihnya untuk menjadi _baby sitter_ baginya, gadis itu memiliki banyak riwayat pengalaman kerja, mungkin saja dia bisa membantu mengurus Sasuke, lagi pula pendidikannya pun sangat baik, dia gadis yang pintar dan Sasuke pun seperti menyukainya.

Gadis itu perlahan-lahan mengubah sikap Sasuke, dia semakin tenang, semakin lebih dewasa, meskipun kadang ada perang terjadi di antara mereka, tapi seakan Sasuke menikmati setiap hari perangnya bersama gadis yang bahkan akan melawannya, aku rasa Sakura lah gadis yang cocok untuknya, tapi tidak dengan Hanare yang tiba-tiba muncul, aku pun tak tahu bagaimana keputusan Sasuke dengan memberhentikan Sakura secara mendadak, alasannya pun sangat tak masuk akal, katanya Sakura bekerja pada orang lain di saat dia hanya menyuruhnya untuk libur sejenak, aku tahu, Sasuke begitu peduli pada Sakura, dia hanya ingin gadis itu istirahat sementara waktu hingga dia bisa mengusir kembali Hanare, tapi aku yakin jika Hanare akan menjadi wanita yang tidak tahu diri dan masih akan menyinggung masa kelam Sasuke hingga Sasuke akan menyerah padanya.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

di chapter ini cukup mendramatis.. XD di sini author jelasin siapa Hanare, kenapa Sasuke peduli padanya (hanya sbg penembus rasa bersalah) yaa kira-kira begitu, sebenarnya Sikap Sasuke tak buruk-buruk amat, tapi *opss* nggak jadi, hal ini akan author bahas lagi di chapter lain. hehehehe.

kali ini author ngambil sudut pandang Kabuto sebagai orang yang cukup penting di masa lalu Sasuke hingga sekarang.

jangan tanya kak ipar itachi di mana, author pengen buat scene tentang dia, tapi masih bingung bagaimana dia muncul hehe.

.

.

See you next chap! sebenarnya ini ngga niat mau update tiap hari, tapi kalau emang sempat buat tiap hari, author ngetik di sela-sela waktu nggak lagi ngapa-ngapain. XD


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. Di larang mengcopy tanpa seijin author.

**.**

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**Enjoy for read**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**Don't like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**[ Chapter 20 ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Apartemen Sasuke]**

Membuka pintu itu dan seseorang tengah menyambutku.

"Selamat datang Kabuto." Ucapnya, berusaha ramah namun aku tidak bisa melihat itu sebagai sikapnya. "Sasuke sedang mandi, apa kau ingin ikut sarapan bersama kami?" Tawarnya, berjalan masuk ke arah ruang makan, dia menyiapkan segalanya termasuk makanan yang di sukai Sasuke.

"Kau masih pandai untuk mengambil hati seseorang." Sindirku.

"Aku bukan wanita seperti itu, setelah kembali aku rasa aku harus tetap berada di sisi Sasuke-"

"-Dan mengganggu kehidupannya?" Potongku.

"Jangan seperti itu Kabuto, kita ini sudah berteman cukup lama, bukannya kita sama-sama berada di bawah?"

"Ah benar juga, sayangnya aku adalah orang kepercayaan yang tidak munafik ingin segalanya dari keluarga Uchiha."

Tatapan ramah itu menghilang, aku sudah tahu bagaimana busuknya seorang Hanare, dia tak pernah mengindahkan ucapanku, aku tahu semua itu, dia pun punya rencana dan maksud lain untuk sekedar berada di sekitar Sasuke.

"Kau tak akan bisa mengambil hatinya, baik dulu hingga sekarang, meskipun kesalahan yang nyatanya kau sendirilah yang melakukannya."

"Itu bukan sebuah kesalahan, Sasuke lah yang tak pernah bersikap baik padaku, sekarang dia harus membayar rasa sakit yang selama bertahun-tahun aku rasakan."

"Aku sudah memberimu peringatan untuk segera keluar dari kediaman Uchiha, kenapa kau tetap keras kepala?"

"Ini bukan urusanmu."

"Ini menjadi urusanku ketika kau mengusik Sasuke. Sayangnya rencana apapun yang akan kau lakukan itu tidak akan berhasil."

"Kau pikir Sasuke akan mengusirku? Dia peduli padaku." Tegasnya, bahkan sangat percaya dengan ucapannya itu.

"Dia peduli padamu? Jangan bercanda, Sasuke hanya ingin membalas rasa bersalahnya, ngomong-ngomong tentang rasa peduli, apa kau tahu tempat tidur yang berada di kamar Sasuke? Aku yakin dia tak akan pernah mengijinkanmu tidur disana."

"Hanya sebuah tempat tidur, tidur dimana pun aku tak masalah, aku bahkan menempati tempat tidur milik Sasuke."

"Itu benar, karena dia jauh lebih peduli pada pemilik ranjang itu dan lagi aku yakin Sasuke tak akan pernah membiarkanmu menggunakan salah satu pakaian yang di susun rapinya dekat pakaiannya sendiri."

"Aku tidak peduli, lagi pula itu bukan ukuranku."

"Ya, terus lah tak peduli, karena hanya pemilik pakaian itu yang hanya bisa mengenakannya." Ucapku.

Aku bisa melihat gelagat tak senang darinya, ranjang dan pakaian itu di beli khusus Sasuke untuk Sakura, semua tagihannya telah aku urus, aku hanya bingung kenapa dia membeli begitu banyak pakaian dan sangat repot untuk menaruh ranjang baru di sampingnya tapi tak akan ada yang bisa menidurinya. Aku sudah tahu jika Sasuke menganggap Sakura orang yang penting untuknya, meskipun itu Hanare sekali pun, dia tak akan bisa mengusik milik Sakura.

"Aku masih ada hal yang perlu aku urusku." Ucapku dan beranjak pergi.

Ini hanya sebuah rencana, aku ingin tahu apa dia akan tetap saja berpikir pendek tentang apa yang sudah aku ucapkan.

**[Ending Kabuto pov]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Normal Pov]**

Tatapan kesal di layangkannya pada Kabuto, Hanare tak tahu jika hari ini Kabuto seperti sedang menyerangnya, dia mengatakan hal yang membuatnya semakin kesal, sebelumnya, gadis itu sudah di pecat oleh Sasuke, tapi tetap saja, pakaian dan ranjang yang saat ini di tiduri Sasuke tak bisa di sentuhnya, hal ini sudah di perlihatkan Sasuke saat dia akan mulai tinggal di apartemen ini.

"Apa Kabuto datang? Aku mendengar suaranya tadi." Ucap Sasuke, baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dan sudah rapi.

"Kau benar, Kabuto datang, tapi hanya sebentar, katanya ada hal yang akan di urusnya lagi." Ucap Hanare, melihat wajah Sasuke yang seakan tidak senang, dia tahu jika beberapa hari ini Sasuke dan Kabuto tak sedang bersahabat, Kabuto pun sibuk mengurus perusahaan dan membiarkan Sasuke bersamanya mengurus pekerjaannya.

"Sarapanlah, aku sudah membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu." Ucap Hanare.

Beberapa hari ini, Sasuke pun tak terlihat bersemangat, dia lebih banyak diam, malas untuk menanggapi, Hanare tak mengerti bagaimana menghadapi sikap Sasuke yang seperti ini, ucapan Kabuto pun terus membuatnya merasa kesal, dia akan membuktikan jika Sasuke jauh lebih peduli padanya dari pada gadis berambut _softpink_ itu.

Saat malam hari, Hanare mencoba membujuk Sasuke untuk menukar tempat tidur mereka.

"Tempat tidur ini kurang nyaman, bisakah kita bertukar tempat tidur untuk hari ini saja?" Ucap Hanare.

"Tidak, tidurlah, besok aku akan mengganti tempat tidurnya untukmu." Ucap Sasuke.

Hanare semakin kesal, Sasuke bahkan tidur begitu saja setelah mendengar ucapannya, sekali lagi dia pun mencoba hal yang mungkin saja Sasuke tidak akan peduli.

"Baju ini bukan ukuranku." Ucap Hanare, dia berusaha menggunakan salah satu pakaian yang tergantung rapi di samping pakaian Sasuke, meskipun Sasuke sudah menegurnya di awal jika itu baju sponsor, namun rasa penasaran Hanare jauh lebih besar.

Memikirkan jika dia akan mendapat tanggapan biasa, namun dia hanya membuat Sasuke marah besar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Lepas pakaian itu! Aku sudah memberimu peringatan untuk tidak menggunakannya!" Marah Sasuke.

"A-aku hanya sedang mencobanya, bisakah kau membeli desain seperti ini untukku?"

"Aku bisa membelinya untukmu, tapi tidak perlu kau kenakan! Lepas sekarang juga! Setelahnya buang pakaian itu ke tempat sampah!"

"Maaf Sasuke, aku tak bermaksud membuatmu marah." Ucap Hanare, terlihat sedih.

"Jangan minta maaf padaku dan lakukan perintahku sekarang juga." Ucap Sasuke, bahkan tatapan itu menajam hingga membuat Hanare takut.

"Aku tidak mengerti, bagaimana bisa kau peduli pada gadis yang tak jelas seperti itu? Dia bahkan bersama pria lain."

"Jangan membuatku mengulang kalimatku, lakukan perintahku sekarang juga."

"Aku jauh lebih peduli padamu! Aku bahkan jauh lebih memahamimu dari pada orang lain! Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku? Kenapa kau mengusirku?"

"Lakukan perintahku, atau aku akan mengusirmu dari apartemen ini." Ucap Sasuke, beranjak pergi.

"Sasuke! Jangan pergi!" Teriak Hanare, namun itu sia-sia, dia tak menyangka jika hanya mengenakan pakaian itu membuat Sasuke marah besar.

Hari ini pun Sasuke semakin tak tenang, Hanare tengah memicu amarahnya, memilih pergi dengan berkendara sendirian sebelum dia benar-benar menghajar wanita itu, mobilnya menepih di depan rumah Sakura, namun tak ada siapapun disana, mencoba menghubungi Sakura dan ponsel itu tak tersambung, pada akhirnya.

"Kau akan mengijinkanku masuk atau tidak?" Ucap Sasuke, suasana di antaranya dan Kabuto cukup canggung.

"Masuklah." Ucap Kabuto, dia pun tak menyangka jika Sasuke mendatangi rumahnya.

"Apa kau sendirian?" Tanya Sasuke, dia tak melihat istri Kabuto berada di rumah dan saat ini Kabuto sedang menggendong putrinya.

"Dia sedang berbelanja." Ucap Kabuto.

"Biarkan aku menggendongnya." Ucap Sasuke, penasaran akan bayi yang tengah di gendong Kabuto itu.

"I-ini bukan boneka, kau harus hati-hati." Ucap Kabuto, merasa was-was jika Sasuke akan menggendong anaknya.

"Aku tahu, kau pikir aku tak bisa melakukan hal sepeleh seperti ini!" Ucap Sasuke, risih, Kabuto menganggapnya seperti orang bodoh yang bahkan tak pernah melihat anak bayi.

Dengan setengah hati, memberikan putri kecilnya pada Sasuke, sedikit takjub saat melihat Sasuke berhati-hati menggendong putri kecilnya itu, Sasuke pun terlihat mudah melakukannya.

"Ini sangat kecil dan rapuh, seakan jatuh pun akan hancur." Ucap Sasuke.

"Makanya aku sudah katakan padamu, hati-hati, dia satu-satunya putri kecilku." Ucap Kabuto. "Lalu untuk apa kau datang ke sini? Seharusnya kau pergi bekerja." Lanjut Kabuto.

"Aku sedang malas bekerja."

"Kalau begitu, uruslah perusahaanmu dan berhentilah menjadi artis."

"Mengurus perusahaan itu merepotkan, seharusnya kakakku yang melakukannya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku masih tidak bisa menemukan Itachi, dia seperti di telan bumi."

"Aku yakin dia sangat marah padaku, seluruh warisan ayah dan ibu hanya atas namaku, makanya kakak tidak ingin kembali."

"Eh? Sungguh? Aku baru tahu akan hal ini, selama ini aku jarang melihat sikap Itachi, kakakmu itu begitu tenang, bahkan setiap tindakannya sulit terbaca."

"Dia benci padaku, sebelum pergi dia mengatakan aku akan kesulitan tanpanya, meskipun aku sudah menangis dan menahannya untuk tidak pergi, dia tetap saja pergi, jika bukan karena kau, kata-katanya akan menjadi kenyataan, aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan para orang tua yang gila akan posisi dan saham-saham yang sedang naik itu, aku pun tak cocok melakukan pekerjaan seperti itu, aku sudah memberimu amanah untuk menjalankannya, lagi pula dalam surat warisan ayah dan ibu, dia memintamu untuk mendampingiku." Jelas Sasuke.

Kabuto terlihat sangat terkejut, selama ini dia tak tahu akan hal semacam itu, surat warisan pun hanya di baca Sasuke dan juga orang-orang yang bertanggung sebagai pihak kedua untuk mendengar keaslian surat warisan itu.

"Ke-kenapa kau tak meminta Itachi yang mengurus segalanya?"

"Kakak punya ambisi tersendiri, karena saat itu aku masih sangat kecil, aku tak memahami ambisi kakak, yaa sepertinya ayah tak setuju dengan rencana kakak, makanya ayah dan ibu tak memberinya sepeser pun dari warisan yang mereka tinggalkan."

Kabuto hanya terdiam, hari ini pun Sasuke mengatakan segala hal yang selama ini tak di ketahuinya.

"Sejujurnya aku tak ingin warisan itu, aku sudah mendapatkan banyak uang dari pekerjaanku, tapi aku masih ingin perusahaan milik ayah tetap berjalan."

"Aku berterima kasih padaku, sampai detik ini pun kau memberiku kepercayaan penuh, tapi akhir-akhir ini aku kesal padamu, kenapa kau membiarkan Hanare bersamamu dan kau malah memecat Sakura? Alasanmu masih tidak bisa aku terima."

"Aku tahu, aku salah, saat melihat Hanare, bayang diriku yang dulu selalu terbayang, rasa bersalah ini semakin membesar dan aku takut jika Sakura mengetahui masa laluku, tapi sekarang dia pun sulit aku temui, rumahnya kosong, ponselnya tak aktif." Ucap Sasuke, wajahnya terlihat sedih.

"Ini karma untukmu, kau membiarkan gadis baik-baik pergi dari kehidupanmu."

"Kau pikir aku yang salah! Dia saja yang selalu mengibas ekornya pada pria lain! Katanya benci pada pria rambut merah itu! Tapi kenapa mereka bersama!" Kesal Sasuke.

Ooeek! Ooeeekkk!

Tangis putri semata wayang Kabuto pecah, suara Sasuke sangat keras dan cukup berisik, Kabuto sampai harus mengambil alih menggendong putri kecil itu dan berusaha membuatnya tenang kembali, meskipun kesulitan akhirnya bayi kecil nan imut itu terdiam, dia tertidur kembali, Kabuto memilih menaruhnya di tempat tidurnya, Sasuke tidak akan bisa berbicara lebih baik saat dia sedang kesal.

"Dengarkan, aku sudah bertemu Sasori, dia mengatakan padaku, jika saat itu Sakura mencarimu untuk berbicara, dia tak sengaja bertemu dengan Sakura dan ingin mengantarnya padamu, tapi kau selalu saja berpikiran lain, sekarang kau harus minta maaf padanya."

"Aku tak tahu dia berada dimana. Lalu apa kau bisa membantuku mengusir Hanare lagi? Aku kesulitan melakukannya."

"Aku sudah katakan padamu sejak awal, seharusnya kau tak membiarkannya tinggal bersamamu!" Kesal Kabuto.

"Maaf."

"Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai saudara bagiku, orang seperti Hanare tidak akan tenang jika tidak melakukan hal buruk padamu, seharusnya kau mengirimnya ke luar planet lain agar tidak tahu cara pulang." Ucap Kabuto.

"Ya, kau bisa sewa pesawat nasa untuk mengirimnya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Jangan bercanda." Ucap Kabuto, mengela napas, "Aku akan mengurusnya untukmu lagi, dan kali ini aku akan membuatnya tak akan berniat kembali ke Konoha."

"Kau punya rencana sebagus itu?"

"Jangan meremehkan orang sepertiku."

"Aku tak pernah meremahkanmu."

**[Ending normal Pov]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Sakura pov]**

Disini terkesan begitu berbeda, orang-orangnya sangat tinggi, dari pakaian mereka seperti para model saja, aku seperti merasa terasingkan disini, tapi banyak pemandangan indah, apalagi saat hari senja, aku benar-benar berlibur di luar negeri, sayangnya aku tak pandai bahasa paris sedangkan Sai, dia begitu santai berbicara dengan orang lokal disini.

"Apa masih ada tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi?" Tanya Sai padaku.

"Tentu! Tempat yang paling ramai di kunjung, aku sudah lama penasaran dengan tempat itu." Ucapku, semangat.

Sai mengajakku ke tempat yang sangat ingin aku datangi, dulunya aku hanya melihatnya lewat gambar saja, sekarang aku melihatnya secara langsung. Wah! Menara eiffel ini sungguh tinggi dan besar, kami pun naik ke atas dengan menggunakan lif, ini sangat tinggi, apapun yang di bawah jadi terlihat sangat kecil, pemandangan menjelang sore sangat cocok.

"Indah." Gumamku.

"Kau datang ke tempat yang tepat nona." Ucap Sai padaku.

"Aku hanya penasaran jika berada disini. Terima kasih atas ajakanmu ini, aku sangat menikmatinya."

"Bagaimana jika tahun depan lagi saat musim dingin, kita bisa datang kembali." Ucap Sai padaku.

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu." Ucapku.

Sejujurnya ini terlalu berlebihan, Sai mengurus segala hal untukku, sekarang dia mengajakku jalan-jalan yang terasa mewah ini, tempat menginap kami pun sangat mewah, aku punya kamar mandi yang luas dan ranjang yang sangat empuk.

"Aku tidak akan repot, tempat ini sangat baik untuk orang yang ingin hubungannya lebih berkembang." Ucap Sai dan aku kurang memahami ucapannya itu.

"Hehehe, kita hanya teman, aku tidak bisa terus-terusan saja merepotkan temanku." Ucapku.

"Bagaimana jika tidak sebagai teman. Aku punya kesan yang istimewa saat pertama kali kita bertemu, aku sudah yakin jika kau gadis yang baik."

Menundukkan wajahku, ini tidak benar, aku tidak bisa memiliki hubungan lebih dengan Sai.

"Kau hanya melihat dari luar penampilan seseorang."

"Tidak-tidak, dari luar kau begitu polos, namun kau itu sebenarnya gadis yang kuat dan penuh ambisi, aku senang jika bersamamu. Sakura mau kah-"

"-Ja-jangan katakan!" Ucapku dan segera menutup mulut Sai dengan kedua tanganku.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

ciieee...~ terima! terima! terima! *author yang heboh!

uhm, sepertinya tak memunculkan kak ipar (itachi) disini. author punya rencana lain, lalu ada sih chapter yang akan membahas kembali masa lalu Sasuke dan itu wajib di jelaskan sendiri oleh Sasuke, hehe. *sekilas info*.

jumatan kuy...~ biar makin cakep, eh(?)

.

.

See you next chapter!


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. Di larang mengcopy tanpa seijin author.

**.**

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**Enjoy for read**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**Don't like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**[ Chapter 21 ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Konoha ]**

"Selamat datang di nice-market selamat belanja." Ucapku.

Aku benar-benar bekerja di nice-market, hanya berlibur selama dua hari di paris dan aku meminta Sai untuk mengajakku segera pulang, aku sampai lupa jika harus bekerja.

"Santailah, jangan tegang seperti itu." Ucap pria yang bekerja bersamaku.

"Ma-maaf, senior, aku hanya kurang terbiasa berhadapan langsung dengan orang-orang." Ucapku, aku memanggilnya senior begitu saja, lagi pula selama ini pekerjaanku jarang terlibat langsung dengan orang, aku hanya perlu menyesuaikan diri.

Saat pulang dan menyalakan ponselku, di paris ponselku tak bisa di gunakan, nomer ponselku tidak bisa di hubungi, begitu banyak pesan masuk dari ibu, Kabuto dan juga Sasuke, dia mencariku, tapi aku tidak ingin membalasnya, lagi pula hubungan kerjaku dengannya sudah berakhir saat dia memecatku.

"Selamat data- kenapa datang lagi!" Ucapku.

Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Sai, sebelumnya, dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku, aku sampai kebingungan untuk menjawabnya, sejujurnya aku pun menyukainya, dia sangat baik dan penuh perhatian, tapi aku perlu memastikan perasaan ini bukan karena perasaan aku tengah butuh seseorang di sampingku, aku tak mau menjadikan Sai sebagai pelarian.

Akhir-akhir ini pun Sai terus datang ke tempatku bekerja dengan alasan istirahat dan sudah beberapa hari dia makan siang dengan ramen instan yang di jual di sini.

"Aku datang untuk makan siang." Ucapnya dengan wajah ceria itu, aku yakin dia sedang berbohong.

"Perutmu akan bermasalah jika terus-terusan memakan mie instan, makanlah makanan yang baik untuk kesehatanmu, kau itu artis, jangan anggap sepele pola makanmu." Tegurku.

"Terima kasih atas rasa pedulimu ini Sakura."

"Bukannya aku peduli seperti yang kau pikirkan! Kau akan bermasalah dengan lambungmu dan managermu akan khawatir!" Ucapku, kesal.

"Bagaimana pun, orang yang jatuh cinta akan melakukan segalanya." Ucap seniorku.

Jika dia bukan seniorku, aku sudah menghajarnya bersama Sai, dia pun mulai terbiasa saat Sai datang, saat pertama kali datang, dia sampai syok dan tak percaya jika ada artis seperti Sai datang dan makan mie instan di nice-market kecil ini, dia sampai meminta foto bersama dan tanda tangannya, sekarang mereka terlihat seperti teman yang begitu akrab.

"Aku setuju denganmu senior." Ucap Sai, dia pun ikut-ikutan memanggilnya senior.

Berurusan dengan mereka membuat kepalaku pusing.

"Kalau begitu makan sianglah, aku akan menggantikanmu sementara waktu." Ucap senior.

"Ja-jangan seperti itu, aku akan bekerja sungguh-sungguh!" Tegasku.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya beberapa menit saja, pergilah." Ucapnya dan mendorongku hingga keluar.

"Terima kasih atas kebaikanmu senior, aku akan mempromosikan nice-market ini." Ucap Sai.

Bodoh, kenapa mereka jadi seperti ini?

"Apa kau keberatan aku mengganggu kerjamu?" Tanyanya.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak bisa mengusirmu juga. Sekarang kau ingin makan dimana? Kalau bisa jangan restoran mahal, aku ingin hemat sementara waktu." Ucapku.

"Baiklah, tapi hari ini aku ingin makan daging." Ucap Sai.

Dia malah mengajakku ke restoran daging yang super mahal.

"Aku sudah katakan padamu, aku harus hemat." Ucapku, kesal, tapi tidak bisa teriak-teriak jika nanti ada yang mendengar ucapanku, hal itu akan membuatku malu.

"Tenang saja, aku akan mentraktirmu." Ucap Sai, bahkan memasang senyum manis itu.

"Aku tidak mau di traktir." Tolakku, aku sudah cukup dengan banyak pemberian darinya.

"Uhm.. bagaimana jika aku pesan banyak, tapi bantu aku habiskan."

Dia selalu saja punya ide untuk melakukan segalanya sesuai keinginannya.

"Kau menang." Ucapku.

Daging mahal dengan kualitas super, rasanya memang sangat enak, Sai memesan begitu banyak dan memberinya padaku, aku rasa hampir semuanya aku makan, dia hanya melihatku makan sambil tersenyum.

"Setidaknya kau harus makan, jangan melimpahkan semuanya padaku." Ucapku.

"Aku akan makan, jadi tenang saja."

Aku sampai ketagihan memakan daging ini, daging bakar dan bir akan menjadi paduan yang sangat sempurna, tapi ini masih siang, aku tidak mau minum dan malah menjadi orang bodoh saat bekerja, teh dingin pun tak masalah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bukannya aku hanya ingin mempermainkan Sai, tapi aku belum mendapatkan perasaan yang benar-benar sangat mencintainya, kembali menatap layar ponselku, pesan Sasuke yang di kirim saat aku tengah berada di paris bersama Sai, aku masih belum membalasnya, mungkin saja dia mencariku di rumah, tapi tidak ada yang berubah meskipun dia mencariku atau Kabuto kembali menawarkan pekerjaan untukku.

**Tringg...~**

* * *

**:: 098845XXXXXX**

**Sakura, apa kita bisa bertemu? Aku sangat ingin berbicara denganmu, lagi pula aku ada sebuah pesan dari Sasuke, katanya ini cukup penting. **

**Hanare.**

* * *

Sebuah pesan dari nomer yang tak ku ketahui, tapi setelah membaca di akhir pesannya, ini nomer dari wanita itu, untuk apa dia mengirim pesan padaku? Dan lagi, kenapa dia mengatakan ingin berbicara dan menyampaikan sebuah pesan dari Sasuke padaku? Apa sekarang dia sudah menjadi perantara Sasuke? Aku tidak bisa percaya padanya, hanya perlu hati-hati, aku masih tak tahu dia wanita seperti apa, berbeda saat bertemu Ino yang langsung saja mengeluarkan sikap aslinya.

* * *

**:: 098845XXXXXX**

**Aku menunggumu di kafe XX besok.**

* * *

Aku tak bisa besok, aku hanya penasaran kenapa Sasuke mengirim pesan melaluinya, aku pikir Sasuke bisa mengatakan langsung padaku, tapi aku lupa jika sampai detik ini saja aku tak membalas pesannya, Sasuke mungkin memikirkan jika aku benci padanya, aku yakin jika siapapun di posisiku akan sangat tidak di terima jika di pecat begitu saja.

* * *

**Aku tidak bisa besok, bagaimana jika hari sabtu saja.**

* * *

Balasku.

* * *

**:: 098845XXXXXX**

**Oke, aku akan menunggumu.**

* * *

Perasaanku jadi tak enak setelah mendapat pesan dari Hanare, sejujurnya aku jauh lebih penasaran kenapa mereka bisa begitu dekat tanpa adanya hubungan yang terlihat jelas.

Saat hari sabtu.

Kami benar-benar bertemu, dia terlihat begitu ceria saat menemuiku, rasanya ada yang aneh.

"Aku senang kita bertemu kembali." Ucapnya, mungkin sekedar basa-basi.

"Maaf, aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang Sasuke sampaikan padamu." Ucapku.

"Begitu yaa, kau tipe yang tak suka basa-basi."

"Aku hanya tak punya banyak waktu."

"Sasuke sibuk mencarimu, dia kesulitan menemukanmu, akhir-akhir ini dia sering marah-marah dan kesal padaku, seharusnya kau bisa datang dan menenangkannya."

Pesan macam apa itu? Apa Sasuke sengaja menyuruh Hanare untuk memohon padaku?

"Aku sudah tidak bekerja lagi padanya."

"Sayang sekali, dia hanya berpikiran pendek, ayolah, kau harus kembali."

"Sebaiknya kau menyampaikan ini pada Sasuke, aku tidak bisa bekerja lagi padanya."

"Kenapa? Apa karena aku? Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian, lagi pula kalian tidak mungkin memiliki hubungan."

Aku mulai merasakan ada yang ganjil dari pertemuan kami hari ini, apa sebenarnya yang ingin di katakan Hanare padaku? Apa hanya pesan dari Sasuke saja atau itu hanya sebuah alasan agar aku mau menemuinya.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak ingin meninggalkan Sasuke, tapi sepertinya dia mulai tidak peduli padaku."

Pembicaraan ini berubah, bukan lagi ajakan untuk kembali.

"Jadi kau ingin aku bertanya tentang kalian?" Tebakku.

"Aku tidak akan sungkan menceritakan tentang kami, apa kau tak penasaran dengan Sasuke dulunya?" Ucapnya.

Tepat sekali, aku selalu penasaran akan Sasuke, selama ini aku hanya memahami kebiasaannya saja, tapi aku tidak benar-benar memahami Sasuke.

"Ya, aku yakin jika kau sudah tahu jika kedua orang tua Sasuke telah meninggal, dan selama itu pun aku yang mengurusnya, sikap Sasuke buruk-"

Hanare hanya menceritakan dimana Sasuke masih berada di kediaman, sikap buruknya pun aku rasa masih tak berubah, dia masih menjadi tipe yang cepat emosi, Hanare mulai menceritakan hubungan mereka yang hanya sebatas pengasuh dan majikan, aku jadi melihat jika dulunya Hanare mungkin sama seperti aku, aku juga bekerja hanya untuk mengasuh Sasuke, banyak hal yang telah terjadi pada mereka, termasuk ringan tangan dari Sasuke, hingga hal yang tak pernah aku sangka, Hanare bukan lagi seorang gadis, ini akibat perbuatan Sasuke, Hanare memperlihatkan rasa sedihnya, dia hanya ingin mendapat sebuah pertanggung jawaban, tapi Sasuke malah mengusirnya menjauh dari Konoha.

Setelah pertemuan kami itu, aku jadi banyak berpikir tentang siapa Sasuke sebenarnya, kisah yang ceritakan Hanare padaku membuatku sedikit kasihan padanya, hanya saja aku memilih untuk menutup rasa peduli ini dan aku sangat ingin mendengar dari sudut pandang Sasuke, apa benar dia seperti itu? Namun aku tak ingin menemuinya lagi, dia bahkan salah paham begitu saja.

"Apa bekerja disini membuatmu bosan? Yaa kadang-kadang tidak ada pembeli yang datang, aku sampai ingin membawa ranjangku ke sini." Ucap senior padaku, dia pun mulai sedikit bercanda dan memikirkan jika aku benar-benar bosan.

"Ma-maaf, aku tidak bosan, hanya tengah berpikir saja."

"Apa memikirkan Sai?"

"Bu-bukan!"

Kenapa dia jadi salah paham terus? Apa yang ada di kepalanya aku harus jadian dengan Sai?

"Aku pikir kalian benar-benar menjadi pasangan, dia pria yang pantang menyerah."

"Aku tahu, hanya saja ini rumit, aku harus benar-benar memikirkan perasaanku ini, aku tidak mau membuat keputusan yang salah lagi." Ucapku.

Bersama Sasori masih menjadi trauma bagiku, ketika perasaan cintaku sudah begitu besar padanya, hancur begitu saja, aku harus rela melepaskannya, dia hanya membuatku amat sangat kecewa, meskipun sekarang dia bersikap baik dengan ingin menjadi sebatas kenalan yang baik, aku masih tak ingin mencapnya sebagai teman.

"Kisah cinta kadang tidak ada habisnya, walaupun sudah menikah, masih ada perpisahan."

Aku memahami akan hal itu, semakin memikirkannya semakin membuatku takut untuk berdekatan dengan pria manapun, tapi di saat seperti ini, aku malah memikirkan Sasuke dan sangat ingin menemuinya, sangat ingin menjelaskan kesalahpahamannya, walaupun sudah mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, aku tetap tidak akan kembali bekerja padanya.

Pintu nice-market terbuka.

"Selamat datang di nice-market!" Ucap semangat senior.

Mulutku sampai tak bisa mengucapkan kalimat yang wajib kami katakan itu.

"Sakura, jangan melamun." Bisik senior dan menyenggolku.

"Ma-maaf." Ucapku.

"Kenapa kau berada disini?" Ucap seseorang yang baru saja aku pikirkan, dia tiba-tiba datang ke sini, meskipun dia menggunakan perlengkapan untuk menutupi identitasnya.

Bukan sebuah ucapan seperti, apa kabar? Atau kita bertemu lagi, bagaimana kabarmu? Dia benar-benar tidak akan berubah.

"Aku bekerja disini." Tegasku.

"Bekerja? Bagaimana bisa kau bekerja disini jika kau masih bekerja padaku." Ucapnya dengan nada kesal.

"Kau sudah memecatku, ingat itu."

"Kontrakmu masih berlaku, kau tidak bisa bekerja disini, ikut aku kembali." Ucapnya, sampai menarik tanganku.

"Aku tidak mau! Aku akan tetap bekerja disini!" Ucapku, marah, menepis tangannya dan menarik tanganku.

"Tuan, tolong jangan mengganggu pegawai disini." Ucap senior, dia sampai melindungiku.

"Siapa dia? Selalu saja bersama para pria."

"Kau selalu saja salah paham! Aku kadang terlihat bersama seorang pria tapi tidak berarti kami memiliki hubungan seperti otakmu yang terus saja memikirkan hal bodoh!" Kesalku.

"Aku tidak mau mendengar ocehanmu, kembali sekarang juga."

"Kau tidak ada hak mengaturku!"

"Aku punya hak! Apa perlu nice-market ini aku ratakan saja dengan tanah?"

"Ha! Kau gila! Keluar dari sini sekarang juga! Jika kau berani meratakan nice-market ini aku akan membuat hidupmu susah!"

"Kau! Masih saja berani padaku!"

"Bisakah kalian berbicara lebih santai, lagi pula jika nice-market ini di ratakan managerku akan syok, lalu, tuan, nona Sakura masih terikat kontrak dengan kami, tolong jangan memaksanya." Ucap senior.

"Kau tidak punya hak untuk berbicara denganku." Angkuh Sasuke.

"Keluar dari sini!" Usirku. Aku benar-benar kesal padanya.

"Kau pikir ancaman itu akan berguna untukku? Aku akan menghancurkan tempat ini atau kau ikut bersamaku." Ancam Sasuke.

Ada apa dengannya? Tiba-tiba saja datang dan marah-marah seperti ini, bahkan memaksaku kembali, seharusnya dia minta maaf terlebih dahulu padaku.

"Apa kau tidak punya sopan santun saat di luar, tuan?" Ucap seseorang yang baru saja masuk, menoleh dan itu adalah Sai, aku tak tahu akan terjadi perang apalagi jika mereka bertemu.

"Sekarang ikut aku." Ucap Sasuke, dia mengabaikan Sai.

"Kau tak bisa seperti itu, Sakura sedang bekerja." Tegur Sai.

"Aku tak bicara padamu."

"Tapi kau sedang mengganggu pacarku, tuan." Ucap Sai, bahkan menatap serius pada Sasuke.

Hening.

Aku sampai syok mendengar ucapan Sai, kami tak memiliki hubungan seperti itu, menatap ke arahnya, seakan memberi kode 'kenapa kau mengatakan seperti itu!', Sai hanya membalasku dengan senyuman tipis di wajahnya.

Kali ini tatapan Sasuke mengarah padaku, apa itu? Kenapa tatapan yang terlihat kecewa? Aku tidak melakukan hal buruk padanya, Sai mungkin hanya ingin melindungiku dari sikap seenaknya.

"Kalau begitu, selamat untuk kalian." Ucap Sasuke, dia pun menyerah memaksaku pergi dan keluar begitu saja.

Seharusnya kesalahpahaman ini tidak perlu terjadi, kakiku bergerak, melihat Sasuke keluar dengan wajah seperti itu membuatku tak tenang.

"Tunggu, jika kau menemuinya, dia akan tetap bersikap seenaknya padamu." Cegat Sai, dia pun menahanku untuk tidak mengikuti Sasuke keluar.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

Sakura dan Sai sudah kembali jalan-jalan, tak banyak hal yang terjadi, cuma pernyataan itu saja yang nongol.

Hanare menghasut Sakura, berhasil nggak ya?

Terus, bagaimana Sasuke mendengar ucapan Sai?

dan sebuah pesan dari reader tercinta, eh(?)

vitaminku123 : Jgn lupa ffn yg laen jg dilanjutin y ka

J : terima kasih atas pengingatnya, author akan berusaha update kembali fic-fic yang lain... *kedip-kedip*

.

.

see you next chapt!.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. Di larang mengcopy tanpa seijin author.

**.**

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**Enjoy for read**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**Don't like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**[ Chapter 22 ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pekerjaan hari ini pun berakhir, sejak tadi Sai terus menungguku, aku sudah mengatakan padanya untuk segera pulang dan tak perlu menunggu.

**Dreet...dreet...~**

* * *

**:: Kabuto.**

**Kau ada dimana? Aku akan menjemputmu, bisakah kau ikut denganku?**

* * *

Sebuah pesan dari Kabuto, ada apa? Sejak melihat Sasuke keluar dari nice-market ini, aku merasa tak tenang.

"Kau sudah selesai? Bagaimana jika aku mengantarmu pulang atau kita bisa makan malam sebelum pulang?" Ucap Sai.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa, hari ini aku ada janji dengan seorang teman." Bohongku.

Membalas pesan Kabuto, mungkin aku perlu menemuinya.

"Begitu yaa, baiklah, aku akan pulang duluan, hati-hatilah saat kau pulang dan jangan lupa menghubungiku saat kau sudah berada dirumah." Ucap Sai, bahkan memberi sebuah usapan lembut pada puncuk kepalaku. Kau cukup baik, tapi aku masih tak bisa tenang jika tak melihat Sasuke sekarang.

Aku cukup hapal akan nomer pelat dan merek kendaraan yang di gunakan Kabuto, mobil itu menepih, Kabuto terlihat lelah.

"Jadi kita akan kemana?" Tanyaku.

"Kau harus ke apartemen Sasuke, aku tak bisa menanganinya, entah mengapa dia mengamuk begitu saja, Hanare bahkan hampir di pukulnya, aku mengamankan Hanare ke kediaman Uchiha, dia bisa saja mendapat berita buruknya jika hal ini tersebar." Ucap Kabuto.

Apa itu karena ucapan Sai? Lalu, untuk apa dia mengamuk tak jelas seperti itu? Lagi pula aku bukan istrinya yang tengah di rebut pria lain.

"Apa sudah terjadi sesuatu padanya? Aku bahkan tak tahu dia berada dimana tadi? Tiba-tiba saja menghilang dan aku kesulitan mencarinya."

"Sasuke sempat menemuiku, dia memaksaku kembali, tapi Sai datang dan mencegatnya, dia berbohong pada Sasuke jika kami telah memiliki hubungan, sebenarnya ini membuatku merasa aneh, seharusnya dia tak perlu marah jika aku sudah punya pacar." Ucapku.

"Haa...~ kalian ini benar-benar menyebalkan, aku tidak mau tahu lagi, pokoknya hari ini pun kau harus menenangkannya." Ucap Kabuto, dia terlihat benar-benar lelah hari ini, kenapa jadi semakin rumit jika berhubungan dengan Sasuke? Sepertinya hari-hari ketenanganku akan segera berakhir.

Setibanya di apartemen Sasuke, aku bisa mengatakan jika ini bukan lagi apartemen mewah yang sering di bangga-banggakan Sasuke, tapi kapal pecah yang benar-benar hancur, barang-barang hancur berserakan dimana-mana, banyak piring dan gelas yang di pecahkan, apartemen Sasuke sangat berantakan, apa yang sudah di lakukannya? Dia seperti anak kecil yang tengah marah-marah dan malah melampiaskan kekesalannya pada semua barang yang di milikinya.

"Masuklah, aku hanya akan sampai disini, kabari aku jika dia sudah tenang, aku pun sulit menjangkaunya." Ucap Kabuto, dia hanya berdiri di depan pintu dan pergi setelahnya.

Masuk ke dalam dan mencari Sasuke, dimana dia?

"Sasuke?" Panggilku.

"Apa kau tak punya sopan santun untuk memasuki rumah seseorang nona?" Terkejut, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke sudah berada di belakangku, dari mana dia?

"Aku datang untuk memperjelas keadaannya." Ucapku

"Aku tak butuh kejelasan apapun, sekarang keluar dari rumahku."

"Kau berani mengusirku!" Tantangku.

"Yak aku berani mengusirmu! Apa kau tak bisa menjadi gadis yang setia!" Bentaknya.

"Setia apa! Aku tetap bekerja padamu hingga kau memecatku tanpa ada alasan yang jelas! Lalu datang begitu saja ketika aku sudah mendapat pekerjaan yang layak! Apa yang kau mau ha! Kau tidak bisa seenaknya bersikap seperti itu padaku! Aku bukan babumu!" Kesalku. Aku sampai dimana batas kesabaranku sudah habis.

Sasuke terdiam, wajahnya tertunduk, hari ini aku sudah membuat umurku semakin pendek dengan marah-marah padanya, awalnya aku ingin berbicara lebih tenang dengannya, tapi setelah melihatnya lagi, aku semakin kesal padanya.

"Maaf."

Setelah aku sudah meledak-meledak dan baru kali ini dia menyadari kesalahannya.

"Kau tahu, rasanya saat kau memecatku? Aku merasakan jika seluruh kepercayaanmu padaku hancur begitu saja, aku dan Sasori tak memiliki hubungan apapun." Ucapku.

"Hn, Kabuto sudah menceritakannya padaku."

Aku cukup terkejut mendengarnya, jadi, apa karena dia sudah mengetahuinya, Sasuke datang mencariku untuk kembali? Aku sudah memikirkan jika sejak awal dia harus meminta maaf padaku, bukannya memaksaku begitu saja.

"Lalu, apa benar kalian pacaran?" Ucap Sasuke, kali ini dia menatapku, lagi-lagi tatapan kecewa itu.

"Tidak." Ucapku singkat, aku harus membuatnya menjadi tenang kembali, Sai hanya menambah masalah setelah aku pikir Sasuke tak tahu kebenarannya saat aku bersama Sasori.

"Jangan berbohong." Ucap Sasuke, bahkan alis itu berkerut.

"Kapan aku berbohong padamu?" Tanyaku.

"Kau bohong saat luka di wajahmu, kau bahkan menyembunyikannya dan tak katakan padaku."

Uhuk' aku lupa akan kejadian itu.

"Baiklah, aku pun pernah berbohong padamu, tapi ucapan Sai itu tidak benar, walaupun Sai sempat menyatakan perasaannya padaku, tapi aku tak bisa menerimanya begitu saja, ada begitu banyak hal yang terus mengganjal di pikiranku jika memiliki seorang pacar." Ucapku.

"Oh baguslah, aku harap kau melajang seumur hidup."

"Ucapan macam apa itu! Kau tega membiarkanku menjadi perawan tua!" Ucapku, aku kembali kesal padanya.

Sebuah pelukan mendarat ke tubuhku, aku sampai tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi dengan apa yang Sasuke lakukan.

"Rasanya mau mati jika tidak melihatmu." Ucap Sasuke.

"A-apa!" Ucapku, gugup, aku bahkan kesulitan bergerak jika dia memeluk erat seperti ini. "Sasuke-"

"-Aku ingin minta maaf padamu." Ucapnya, kali ini nada suaranya terdengar begitu tulus, pelukan itu tak juga dilepasnya.

"Aku memaafkanmu, hanya saja aku tak suka saat kau berpikiran pendek terhadapku." Ucapku.

"Aku janji tidak akan melakukannya." Ucapnya.

"Bi-bisakah kau melepaskanku?" Ucapku, aku mulai merasa tak nyaman, bahkan pelukan ini terasa aneh.

"Kau benci padaku?"

"Ya aku benci padamu, tapi aku tidak benar-benar membencimu seperti membenci Sasori." Ucapku, rasa benciku pada Sasuke berbeda, aku akan kesal padanya setiap kali, tapi apapun yang di lakukannya, hati kecil ini selalu memaafkannya lebih dulu, aku terlalu luluh padanya.

"Kembalilah bekerja padaku." Ucapnya.

"Tidak." Tolakku.

"Kenapa?" Pelukan kami akhirnya terlepas, Sasuke menatapku dengan penuh harap aku akan kembali bekerja padanya.

Sejenak saat dia mengatakan kembali bekerja, aku memikirkan Hanare dan semua ucapannya, hal itu terdengar berbeda dengan apa yang aku lihat sekarang, Sasuke cukup risih pada para wanita, atau memang jika Hanare sangat berbeda.

"Kau masih punya Hanare." Ucapku.

"Aku akan mengirimnya ke bulan sekarang juga." Ucap Sasuke dan terlihat kesal.

"Kenapa kau begitu tega padanya? Bukannya kalian itu pasangan?" Ucapku.

"Pasangan? Dia hanya pelayan di kediamanku, aku hanya memperlakukannya dengan baik karena-" Ucapan Sasuke terputus, mulutnya pun hanya tertutup dan dia tak melanjutkan ucapannya lagi.

Ada apa?

Apa sulit mengatakan keburukannya dulu?

Aku sangat ingin mengetahui kebenaran dari seorang uchiha Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang, di sini begitu berantakan." Ucapnya, dia mengalihkan pembicaraan yang tadi.

"Aku akan membersihkannya." Ucapku.

"Tidak, aku akan memanggil tukang bersih-bersih, perabot di rumah ini pun harus di ganti, aku tak suka ada bekas wanita lain yang menempel." Ucap Sasuke, tiba-tiba dia menjadi pria yang anti terhadap wanita lain lagi.

"Meskipun itu Hanare?"

"Ya! Meskipun itu dia!"

Dia berubah, ada apa ini?

"Kabar baiknya ranjangmu tetap aman." Ucapnya, memberinya tatapan malasku, aku tidak perlu jika ranjang itu tetap menjadi milikku.

"Baiklah, aku bisa mencari kebenarannya lewat Kabuto." Ucapku.

"Jangan!" Cegat Sasuke. Dia sampai terlihat panik.

"Jika kau tak menceritakannya, aku akan mencarinya sendiri." Ucapku.

"Lakukan sesukamu." Ucap Sasuke, apa dia akhirnya menyerah?

Sebaiknya aku tak perlu memancingnya seperti ini, semua orang pasti memiliki masa kelamnya sendiri, aku pun seperti itu, sekarang menjadi sebuah trauma yang bodoh, aku harus menghargai privasi Sasuke sampai dia sendiri yang akan menceritakannya padaku.

"Aku lapar dan belum gajian, apa aku bisa mendapat sebuah traktiran?" Ucapku.

Tatapan macam apa itu? Dia terlihat lega saat aku tak mencoba mencari kebenaran tentang masa lalunya.

"Aku juga lapar, aku belum makan malam, kau tidak bisa masak disini, jika kau terus memaksa, aku akan mentraktirmu." Ucapnya, sikap yang aneh.

Sasuke mengajakku ke sebuah restoran mewah, lagi-lagi, aku harus menelan ludah saat melihat harga menunya, tidak masalah jika itu hanya traktiran biasa dan tak perlu mewah.

"Bisakah kita ke restoran lain?" Ucapku.

"Aku akan sakit perut jika tidak makan disini." Ucapnya, dia kembali menjadi anak yang begitu angkuh.

Aaaah! Masa bodoh! Aku akan memesan banyak menu, aku akan membuatnya bangkrut hari ini! Meskipun itu tidak mungkin, aku penasaran dengan jumlah uang yang di milikinya.

"Setelah semua ini, bisakah kau kembali?" Sasuke kembali memintaku untuk kembali bekerja padanya, masih berusaha membujukku.

"Akan aku pikirkan lagi, setidaknya beri aku waktu sebulan." Ucapku, aku ingin menyelesaikan pekerjaanku setidaknya selama sebulan.

"Kenapa begitu lama!" Protesnya.

"Aku harap setelah aku kembali, kau mengubah sikapmu."

"Kau tidak bisa memerintahku."

"Aku berubah pikiran, sepertinya aku tidak bisa bekerja padamu lagi."

"Baik! Satu bulan! Setelah satu bulan, kembalilah padaku." Ucapnya.

**Blussh..!**

Kenapa wajahku jadi merona! Ucapannya terdengar begitu ambigu.

"A-a-aku bukan milikmu! Jangan mengucapkannya seperti itu!" Protesku.

"Kau akan bekerja padaku! Artinya kau itu milikku!" Tegasnya.

"Itu dua hal yang berbeda!" Protesku!

Aku rasa hanya meja dimana ada aku dan Sasuke yang cukup ribut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Nice-Market]**

Menatap malas ke arah area dimana orang-orang bisa duduk santai dan makan mie instan.

"Kenapa kau berada disini?" Ucap Sai.

"Kau sendiri, kenapa berada disini?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku sedang makan siang, memangnya apa? Apa kau tak lihat!" Ucap Sai.

"Aku juga makan siang, apa kau tidak lihat!" Ucap Sasuke.

Keduanya ribut untuk sekedar makan mie instan di tempat ini dan senior akhirnya tahu siapa pria yang sempat memaksaku pergi, dia sampai syok untuk kedua kalinya setelah saat pertama kali bertemu Sai, dia sampai meminta maaf, meminta tanda tangan dan juga saling berselfi-ria, aku rasa senior menjadi orang yang sangat beruntung bertemu dan akrab dengan kedua artis terkenal itu.

"Kalian disana! Jika masih ribut akan aku usir!" Teriakku, kesal.

Hening.

Akhirnya aku bisa bekerja dengan tenang, jika mereka bertemu tidak akan ada yang damai, hanya terdengar suara mie yang tengah di seruput mereka. Sampai kapan mereka akan makan siang dengan mie instan? Aku akan _resign_ setelah satu bulan seperti janjiku pada Sasuke, apa mereka akan makan siang dengan mie instan selama satu bulan? Aku bisa membawa mereka ke rumah sakit jiwa sekarang, sama-sama kaya, bisa makan di restoran manapun, tapi mereka memilih mie instan, dasar bodoh.

Saat pulang kerja pun mereka ribut ingin mengantarku, aku harus meninggalkan mereka dan memilih naik bus, kehidupan kerjaku di nice-market begitu terganggu jika mereka terus mengikutiku, senior bahkan tak pusing, dia mengagumi mereka, hingga aku memberi mereka peringatan, jika masih melihat mereka lagi, aku akan memutuskan segala hubungan dengan mereka, teman kerja atau pun teman, aku akan tegas pada mereka mulai sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

hari ini tetap update saja, lagi nggak ada kerjaan sampe memilih lanjut fic ini dulu yaa..

di chap ini, bnyak misscom antara sasu-saku yang manis banget...~ menurut author sih.

.

.

see you next chap!


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. Di larang mengcopy tanpa seijin author.

**.**

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**Enjoy for read**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**Don't like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**[ Chapter 23 ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Menatap kalender di ponselku, tinggal seminggu lagi aku bekerja di nice-market ini, senior pun merasa tak masalah jika aku cepat _resign_, aku yakin jika dia hanya peduli pada alasan Sasuke yang ingin aku kembali bekerja padanya, aku jadi punya pengalaman tersendiri saat bekerja disini, menemui banyak orang dengan sikap yang berbeda-beda, bahkan para preman yang seenaknya mengganggu ketentraman di nice-market dan hampir memukulku, tiba-tba beberapa orang dengan pakaian setelan serba hitam dan berkacamata, mereka datang menyeret para preman itu keluar dan memukul mereka, aku tak tahu siapa mereka, tapi mungkin saja ini orang suruhan Sasuke, aku tahu dia itu punya banyak anak buah, seperti seorang anak mafia, mereka pun bekerja hanya pada Sasuke dan jumlahnya cukup banyak, setidaknya dia mendengarkanku untuk tidak datang lagi di nice-market.

"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya hari ini." Ucap senior padaku, pekerjaanku sudah selesai.

"Sampai ketemu besok." Ucapku dan bergegas.

Tak jauh dari nice-market, langkahku terhenti, aku bisa melihat seorang wanita yang tengah memakai hoddie dan celana jins panjang, dia bahkan menutup mulutnya dengan masker.

"Bisakah aku ke rumahmu sementara waktu?" Ucap Hanare, aku tahu jika itu dia, lalu untuk apa dia ke rumahku? Mendengar suaranya pun ada yang tak beres, dia sampai repot ingin ke rumahku.

Meskipun tetap waspada padanya, aku juga tidak bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja, apa Sasuke akan marah jika tahu aku membawanya ke rumah? Semoga saja Sasuke tak tahu, aku sedikit penasaran, kenapa Hanare mendatangiku?

Setelah tiba di rumah, akhirnya aku tahu, Hanare memperlihatkan wajahnya yang mulai lebam dan di tubuhnya pun banyak bekas luka pukulan.

"Aku tidak mengerti, aku bahkan tak pernah melakukan kesalahan, aku selalu mematuhi Sasuke, tapi jika dia marah, dia akan melakukan hal buruk padaku." Ucap Hanare.

Ini membuatku kasihan padanya, Sasuke pun masih tak ingin menceritakan keburukan tentang dirinya, meskipun Hanare sudah menceritakannya, aku ingin Sasuke juga mengatakannya padaku agar aku tidak hanya menyalahkannya saja.

Aku dan Hanare adalah sama-sama wanita, perasaannya tersakiti sekarang seakan ikut aku rasakan, aku sampai takut jika akan membuat Sasuke benar-benar sangat marah, selama ini dia marah padaku, tapi tangan itu tak pernah melayang ke arahku.

"Bisakah, aku menginap sementara disini? Jika kau tidak keberatan, kalau aku hanya menjadi pengganggu, aku akan pergi sekarang." Ucapnya, tatapan Hanare pun terlihat sedih.

"Tidak apa-apa, menginaplah, meskipun rumah ini kecil, aku masih punya kamar kosong satu." Ucapku.

**Ending Sakura pov.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal Pov. **

**[Apartemen Sasuke]**

"Hanare menghilang dari kediaman!" Ucap Kabuto.

"Aku tidak peduli." Cuek Sasuke.

"Jangan diam saja, seharusnya kau mencarinya, jika dia tetap berkeliaran di Konoha, apa kau akan tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan?"

"Hubungi saja dia."

"Aku tidak mau menghubungi wanita seperti itu."

"Aku juga tidak mau melakukannya."

**Trinngg...~**

* * *

**Mengirim sebuah foto.**

**:: 098845XXXXXX**

**Kau lihat itu? Apa dia mirip seseorang?**

* * *

Kabuto bisa melihat dengan baik jika itu adalah Sakura, kembali Hanare mengirim sebuah pesan.

* * *

**Aku akan tinggal di rumah Sakura, kau pasti tahu aku akan melakukan apapun, bagaimana? Kau bisa mengusirku kapan saja, tapi bagaimana dengan gadis polos ini, dia bahkan membiarkanku tinggal di bersamanya.**

* * *

Tangan Kabuto mengepal, Hanare membuatnya sangat kesal, kali ini dia tidak akan mudah mengusir wanita itu, apalagi dia membawa-bawa Sakura dalam masalah ini.

"Ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu terlihat aneh?" Ucap Sasuke. Sejak tadi Kabuto hanya menatap ponselnya.

"Aku tahu Hanare ada dimana."

"Ya, baguslah, sekarang usir dia lagi, kalau perlu cantumkan dia sebagai daftar orang yang tidak bisa masuk ke Konoha lagi, itu akan lebih bagus."

"Berita buruknya, dia bersama Sakura."

"Apa! Bagaimana dia bersama Sakura? Jika kau tidak bisa mengusirnya, akan aku lakukan." Ucap Sasuke, wajahnya terlihat marah, dia pun bersiap akan ke rumah Sakura.

"Tunggu, kau tak tahu bagaimana Hanare, dia itu seperti psikopat, bisa saja dia melakukan hal buruk pada Sakura saat kau datang."

"Aku akan menghajarnya jika dia melakukannya!" Kesal Sasuke.

"Tenanglah, aku sudah berusaha membuatmu tidak bermasalah lagi dengan Hanare, sekarang jangan membuat masalah lagi di saat kau sedang tenar."

"Sial!" Teriak kesal Sasuke, mengambil ponselnya dan mencoba menghubungi Sakura, namun gadis itu tak mengangkat ponselnya. "Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dia tak mengangkat ponselnya!" Sasuke semakin kesal.

Sementara itu, di rumah Sakura, gadis itu hanya menatap ponselnya yang berdering cukup lama, Sasuke menghubunginya, tapi dia tak bisa mengangkat jika Hanare masih bersamanya.

"Kenapa tidak di angkat?" Tanya Hanare.

"Ha-hanya telpon dari nomer iseng." Ucap Sakura.

**Triing...~**

* * *

**:: Sasuke.**

**Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat ponselmu!**

* * *

Sakura merasa seperti mendengar Sasuke marah-marah padanya hanya dengan membaca pesan singkat itu.

* * *

**:: Sakura.**

**Aku tak bisa mengangkatnya, aku sedang bersama seorang teman.**

* * *

**:: Sasuke.**

**Teman apa maksudmu? Jangan berbohong!**

* * *

"_Apa Sasuke tahu jika Hanare berada di sini? Tapi Hanare menceritakan jika dia kabur dari Sasuke, apa jika aku mengatakan Hanare ada di sini, apa Sasuke akan menyeretnya pulang dan memukulnya lagi? Tapi ini tidak seperti Sasuke yang aku bayangkan, aku masih yakin jika dia bukan pria yang ringan tangan terhadap wanita." _Pikir Sakura.

* * *

**:: Sakura.**

**Aku akan menghubungimu nanti.**

* * *

Sebuah pesan singkat dan Sakura segera mematikan ponselnya, Sasuke tidak akan pernah menerima ucapannya jika dia mulai berbohong.

"Apa sedang terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya Hanare, dia hanya melihat Sakura menatap layar ponselnya cukup lama.

"Ti-tidak ada, hanya seorang teman sedang menghubungiku dan baterai ponselku habis." Ucap Sakura dan memperlihatkan layar ponselnya yang gelap.

"Apa kau bisa tinggal sejenak di rumah? Aku akan belanja, sejujurnya aku tak menyiapkan apapun." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku akan menemanimu, kita bisa pergi bersama." Ucap Hanare.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Iya, aku tak apa-apa."

Keduanya pun berjalan menuju sebuah supermarket yang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah Sakura, hari mulai gelap, Sakura membutuhkan banyak barang, dia tak tahu jika Hanare akan tinggal di rumahnya, meskipun masih tak percaya pada Hanare, dia merasa kasihan akan keadaan wanita itu.

Setelah berbelanja beberapa barang dan bahan masakan, berjalan kembali ke rumah, lampu lalu-lintas sedang hijau, orang-orang mulai menunggu di ujung _zebra-cross,_ di jam seperti ini, kendaraan akan ramai dengan jadwal pulang kerja, cukup banyak kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang.

Hanare melihat situasi di sekitarnya, Sakura tepat berada di sampingnya, bergerak perlahan sedikit mundur, tidak akan ada yang mengawasinya, orang-orang hanya terfokus pada lampu lalu-lintas itu, areanya pun cukup pas jika kau mendorong seseorang dari sini, mobil yang melintas dengan kecepatan cukup cepat di akhir-akhir menit lampu berganti.

Tidak peduli dengan hal yang akan di lakukan Hanare, dia ingin membuat Sasuke membayar rasa sakitnya dengan membuat gadis ini terluka atau pun mati, itu sangat di harapkannya, tidak akan ada yang tahu jika dia pelakunya, mulai bergerak, tangannya akan mendorong tubuh gadis itu sekuat tenaga.

Lampu penyeberang jalan mulai hijau, orang-orang mulai berjalan ke seberang jalanan, tapi tidak dengan Hanare dan seseorang yang menahan tangannya.

"Apa yang sedang coba kau lakukan?" Ucap seorang pria yang cukup tinggi dari Hanare.

Wanita itu berbalik, tatapannya cukup terkejut, melihat seorang pria dengan rambut silvernya itu.

Sakura tak tahu jika Hanare tak mengikutinya, menoleh ke samping dan wanita itu tak bersamanya, Sakura berbalik dan melihat seorang pria menahan tangan Hanare dan tak membiarkan wanita itu pergi, kembali berjalan dan bergegas menolong Hanare.

"Lepaskan dia!" Teriak Sakura.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, nona." Ucap pria itu.

Hanare hanya terdiam, dia tak menyangka pria itu akan berada di Konoha dan bahkan menemukannya seperti ini.

Keduanya saling tarik menarik, Hanare berusaha melepaskan tangannya, Sakura pun tak tinggal diam, dia berusaha mendorong pria itu.

"Hentikan nona! Aku berusaha menolongmu! Dia akan mendorongmu!" Ucap pria itu, masih berusaha menahan Hanare dan melawan Sakura. kedua wanita itu membuatnya sampai kewalahan.

"Apa? Aku tak percaya padamu." Ucap Sakura.

Hanare berhasil melepaskan tangannya dengan bantuan Sakura, menarik gadis itu, untuk berlari bersamanya, pria tadi terduduk di trotoar setelah di dorong keras oleh Sakura.

Lampu sedang hijau, kendaraan tengah melaju.

"Jangan berlari ke sana!" Teriak Sakura, genggaman tangan Hanare terlepas saat keduanya berlari ke arah jalanan yang tengah ramai kendaraan.

**Ckiiiittt...! Braaakk!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Rumah sakit Konoha ]**

Kabuto dan Sasuke berjalan sangat cepat setelah mendapat telpon dari nomer ponsel Sakura namun suara seorang pria, Sakura mengalami kecelakaan setelah di tabrak oleh sebuah mobil.

Di ruang tunggu UGD, pria berambut silver itu masih terduduk menunggu kabar dari dokter yang menangani mereka, Hanare sengaja menarik gadis itu dan mendorongnya ke arah jalanan, namun dia pun ikut tertabrak saat mencoba kabur darinya.

Pria ini mencoba menghubungi keluarga gadis berambut _softpink _itu, ponsel gadis itu mati, dan setelah di nyalakannya sebuah panggilan dari seorang pria bernama Sasuke, dia tak menyangka jika gadis itu akan kenal dengan pria bernama Sasuke, namun dia perlu memastikan jika pria bernama Sasuke, apa mungkin itu seperti yang pernah di ceritakan Hanare padanya.

Pintu masuk ruang tunggu terbuka, pria ini menatap ke arah pria dengan rambut hitam pekatnya dan tatapannya yang terlihat sangat marah, berdiri dan mencoba berbicara dengannya.

**Buaght!**

"Kenapa mencelakai Sakura!" Teriak Sasuke, dia benar-benar sangat marah.

"Sasuke, tenanglah! Ini rumah sakit!" Tegur Kabuto, berusaha menahan Sasuke dan menjauhkannya dari pria yang sudah di pukulnya.

"Jangan salah paham, bukan aku yang menabrak gadis yang kau katakan, tapi pria di sana." Ucap pria ini dan menunjuk seorang pria yang baru saja akan masuk dan menanyai kabar kedua wanita itu.

"Ba-bagaimana kabar mereka?" Ucap pria yang tidak sengaja menabrak, untung saja kecepatan mobil itu tak terlalu cepat, dia pun syok melihat kedua wanita itu berlarian di jalanan yang tengah ramai dengan kendaraan.

"Kau-"

"-Tuan sebaiknya anda menunggu luar, segalanya akan kami urus disini." Ucap Kabuto, masih menahan Sasuke yang bersiap akan memukul orang lagi.

"Ba-baik." Ucap pria itu dan bergegas pergi, dia tak tahu jika kecelakaan itu akan membuatnya dalam masalah, ada begitu banyak pria di sana yang menunggu kedua wanita itu.

"Kenapa kau membiarkannya!" Marah Sasuke.

"Kau yang harus tenang! Ini akan semakin rumit jika kau membuat masalah!" Kesal Kabuto, tingkah Sasuke seperti anak kecil saat mendengar Sakura mengalami kecelakaan, dia bahkan yang membawa kendaraan seperti orang gila menuju rumah sakit. "Maaf, tuan, dia sangat emosional." Ucap Kabuto pada pria itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah tahu dia seperti ini." Ucap pria itu dan membuat Kabuto terkejut.

"Apa aku mengenalmu?" Ucap Sasuke, menatap tak suka akan pria dengan tahi lalat di dagu itu.

"Aku mengenalmu, tapi tidak secara langsung, Hanare sering menceritakan tentang dirimu."

"Hanare?" Ucap Sasuke, bingung.

"Kau mengenal Hanare?" Ucap Kabuto.

"Aku sangat mengenalnya dan lagi pula aku datang ke Konoha untuk mengajaknya pulang."

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

siapakah pria berambut silver itu, sudah ketebak pasti kalau ada yang hapal sama ciri-ciri pria tersebut XD tokoh baru muncul lagi.

.

.

See you next chap!


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. Di larang mengcopy tanpa seijin author.

**.**

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**Enjoy for read**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**Don't like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**[ Chapter 24 ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang terjadi!" Ucap Sasuke, gejolak amarah di dalam dadanya tak bisa tenang, dia sangat khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu pada Sakura.

"Sebelumnya, perkenalkan, namaku Kakashi Hatake, aku adalah suami Hanare." Ucap pria berambut silver itu dan cukup membuat Kabuto dan Sasuke terkejut.

"Kalian punya hubungan sejauh itu?" Ucap Kabuto, dia pun tak tahu, Hanare menyembunyikan hal ini darinya.

"Kami sudah menikah 3 tahun yang lalu, masa yang sulit saat bersamanya hingga aku benar-benar bisa membangun hubungan dengannya, hanya saja dia tiba-tiba ingin keluar negeri, katanya ingin ke Konoha, aku mengijinkannya, tapi sesuatu membuatku tak tenang, aku hanya takut dia kembali ke Konoha untuk bertemu pria yang sudah melukainya dulu." Ucap Hatake, tatapannya pun berubah menjadi serius saat menatap Sasuke.

"Aku yakin cerita Hanare tak seperti kebenarannya." Ucap Kabuto, dia yang paling tahu apa yang telah terjadi pada Sasuke dan Hanare sebelumnya.

"Aku percaya Hanare." Ucap Hatake.

"Masalah kepercayaan adalah hal yang tak bisa di sepelahkan, aku akan menceritakan yang sebenarnya, setelahnya kau bisa percaya atau tidak, itu adalah keputusanmu sendiri dan aku punya banyak bukti jika kau menginginkannya." Ucap Kabuto.

"Sudahlah, kalian terlalu banyak bicara, dimana Sakura?" Ucap Sasuke, sejak tadi hanya berdiri dan mendengar Kedua pria itu berbicara, Sasuke tak peduli hal yang sudah di ceritakan Hanare pada pria itu, dia lebih mementingkan untuk melihat Sakura sekarang.

"Aku masih menunggu kabar dari dokter." Ucap Hatake. "Aku penasaran, apa hubunganmu dengan nona itu?" Tanyanya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu." Cuek Sasuke.

"Aku juga tak mengerti kenapa Hanare mencoba mencelakainya."

Onyx itu melebar. "Kau sudah lihat bukan? Hanare wanita seperti itu, aku tidak akan sombong akan perasaannya yang gila padaku, tapi aku muak padanya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Setelah kau melakukan hal buruk padanya, kau membuangnya, itu sangat tidak bertanggung jawab sebagai seorang pria."

"Aku punya pembelaan tersendiri."

"Aku yakin jika benar kau pria yang buruk."

"Aku bukan pria yang buruk, jangan seenak jidatmu mencapku seperti itu, apa kau mau aku tuntut atas pencemaran nama baik?"

"Ya silahkan saja, aku tak takut padamu."

"Aku harap kalian tak berkelahi di rumah sakit ini." Tegur Kabuto, pembicaraan mereka semakin sengit.

"Maaf, keluarga dari nona Sakura dan nona Hanare?" Ucap seorang perawat.

Sasuke dan Hatake pun menyahut saat di panggil perawat itu, mereka di biarkan masuk ke ruangan UGD. Sasuke lebih dulu masuk, dia harus memastikan jika Sakura baik-baik saja, ranjang yang berdekatan, meskipun panggilan Hanare cukup keras, Sasuke terus berjalan hingga melewati ranjang milik Hanare.

"Lagi-lagi terluka, kenapa selalu saja terluka!" Ucap Sasuke, kesal.

"Kenapa marah-marah padaku?" Kesal Sakura, dia hanya mengalami luka lecet, Sasuke pun datang dan marah-marah padanya.

"Aku sudah katakan padamu untuk hati-hati, tidak bisakah kau melakukan hal itu?" Ucap Sasuke, kali ini nada suaranya melemah.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Hanare, tatapannya terlihat marah, Sakura akhirnya sadar, alasan Sasuke begitu marah saat tahu dia berbohong, sedangkan Hanare, dia sangat terkejut.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Ucap Hatake, melihat kondisi Hanare, anehnya selain luka lecet, ada begitu banyak luka lebam di tubuhnya.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu saat kabur dari kediaman?" Ucap Kabuto, sebelum dia meninggalkan Hanare di kediaman, kondisi tubuhnya baik-baik saja, para pelayan pun rajin melapor padanya hingga laporan saat dia keluar begitu saja dari kediaman.

"A-aku-aku tidak tahu." Ucap Hanare, wajahnya terlihat ketakutan.

"Apa seseorang memukulnya?" Tanya Hatake pada Kabuto.

"Aku sudah menjamin keselamatan Hanare selama dia tinggal di kediaman Uchiha, asal kau tahu saja, selama ini Hanare meminta Sasuke untuk tinggal bersama di apartemen, saat Sasuke sedang marah, aku memaksanya untuk tinggal di kediaman, aku tidak mau jika dia menjadi sasaran amukan Sasuke." Jelas Kabuto.

"Itu tidak benar! Kabuto berbohong!" Teriak Hanare.

"Lalu, kenapa ada begitu banyak luka lebam di tubuh Hanare?" Ucap Hatake.

"Hanare mengatakan padaku jika Sasuke yang memukulnya." Ucap Sakura, dia pun akan menjadi saksi dari apa yang sudah di katakan Hanare padanya.

"Aku tidak memukulnya! Kabuto membawanya ke kediaman dan kejadian saat aku marah itu sudah terjadi seminggu yang lalu." Tegas Sasuke.

"Hanare, katakan yang sebenarnya." Ucap Hatake.

"Jika kau tak percaya pada kami, aku akan mengumpulkan semua bukti jika selama seminggu ini Sasuke tak bersama Hanare." Ucap Kabuto.

"Kalian hanya ingin menyudutkanku! Kakashi, kau percaya padaku 'kan?" Ucap Hanare, menatap penuh harap pada suami sahnya itu.

"Aku akan percaya jika kau kembali bersamaku." Ucapku Hatake.

Tatapan wanita itu sangat terkejut, tak ada lagi tatapan penuh kasih sayang dari Hatake, pria itu terlihat marah dan kecewa.

**[Ending Normal Pov]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Sakura pov]**

Kamar bercat putih yang luas, hanya ada sebuah ranjang disini, lemari pakaian, kulkas dan bahkan sofa untuk para tamu, ini adalah ruangan VIP di rumah sakit Konoha, aku tak percaya jika Sasuke malah membiarkanku tetap berada di rumah sakit, dia ingin aku di tangani dengan sangat baik.

"Kenapa tatapan jelek yang kau perlihatkan padaku? Kau tak pernah terlihat senang ketika aku memberi sesuatu padamu." Ucap Sasuke, dia tengah menatap kesal padaku.

"Bagaimana bisa aku senang untuk hal berlebihan seperti ini! Aku hanya mengalami luka lecet, aku bahkan sangat malu saat dokter khusus yang kau perintahkan datang untuk mengecek keadaanku, memangnya apa yang harus mereka periksa!" Ucapku, aku seharusnya yang kesal.

"Jangan banyak protes, sepertinya kau tengah mengalami geger otak dan harus di rawat lama." Ucap Sasuke, bahkan tak menatapku.

Dasar pria menyebalkan! Mau bagaimana pun dia akan tetap menyebalkan! Bertengkar dengannya hanya membuang tenaga saja.

Kabar tentang Hanare, dia telah kembali bersama pria yang ternyata adalah suaminya, aku sampai terkejut saat Sasuke mengatakan hal itu, dia seperti wanita yang tak beres, seharusnya dia berada di rumah sakit jiwa, bagaimana pria baik seperti Hatake bisa bertahan hidup dengannya? Dia bahkan memaafkan tingkah aneh Hanare, wanita gila itu hampir membunuhku, aku menyesal sudah membawanya ke rumah, luka lebam di tubuhnya adalah ulahnya sendiri, dia sengaja melukai tubuhnya agar aku bisa menyalahkan Sasuke, walaupun dulunya jika Sasuke adalah pria yang ringan tangan, mungkin dia sudah berubah, aku bahkan tak pernah mendapat pukulan meskipun dia marah besar padaku.

Memikirkan jika saja kami tak keluar, mungkin dia akan membunuhku di dalam rumah, aku harap tidak bertemu lagi dengannya, sikap anehnya itu membuatku merinding, orang seperti itu bagaimana bisa hidup dengan keanehan mereka? Seharusnya dia lebih mencintai suaminya yang baik itu dari pada sibuk mengejar Sasuke yang aku tak tahu apa dia pernah menyukai seorang wanita.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Sasuke padaku.

"Tidak akan aku katakan padamu." Cuekku.

"Kau!" Geramnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja jika Hanare pergi?" Tanyaku, penasaran.

"Kenapa membahas wanita gila itu?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku hanya tak percaya, awalnya, saat melihat tingkah kalian, aku yakin jika dia wanita spesial untukmu, kau bahkan tak risih padanya." Ucapku.

"Itu adalah wujud rasa bersalahku, aku hanya ingin membuatnya merasa lebih baik." Ucap Sasuke.

Sasuke peduli pada Hanare, itu hanya sebagai cara Sasuke untuk membalas rasa bersalahnya, akhirnya aku tahu kenapa Sasuke sangat baik padanya, aku tak begitu tahu akan Sasuke, selama ini aku tak pernah berbicara lebih jauh padanya, tapi untuk apa seseorang yang hanya sebatas bekerja ingin mengetahui hal lebih tentangnya? Aku terlalu jauh memasuki kehidupan Sasuke.

"Kau bisa tanya apapun, bahkan akan aku ceritakan masa lalu itu."

"Kenapa kau ingin menceritakan hal semacam aibmu padaku? Kita hanya sebatas majikan dan pekerja." Ucapku. Aku terlampau jauh dari batasanku, sadarlah Sakura.

"Karena aku tidak ingin kau salah paham akan masa laluku, aku yakin kau seperti pria berambut silver itu, Hanare menceritakan sesuatu yang mungkin di anggap sebagai kebenaran, dia pun percaya, bagaimana denganmu? Hanare pasti sudah menceritakan segalanya."

"Uhm, dia menceritakannya padaku, tapi aku masih tak begitu yakin padanya, aku masih memiliki rasa percaya padamu, meskipun sedikit, jika mungkin aku mendengar dari satu sisi saja, itu tidak adil, aku pun tak tahu kebenarannya seperti apa, aku tak ada di saat masa lalu itu terjadi."

"Wah, kau jadi pintar setelah tertabrak."

"Aku memang pintar dari lahir!" Kesalku, tetap saja mengejekku bagaimana pun keadaanku.

"Kabuto bisa menjelaskannya padamu, dia punya banyak bukti." Ucap Sasuke, dia sempat tersenyum lega.

"Jika itu Kabuto, aku bisa 1000% percaya padanya."

"Kenapa kau percaya pada Kabuto dan tidak percaya padaku?" Ucapnya, mata itu menyipit padaku.

"Kabuto tidak pernah membentakku, tidak pernah marah padaku, sangat baik, dan juga jujur."

"Apa perlu aku melakukan semua itu padamu?" Ucap Sasuke.

Tatapan macam itu? Kenapa dia terlihat malu padaku? Dimana sikap kesal dan marahmu Sasuke! Itu jauh lebih cocok denganmu!

"Tidak perlu, kau tak cocok bersikap seperti itu."

"Lalu kapan kau akan percaya penuh padaku!" Teriaknya kesal.

Menutup mulut, aku sudah tak sanggup untuk tertawa, kenapa dia begitu peduli akan rasa percayaku padanya?

"Ini tidak lucu!" Ucapnya, semakin kesal.

"Maaf. Hahahahaha!"

"Aku ingin kau percaya padaku, kali ini, beri aku kesempatan untuk menjadi lebih baik terhadapmu." Ucap Sasuke.

Berhenti tertawa, kali ini bukan sebuah tatapan marah dan teriakan kesal, Sasuke menatap serius ke arahku.

**Deg.**

Rasanya sedikit aneh, apa ini? Aku jadi merasa tak nyaman padanya, onyx itu terus mengarah padaku, dia ingin aku memberinya kesempatan, meskipun aku tipe orang yang sulit memberi kesempatan, sebelumnya itu murni hanya kesalahpahaman Sasuke, jika aku memberi sasuke kesempatan, itu tak adil bagi Sasori, aku tak memberinya kesempatan, tapi ini merupakan dua hal yang berbeda, Sasori meninggalkanku karena dia membohongiku, Sasuke memecatku karena tak percaya padaku, aku jadi memikirkan selama ini apa aku yang salah? Tapi Sasuke juga salah.

"Lain kali, tolong dengarkan aku, jika ucapanku masih membuatmu tak percaya, kau bisa meninggalkanku."

"Tidak ada lain kali, aku akan percaya padamu, apapun yang terjadi." Ucapnya.

Tatapan penuh keyakinan, aku sangat ingin percaya padanya, apa tidak akan terjadi masalah lagi ke depannya? Aku tak tahu pasti, Sasuke itu rumit, meskipun sudah memahaminya, dia tak pernah menetap pada satu pemikiran saja, kebiasaan yang mudah terbaca tak menutup kemungkinan aku benar-benar akan memahaminya.

"Aku janji padamu, jangan berwajah seperti tak percaya lagi." Ucapnya, dia sampai menaikan jari kelinkingnya itu.

"Apa masih jaman untuk sebuah jari kelinking? Orang dewasa itu penuh tipu muslihat, hari ini katanya berjanji tidak marah, esoknya dia akan marah hanya karena masalah sepeleh." Sindirku.

"Jika aku marah, kau bisa memukulku." Ucapnya.

"Aku tidak mau di tuntut, lagi pula aku tak suka memukul."

Sasuke terdiam, dia mencari hal lain agar aku mendengarkannya, ini jadi cukup lucu, dia terlihat kebingungan, memangnya hal apa yang perlu membuatku puas saat membalasnya tindakan ingkar janjinya?

"Baiklah, kau bisa meminta apapun saat aku marah." Ucapnya, pasrah.

"Aku pegang kata-katamu itu, jika kau ingkar janji, aku tak mau bekerja padamu lagi." Tegasku.

Setelah membicarakan tentang kesepakatan, akhirnya Sasuke mau mengeluarkanku dari rumah sakit, aku masih bekerja di nice-market, tinggal beberapa hari saja, aku ingin menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dengan baik.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Katakan jika kau lelah." Ucap senior padaku, sedikit khawatir jika aku kerja berlebihan, aku menceritakan beberapa hari saat aku tak masuk.

"Tenang saja, ini hanya luka lecet yang akan segera sembuh, tidak perlu khawatir."

"Kau di kasir saja, barang ini biar aku yang atur."

"Tidak-tidak, aku masih bisa melakukannya."

"Jangan seperti itu, jika kau terluka lagi, Sasuke akan meratakan nice-market ini."

Tertawa mendengar ucapan senior, dia memang pria yang suka seenaknya, apapun bisa di lakukannya, sekarang dia menahan diri untuk tidak datang ke sini, aku melupakan sesuatu.

* * *

**:: Sai.**

**Aku ingin kita bertemu setelah kau selesai bekerja. **

* * *

Pesan yang di kirim Sai hari ini, aku melupakannya dan tidak juga menghubunginya dalam beberapa hari ini.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

yak, tokoh barunya adalah Kakashi, pasangan Hanare emang Kakashi kan, meskipun hubungan canon mereka masih begitu kurang jelas untuk author, author pengen mereka punya cerita yang lebih!.

ya sudahlah, karena anime narto pun udah tamat dan nggak bakalan dia buatin sensei.

.

.

See you next chap!


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. Di larang mengcopy tanpa seijin author.

**.**

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**Enjoy for read**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**Don't like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**[ Chapter 25 ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam kerjaku sudah selesai.

"Akhirnya besok hari terakhir untukmu, tapi kabar baiknya aku sudah menemukan penggantimu." Ucap senior padaku.

"Maaf jika aku tak bekerja dengan baik padamu." Ucapku, aku merasa tidak enak, setelah menyampaikan semangatku untuk bekerja, esoknya aku sudah harus _resign_. Ini semua gara-gara Sasuke.

"Tidak masalah, aku malah berterima kasih padamu, bertemu Sasuke dan Sai itu adalah pengalaman yang luar biasa untukku, banyak teman-temanku iri, aku sampai bisa bertemu mereka secara langsung.

Ah, jadi dia lebih mengingat saat kedua bocah itu datang.

Pamit pada senior, Sai belum datang, menunggunya tak jauh dari nice-market, hari ini mungkin aku perlu berbicara dengannya, aku tidak mau di cap sebagai gadis yang hanya menggantungkan perasaan seseorang.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu." Ucap seseorang, menoleh dan aku sampai terkejut.

"Sa-Sai?" Tanyaku, memastikan. Hari ini dia terlihat sangat berbeda. "Apa-apaan itu? Kau menggunakan wig? dan stylemu terlihat berbeda." Ucapku. Sai menggunakan wig _darkbrown, _style yang jauh berbeda dengan rambut aslinya yang sangat lurus.

"Tapi kau masih mengenaliku meskipun aku sedang menyamar seperti ini." Ucapnya.

"Mungkin karena aku terbiasa akan suaramu." Ucapku.

"Begitu yaa, sekarang bagaimana jika kau menemaniku hari ini?"

"Menemanimu?"

"Aku sangat ingin ke suatu tempat, hanya berdua, lagi pula kau melupakanku dalam beberapa hari ini dan selalu saja bersama Sasuke."

"I-itu-"

"-Tenanglah. Aku sempat bertemu Kabuto, kau mengalami kecelakaan, bagaimana dengan lukamu?"

"Hanya luka lecet, nanti akan sembuh juga." Ucapku.

"Aku sampai khawatir saat Kabuto mengatakannya padaku, Sasuke itu seperti pembawa sial saja untukmu, kenapa kau tidak meninggalkannya saja?"

Terdiam, meninggalkan Sasuke? Kenapa aku tidak punya jawaban untuk itu? Seakan aku tak bisa melakukannya, bodoh, padahal hal itu sangat mudah.

"Hey-hey, jangan melamun, pokoknya hari ini jangan membahas manusia bom itu."

Manusia bom?

Ini cukup lucu, aku sampai menahan diri untuk tertawa.

"Kita akan kemana?"

"Rahasia." Ucap Sai.

"Tu-tunggu, kau tidak mengajakku keluar negeri lagi secara tiba-tiba 'kan?" Ucapku.

"Tidak, kali ini aku tidak membawamu jauh."

Sebuah genggaman tangan, Sai mengajakku pergi, kami bahkan hanya naik bus, setelahnya turun di halte dan kembali berjalan lagi, hari sudah semakin gelap, Sai akan mengajakku kemana? Tangan itu lagi-lagi menggenggam tanganku, terasa hangat, Sai terus menggenggam tanganku dengan erat, aku tahu dia orang yang menyukaiku, tapi apa seperti ini rasanya? Aku tak merasakan apapun meskipun tangan kami saling menyatuh, perasaan berdebar pun tak ada, semoga bukan karena perasaanku telah mati terhadap seorang pria, ini akibat rasa traumaku dulu, ah, tidak-tidak, aku masih tetap gadis normal, mungkin hanya masih kecewa saja.

"Aku sudah lama ingin ke tempat ini." Ucap Sai.

Kami tiba dia sebuah pasar malam yang tengah mengadakan festival, ramai, banyak orang, banyak toko yang bermacam-macam di sepanjang jalan ini.

"Kau tak apa-apa jika berada disini?" Tanyaku, sedikit khawatir, mungkin saja ada yang mengenalinya, para fans fanatik itu akan jauh lebih berbahaya saat seorang artis tanpa pengawal.

"Aku sudah menyamar dengan sangat baik, aku sudah mencobanya berjalan di keramaian sebelum menemuimu, tapi hanya kau yang menyadarinya."

"Sebenarnya penyamaranmu tak buruk, aku sempat tak mengenalimu." Ucapku.

"Aku tahu itu, hari ini kita akan kencan." Ucapnya dan tersenyum padaku.

"Tunggu." Ucapku, melepas genggam tangan yang membuatku tak nyaman. "Ada hal yang ingin aku katakan, tentang pernyata-"

"-Belum saatnya, apa kau akan pergi begitu saja setelah mengucapkan hal itu padaku? Aku ingin mencoba menahanmu sedikit lebih lama." Ucap Sai.

Aku jadi tidak tega, ucapannya benar, mungkin setelah aku mengatakan perasaanku padanya, suasananya akan menjadi sangat canggung.

"Baiklah, kita akan kencan hari ini." Ucapku.

Malam semakin larut, di sini semakin ramai, toko-toko yang menjajahkan makanan, pakaian dengan harga miring hingga aksesoris. Kembali Sai akan menggenggam tanganku, meskipun begitu ramai, tangan itu tak kunjung terlepas, menatapnya, dia akan sering menoleh dan tersenyum padaku.

**Duaarr...! duaar...!**

Kembang api?

Aku tak percaya akan melihat kembang api di festival biasa seperti ini, walaupun belum tahun baru aku sudah bisa melihatnya, kembang api itu semakin ramai menghiasi langit yang gelap, melihat sekelilingku, tatapan seluruh orang-orang yang berada disini hanya tertuju pada kembang api di langit.

Genggaman tangan Sai akhirnya terlepas, menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kau bisa mengatakan apa yang ingin kau katakan sekarang." Ucap Sai, tak ada raut wajah kecewa di sana, dia tetap terlihat senang saat menatapku, senyum manisnya tak juga pudar.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menerima perasaanmu!" Teriakku. Suara kembang api jauh lebih besar dari pada suaraku, aku harus teriak di hadapan Sai.

Sebuah tarikan yang membuatku terkejut, Sai sangat dekat, wajahnya tengah berada di sisi kiriku, suaranya jadi terdengar jelas jika seperti ini meskipun dia hanya berbicara pelan.

"Aku tahu, meskipun akhirnya akan seperti ini, terima kasih, aku mencintaimu."

**Cup...~**

Bibir dingin itu menempel pada pipiku, memegang pipiku saat wajahnya telah kembali menegak, senyuman itu tetap saja menghiasi wajahnya, kembang api tidak membuat hari ini lebih indah seperti langit malam saat ini, aku sudah mengatakan apa yang ada di hatiku dan Sai sudah mengatakan apa yang tetap ada di hatinya.

Aku membuatnya kecewa, tapi di satu sisi ini sedikit melegahkan, aku benar-benar minta maaf pada Sai, aku jadi tak harus membuatnya menunggu jawaban yang pada akhirnya akan menolaknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bekerja di nice-market berakhir begitu saja, kembali bekerja pada Sasuke, melakukan kegiatan seperti biasanya di pagi hari, tapi ada yang berbeda, kamar apartemen Sasuke pindah, dia tidak ingin tinggal di tempat itu lagi, perabot baru, dapurnya lebih bagus dan juga kamar terpisah, dia sampai membuatkan sebuah kamar lagi, bukannya dia takut jika tidak ada seseorang di sampingnya jika dia tengah bermimpi buruk? Mungkin dia akan mencoba untuk menghilangkan kebiasaan buruknya itu, Kabuto sempat mengatakan padaku jika Sasuke kembali mencoba sebuah terapi agar dia tak terbangun lagi saat bermimpi buruk.

Jadwal hari ini, menatap ke depan, hal ini akan selalu terjadi jika mereka bertemu.

"Aku tidak mau bekerja sama denganmu!" Ucap Sasuke.

"Bagaimana pun juga kita harus bekerja sama, bagaimana Sakura?" Ucap Sai, bahkan merangkulku.

"Jauhkan tanganmu darinya! Berapa kali aku katakan untuk tidak menyentuhnya!"

"Sasuke, tenanglah." Ucapku, bagaimana bisa seorang artis yang sangat terkenal tapi sikapnya buruk seperti ini?

"Kau! Kenapa membiarkannya merangkulmu! Setidaknya kau harus menghindar!" Teriaknya, kesal.

Apa ada hari dimana dia tidak marah-marah? Mereka kembali mendapat projek yang sama, tapi lagi-lagi Sasuke akan kesal padanya.

"Sayang sekali, orang yang kau sukai itu temperamennya buruk." Ucap Sai, begitu pelan, hanya aku yang mendengarkannya.

**Deg.**

Menoleh ke arahnya.

"A-a-aku tidak menyukainya!" Tegasku.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Jangan mengabaikanku!"

"Bukan apa-apa, kami hanya mengingat kencan kami." Ucap Sai, dasar ember, aku pikir dia tidak akan menyinggung masalah kencan itu lagi.

"Kalian berkencan?" Ucap Sasuke, dia jadi tenang.

"Begitulah." Ucap Sai, aku yakin dia hanya sedang membuat Sasuke semakin kesal.

"Aku tak tanya padamu." Ucap Sasuke, tatapan itu mengarah padaku. "Kalian berkencan?" Dia sedang bertanya padaku.

Aku sampai tak berani menatapnya, menundukkan wajahku, sebuah anggukan kecil dariku.

"Cepat selesaikan pekerjaan ini." Ucap Sasuke, menarik lengan Sai dan menjauhkannya dariku, dia mengajak Sai pergi setelah mendapat jawabannya.

Kenapa aku takut sekali? Seharusnya aku tidak perlu takut, saat itu juga aku sendiri yang mengatakan pada Sai, jika ini sebuah kencan, rasanya apapun yang aku lakukan Sasuke akan selalu marah.

Di dalam mobil dengan keadaan yang sunyi, setelah ucapan Sai dan aku pun membenarkannya, Sasuke jadi tak banyak marah, sesekali meliriknya, hanya terdiam dan seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu, tiba di apartemen pun tetap diam.

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang, sampai jumpa besok lagi." Ucap Kabuto, dia pun sudah pergi.

Jadi semakin canggung.

"Apa kau ingin makan malam?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak." Ucapnya singkat.

Aku tidak suka dia seperti ini, jauh lebih menakutkan saat dia marah tapi dalam mode tenang.

"Apa kau marah padaku?"

Pertanyaan macam apa itu! Sasuke selalu marah, tapi entah mengapa aku malah merasa kali ini dia benar-benar marah.

"Aku ingin mandi dan jangan menggangguku, sebaiknya kau pulang, pak Do sedang menunggumu di bawah." Ucapnya, dia bahkan tak menatapku.

"Sa-sampai jumpa besok." Ucapku, gugup.

Haa...~ aku kesulitan menghadapi Sasuke yang seperti ini, dia benar-benar marah 'kan? Tapi kenapa harus marah jika aku dan Sai kencan? Lagi pula itu adalah kencan pertama dan terakhirku bersamanya, aku juga punya alasan untuk berbicara tentang pernyataan Sai padaku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa hari berlalu, Sasuke masih dengan mode tenang tapi aku merasa dia marah besar, ucapannya singkat-singkat, iya, tidak, ah, hn, Apa? Kenapa? Aku jadi semakin takut jika dia seperti ini.

"Jika aku membuat masalah, kau bisa katakan padaku?" Ucapku.

Apa itu? Setidaknya katakan sesuatu, jangan hanya menatapku dan diam seperti itu!

"Tidak."

"Sungguh! Tapi kau terlihat sangat marah." Ucapku.

"Apa aku terlihat marah?" Tanyanya, jika di lihat dari tatapannya dan cara bicaranya, Sasuke memang tak terlihat marah, tapi tetap saja, aku merasa dia sedang marah.

"Jangan lupa akan janjimu, kita sudah sepakat, kau tidak boleh marah padaku." Ucapku, aku tidak ingin dia bersikap aneh seperti ini.

Bahu yang terlihat lebar itu perlahan bergerak, seakan dia tengah menghela napas, dia benar-benar marah! Aku yakin itu.

"Maaf." Ucapnya singkat dan pergi dari hadapanku.

"Jangan pergi! Kita belum selesai!" Ucapku, terkejut akan tindakanku yang tiba-tiba, aku sampai menarik belakang baju Sasuke untuk menahannya tidak pergi, segera melepaskan tanganku dari bajunya, aku bahkan tak berani menatapnya, memilih untuk menundukkan wajahku.

"Hn?" Gumamnya dan menatapku.

"A-aku akan jujur, aku tidak suka dengan sikapmu seperti ini, seakan-akan kau marah besar padaku." Ucapku, kenapa jadi malu sekali! Aku hanya sedang mengutarakan perasaanku yang campur aduk ini jika dia tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Aku paling benci saat seseorang menyentuh milikku." Ucapnya, mengangkat wajahku dan aku bisa melihat tatapan dingin itu.

Menyentuh milikmu?

Milikmu?

Apa mungkin maksudnya aku menyentuh belakang bajunya tadi?

"Maaf! Aku tidak bermaksud menyentuh bajumu." Ucapku, tidak mungkin persoalan marahnya karena aku menyentuh bajunya, dia sudah marah sejak beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Kenapa kau bodoh sekali!" Teriaknya, kesal.

Akhirnya dia kembali, inilah Sasuke-ku.

"Dimana otakmu! Bisakah kau menggunakannya sedikit! Bukan masalah bajuku! Bukan milikku yang itu! Milikku! Kenapa kau tidak mengerti juga!"

"Aku jauh lebih senang kau seperti ini." Ucapku.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh, apa ini efek bekerja di nice-market itu." Singgungnya.

"Jangan menyinggung tempat kerjaku, itu tidak ada hubungannya!" Aku pun kesal. "Kenapa tidak katakan dengan jelas, bagaimana aku bisa mengerti!"

"Bagaimana kau tidak bisa menahan diri di hadapan pria lain! Membiarkan mereka menyentuhmu seenaknya, pergi bersama begitu saja! Kau ini seorang gadis! Apa kau tidak punya rasa takut untuk para pria yang mengajakmu pergi!"

Hanya ada tanda tanya besar di atas kepalaku.

Apa yang sedang Sasuke permasalahkan?

Aku semakin bingung padanya.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

akhirnya bisa update...~

di chapter ini, author gemes sama abang Sasuke, ngomongnya kek labirin, ehehehe.

uhuk" akhir-akhir ini author sedikit sibuk, tapi berusaha untuk tetap update cepat, rencana mau di kelarin ini saja dulu, fic lain bakalan di kelarin setelah pesan-pesan berikut, eh(?) setelah fic ini lah eheheh.

yak segitu aja.

.

.

see you next chap!


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. Di larang mengcopy tanpa seijin author.

**.**

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**Enjoy for read**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**Don't like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**[ Chapter 26 ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Akhir-akhir ini aku sulit memahami Sasuke." Ucapku.

Setelah pembicaraan yang aneh di hari itu, aku bergegas pulang, aku tidak mau bermasalah lagi dengan Sasuke, dia semakin marah dengan semua penjelasannya yang membuatku semakin bingung.

"Benarkah? Biasanya kau akan mudah memahaminya." Ucap Kabuto, wajah macam apa itu? Dia bahkan terlihat senang, pada akhirnya aku harus menceritakannya pada Kabuto, siapa lagi yang bisa memahami Sasuke selain dia.

"Aku sedang berbicara serius! Dia sangat marah padaku." Tegasku.

"Aku tidak melihatnya marah, dia sangat tenang padamu."

"Ya, aku tahu, tapi lihat saja, dia benar-benar berbeda."

"Jadi apa kau senang saat dia marah seperti teriak-teriak padamu?" Tanya Kabuto, dia sampai menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu, aku juga tak suka saat dia marah dengan suara keras, dia seperti singa yang tengah lapar, tapi saat tenang ini pun terasa aneh, aku rasa jauh lebih menakutkan."

"Sudahlah, aku tidak akan mencampuri urusan kalian lagi."

"Apa? Aku sedang meminta saran dan pendapatmu, Bagaimana bisa kau tidak menolongku?"

"Kau hanya kurang memperhatikan Sasuke, apa kau tak merasa ada hal yang telah membuatnya berbeda?"

"Tidak mungkin pembicaraan tentang kencan itu." Ucapku, dimana letak masalah kencan itu?

"Lalu, bagaimana tanggapan Sasuke?"

"Setelah mendengarnya, dia menjadi tenang."

Kabuto terdiam, apa? Dia sedang menungguku menyimpulkan masalah sikap aneh Sasuke akhir-akhir ini?

Sikap pria yang tengah marah jika berhubungan dengan masalah kencan? Bukannya itu hanya berlaku pada pasangan yang tengah pacaran, tidak mungkin Sasuke cemburu akan hal itu,

Eh?

Cemburu?

Hahahaha, itu tidak mungkin.

"Bagaimana nona?" Ucap Kabuto, dia ingin aku menjawab apa yang sudah aku simpulkan itu?

"Jangan bercanda Kabuto, aku tak percaya jika Sasuke memiliki perasaan padaku, setiap harinya hanya marah padaku." Ucapku.

Kedua sudut bibir itu tertarik, Kabuto tersenyum, bagaimana mungkin dia tersenyum saat mendengar ucapanku.

"Kita hentikan saja pembicaraan aneh ini, aku akan berusaha bekerja lebih baik pada kalian." Ucapku.

Haa...~ curhat pada Kabuto tidak ada gunanya, perasaan cemburu itu tidak mungkin di miliki oleh pria yang hanya tukang marah-marah, dia bahkan tak pernah terlihat tertarik pada seorang wanita, aku hampir mencapnya seorang gay, dia pun pernah mengatakan tidak tertarik padaku, aku sudah yakin jika dia tidak mungkin cemburu hanya karena ucapan kencan itu.

**Dreet...~ dreet...~~**

**Ayah calling.**

"Halo, ayah?"

"_Sakura, Ibumu masuk di rumah sakit."_ Ucap ayah, nada suaranya bergetar.

Apa yang terjadi pada ibu? Aku sampai terkejut mendengar ucapan ayah, ibu itu sangat kuat, bagaimana bisa dia masuk ke rumah sakit?

"A-aku akan pergi hari ini juga, tunggulah ayah!" Ucapku.

Aku harus meminta ijin pada Sasuke sebelumnya.

"Aku akan mengijinkanmu jika aku ikut." Ucapnya.

"U-untuk apa kau ikut!"

"Kenapa? Apa kau lupa jika kedua orang tuamu sudah mengenaliku."

Aku tahu itu, tapi saat itu hanya sebuah kebohongan, kenapa dia harus di teruskan?

"Kau akan repot, bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

"Kabuto aku ingin cuti." Ucap Sasuke pada Kabuto.

"Baiklah." Ucap Kabuto.

Semudah itu! Mereka sangat keterlaluan, Kabuto bahkan membiarkannya pergi begitu saja, dia sampai menawarkan diri untuk mengantar kami ke bandara.

"Selamat menikmati cutimu Sasuke, dan Sakura aku harap ibumu baik-baik saja." Ucap Kabuto.

"Terima kasih." Ucapku dan pamit padanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Suna]**

Sudah cukup lama aku tidak kembali, melirik Sasuke, dia masih harus menyembunyikan identitasnya, keluar dari bandara hanya melewati jalur biasa, ayah hanya memintaku untuk datang sendiri ke rumah sakit, dia masih menjaga ibu yang katanya sedang tertidur setelah minum obat.

"Kita akan naik taksi dari sini." Ucapku pada Sasuke.

"Aku sudah pernah datang ke sini." Ucapnya.

"Benarkah?"

"Hn. Dulu aku sempat mengadakan _meet and greet_ di Suna."

Pantas saja dia masih harus menyembunyikan identitasnya, di sini pun banyak yang mengenalinya.

"Kita akan ke rumahku terlebih dulu, setelahnya ke rumah sakit." Ucapku.

**Dreet...~ dreet...~**

**Ayah caliing.**

"_Sakura, kau masih berada di bandara? Ayah akan menjemputmu."_ Ucap ayah.

"Kenapa ayah berubah pikiran? Tidak perlu datang menjemputku, lagi pula aku sudah berada di perjalanan menuju rumah sakit." Ucapku.

Ayah benar-benar tidak konsisten, setelah tiba, aku harus menaruh barang terlebih dahulu.

"Ini adalah rumahku, maksudku rumah kedua orang tua." Ucapku.

"Terlihat nyaman." Ucapnya, dia hanya memuji rumah ini tapi mengejek rumah yang susah payah aku beli di Konoha.

Masuk ke dalam dan tak banyak yang berubah, hanya ada beberapa bagian dinding yang sudah di cat ulang, aku masih memegang kunci cadangan rumah jika sewaktu-waktu aku tiba-tiba pulang.

"Apa ini fotomu?" Ucap Sasuke, seenaknya memegang foto milik orang, kenapa foto memalukan itu masih saja di pajang! Itu adalah fotoku saat masih 7 tahun, tatapan yang penuh percaya diri jika di foto dengan bergaya bak model akan terlihat cantik, tapi sangat norak! Aneh! Bahkan pakaian pink itu semakin membuatnya norak.

"Jangan menyentuh seenaknya, kita pergi sekarang juga." Ucapku, merampas foto milikku darinya, menyimpan kembali foto di meja dan menariknya keluar, aku jadi repot jika dia ikut.

**.**

**.**

**[ RS. Konoha.]**

Ibu hanya sendirian di kamar, ayah tengah keluar, dia sedang mengurus administrasi ibu, tapi tanggapan ibu saat aku datang jauh berbeda.

"Kenapa kau datang ke sini? Bahkan mengajak Sasuke seperti ini." Ucap ibu, aku yakin hanya ibu tipe orang sakit yang tak ingin di jenguk.

"Ayah menghubungiku, aku jadi panik setelah mendengar ibu masuk rumah sakit." Ucapku.

"Kau tahu ayahmu selalu berlebihan, ibu tidak apa-apa, hanya operasi usus buntu lagi pula ini sudah selesai." Ucap ibu.

"Tetap saja, aku juga khawatir." Tegasku.

"Apa kau tak apa ikut bersamanya?" Ucap ibu dan menatap Sasuke.

"Aku hanya ingin menemaninya melihat bibi."

"Masih bisa memperlihatkan sikap baik, aku salut pada kalian yang masih bertahan." Ucap ibuku, dia masih menjaga sikapnya di hadapan Sasuke, apa ibu benar-benar belum bisa menerima Sasuke?

"Pulanglah, ibu sudah tidak apa-apa."

"Jangan seperti itu, aku akan menemani ibu sebentar lagi, aku sudah terlanjur cuti." Ucapku.

Sebuah ketukan dari pintu dan seseorang memasuki kamar ibu, aku sampai terkejut, kami bertemu di saat yang tidak tepat.

"Sasori?" Ucap ibu, tatapan macam apa itu? Ibu langsung terlihat senang saat Sasori datang.

"Sakura? Kau juga berada di sini?" Ucapnya.

Gila! Bagaimana dia bisa berada di sini!

"Dia ibuku, tidak ada yang salah jika aku berada disini, yang salah itu, kenapa kau datang ke sini?" Ucapku.

"Aku mendengar dari paman jika bibi masuk rumah sakit, kebetulan aku sedang berada di Suna untuk mengunjungi kedua orang tuaku." Jelasnya, pantas saja kenapa aku tak pernah berpapasan dengannya beberapa hari ini di gedung kantor agensi.

Di sisi lain, tatapan pria berambut ikal merah ini mengarah pada Sasuke, sialnya, jika dia berani banyak bicara, akan aku bunuh dia sekarang juga.

"Sasuke, kau juga datang? Apa sedang menemani Sakura? Kau benar-benar baik terhadap pekerjamu." Ucapnya.

Oooh! Sasori ember bocor!

"Pekerja?" Ucap ibu, menatap ke arahnya, ibu terlihat kebingungan.

"Tentu saja bibi, Sakura bekerja pada Sasuke." Ucap Sasori.

Aku ingin menonjoknya sekarang.

"Aku tak pernah tahu itu, aku pikir mereka hanya memiliki hubungan sebagai pasangan." Ucap ibu dan sekarang Sasori yang terlihat bingung.

"Sungguh! A-apa orang yang bibi maksud sedang menjadi sainganku adalah Sasuke?" Tatapannya cukup terkejut, santailah, kau hanya menghadapi Sasuke, lagi pula aku tak akan setuju bersamamu.

Menatap Sasuke, aku harap dia mengatakan sesuatu, aku tidak ingin semua kebohonganku pada ibu terbongkar.

"Ada apa ini Sakura?" Ucap ibu, aku bisa melihat tatapan tak senang itu.

"Maaf bibi, sebelumnya aku tak mengatakan apapun padamu, aku hanya mengatakan pekerjaanku yang lainnya, di sisi lain aku adalah seorang artis, Sakura adalah asisten pribadiku, tapi demi sebuah kehidupan privasi aku tak pernah mengeksposnya ke publik, jadi aku harap bibi memahaminya." Ucap Sasuke.

Seakan ada cahaya yang bersinar di balik punggung pria berwajah dingin ini, dia begitu pandai mengambil tindakan sebelum aku keceplosan menghadapi Sasori.

Dasar pria ember bocor! Sebaiknya dia keluar dari sini!

"Begitu rupanya, kau membohongi begitu banyak publik, tapi kenapa saat itu kau memecat Sakura? Bagaimana dengan wanita yang bersamamu saat itu." Ucap Sasori. Tanganku mengepal, dia membahas kembali saat Sasuke memecatku dan dia tengah bersama Hanare.

"Aku harap ini hanya menjadi masalah pribadi kami, orang luar tak perlu mengurusnya, lagi pula wanita itu hanya pelayan di kediamanku-"

"-Wanita itu sudah punya suami, dia sudah kembali bersama suaminya!" Potongku, aku juga ingin membantu Sasuke menjelaskan segala hal.

"Aku tak mengerti bagaimana kau bisa memiliki hubungan dengan pria ini Sakura?" Ucap Sasori, tatapan itu terlihat kecewa, aku pikir dia sudah memegang kata-katanya dengan akan tetap baik padaku dan menganggap kita ini hanya kenalan yang baik tanpa menyinggung kembali masa lalu

"Dia tidak pernah mengecewakanku, asal kau tahu saja, jika kau memiliki sikap lebih setia, aku akan mempertimbangkanmu, tapi sekarang aku harap kau masih mengingat ucapanmu sebelumnya." Ucapku.

"Kalian tidak perlu bertengkar seperti ini." Ibu angkat suara, aku sampai lupa dengan ibu. "Lakukan apapun yang bisa kalian lakukan tapi dengan cara yang benar, Sasori, bibi tahu kau anak yang baik, jika kau peduli pada Sakura, kau bisa menjaganya, begitu juga Sasuke, kau pun bisa menjaganya, aku akan mempercayakannya padamu, masalah kalian bibi tidak akan ambil pusing, selama kalian tak pernah menyakiti putriku, jika aku tahu kalian membuat putriku menderita, aku akan membuat kalian lebih menderita lagi." Ucap ibu dan tatapan itu terlihat sangat serius.

Kedua pria ini sampai terlihat takut saat melihat tatapan ibu, aku paling tahu bagaimana ibu bisa akan membereskan yang menurutnya salah.

"Aku akan menjaganya sampai kapan pun." Tegas Sasuke.

Menatap pria itu, dia terlihat serius, ini hanya aktingnya 'kan? Dia masih tetap baik dalam berakting.

"Aku hanya akan mengawasi kalian, jika kau membuat Sakura bersedih, aku akan turun tangan." Ucap Sasori.

"Diamlah, jangan coba-coba melakukan hal berlebihan lagi padaku, ingat, jika kau sudah membuangku." Sindirku.

"Aku akan mengubah pandanganmu itu." Tekad Sasori.

Aku sudah tidak peduli dengan apapun yang akan di lakukannya, saat ini aku harus berpegang pada Sasuke sementara waktu, tapi entah kapan kebohongan ini akan tetap terjaga, kembali menatap pria itu, dia tidak risih dengan membantuku seperti ini, sejujurnya setiap kata-kata yang di ucapkannya pada ibu, itu membuatku merinding dan menjadi malu, aktingnya sungguh luar biasa.

"Wah, ada begitu banyak tamu." Akhirnya ayah datang dan mendapat omelan dari ibu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Kediaman Haruno]**

Ayah memintaku kembali ke rumah, dia ingin aku istirahat setelah perjalanan jauh.

"Aku hampir mati berdiri saat melihat Sasori!" Ucapku, panik.

"Dia tidak akan bisa mengatakan apapun, jika dia tidak tahu kebenarannya."

"Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang akan terjadi jika kedua orang tua mengetahui kebenarannya."

"Cukup tidak perlu berbohong."

"Jika aku tidak berbohong, mereka akan menikahkanku dengan Sasori! Aku tidak mau menikah dengannya!" Tegasku.

"Lalu dengan siapa kau akan menikah?"

Menatapnya, kenapa menanyakan hal itu! Sampai detik ini pun aku belum memikirkan akan menikahi seseorang.

"Itu adalah hal privasi bagiku." Ucapku.

Menyadari satu hal, hari ini Sasuke tidak terlihat marah, setelah ucapan anehnya saat itu, sekarang dia menjadi Sasuke yang seperti biasanya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Apa kau ingin aku menikahimu?"

**Blusshh..~**

"A-aku tidak sudi menikah denganmu!" Tegasku, aku sampai malu mendengar ucapannya itu.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

yaah, sekilas info mungkin author nggak akan update dulu selama seminggu (mungkin) soalnya itu waktu yang di anjurkan, jika masih belum, hari tidak updatenya akan bertambah, ini akibat kondisi sedang tak memungkinkan, ya gitu deh.

jadi sampai ketemu di saat author udah kembali mampu ngetik fic XD.

oh selamat datang kembali **Annis874** ke fic baru author sasuke fans. waduh, di baca ampe 25 chapter, *apluss* dan terima kasih atas reviewnya dan ucapannya *malu*, :)

untuk **Sina**, ah iya, author udah tak pernah update oneshoot, biasanya gini, ketika udah punya oneshoot dan berada di pertengahan alur, eh malah di buat fic TBC =_=" yah, kira-kira begitu kasusnya, makanya tak pernah ada lagi oneshoot, mereka semua sedang jadi fic TBC yang numpuk sekarang T_T

di chapter depan, akan ada persaingan kecil dan juga hal tak terduga XD *spoiler*.

.

.

See you next chap! semoga menikmati akhir pekan kalian para reader! author akan nikmati akhir pekan dan waktu libur dikasur saja. =_=" haa..~


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. Di larang mengcopy tanpa seijin author.

**.**

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**Enjoy for read**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**Don't like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**[ Chapter 27 ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ada apa? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Apa kau ingin aku menikahimu?"

"A-aku tidak sudi menikah denganmu!" Tegasku, aku sampai malu mendengar ucapannya itu.

"Kenapa semarah itu? Kau sungguh membenciku?"

"Aku tidak membencimu." Ucapku.

Hari ini pun tetap saja menyebalkan, aku sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata apa-apa sejak bertemu Sasori, aku hanya takut jika dia mengetahui sesuatu tentang rahasia ini dan membongkarnya pada ibu, bagaimana bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini?

"Mulai sekarang kita harus seperti pasangan, aku yakin jika Sasori akan mencoba mencari tahu kebenaran tentang kita."

"Kau terlalu memikirkannya, sekarang anggap saja kita benar-benar sedang menjadi pasangan, lagi pula aku tidak keberatan." Ucapnya.

Selalu saja memudahkan apapun.

"Aku lelah, tidurlah di kamarku, aku akan tidur di kamar orang tuaku." Ucapku.

"Tunggu." Cegatnya.

"Apalagi?"

"Kau harus menemaniku tidur."

"Ha? Bukannya kau sudah melalui terapimu?"

"Itu tidak berhasil."

"Lalu kenapa kau membuat kamar terpisah di apartemenmu?"

"Hanya untuk membuatmu nyaman, tapi di sini berbeda, aku masih merasa asing di tempat ini."

Terlalu banyak alasan, dia menjadi pria yang sulit lagi, untuk kali ini saja, mungkin di lain waktu dia tidak akan seperti ini lagi. Menempati kamarku, ada yang aneh, bukan aneh, itu karena Sasuke saja yang terlalu tinggi, aku tak pernah mengganti ranjangku sejak masa SMA hingga sekarang, saat Sasuke menempatinya, kaki jenjangnya itu bergelantungan.

"Maaf jika ranjangku tidak membuat tubuhmu muat." Ucapku.

"Aku tahu, pertumbuhan badanmu tidak terjadi hingga sekarang."

Apa itu! Dia sedang mengejekku, aku harus tetap sabar padanya.

"Aku akan mengambil kasur lantai." Ucapku, berjalan ke arah lemari, biasanya ibu menaruhnya di dalam lemari, membuka lemari itu dan tersusun dengan rapi di sana, aku tidak bisa menggapai yang paling atas, memilih untuk mengambil yang di tengah saja, menariknya perlahan, oh tidak! kasur-kasur lantai yang paling atas akan mulai berjatuhan.

Menutup mataku, anehnya aku merasakan kasur itu tak menimpahku.

"Bisakah kau menyingkir? Apa kau mau membiarkanku menahannya terus?" Ucap Sasuke.

Membuka mataku dan berbalik, Sasuke tengah menahan kasur-kasur lantai itu dengan kedua tangannya, dia memang sangat tinggi, bahkan tangannya pun sangat panjang.

"Kenapa masih diam saja!" Teriaknya.

"Ma-maaf!" Ucapku dan bergegas menghindar, Sasuke mendorong kasur-kasur itu kembali ke tempatnya dan menutup lemari itu, hampir saja aku tertumpuk kasur-kasur itu. "Terima kasih." Tambahku.

"Kau bisa minta tolong padaku, apa itu susah?"

"Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu."

"Oh, lalu, kau mau aku merepotkanmu?"

"Aku bekerja padamu, aku harus mematuhimu."

"Dasar bodoh."

"Jangan mengejekku!" Kesalku.

Setelah persiapan tidur telah selesai, aku sudah mengantuk dan ingin tidur, aku harap Sasuke nyaman dengan ranjang kecil itu, dia harus menekuk kedua kakinya agar tidak bergelantungan lagi.

"Apa kau sudah tidur?" Sasuke masih berbicara.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur jika kau berbicara padaku." Ucapku, tidur menyamping dan menatapnya yang tengah tertidur mengarah padaku. "Ada apa lagi? Kasurnya kurang nyaman?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak."

"Lalu."

"Tanganmu."

"Tanganku?" Ucapku, bingung.

"Hn."

Aku tidak mengerti, mengulurkan tanganku ke arahnya, sebuah genggaman darinya.

**Deg.**

"A-apa?" Ucapku, gugup, kenapa harus saling berpegangan tangan seperti ini?

"Aku hanya kesulitan tidur, kau harus membuatku tenang." Ucapnya.

Ah, alasan mimpi buruk lagi, tapi, apa harus saling memegang tangan seperti ini? Rasanya cukup malu, aku sampai gugup merasakan tangan besar itu menggenggam tanganku erat.

"Ti-tidurlah, aku akan menjagamu." Ucapku, meskipun merasa malu, aku hanya mencoba membantunya agar tidak sulit tertidur.

**Ending Sakura pov. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke pov. **

Katanya ingin menjagaku selama aku tertidur, semalam, dia tertidur lebih dulu, dasar gadis ceroboh, menatapnya, dia tidur dengan sangat nyenyak, mungkin hanya kelelahan, harus bergegas ke Suna hanya karena kabar dari ayahnya tentang ibunya, sejujurnya, dengan terapi itu, mimpi buruk itu tidak lagi menggangguku, aku hanya membuatnya agar bisa tidur di sini, menggenggam erat tangannya, dia pun tak terusik.

**Esok paginya. **

Aku hanya menemukan sebuah catatan dan gadis itu sudah tidak berada di rumah ini, sial, dia meninggalkanku sendirian, katanya dia akan menggantikan ayahnya menjaga ibunya, sebuah sarapan di meja makan dan catatan kecil lagi, aku harus menunggu hingga ayahnya pulang.

Aku bosan disini hingga siang harinya, lagi pula jam berapa paman akan pulang? Ini sudah jam 12 siang dan aku masih sendirian di rumah ini, menatap sekitar, meskipun tak begitu besar, rumah ini benar-benar nyaman, aku bisa merasakan sedikit kehangatan dengan banyaknya foto yang di pajang, seakan menjadi sebuah kenangan yang akan mudah kau lihat di setiap jenjang masa, gadis berambut _softpink_ itu sepertinya tak pernah berubah dalam hal sikap, wajah semangat yang selalu di pasangnya setiap momen yang mereka pajang disini.

Suara pintu yang di buka, bergegas ke depan dan melihat pria tua berambut _softpink_ itu, akhirnya dia pulang, aku sudah sangat bosan sejak tadi.

"Maaf ya Sasuke, kau jadi repot menjaga rumah sendirian." Ucap paman Kizashi padaku.

"Tidak masalah, bagaimana kabar bibi?"

"Mungkin besok dia sudah bisa keluar, aku yakin kau bosan menunggu sendirian, Sakura bahkan tega meninggalkanmu pagi-pagi sekali." Ucapnya dan itu sangat benar.

"Bagaimana jika kita keluar makan siang, aku pun tidak bisa masak." Ucapnya dan tertawa.

"Aku akan ganti baju." Ucapku dan bergegas.

Setelahnya.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak menggunakan pakaian seperti itu." Ucapnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau menarik perhatian." Ucapnya dan kembali tertawa.

"Lalu, aku harus menggunakan pakaian apa?" Ucapku, ini adalah pakaian terbaikku.

Beberapa menit berlalu.

Pakaian yang terkesan begitu jadul dan kuno, ini jenis style jaman kapan?

"Ini pakaianku ketika masih muda, ternyata muat padamu. Aku dengar dari Mebuki jika ternyata kau juga seorang artis, aku hanya mencoba agar kau tidak perlu susah payah kabur dari para fans, walaupun sudah tua, aku memahami masa kalian." Ucap paman Kizashi, pria yang kolot tapi dia memperhatikan hal sekecil ini, aku penasaran bagaimana dia bisa membuat orang-orang tak menyadari jika aku adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku berjalan tanpa ada yang mengawasiku, berjalan seperti orang biasa, aku rasa ini berhasil, saran paman Kizashi memang tepat, aku tidak boleh menggunakan pakaian yang malah akan menarik perhatian orang-orang.

"Hey Kizashi, siapa pria tampan yang kau bawa itu?" Ucap beberapa wanita tua saat kami melewati sebuah gang sempit, sepertinya mereka mengenal paman Kizashi.

"Dia akan menjadi anakku." Ucapnya, menatapnya, dia terlihat begitu bahagia hanya mengatakan hal itu.

"Benarkah! Anakmu akan menikah?" Mereka jadi heboh setelah mendengar ucapan paman Kizashi.

"Tunggu saja, tapi jangan menahan kami, aku harus membawanya makan siang, Mebuki masih berada di rumah sakit dan kedua pria ini sudah kelaparan."

"Semoga istrimu cepat sembuh dan jangan lupa, kami ingin melihatnya bersama Sakura."

"Baiklah, kami pergi dulu."

Hanya percakapan para orang tua, ini sedikit membuatku, malu, uhuk' malu dengan ucapan paman Kizashi, aku akan menjadi anaknya, nanti, meskipun aku dan Sakura membohongi mereka, ada perasaan dimana aku tidak ingin membuat mereka kecewa.

Paman Kizashi mengajakku ke sebuah restoran.

"Aku tidak tahu kau suka makan apa, tapi restoran mewah di sekitar ini cukup jauh dan ini satu-satunya yang terdekat."

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa makan dimana pun." Ucapku.

Aku pikir kami akan kemana, paman Kizashi hanya mengajakku berkeliling untuk mencari restoran yang mungkin akan sesuai dengan seleraku.

"Bisakah kita ke restoran biasa saja paman? Tidak perlu mewah, cukup yang enak saja." Ucapku.

Tawa lepas darinya, apa mungkin dia merasa lega dengan ucapanku? Aku hanya tidak ingin membuatnya repot. Meninggalkan restoran itu dan paman Kizashi mengajakku ke sebuah kedai sederhana.

"Biasanya, kata orang, tempat tidak menjadikan sebuah makanan akan enak, meskipun tempatnya terlihat kecil atau tidak seperti gedung mewah, masakannya tetap terjamin." Ucapnya.

Memesan menu hidangan lengkap, kedai ini sudah berdiri cukup lama, puluhan tahun, resep asli masih turun temurun di pergunakan, paman Kizashi menceritakan sedikit tidak kisah kedai langganannya ini, dia pun sering mengajak bibi Mebuki ketika mereka masih pendekatan hingga menikah dan juga sering mengajak Sakura.

"Bagaimana?" Tanyanya padaku.

"Ini enak." Ucapku, aku tidak berbohong, masakan rumahan ini enak, seperti rasa masakan yang di buat Sakura untukku, aku jadi ingin memakan masakannya lagi.

"Makanlah yang banyak, kau harus menjadi pria yang kuat." Ucap paman Kizashi dan menambah lauk ke dalam nasi di mangkukku, melahap makananku, ini enak, aku jamin jika kedai ini menjadi restoran, orang-orang kaya akan membayar berapa pun untuk makanan seenak ini.

"Aku pikir kau akan sakit perut jika makan di tempat seperti ini."

Uhuk' uhuk'

Aku sampai tersedak dan menoleh. Sakura?

"Ha, maaf membuat tersedak." Ucapnya, seakan peduli padaku, dia hanya sedang menyinggungku.

"Hey, jangan datang tiba-tiba seperti itu.." Tegur paman Kizashi. "Minumlah." Ucapnya lagi dan memberiku segelas air.

"Aku hanya tidak sengaja." Ucapnya, dasar gadis bodoh, aku akan memarahinya nanti.

"Akhirnya kau datang, sekarang makanlah dulu. Pelayan! Pesan lagi." Ucap paman Kizashi.

Aku tidak tahu jika paman Kizashi menyuruhnya untuk datang ke kedai ini, aku jadi tidak bisa memakan makananku lagi, kenapa dia begitu menyebalkan dengan nada bicara seperti itu? Aku hanya sering bercanda tentang menu makanan di sebuah restoran.

"Makanlah, aku tidak akan mengucapkan hal itu lagi." Ucapnya.

"Hey, kau mengganggu Sasuke makan, kenapa kasar pada pacarmu?" Paman Kizashi membelaku.

"Aku hanya melemparkan kembali ucapannya." Ucap Sakura, bahkan menatap sinis padaku, aku tidak bisa melawannya jika bersama paman Kizashi.

"Sudah-sudah, sekarang makan, Sasuke makan lagi, jangan menyisahkan makananmu."

Makan siang ini menjadi canggung dengan tatapan kesal itu, kenapa mengungkitnya lagi? Aku hanya bercanda tentang sakit perutku dengan makanan yang berada di tempat murah, dia sampai membalikkan semua ucapanku.

Akhirnya, makan terasa canggung itu berakhir,

"Biarkan aku ikut denganmu." Ucapku, aku tidak mau tinggal di rumahnya lagi, sangat bosan dan aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Kau harus istirahat." Ucapnya.

"Aku tidak lelah." Tegasku.

"Sebaiknya Sasuke bersamamu, ayah mungkin akan istirahat di rumah, jaga ibumu baik-baik." Ucap paman Kizashi, dia meninggalkan kami, paman Kizashi membiarkanku pergi bersama Sakura.

"Aku baru sadar dengan penampilan barumu ini, kau seperti pria di tahun 80-an." Ejeknya.

"Ini pakaian ayahmu, dia mencoba membuat orang-orang tak mengenaliku, itu berhasil, ayahmu memang hebat, tidak seperti anaknya yang begitu ceroboh dan bodoh."

"Sebaiknya kau tinggal di rumah." Ucapnya dan berjalan lebih cepat, apa-apaan itu? Dia marah padaku? Dasar gadis aneh.

"Kau harus tetap mengajakku, kau bahkan meninggalkanku saat pagi hari."

"Aku harus membiarkan ayah istirahat dan menemani ibu, lagi pula kau bukan anak kecil lagi yang harus di urus."

"Kau lupa jika kau bekerja padaku." Kesalku.

"Maaf tuan, pelayanmu ini salah." Ucapnya dengan nada menyebalkan itu.

Langkahku terhenti, menoleh saat mendengar suara yang terdengar familiar, bergegas mengikuti arah suara itu, aku masih sangat hapal dengan suara itu.

"Sasuke, kau mau kemana? Hey!" Teriak Sakura.

Aku tidak bisa berhenti sekarang, jika aku tidak mengikuti arah suara ini, aku pasti akan kehilangannya lagi.

"Sasuke!" Kembali Sakura meneriakkan namaku.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

akhirnya bisa update kembali...

see you next chap...!


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. Di larang mengcopy tanpa seijin author.

**.**

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**Enjoy for read**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**Don't like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**[ Chapter 28 ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura pov.**

"Sasuke!" Teriakku.

Tiba-tiba saja dia berlari menjauh, apa yang terjadi padanya? Kakiku mulai terasa sakit, larinya cukup jauh hingga aku kehilangannya, berhenti, napasku sampai sesak, bagaimana dia bisa berlari secepat itu? Aku pikir dia adalah pria yang jarang untuk berolahraga, kerjanya hanya makan, tidur dan bekerja, dan juga marah-marah.

Mencoba mencarinya ke sana dan kemari di setiap kerumunan orang-orang, dia sangat merepotkan, aku menyesal membawanya, sekarang dia berada dimana? Jika dia tersesat aku harus bagaimana? Tidak mungkin melaporkan artis terkenal itu nyasar di kota Suna ini.

Kembali berlari dan berusaha melewati jalan yang mungkin saja di lewatinya, hasilnya tetap sama, aku harus segera kembali ke rumah sakit untuk menemani ibu dan sekarang dia malah menghilang, atau jangan-jangan dia benar-benar sudah tersesat, ini sangat gawat, Kabuto mungkin saja akan marah besar padaku, aku membiarkan Sasuke hilang dari pandanganku, tapi aku tidak bisa di salahkan sepenuhnya, bukannya dia yang main kabur saja.

Berhenti, kakiku semakin lelah, aku sudah tidak kuat lagi berlari, mungkin jika bertanya pada seseorang, mereka mungkin saja melihatnya, lagi pula penampilannya saat ini cukup kuno, celana jins dengan desain celana elvis, dan baju kemeja abu-abu.

"Permisi, apa kau melihat seorang pria dengan kemeja abu-abu berlari ke arah sini?" Tanyaku pada seseorang yang aku lewati.

"Maaf, aku tidak melihatnya."

"Terima kasih."

Sialnyaaaa! Dimana pria dewasa yang bersikap seperti anak-anak itu! Apa dia pikir ini lahan bermain lari-lari! Aku harus mencarinya seperti seorang ibu yang kehilangan anak.

"Tuan, apa kau melihat pria berambut hitam dongker dan memakai kemeja abu-abu, lewat sini?"

Lagi-lagi hanya ucapan 'tidak' atau gelengan kepala, kenapa aku harus mencarinya! Aku juga harus segera kembali ke rumah sakit!

"Kau mencari pria berambut hitam dan kemaja abu-abu?" Ucap seseorang, menoleh dan aku melihat dua orang pria, mereka memakai kacamata hitam dan pakaian kasualnya, pria-pria yang tinggi dan sepertinya seumuran Kabuto.

"I-iya, apa anda melihatnya?" Ucapku, pria berambut hitam ini terasa tidak asing.

"Aku melihatnya berlari ke arah sana." Ucap pria yang satunya lagi, dengan rambutnya yang berwarna _dark-blue_, stylenya juga terlihat seperti preman, aku rasa hanya ada gigi taring saat dia berbicara, aku malah terfokus pada kedua pria ini.

"Terima kasih." Ucapku dan bergegas.

Berlari dengan sisa-sisa tenagaku, aku menemukannya, dia terlihat seperti anak hilang, tersesat, aku yakin dia mencari jalan kembali dan malah tidak menemukanku.

**Plaak!**

Memukul punggung lebar itu dengan kedua tanganku. "Kau membuatku khawatir! Kenapa berlari seperti orang gila!" Teriakku kesal, orang-orang di sekeliling kami sampai memperhatikan tingkahku, aku tidak bisa menahan diri lagi, dia sudah membuatku berlari seperti orang gila, bertanya kesana dan kemari hanya untuk mencarinya.

"Kenapa memukulku!" Protesnya.

"Jika tidak aku pukul, apa kau akan tetap sadar? Ini di Suna! Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkanmu berkeliaran begitu saja!" Teriakku, lagi.

"_Ada apa itu?"_

"_Sepertinya sedang bertengkar dengan pacarnya."_

"_Sudah dewasa bertengkar di jalanan."_

"_Ah, bukannya pria itu terlihat tidak asing?" _

Gawat, disini terlalu banyak orang, Sasuke bisa saja ketahuan.

"Sekarang ikut aku." Ucapku, menggenggam tangan itu dan menariknya pergi. "Kau tahu, aku mencarimu sampai kebingungan, jika kau seperti ini aku harus apa?" Tambahku.

"Maaf." Ucapnya, aku tidak lagi menariknya, sekarang kami berjalan beriringan.

"Ada apa? Kau bahkan tak mendengar teriakanku, aku sangat khawatir jika saja ada yang mengetahui identitas aslimu dan kau hanya sendirian disini, orang-orang akan heboh melihatmu, aku yakin mereka siap menerjangmu."

"Pikiranmu terlalu jauh, aku tidak apa-apa." Ucapnya, santai.

"Jangan seperti itu! Aku yang membawamu ke Suna, jika terjadi sesuatu, apa yang harus aku katakan pada Kabuto!" Kesalku.

"Maaf." Lagi-lagi hanya minta maaf. "Aku sempat mendengar suara kakakku dan mengejarnya, aku pikir itu adalah dia, tapi berlari kemana pun aku tidak menemukannya." Ucap Sasuke, dia berlari hanya karena mendengar suara seseorang yang mirip dengan kakaknya.

"Itu tidak mungkin, kau hanya salah dengar, lagi pula di dunia ini ada begitu banyak suara yang terdengar mirip atau bahkan sengaja di buat mirip."

"Tidak, aku yakin jika itu adalah suara kakakku."

"Kau bisa mencarinya nanti, tapi kita harus kembali ke rumah sakit terlebih dahulu, aku sudah meninggalkan ibu cukup lama, dan di tambah lagi aku harus mencari pria dewasa yang tersesat." Ucapku, dan tak lupa menyindirnya.

"Aku sudah katakan padamu, aku pernah ke Suna, jadi tenang saja, aku tidak akan tersesat." Ucapnya, genggaman itu mengerat, aku baru saja sadar jika sejak tadi kami berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan.

Menarik tanganku, sayangnya genggaman itu jauh lebih erat.

"Jangan di lepaskan, kau akan kesulitan mencariku lagi." Ucapnya.

**Bluush~**

A-aku yakin jika bukan itu alasannya, jika seperti ini, kami benar-benar terlihat seperti pasangan, tapi pakaian itu sangat aneh jika di kenakannya.

"Jika kau menemukan kakakmu, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Bukannya hubungan kalian buruk?" Ucapku, aku hanya penasaran akan tindakan Sasuke selanjutnya.

"Aku akan mencoba membujuk kakak, aku yakin dia punya alasan tersendiri meninggalkanku."

Menatap ke arahnya, tatapan itu terlihat sedih, meskipun di tinggalkan, Sasuke tetap ingin menemui kakaknya itu.

"Bagaimana jika dia tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan? Mungkin saja jika benar dia meninggalkanmu karena memiliki niat yang jahat."

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu, aku masih peduli padanya sebagai satu-satunya keluarga bagiku."

"Aku tidak bermaksud mengucapkan hal buruk tentang kakakmu, hanya saja, kau tidak mungkin mengetahui pikirannya."

"Aku akan mengurusnya nanti, kau tidak perlu terlalu pusing akan hal itu." Ucap Sasuke.

Aku tahu, aku tidak perlu terlalu ikut campur, akhirnya genggaman tangan itu terlepas, jantungku sudah tidak karuan sejak tadi, kenapa hanya dia terlihat santai menggenggam tangan seorang gadis? Atau dia memang tidak normal. Sasuke tengah menghubungi seseorang.

"Kabuto, perkecil area pencarianmu."

"_Kau menemukannya?"_

"Aku tidak tahu pasti, tapi aku yakin jika dia bersembunyi di Suna."

"_Baiklah." _

Aku hanya mendengar percakapan pendek mereka, Sasuke masih mencari kakaknya dengan bantuan Kabuto, sekarang mereka hanya akan mencarinya di area Suna, aku juga berharap jika kakaknya segera di temukan, meskipun aku merasa ini tidak adil, pria itu meninggalkan adiknya sendirian dengan begitu banyak hal yang tengah di tanggungnya sendiri, kakak macam apa dia! Jika aku punya kakak seperti itu, aku sudah membasminya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[RS. Konoha]**

"Kau sudah kembali? Aku baru saja datang dan melihat bibi sendirian." Ucap pria yang masih tebal muka, kenapa dia datang lagi!

"Untuk apa kau datang?" Ucapku.

"Menjenguk bibi, itu tidak salah 'kan?" Ucapnya, bahkan sengaja memasang wajah sok polos itu.

"Kau-"

"-Sakura, jaga sikapmu sebagai seorang gadis." Ibu membelanya.

"Selamat siang bibi, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Ucap Sasuke, aku rasa dia hanya mencoba bersikap baik di hadapan ibu.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa dan akan segera pulang, kata dokter, besok." Ucap ibu, akhirnya dia berbicara lebih baik pada Sasuke, mungkin ibu sudah bisa menerimanya.

"Bibi mau aku kupaskan apel?" Tawar Sasori.

"Biar aku yang melakukannya." Ucap Sasuke, dia bahkan merampas apa yang sudah pegang Sasori, namun aku sudah tahu dia bukan pria yang bisa melakukan banyak hal.

"Kau hampir memotong seluruh isinya tuan." Singgung Sasori.

Sasuke benar-benar payah, hanya mengupas kulit apel saja, dia mengupasnya hingga isinya pun ikut terkupas.

"Bibi, lebih baik makan jeruk ini saja." Ucap Sasori, dia pun sudah mengupas jeruk itu.

"Bibi, makan apel dengan kulit itu jauh lebih bagus untuk kulit." Ucap Sasuke.

Aku ingin tertawa melihat mereka, apa mereka sedang memperlihatkan adegan persaingan? Ibu bahkan tak ambil pusing dan merespon setiap tindakan mereka.

"Sasori, aku ingin bicara denganmu." Ucapku, aku tidak bisa membiarkannya seperti ini, dia tidak memegang kata-katanya.

"Aku ikut." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak, kau tetap disini." Ucapku.

Tatapan macam apa itu? Dia terlihat kesal padaku.

"Tenanglah, kami hanya berbicara dan tidak jauh dari sini." Ucapku, setelah mengatakan hal itu, tatapannya menjadi tenang, dia mengkhawatirkanku? Aku sudah katakan jika aku dan Sasori tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi.

Mengajak Sasori keluar dari kamar ibu dan berbicara di tangga darurat.

"Kenapa kau datang lagi?" Ucapku, aku tidak bisa membiarkannya seperti ini.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya tadi."

"Aku tahu apa maksudmu, aku tahu ibu sangat sayang padamu, tapi itu sudah berlalu, kenapa kau tidak memegang ucapanmu saat kita sudah sepakat dengan apa yang kita bicarakan bersama?"

"Aku tidak bisa, meskipun kau menyuruhku untuk menjaga sikap dan jarak, aku tetap tidak bisa, aku ingin kau tetap kembali padaku."

"Bagaimana bisa kau bersikap egois seperti ini!"

"Egois? Bagaimana denganmu, kau memberi Sasuke kesempatan, bukannya dia memecatmu dengan sangat marah saat itu? Aku bahkan tak tahu jika hubungan kalian sudah sejuah ini. Aku yakin dia membujukmu untuk kembali dan kau dengan senang hati kembali, kenapa kau tidak memberikanku kesempatan juga?"

"Itu sangat berbeda!" Tegasku.

Bagaimana bisa dia menyamakan tindakannya dengan Sasuke? Mereka berada di posisi dan kasus yang berbeda, aku tidak bisa memberinya kesempatan, sedangkan Sasuke, kami hanya berbohong tentang hubungan ini dan aku masih ingin bekerja padanya.

"Hentikan Sasori, bagaimana pun kau berusaha aku tetap pada keputusanku." Ucapku, suaraku jauh lebih terdengar rendah.

"Aku sudah berjanji padamu, setidaknya kau memberiku sedikit kesempatan."

"Jika kau masih tetap keras kepala, aku harap ini pertemuan terakhir kita." Ucapnya, beranjak pergi.

"Tunggu."

Menoleh dan tangan kekar itu menahanku, menggenggam erat lenganku, tatapannya tak terlihat, Sasori menundukkan wajahnya.

"Apa kau sungguh-sungguh mencintai Sasuke?" Tanyanya.

Pertanyaan konyol macam apa itu? Kau ingin tahu aku mencintai Sasuke atau tidak? Itu hanyalah kebohonganku dan Sasuke.

"Iya! Aku sangat mencintainya!" Tegasku. Aku harus membuatnya percaya dengan ucapanku.

"Kau bahkan lebih peduli dengan pria yang jauh lebih buruk dariku."

"Aku tidak ingin membahasnya lagi, biarkan aku pergi dan kau pulanglah, tidak ada tempat untukmu lagi, bahkan itu ibuku, dia setuju jika aku bersama Sasuke."

"Aku tidak percaya akan hal ini."

"Bagaimana pun juga aku sudah bersama Sasuke!"

Kenapa Sasori tidak ingin menyerah! Jika saja dia tidak berbuat seperti itu padaku, aku pun tidak ingin hubungan ini berakhir begitu saja.

"Jangan menyentuhnya."

Terkejut, Sasuke tiba-tiba saja datang dan menarikku, bahkan menepis kasar tangan Sasori.

"Jangan pernah berbicara padanya lagi, dia hanya mencoba mengubah keputusanmu." Ucap Sasuke padaku.

"Sasuke, aku sulit percaya jika kau memiliki hubungan dengan seorang gadis, rumor yang berada padamu buruk, kau selalu saja menggonta-ganti pasangan dan tidak ada yang bertahan."

"Aku merasa kasihan pada orang-orang yang hanya sibuk memakan sampah yang beredar."

"Apa katamu!"

"Sasori, cukup, bagaimana dengan kesepakatan kita?" Ucapku.

"Kesepakatan, aku mencoba sepakat denganmu hanya agar kita bisa berdekatan kembali, tapi tiba-tiba saja kau sudah memiliki hubungan dengan pria seperti ini."

"Bukannya itu lebih bagus? Aku akan lebih peduli pada Sakura, bahkan tidak akan membiarkannya pergi begitu saja, jika sudah jadi mantan tidak perlu sibuk mengungkit masa lalu, kapan kau akan _move on_? Setiap perbuatan buruk akan di balas buruk, bagaimana dengan perbuatanmu? Apa sudah dibalas? Ya aku rasa sudah" Ucap Sasuke, tatapan meremehkan itu di perlihatkannya, dia sampai menyindir keras Sasori.

Sasori terlihat marah, aku tidak ingin mereka berkelahi disini.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi, Sasuke. Sasori pulanglah." Ucapku.

"Kalau begitu bukti padaku jika benar kalian memiliki hubungan, atau kau hanya berpura-pura Sakura, aku masih sangat memahamimu." Ucap Sasori dan membuatku sangat terkejut, apa dia menyadari jika aku berbohong?

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

halo-halo apa kabar para reader, karena baru update beberapa hari yang lalu lagi, athor lihat minat pada fic ini cukup banyak juga yaa, terima kasih untuk tetap menunggu updatenanya.

.

.

See you next chap!


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. Di larang mengcopy tanpa seijin author.

**.**

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**Enjoy for read**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**Don't like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**[ Chapter 29 ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kalau begitu bukti padaku jika benar kalian memiliki hubungan, atau kau hanya berpura-pura Sakura, aku masih sangat memahamimu." Ucap Sasori dan membuatku sangat terkejut, apa dia menyadari jika aku berbohong?

Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya, Sasori dengan tatapan penuh percaya diri, menatap Sasuke, kenapa dia begitu tenang! Aku sampai bingung untuk bertindak, apa yang Sasori inginkan dengan membuktikan hubungan kami? Hanya aku, Kabuto dan Sasuke yang mengetahui hubungan palsu ini.

"Nah, Sakura, aku masih tetap memahamimu, jadi bagaimana kau buktikan jika benar kalian ini pasangan, aku bukan pria yang bodoh, ada begitu banyak kemungkinan yang akan kau lakukan demi menolakku, kedua orang tuamu saja tidak menolakku." Ucapnya, dan membuatku semakin kesal padanya.

**Cup...~**

Tatapanku melebar, aku sampai terkejut dengan apa yang Sasuke lakukan secara tiba-tiba.

"Aku rasa itu tidak cukup." Ucap Sasuke.

"A-pa hhmpp...!"

"Cobalah tenang, jika kau menolak dia tidak akan percaya." Bisik Sasuke, begitu pelan tepat di telingaku, bulu kuduk ini sampai merinding hanya mendengar suara beratnya dan lagi, bibirnya menyentuh pada bibirku, aku tidak boleh menolak, dan ini terlalu lama, aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi, sejak bibir kami menyatu, aku sampai menahan napas, sesak, aku ingin ciuman terpaksa ini segera berakhir.

"Apa masih belum cukup?" Ucap Sasuke.

Aku tidak bisa lagi menatap Sasori, memilih untuk menyembunyikan wajahku pada dada Sasuke, aku sungguh malu, ciuman itu bahkan terlalu lama.

Sasori mendecak kesal, aku bisa mendengar suara langkah kakinya yang kesal dan menutup pintu darurat dengan keras.

Aku juga tidak bisa menatap Sasuke lagi, perut ini tergelitik setiap mengingat bibir hangat itu menempel pada bibirku, kami berciuman! Sasuke menciumku di bibir!

"Ke-ke-kenapa menciumku?" Ucapku, gugup, aku masih belum berani mengangkat wajahku.

"Jika kau ingin berbohong jangan setengah-setengah." Ucapnya yang terdengar enteng.

"Kenapa harus mencium dari sekian banyak pilihan? Kau bisa memelukku atau hal lain." Ucapku.

"Dia tidak akan percaya jika hanya melakukan hal sepele, cepat lepaskan aku, sampai kapan kau akan menempel seperti ini." Ucap Sasuke, dia sampai memegang kedua bahuku dan menjauhkan dada bidangnya dariku, masih belum bisa menatapnya, aku yakin wajahku sangat merona. "Angkat wajahmu." Perintahnya.

"Ti-tidak mau!"

"Apa kau tak pernah di cium?"

"Pernah! Meskipun hanya sekali."

"Lalu?"

"Kau membuatku sangat malu."

"Tidak perlu malu, cepat angkat kepalamu." Perintahnya lagi.

Sedikit enggan, tapi Sasuke terus memaksaku, mengangkat wajahku dan menatapnya, aku tidak peduli lagi jika dia melihat rona merah ini, wajahku terasa memanas saat ciuman ketiga kalinya, Sasuke menciumku sampai tiga kali!

"Apa yang aneh dengan wajah ini?" Ucapnya, i-ini terlalu dekat, aku sampai bisa melihat pupilnya itu. "Jangan sampai apa yang kau lakukan sia-sia, aku hanya membantumu." lanjutnya.

Itu benar, aku sampai lupa dengan tujuanku untuk berbohong pada kedua orang tuaku, aku harus menjauh dari Sasori dan membuatnya tidak perlu mendekatiku lagi.

"Aku hanya tidak menyangka jika dia sampai ingin sebuah bukti." Ucapku, sejujurnya aku masih malu.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali, ibumu pasti mencarimu." Ucapnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Konoha ]**

Akhirnya kami kembali pulang setelah ibu keluar dari rumah sakit, semenjak kejadian di tangga darurat itu.

"Hey, jangan melamun, aku memanggilmu sampai tiga kali!" Kesal Sasuke.

Ti-tiga!

Lagi-lagi wajahku merona, aku tidak bisa melupakan kejadian itu! Sedangkan Sasuke, aku yakin dia tidak akan sulit melupakan hal yang hanya di lakukannya demi membantuku.

"Ada apa? Kau kurang sehat?" Tanyanya, te-terlalu dekat.

"Ja-jangan menyentuh! Aku tidak apa-apa! Pergi sana!" Teriakku, panik, aku sampai harus bersembunyi di balik Kabuto.

"Aku hanya akan memeriksamu! Kenapa kau membentakku! Ha!" Teriaknya, dia pun semakin kesal.

"Ada apa dengan kalian? Setelah dari Suna, jadi semakin ribut seperti ini." Ucap Kabuto.

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin saja otaknya sedang bermasalah." Ejek Sasuke.

"Otakku tidak sedang bermasalah! Kau yang bermasalah!" Ucapku.

"Ha? Apa maksudmu? Kenapa otakku yang bermasalah, kemari, aku akan membuat otakmu kembali seperti semula." Ucap Sasuke, aku yakin dia ingin menggoncangkan kepalaku.

"Sudahlah, kalian jangan seperti anak-anak." Tegur Kabuto.

"Kami tidak seperti anak-anak!" Ucapku, serempak dengan Sasuke, menatapnya, Sasuke membuang mukanya dariku dan aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Iya-iya, kalian bukan anak-anak."

Tidak bisa kabur dan kami akan terus bersama, aku pun harus meladeni setiap perintahnya, meskipun aku selalu saja malu jika terlalu dekat dengannya, jarak aman 1 meter itu cukup.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku, bingung.

"Jika kau bertanya balik, aku akan memukulmu." Ancamnya.

"A-aku tidak mengerti!"

"Kau menghindar." Ucapnya, sejenak tatapan itu kecewa.

"Aku tidak menghindar." Tegasku.

"Ya kau menghindar, cepat ke sini! Dan beri aku minuman." Perintahnya.

"Ini ambillah." Ucapku, hanya menaruh di atas meja dan membiarkannya mengambil sendiri.

"Kau berani padaku?"

"Ti-tidak, aku hanya mendengar perintahmu."

"Kalau begitu, jangan bergerak." Ucapnya, Sasuke pun mulai melangkah dan aku secara tak sadar bergerak perlahan menjauh darinya. "Masih tak menyadarinya juga?" Lanjutnya.

Aku hanya malu, aku terus mengingat kejadian itu, dan setiap menatap wajah Sasuke, aku hanya terfokus pada bibir tipisnya.

"Apa ada yang membuatmu tak nyaman." Ucapnya, seakan dia sedang khawatir padaku.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja." Ucapku.

Meskipun begitu, tetap saja setiap Sasuke melangkah maju akan mundur perlahan, seperti itu hingga membuatnya kesal.

"Bergerak satu langkah lagi aku akan memotong gajimu." Ancamnya.

Demi gaji.

Berhenti bergerak, lalu mau apa dia! Tersentak akan tangan dingin itu di jidatku.

"Aku pikir kau sakit, makanya sikapmu sangat aneh." Ucapnya.

"Aku tidak sakit dan menjauhlah!" Ucapku dan spontan mendorongnya dengan keras hingga terjatuh.

"Hey! Kau membuatku terluka!" Teriaknya.

"Ma-maaf!" Ucapku, panik, bergegas ke arahnya, memastikan tubuh dari orang terkenal ini tidak apa-apa, aku tidak mau di tuntut.

**Cup...~**

Sebuah kecupan pada pipiku.

"Jangan membuatku khawatir." Ucapnya.

Aku sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, memegang pipiku dan menjauh darinya.

"Dasar mesum!" Teriakku.

**[ending Sakura pov.]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Normal pov]**

"Hey, berhentilah menggodanya." Tegur Kabuto pada Sasuke.

"Menggoda siapa?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Jangan pikir aku tak tahu. Apa kau sudah melakukan sesuatu pada Sakura di Suna?"

"Oh itu, hanya menciumnya saja." Ucap Sasuke, santai.

Menghela napas, Kabuto tak mengerti jalan pikiran Sasuke saat ini dengan hanya menggoda gadis seperti Sakura. "Kau yakin dengannya?"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tak benar-benar menginginkan sebuah hubungan."

"Jangan bohong padaku."

"Aku masih membantunya untuk membuat mantannya yang psikopat itu menjauh."

"Dan cara yang kau lakukan adalah salah, jangan melibatkan Sakura terlalu jauh."

"Aku tidak peduli, aku pikir kau mendukungku."

"Iya, aku mendukungmu, tapi tidak main-main dengannya, Sakura adalah gadis baik-baik, jangan samakan dia dengan Hanare."

"Masih rajin membahas wanita aneh itu?"

"Aku hanya memberimu sebuah saran agar tidak bertindak lebih jauh."

"Iya-iya, kau terus menasehatiku, aku tidak mempermainkannya, aku hanya belum memiliki waktu yang tepat. Selain itu, bagaimana kabar Itachi?"

"Aku hanya sempat menemukan sebuah foto CCTV dari Suna, ciri-cirinya mirip Itachi meskipun tak terlalu nampak, dia sering berjalan bersama seorang pria."

"Identitasnya?"

"Mungkin saja Itachi memalsukan identitasnya agar sulit untuk mencarinya."

"Aku masih penasaran dengan rencana kakak, apa yang di inginkannya dari perusahaan ayah?"

"Aku juga masih tak begitu memahami ambisinya dengan menjual banyak saham jika dia yang memegang kendali penuh."

"Aku pun tak percaya dengan ucapanmu itu, Kabuto."

"Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang di katakan beberapa pemegang saham, Itachi ingin menjual sebagian saham pada orang-orang yang tak kita kenali."

"Jika ingin menghancurkan perusahaan ayah, dia bisa katakan langsung padaku."

"Apa kau lupa dengan tujuanmu menyerahkan perusahaan padaku?"

"Aku tahu, tapi jika karena perusahaan itu kakak tidak ingin kembali, aku memilih untuk menghancurkan seluruh perusahaan yang ada."

"Jangan konyol, Sasuke! Kemungkinan apa yang kau pikirkan itu, adalah apa yang Itachi harapkan, mungkin semacam balas dendam pada kedua orang tuamu."

"Aku juga tidak pusing akan perusahaan itu."

"Kau ingin membuat apa yang orang tuamu usahakan di hancurkan begitu saja?"

"Aku tidak setega itu, hanya aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan di perusahaan itu."

"Aku akan membantumu, setidaknya saat keartisanmu berakhir, kau bisa mengurus perusahaan itu."

"Aku mengandalkanmu."

Di apartemen, setelah Sasuke hanya bertemu berdua dengan Kabuto, setelah kembali, Sasuke tak menemukan Sakura di apartemennya, bergegas menghubungi gadis itu.

"Kau menghindar lagi? Kenapa tidak menungguku di apartemen?"

"_Ja-jangan asal bicara, aku berbelanja, kenapa berpikiran buruk padaku?"_

"Kau ada dimana?"

"_Aku sudah hampir sampai jadi tunggu saja."_

"30 detik, kau sudah harus sampai."

"_Apa-apaan kau! Aku masih berada di jalanan."_

"Aku akan menjemputmu."

"_Tidak perlu, kau hanya membuat susah, orang-orang akan sibuk memperhatikanmu."_

"Cepatlah."

"_Sabar!" _

**Tuk!**

Sakura cukup kesal akan ucapan Sasuke, saat ini dia pun masih berada di jalanan, berjalan di trotoar dan membawa beberapa kantong plastik besar, Sasuke belum mengisi kulkasnya hingga dia harus berbelanja, di apartemen pun membuatnya tak bisa melakukan apapun, Sasuke memintanya menunggu, dia dan Kabuto sedang bertemu dan berbicara sesuatu yang menurut Sakura, mungkin sesuatu yang sangat penting.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan tiba di depan pintu masuk apartemen mewah ini, Sakura terkejut akan seseorang yang menunggunya di pintu masuk.

"Ini sudah lewat dari 30 detik." Ucap Sasuke dan menatap jam tangannya.

"Kau pikir aku super hero yang bisa berjalan hanya dalam 30 detik!"

"Berisik, setidaknya berbicara lebih lembut padaku, dan tidak perlu sungkan untuk meminta bantuanku, kau memang gadis yang lemah dan lamban." Ucap Sasuke, merampas seluruh kantong plastik itu dan membawanya masuk.

"_Katakan saja jika ingin membantuku! Tidak perlu mengeluarkan kalimat ejekan itu! Dasar tidak bisa berkata lebih jujur." _Pikir Sakura.

Di tengah makan malam mereka, sesekali Sakura akan melirik ke arah Sasuke, pria itu begitu tenang hingga sekarang, Sakura masih saja memikirkan ciuman yang telah lewat.

"_Tidak mungkin aku memiliki perasaan terhadapnya, sadarlah Sakura! Dia terlalu jauh untuk di gapai." _Pikir Sakura.

"Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?" Tegur Sasuke, pupil hijau zambrut itu terus mengarah padanya.

"Ti-tidak ada!" Panik Sakura, dan kembali fokus pada makan malamnya, hari ini pun dia tak hanya membuatkan Sasuke makanan, pria itu akan marah besar padanya jika mereka tidak makan bersama.

"Bagaimana jika kita kembali ke Suna? Aku masih penasaran jika benar Itachi berada di sana." Ucap Sasuke.

"Eh? Kau ingin kembali ke Suna?"

"Hn. Kau bisa menemaniku, mungkin jika kau mau, kau bisa tinggal di rumah orang tuamu dan aku akan tinggal di hotel."

"Kedua orang tuaku akan penasaran jika kita tinggal berpisah."

"Oh, dengan senang hati aku akan tinggal bersama kedua orang tuamu." Ucap Sasuke, bahkan memperlihatkan senyum puasnya.

"_Apa semua ucapanmu di buat rumit dulu agar aku mengatakan yang kau inginkan sebenarnya?" _Pikir Sakura.

"Kapan kau akan ke Suna?"

"Setelah menyelesaikan beberapa kontrak terlebih dahulu, aku juga tidak bisa gegabah mendatangi Suna kembali, dalam laporan Kabuto, Itachi sering berpindah-pindah, itu yang membuatnya kesulitan menemukan letak Itachi." Jelas Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update juga akhirnya... XD

dan akhirnya beneran di cium!

sorry yaa author udah nggak rajin update lagi, maklumlah sibuk,

terima kasih reviewnya, hampir pada benar semua, author berenca gitu sih, kalau di cium jauh lebih ampuh. SASORI MOVE ON LAH! *ikut teriak*

pengen cepat-cepat update, eh, malah terhalangi kesibukan. XD

.

.

See you next chapter!


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. Di larang mengcopy tanpa seijin author.

**.**

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**Enjoy for read**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**Don't like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**[ Chapter 30 ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura pov.**

Sasuke hampir menyelesaikan semua jadwal kerjanya, dia bekerja dengan cukup keras hanya demi untuk kembali ke Suna dan mencari kakaknya, istirahat yang hanya sedikit hingga membuatnya,

"Bi-bisakah kau tak tidur seperti ini?" Ucapku, malu.

"Hanya sebentar, jangan protes!" Kesalnya.

Hanya istirahat saja beberapa menit dan dia tetap tidak akan pulang ke apartemennya, sekarang Sasuke berbaring di kedua pahaku, ini sungguh membuatku malu dan merasa tak nyaman, katanya dia tak mau sibuk untuk mencari sebuah bantal.

"Sasuke." Panggilku.

Tak ada jawaban, cepat sekali, kenapa dia tertidur dengan sangat cepat? Melirik sekitar, aku harap tidak ada orang yang masuk secara tiba-tiba di ruangan ini, mereka akan salah paham dan menyebar rumor tak benar.

Menatapnya sedikit lama, wajah tampan yang tak akan bosan di lihat, dia begitu di kagumi oleh banyak wanita dan aku yakin 1000% siapa saja mau menjadi pacarnya, kapan dia akan benar-benar memiliki seorang pasangan? Mungkin akan menjadi berita terheboh saat dia memiliki pasangan.

Eh!

"Menjauh dariku!" Teriakku dan spontan mendorongnya. Ke-kenapa dia harus membalikkan wajahnya hingga menghadap tepat ke arah perutku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Teriaknya, marah.

"Ka-kau yang apa kau lakukan! Itu sangat memalukan!" Ucapku dan memegang perut, wajahnya tadi tepat menempel pada area perutku.

"Apa yang aku lakukan?"

"Kau, ah! Sudahlah! Aku akan membawakanmu bantal lain kali." Ucapku, untuk apa menjelaskan hal yang sangat aneh tadi, aku hanya berasa tergelitik saat wajah itu- lupakan!

"Aku tidak mau bantal." Ucapnya.

"Jangan seperti anak kecil."

"Kenapa aku harus mendengar perintahmu?" Ucapnya dan lagi-lagi tatapan meremehkan itu.

"Pulanglah dan istirahat saat kau lelah, jangan menjadikan alasan lain untuk tidur di pangkuan seorang gadis, atau perlu aku memanggil gadis lain agar kau bisa tidur di pangkuannya?"

"Kenapa harus tidur di pangkuan gadis lain? Memangnya aku mempekerjakan siapa? Ha!"

Berhenti, jika aku semakin marah, dia pun akan semakin dan hal ini tidak akan selesai hingga aku yang merasa bersalah, bukannya dia yang jauh lebih salah.

"Maaf, aku salah." Ucapku.

"Aku tahu kau salah, dan kau harus mengakuinya." Ucapnya, wajahnya terlihat begitu bahagia.

Lihatlah, aku menyesal terlalu menyanjungnya, wajah bagus tak berarti sikapnya akan bagus dan itu berlaku pada Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Kota Suna ]**

Sasuke tertidur di sepanjang perjalanan, dia menyelesaikan setiap jadwal pekerjaannya dengan cepat, meskipun Kabuto terus menegurnya untuk tidak terlalu lelah akan mempengaruhi kesehatannya, tapi dia tetap saja keras kepala dan berhasil menyelesaikan seluruh kontrak yang ada, kami kembali ke Suna dan kedua orang tuaku.

"Ayah sangat senang melihat kalian kembali." Ucap ayahku.

"Keputusan kalian untuk berlibur dan menginap di rumah sangat bagus, ibu tak keberatan." Ucap ibuku.

Mereka hanya senang saat melihat Sasuke dari pada aku, tapi aku merasakan jika akhirnya Sasuke memiliki tempat tersendiri di hati mereka. Aku jadi sedikit lega saat Sasori tak lagi ikut campur setelah melihat aksi Sasuke membuktikan jika kami ini pasangan, aku sampai harus menghindari Sasuke hanya karena mengingat ciuman itu.

Ibu akan tidur denganku di kamarnya, ayah dan Sasuke akan tidur bersama, di kamarku dan tetap saja Sasuke akan tidur menggunakan kasur lantai, aku tidak akan membiarkan ayah tidur di kasur lantai, dia akan cepat sakit, tapi Sasuke seorang pria yang sangat sehat, aku tak perlu khawatir jika dia tidur di kasur lantai.

Esok paginya.

Mungkin karena sering bersama Sasuke, aku jadi terbiasa mencium bau tubuhnya, tapi kali ini bau tubuh itu berada di ranjang ibu, bagaimana bisa? Membuka mataku dan segera menutup mulut, bergegas bangun dan menjauh dari pria yang seenaknya tidur di atas ranjang yang sama denganku.

"Kenapa kau tidur disini?" Ucapku, bingung, bukannya Sasuke tidur bersama ayah?

"Kenapa? Aku bebas tidur di mana pun." Ucapnya, bahkan tak peduli.

"Bangun dan kembali ke kamarmu, kenapa ibu membiarkanmu tidur disini? Apa ibu sudah gila? Bagaimana dengan ayah? Dia sangat anti jika anak gadisnya tidur bersama pria yang bahkan tak berstatus apa-apa dengannya."

"Berisik! Bisakah kau tidak ribut pagi ini? Kau harus tahu, tidur di kasur lantai itu tidak enak, dingin dan membuatku pegal." Protesnya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau bisa berada disini?"

"Paman dan bibi sedang keluar, aku jadi bisa masuk ke kamar ini, aku tidak mau tidur di kasur lantai lagi, aku akan membelikan ranjang yang lebih besar dan lebih luas agar bisa tidur di atas ranjang."

"Kau pikir ranjang itu akan muat di kamarku?"

"Aku tidak peduli, ranjangmu yang kecil itu seharusnya sudah di buang."

Dasar orang kaya, kebiasaan berbicara yang tak bisa di tahan, akhirnya dia benar-benar membuang ranjang lamaku dan membeli ranjang baru, kedua orang tuaku sampai tidak percaya dengan apa yang di lakukannya, tapi mereka jauh lebih terlihat senang, Sasuke membelikan ranjang baru untukku, itu bukan karena untukku, tapi untuk dia yang ingin tidur lebih enak dari pada di kasur lantai.

Setelah perdebatan tentang ranjang dan kasur lantai, aku jadi harus menemaninya, penampilannya kali ini lebih sederhana, tak begitu mencolok, hanya mengenakan kaos putih longgar lengan pendek dan celana jins hitam panjangnya, dia tetap harus mengenakan kacamata dan topi, aku tak mau para fans mengenalinya.

"Tanganmu." Ucapnya.

"Tangan?" Ucapku, bingung.

"Iya, tanganmu, cepat berikan." Kesalnya, apa dia tidak bisa marah dalam beberapa detik?

Mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya.

"Kita harus mencarinya lebih cepat, Itachi selalu saja berpindah-pindah tempat." Ucapnya.

Aku tak begitu mendengarkan ucapan Sasuke, mataku terfokus pada genggaman tangannya.

"Bisakah kita jalan biasa saja?" Ucapku, malu, aku benar-benar malu, ini di tempat umum, dan dia sangat santai menggenggam tanganku.

"Ada apa? Aku pikir kita ini sedang menjadi pasangan." Ucapnya dan membuatku kesal, benar kita adalah pasangan, tapi hanya sandiwara di depan kedua orang tuaku, tidak perlu sampai memperlihatkannya keluar.

"Aku hanya tidak terbiasa." Ucapku.

"Kau harus terbiasa jika bersamaku." Ucapnya dan dia tak peduli dengan perasaanku yang campur aduk ini.

Kami jadi berjalan sambil berpegangan tangan di sepanjang jalan, melihat penampilan Sasuke, dia tidak menarik perhatian, tapi penutup mulut, kacamata dan topinya itu menjadi ciri khas seorang arti yang tak ingin di ketahui identitasnya, melirik sekitar dan beberapa pasang mata menatap ke arah kami, mereka berbisik seperti penasaran dengan siapa pria dengan kaos putih polos ini, meskipun penampilannya tak mencolok, tetap saja dia mencolok jika menutupi wajahnya.

Genggaman tangan ini mengerat dan Sasuke sibuk melihat ke sana dan kemari, dia masih mencoba mencari kakaknya.

"Bagaimana jika kita berpencar? Itu akan lebih baik." Saranku, aku hanya ingin lepas darinya.

"Bagaimana jika aku hilang? Apa kau mau tanggung jawab? Siapa yang akan mengusir para fans gila itu jika mereka tahu aku adalah Uchiha Sasuke."

Dia membalas ucapanku dengan sangat-sangat bagus. Bukannya dia pernah mengatakan jika dia tak akan masalah berjalan-jalan di Suna sendirian? Dia tak akan hilang, sekarang dengan alasan itu dia tak ingin kami berpencar.

"Apa kau tak merasa jika kita ini seperti sedang kencan?"

"Benarkah? Aku rasa itu bagus, identitasku akan semakin tak terlihat." Aku menyesal mengucapkan hal itu padanya.

"Hey, apa kau tak pernah berpikiran untuk mencari pasangan? Ada begitu banyak wanita yang berharap menjadi pacarmu." Ucapku.

"Apa ini waktu tepat menanyakan hal itu? Kita harus mencari kakakku."

Bukannya lebih baik jika mengikuti rencanaku sejak awal? Kenapa dia tetpa keras kepala dan tak ingin melepaskan genggaman ini! Tanganku mulai tak nyaman, aku ingin Sasuke segera melepaskannya.

Akhirnya aku punya ide.

"Biarkan aku ke toilet." Ucapku, dengan begini dia tak mungkin mengikutiku hingga ke toilet wanita.

"Ck, cepatlah." Ucapnya, genggamannya akhirnya terlepas, aku jadi punya waktu untuk bebas darinya.

Berbohong ke arah toilet umum, mengirimnya sebuah pesan singkat jika aku pergi mencari kakaknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Menjelang sore harinya, aku tak menemukan seseorang yang mirip Sasuke, ponselku berdering setiap detiknya, aku tahu dia akan sangat marah besar padaku, memilih menonaktifkannya, bohong jika dia akan tersesat, lagi pula dia sudah pernah mengatakan padaku jika dia tak akan hilang.

Berjalan-jalan lagi dan mencoba mencari seseorang yang setidaknya mirip dengan Sasuke, katanya mereka mirip, itu yang di sampaikan Sasuke padaku, apa perlu di laporkan saja?

"Maaf nona, tidak ada warga yang namanya Uchiha Itachi." Ucap seorang staf yang bekerja.

"Pendatang?" Tanyaku.

"Itu juga tidak ada, pendatang maupun turis tidak ada."

"Terima kasih, pak."

Mendatangi kantor pusat informasi di Suna pun tidak ada gunakannya, apa Sasuke tidak salah? Kenapa dia begitu yakin jika kakaknya berada disini? Mungkin dia hanya keliru. Sebaiknya aku kembali mencari Sasuke, mengaktifkan ponsel.

**50 panggilan tak terjawab**

**10 pesan. **

Semuanya dari Sasuke, aku jadi tak berani menghubunginya lagi, dia pasti akan marah besar.

**Dreet..dreet...dreet..**

_**Sasuke calling..**_

Mencoba mengangkatnya, menjauhkan sedikit ponsel itu dari telingaku, seperti biasa dia akan teriak-teriak, terkejut, seseorang merampas ponselku dan menerima panggilan Sasuke.

"Aku akan meminjamnya sejenak." Ucapnya pria yang tengah berdiri di hadapanku, setelahnya dia mematikan ponsel itu dan menyimpannya di sakunya.

Menatap baik-baik pria ini, aku merasa pernah bertemu dengannya, tapi dimana?

"Kita bertemu lagi, apa kali ini kau kehilangan seseorang lagi?" Ucapnya.

Pria ini, akhirnya aku mengingatnya, dia bersama seorang pria lagi, mereka mengatakan keberadaan Sasuke saat aku tengah mencarinya, tapi kali ini aku baru melihatnya tanpa kacamata, tatapan itu dan wajah itu, seperti apa yang Sasuke katakan padaku, mereka akan terlihat mirip, hanya saja wajah kakak Sasuke jauh terlihat lebih dewasa.

"Uchiha Itachi?" Ucapku.

"Kau mengenaliku rupanya." Ucapnya dan terlihat senang, dia bahkan tersenyum tipis padaku, aku lupa dia yang mengangkat ponselku dan berbicara pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke sedang mencari anda." Ucapku, aku sedikit gugup, aku pun tak tahu kakak Sasuke seperti apa, dia terlihat ramah, namun tatapan yang begitu kelam itu sedikit membuatku takut, Sasuke hanya mengatakan sedikit-sedikit tentang kakaknya.

"Mungkin akan lebih jika kita berbicara di tempat lain." Ucapnya.

Mematung, aku tak tahu harus menerima ajakannya atau tidak.

"Kau takut rupanya, tenang saja, kita hanya akan berbicara, setelahnya kau bisa pulang, lagi pula kita akan berbicara di tempat yang banyak orang." Ucapnya.

Seperti yang di katakannya, kami berada di sebuah kafe, di sini sangat banyak orang.

"Jadi kau adalah pacar Sasuke?" Ucapnya.

"Bu-bukan! Kami tidak pacaran." Ucapku, panik, kenapa dia malah menyimpulkan kami pacaran?

"Aku pikir kalian pacaran, Sasuke begitu dekat denganmu, apa dia dan Hanare akhirnya tidak bersama lagi?"

"Hanare sudah menikah dan mereka tinggal di luar negeri." Ucapku.

"Begitu rupanya."

"Bagaimana dengan Kabuto?"

"Dia masih selalu bersama Sasuke."

"Aku senang mendengarnya."

"Kenapa anda tidak kembali saja? Atau setidaknya temuilah Sasuke, dia begitu khawatir." Ucapku.

"Kau bisa berbicara lebih santai padaku, panggil saja kak Itachi, aku rasa itu lebih akrab, jadi kau dan Sasuke ada hubungan apa?"

"Kami hanya sebatas majikan dan pekerja."

"Kau bisa lebih dari itu."

"I-itu tidak mungkin." Aku sampai terkejut mendengar ucapannya, semoga saja wajahku tak terlihat konyol karena mendengar ucapannya.

"Sasuke akan suka dengan tipe gadis sepertimu."

"Bisakah kita tidak membahas itu? Saat ini Sasuke ingin menemuimu."

"Kembali pulang tidak ada gunanya, selama ini mereka sudah menganggapku orang jahat."

"Maaf, bukannya aku ingin ikut campur, tapi setiap ucapan Sasuke seperti benar kak Itachi begitu jahat, tapi aku yakin di balik hal itu, pasti ada sesuatu yang membuatmu seperti itu."

"Gadis yang pintar, Sasuke tak pernah sembarangan memilih gadis untuk berada di sampingnya."

Lagi-lagi, pembicaraan ini seputar kami memiliki hubungan, bukannya seperti itu, aku hanya menghargai Sasuke sebagai majikan yang baik meskipun kadang sangat menyebalkan.

"Para pemegang saham tidak akan setuju jika aku yang mengendalikannya, mereka tahu aku punya banyak cara untuk menjatuhkan mereka, mereka hanya menjadi benalu di perusahaan Uchiha, ayah dan ibu tak pernah tahu apa-apa, para pemegang saham membuat mereka berpikiran jika aku berada di atas sana, aku akan menghancurkan perusahaan, sebaliknya, mereka ingin Sasuke yang memegang kendali agar mudah menjadi boneka mereka. Saat ini aku hanya percaya pada Kabuto, walaupun pada akhirnya mereka bisa saja menggulungkan Kabuto dari posisinya hanya karena latar belakang Kabuto yang awalnya merupakan kepala pelayan kedua orang tuaku."

Kak Itachi mulai berbicara tentang inti permasalahannya, dia tidak begitu saja pergi dari keluarga Uchiha, ada begitu banyak hal yang membuatnya harus jahat agar Sasuke bertahan dengan dirinya sendiri, tapi melihatnya lebih sibuk di dunia hiburan, kak Itachi merasa jika sikapnya pada Sasuke sia-sia, dia ingin Sasuke lebih mementingkan perusahaan dari pada karirnya.

"Aku rasa Sasuke hanya peduli padamu, bagaimana pun dia terlihat cuek, tetap saja dia mencarimu." Ucapku.

"Anak itu tak berubah, dari kecil dia hanya terus menempel padaku."

Aku jadi penasaran dengan Sasuke saat masih kecil, membayangkannya pasti sangat menggemaskan, apalagi jika dia terus bersama kak Itachi, bukan saatnya memikirkan itu.

"Jika masalahnya adalah sebuah perusahaan, kenapa kak Itachi tidak katakan saja pada Sasuke?"

"Itu tidak semudah yang kau ucapkan, nona, perusahaan Uchiha merupakan perusahaan yang termasuk dalam skala global, akan sulit jika aku harus melawan para pemegang saham lainnya, selama ini aku berpindah-pindah untuk mencari dukungan menjatuhkan beberapa pemegang saham yang hanya merugikan, tapi sulit untuk melepaskan mereka, mereka benar-benar pandai melakukan pekerjaan kotor itu, jika Sasuke masih saja cuek terhadap perusahaan aku tak pernah berpikiran untuk kembali."

"Jadi hanya itu masalahnya? Bagaimana jika membujuk Sasuke untuk berhenti dari dunia hiburan?"

"Sejak kecil dia sudah mengenal dunia artis, hingga dewasa itu merupakan sebuah hal yang sangat di inginkannya, dia lebih senang melakukan pekerjaan artisnya dari pada duduk di kursi kepala direktur utama, akan sangat sulit membujuk memilih perusahaan."

"Aku akan membantu kak Itachi, tenang saja, sejujurnya Sasuke itu akan mendengarkan jika alasan itu sesuai dengan pemikirannya."

"Hn? Kau mau membujuknya?"

"Tentu saja!" Tegasku.

Eh? Baru saja apa yang aku katakan? Aku akan membujuk Sasuke berhenti dari dunia hiburan? Yang benar saja! Ucapanku saja tidak pernah di dengarnya, dia malah akan membantahku habis-habisan, sekarang bagaimana menjamin ucapanku itu? Dasar bodoh! Kenapa aku begitu bodoh!

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, aku harap kau lebih cepat membujuknya, sekarang pulanglah, aku yakin dia tengah mencarimu seperti orang gila."

"I-itu tidak mungkin, aku hilang pun dia tidak akan peduli." Ucapku.

Kak Itachi hanya tersenyum padaku, senyuman macam apa itu? Sasuke tidak mungkin mencariku, akhirnya kami berpisah dan ponselku kembali, menatap layarnya, ternyata di matikan kembali, jika aku aktifkan Sasuke mungkin akan teriak lebih keras saat menghubungiku, lebih baik aku pulang saja, di rumah ada ayah dan ibu, dia tidak akan berani teriak padaku.

"Sakura!" Seseorang meneriakkan namaku, berbalik dan sebuah pelukan tiba-tiba, aku sampai harus melangkah mundur dan hampir saja terjatuh, pelukan yang terlalu erat, napasnya sampai memburu dan dia sangat berkeringat. "Kemana saja kau!" Ucapnya, suaranya terlalu keras hingga membuat orang di sekitar kami menatap ke arah kami.

"A-aku baik-baik saja." Ucapku dan berusaha melepaskan pelukannya ini.

Sasuke sedikit melonggarkan pelukan kami, dimana penutup mulut, topi dan kacatamanya? Aku baru saja menyadari hal ini, apa mungkin dia berlari seperti orang gila saat mencariku?

"Bagaimana jika ada yang melihatmu seperti ini?" Ucapku.

"Aku tidak peduli, aku tidak peduli!" Teriaknya.

Bisakah dia tidak berteriak seperti itu?

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kenapa kau sangat khawatir?"

"Kalian bertemu?" Tanyanya.

"Uhm, aku bertemu kakakmu, maaf aku tidak bisa menyampaikannya padaku, dia tidak ingin menemuimu." Ucapku.

"Itu tidak masalah, aku tahu dia berada di Suna, aku bisa mencarinya lagi, yang terpenting kau baik-baik saja." Ucapnya dan memelukku lagi.

Ini membuatku semakin bingung, tepat seperti apa yang di ucapkan kak Itachi, Sasuke akan berlari seperti orang gila dan mencariku, dia sangat khawatir hingga tak membiarkanku lepas darinya, pelukan ini terlalu erat.

"A-aku kesulitan bernapas, Sasuke, lepaskan aku." Ucapku.

"Tidak, sebelum rasa khawatir ini menghilang." Ucapnya, kali ini nada suaranya terdengar lebih rendah, apa yang perlu kau khawatirkan dariku? Kami bahkan tak memiliki hubungan lebih dari seorang majikan dan pekerja.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

baru bisa update lagi, hehehe, semoga fic ini nggak di tinggalin lagi saking lama banget update, karena kemarin-kemarin author fokus menyelesaikan fic yang udah jamuran, dan sekarang sebenarnya tengah menyelesaikan sequelnya, tapi yang terlintas malah ide untuk kelanjutan fic ini, XD jadi di lanjut lagi.

nggak bakalan bosan ngomong, makasih atas support para reader dengan fic ini.

.

.

See you next chapter!


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. Di larang mengcopy tanpa seijin author.

**.**

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**Enjoy for read**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**Don't like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**[ Chapter 31 ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal Pov.**

**[Konoha]**

**\- Gedung utama perusahaan Uchiha –**

"Terima kasih atas seluruh kedatangan pemegang saham utama di perusahaan Uchiha ini, rapat hari ini akan membahas sumber daya bahan yang akan di kelola dan membahas beberapa keuntungan dari bahan yang di gunakan, kerja sama kali ini cukup serius dengan melibatkan dana yang di tanam oleh beberapa pemegang saham.. lalu-"

Seorang moderator tengah membahas rapat yang tengah di adakan, beberapa pemegang saham penting akan selalu datang dan membahas hal yang menyangkut perusahaan ini ke depannya, namun, sebuah kursi akan terus kosong.

"Apa masih ada yang perlu di pertanyakan lagi?" Tanya moderator itu.

"Ehem. Aku tak punya pertanyaan, tapi sebuah saran, ketika rapat penting seperti ini, apa direktur utama akan selalu absen di setiap rapat?" Ucap Danzo, salah satu pemegang saham tertinggi.

"Maaf untuk menyela, tuan Uchiha sedang sibuk dan berhalangan hadir." Ucap Kabuto.

"Aku tak mengerti, ini adalah sebuah perusahaan besar dan dia tak pernah muncul di setiap rapat, apa kalian tak merasa jika kita hanya di permainkan oleh seorang anak muda?" Ucap Danzo.

Kabuto berusaha tenang di tengah rapat ini, sejak awal tuan Danzo akan selalu mengkiritik dan menyinggung Sasuke, sudah beberapa kali dia melontarkan kalimat seakan ingin menghasut para pemegang saham lainnya agar menggulungkan Sasuke dan membiarkannya menjadi direktur utama.

"Aku akan berusaha mengatasi hal ini, mohon maaf sekalian terhadap para pemegang saham."

"Kau sedang berbicara apa? Kau tahu posisimu hanyalah kepala pelayan, bagaimana bisa seseorang yang berstatus kepala pelayan menghadiri rapat penting seperti ini? Pasangan Uchiha itu benar-benar tidak bisa memberi pekerjaan terhadap anak-anaknya."

"Tuan Danzo, harap tidak menyinggung seseorang yang telah pergi, dan untuk para pemegang saham sekalian, aku hanya mewakili tuan Uchiha Sasuke sebagai perantara dan menyampaikan hasil rapat hari ini, walaupun dia tak hadir, Sasuke masih memantau segala hal yang ada di perusahaan ini."

Mereka pun hanya terdiam, Danzo tak mengucapkan sepatah kata lagi dan menatap sinis pada Kabuto.

"Baiklah, rapat hari ini berakhir sampai disini saja." Ucap seorang moderator.

Pintu ruang rapat terbuka, mereka pun mulai beranjak dari sana dan sesekali membahas rapat hari ini, Kabuto masih merapikan segala kertas data yang berada di hadapannya, kali ini dia bisa menantang tuan Danzo, esoknya mungkin dia akan kesulitan jika para pemegang saham menginginkan kehadiran Sasuke di setiap rapatnya.

"Kau bekerja dengan keras hari ini." Ucap seorang pria, dia adalah satu kaki tangan Sasuke.

"Pria tua itu perlu di gulungkan saja." Ucap pria lainnya.

"Lain kali kita bisa memotong lidahnya agar tidak perlu banyak bicara." Ucap seorang wanita.

"Biar aku saja yang mengurusnya, kau istirahatlah Kabuto." Ucap seorang pria lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku masih bisa mengatasinya." Ucap Kabuto, menatap ke arah mereka.

Hayate Gekko, Ibiki Morino, Guren, dan Hikaku Uchiha, mereka adalah kaki tangan Sasuke dan Kabuto, tak banyak yang tahu jika salah satu dari mereka, orang kepercayaan Sasuke adalah sepupu jauh Sasuke, Hikaku, dia tak menggunakan marganya saat memasuki perusahaan ini, Sasuke pun meminta tolong padanya untuk membantu mengawasi perusahaan selagi dia sibuk dengan dunia hiburannya.

"Aku harap Sasuke berhenti dengan dunia artisnya itu, bukannya aku tak mendukungnya, sebagai kakak sepupu baginya, dia harus segera menjalankan amanah yang di tinggalkan oleh paman dan bibi." Ucap Hikaku.

"Aku sudah berusaha membujuknya, mungkin karena dia masih berusaha mencari Itachi, Sasuke jadi enggan untuk masuk ke perusahaan." Ucap Kabuto.

"Pak tua itu lama kelamaan akan mengambil alih segalanya." Ucap Guren.

"Apa jika Itachi kembali, Sasuke akan berada di perusahaan? Bukannya hubungan mereka buruk sebelumnya?" Ucap Hayate.

"Kau tak perlu pusing memikirkannya Kabuto, kami akan menanganinya dengan cepat, tidak ada satu pun yang bisa melawan tuan Sasuke." Ucap Ibiki, pria tinggi dan memilih luka goresan di wajah ini cukup memiliki banyak pengaruh jika akan melawan Danzo.

"Aku berterima kasih pada kalian, selanjutnya aku akan berusaha membujuk Sasuke." Ucap Kabuto.

Keadaan sedikit buruk, beberapa pemegang saham pun mulai kecewa dengan ketidakhadiran Sasuke hampir di seluruh rapat penting, mereka hanya akan terus melihat Kabuto sebagai penggantinya.

"Oh ada berita heboh dan terbaru dari Sasuke." Ucap Guren, notif di ponselnya akan terhubung langsung dengan dunia informasi yang memberitakan para artis khususnya Sasuke.

Guren memperlihatkan ponselnya pada Kabuto, sebuah gosip yang tengah beredar tentang hubungannya bersama Yamanaka Ino dan gosip orang kedua yang mengganggu hubungan mereka tidak lain adalah seorang gadis yang wajahnya masih di sensor, gadis ini pun di beritakan pernah terlibat kasus bersama Sai, walaupun di sensor Kabuto tahu pasti jika itu adalah Sakura, hanya dia yang akan selalu terlihat bersama Sasuke.

"Ini hanya berita palsu yang terlalu di besar-besarkan, mereka kembali menyeret Sakura dengan pengakuan Sasori yang telah selesai, dunia hiburan yang tak begitu penting."

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan ini?" Ucap Guren.

"Tunggu dan biarkan Sasuke melihatnya terlebih dahulu, keputusan untuk melawan akan kita dengar dari Sasuke, tapi untuk saat ini entah dia melihat berita ini atau tidak, sekarang Sasuke sedang berada di Suna." Ucap Kabuto.

"Jadi apa benar keberadaan Itachi ada disana?" Ucap Hikaku.

"Aku tak tahu pasti, hanya sedikit informasi yang bisa aku dapatkan, aku tidak mengerti bagaimana jalan pikiran Sasuke dengan membujuk Itachi kembali, saat ini yang terpenting adalah dia yang menduduki kursi direktur utama." Ucap Kabuto.

**Ending normal Pov. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke pov.**

**[Suna]**

Aku benar-benar hampir gila, seorang pria yang berbicara saat aku menghubungi Sakura, itu adalah suara Itachi, aku masih begitu hapal akan suaranya, sebelumnya, berlari tak tentu arah, aku kesulitan berlari dengan banyak benda menutupi wajahku, membuangnya begitu saja dan berusaha mencari Sakura, mencoba menghubungi ponselnya namun tak aktif, kemana mereka? Apa yang akan di lakukan Itachi pada Sakura? Aku benar-benar khawatir, Itachi kadang tak bersikap baik sebagai seorang kakak, aku sedikit takut, jika melakukan hal buruk pada Sakura.

Setelah berlari tak tentu arah dan beberapa orang terlihat fokus ke arahku, akhirnya aku melihat gadis dengan rambut _sofpink_ itu, berlari dan memeluknya erat, dia terlihat baik-baik saja, ini membuatku merasa lega,

"A-aku baik-baik saja." Ucapnya, meskipun begitu rasa khawatir yang aneh ini tak hilang hanya dengan ucapannya, apa Itachi mengancamnya hingga berbicara seperti ini?

Selain itu, dia hanya sibuk dengan penampilanku yang tak memakai apapun lagi di wajahku, semua itu hanya menghalangiku untuk berlari lebih cepat.

"Aku tidak peduli!" Teriakku padanya, kenapa di saat seperti ini dia hanya memperhatikan itu? Apa dia tidak tahu jika aku sudah seperti orang gila berlari mencarinya kesana dan kemari?

Akhirnya dia berhasil bertemu Itachi, tapi tetap saja kakak keras kepala itu tak mau menemuiku, ada apa dengannya? Aku hanya akan berbicara dengannya, aku tidak akan menangkapnya atau melakukan hal buruk padanya.

Kembali memeluk Sakura, aku masih sulit untuk melepaskannya, rasanya aku ingin terus memeluknya dan memastikan dia aman bersamaku.

"_Bukannya itu Uchiha Sasuke?" _

Terdengar bisik-bisik orang disekitar kami.

"Lebih baik kita pergi dulu." Ucapnya, Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dengan paksa dan menarikku menjauh dari keramaian.

Menatap punggung kecil gadis itu, dia memang cukup pendek tapi terasa nyaman saat memeluknya, menatapnya terus yang masih mengajakku untuk bergegas ke tempat yang lebih aman, genggaman itu tak lepas darinya, membalas genggamannya lebih erat dan ikut berlari bersamanya, sebaiknya kami harus pulang, rumah Sakura adalah tempat teraman.

Namun.

"Bibi, aku yakin sekali, aku melihat Uchiha Sasuke keluar dari rumahmu tadi pagi."

Depan rumah Sakura di penuhi oleh para gadis-gadis yang entah datang dari mana.

"Sudah aku katakan kalian salah paham! Tidak ada yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke di rumahku, pulang atau aku panggil orang tua kalian!" Teriak bibi Mebuki, aku yakin dia pun akan kesal dengan pertanyaan yang sama dari para fans gila itu.

"Kita tidak bisa ke rumah." Ucap Sakura, kami bersembunyi di sisi tembok rumah saat melihat dari kejahuan, mereka mulai memenuhi area depan teras rumah Sakura, seharusnya mereka tak begitu tahu aku berada di Suna.

"Kita ke hotel saja." Ucapku, menarik Sakura dan bergegas pergi, naik bus pun tak begitu aman, mencari taksi dan memintanya mengantar kami di sebuah hotel.

Taksi itu berhenti dan aku hampir ingin memukulnya.

"Pak! Tolong hotel yang biasa saja! Bukannya mengajak kami ke _love hotel!"_ Kesal Sakura. aku tak perlu mengeluarkan amarahku pada supir taksi yang tak becus ini, Sakura sudah menjadi perantara yang baik.

"Oh maaf, aku pikir kalian akan melakukan-"

"-Itu tidak mungkin! Cepat ke hotel yang biasa!" Potong Sakura, nada suaranya cukup keras hingga membuat kupingku berdengung, apa dia tidak bisa berbicara lebih pelan sebagai seorang gadis? Saat ini wajahnya pun terlihat manis, merona hanya karena melihat tempat yang di tujukkan supir taksi untuk kami.

Pada akhirnya hotel yang benar-benar hotel, mau tidak mau kami harus menginap di hotel dan tidak bisa kembali ke rumah hingga keadaan menjadi tenang.

"U-Uchiha Sasuke!" Ucap para resepsionis, mereka pun hanya terfokus padaku, aku tahu, aku ini tampan, tapi aku tak ada waktu meladeni kalian.

"Tolong sebuah kamar, dan jangan bocorkan pada siapapun jika aku, Uchiha Sasuke, berada di hotel ini, apa kalian bisa membantuku?" Ucapku.

"Tentu saja Sasuke."

"Benar, kami akan melindungimu."

"Bisa minta tanda tanganmu di sini."

Mereka begitu mudah untuk di perdaya, sekarang hanya bisa menempati hotel ini sementara waktu.

"Apa kau lupa juga aku ada bersamamu?" Ucapnya, kali ini ada yang akan mengomel tak jelas hanya karena aku memesan satu kamar.

"Ini darurat, tidurlah di sofa." Ucapku.

"Ini semua salahmu! Seharusnya kau bisa menjaga agar tidak ada yang melihatmu, kau menjadi sumber masalah sekarang, aku yakin sudah banyak berita beredar jika kau berada di Suna." Omelnya.

Menatap gadis itu, entah mengapa aku senang setiap dia mengomel seperti itu padaku, mengirim pesan pada ayah Sakura, aku akan meminta maaf dan akan menjaga Sakura selama rumah mereka masih ramai dengan para fansku.

"Sasuke, apa kau sudah melihat berita hari ini?" Ucapnya, aku pikir berita tentangku di Suna, kenapa dia begitu terkejut? Melihat layar ponsel Sakura, hubunganku dengan Yamanaka Ino? Siapa lagi yang membuat gosip sampah seperti ini?

"Hanya gosip, jangan membuatmu pusing." Ucapku.

"Tunggu, kau harus membaca seluruh berita ini." Ucapnya lagi, kembali menatap layar ponselnya, artikel sebuah berita tentang skandalku, mereka memasukkan seorang gadis yang wajahnya di blur, meskipun begitu, aku tahu, ini adalah Sakura, mereka mengaitkan hubunganku dengan Ino dan juga menyeret Sakura bahkan kasus Sai kembali di ungkit.

"Aku akan menghancurkan akun yang membuat berita sampah itu." Ucapku.

Menghubungi Kabuto.

"Kabuto, ada penebar sampah yang perlu di basmi." Ucapku.

"_Kau baru melihatnya?"_

"Hn?"

"_Aku bisa saja menyelesaikan kasusmu itu, tapi ada hal yang penting lagi, hal ini berpengaruh pada pemegang saham, mereka akan beralih kepada tuan Danzo jika kau terus absen, sekarang berita skandalmu sudah tak terhitung dan ini menjadi topik yang kembali di bicarakan."_

"Aku tidak peduli, hancurkan mereka yang membuat berita palsu itu."

"_Apa kau bertemu Itachi?"_

"Tidak. Tapi Sakura berhasil menemuinya."

"_Sekarang, kembalilah ke Konoha, masalah skandalmu itu akan aku selesaikan, tapi kau perlu datang ke rapat penting minggu ini." _

"Ada apa dengan para orang tua itu? Apa mereka tidak bisa bekerja saja tanpa peduli padaku?"

"_Sasuke, kau sudah bukan lagi anak kecil, aku tahu, dunia hiburan adalah hal yang paling kau sukai, tapi ingat, kau masih punya tanggung jawab untuk perusahaan ayahmu."_

"Aku masih belum membujuk Itachi!"

"_Kembalilah, dan aku akan membantumu menemukannya selama dia masih belum pindah dari Suna." _

Mematikan ponselku, berbicara pada Kabuto hanya membuatku kesal, ada apa lagi? Kenapa akhir-akhir ini para orang tua itu mengusik kehidupanku? Apa mereka tak punya pekerjaan? Lagi pula Kabuto bisa menyelesaikan segalanya, aku tak perlu turun tangan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura padaku.

Menghela napas, aku jadi harus menunggu skandal itu untuk di selesaikan, tapi yang lebih penting sekarang.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanyaku pada Sakura, dia sudah bertemu Itachi, aku yakin kakakku itu tipe yang cukup banyak bicara.

Sakura terdiam, aku jadi curiga jika benar dia di ancam oleh Itachi.

"Katakan, aku akan melindungimu." Ucapku.

Manik hijau itu bergerak, dia tak menatapku, seakan ada keraguan, aku semakin penasaran dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Apa Itachi mengancammu?"

"Ti-tidak." Paniknya.

Kenapa dia terlihat sangat panik? Jika tidak mengancam, apa yang Itachi lakukan padanya?

"Katakan Sakura, kau bisa percaya padaku." Ucapku.

"Kakakmu hanya membahas tentang mencari pendukung untuknya."

"Lalu?"

"Uhm.. hanya itu."

Gelagatnya terlihat aneh, dia menyembunyikan sesuatu, tidak mungkin hanya tentang kakak mencari pendukung.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update... ini fic selanjutnya bakalan di kelarin, "Change" nya sabaran yaa, bakalan di kelarin juga setelah ini XD

hari ini author update dua chapter,

penjelasan tentang dua chapter ini di chapter berikutnya :)

Next...~~


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. Di larang mengcopy tanpa seijin author.

**.**

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**Enjoy for read**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**Don't like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**[ Chapter 32 ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Katakan Sakura, kau bisa percaya padaku." Ucapku.

"Kakakmu hanya membahas tentang mencari pendukung untuknya."

"Lalu?"

"Uhm.. hanya itu."

Gelagatnya terlihat aneh, dia menyembunyikan sesuatu, tidak mungkin hanya tentang kakak mencari pendukung.

"Kau masih menyembunyikan sesuatu dan aku tahu itu." Ucapku dan menatapnya tajam.

"Bagaimana jika aku memintamu berhenti dari dunia hiburan?" Ucapnya dan ini membuatku sangat terkejut, apa ini ada hubungannya dengan pembicarannya dengan kakak?

"Bisakah kau menjelaskannya lebih baik?"

"Kak Itachi ingin membantumu dari jauh, tentang perusahaan, tapi usahanya itu tidak akan berhasil jika kau tetap berada di dunia hiburan, maka dari itu, apa kau bisa berhenti? Kembalilah ke perusahaan." Ucap Sakura.

Hari ini hanya tentang perusahaan saja yang di bahas, begitu juga dengan Kabuto, dia sangat ingin aku hadir sebagai direktur utama, aku sudah katakan padanya untuk melakukan tugasnya, aku tidak perlu berada di perusahaan itu.

"Sasuke, apa kau bisa mendengarkan permintaanku ini?" Ucapnya.

"Aku tidak bisa." Ucapku, aku bahkan tidak bisa menatapnya, aku ingin dia meminta hal lain selain kembali ke perusahaan.

"Ka-kau sudah begitu kaya, memiliki banyak perusahaan, kau pun sudah sangat terkenal, apalagi yang kau perlukan? Aku bahkan iri dengan orang sepertimu, kau bisa punya segalanya." Ucap Sakura dan ini membuatku tak senang, aku tidak suka ketika seseorang menghubungkan apapun yang aku miliki sebagai hal yang cukup.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Sakura." Ucapku.

"Mengerti tentang apa? Kau ingin sekaya apa?"

"Ini bukan tentang harta atau apapun!" Tegasku, aku kesal dengan ucapannya seperti itu, dia bahkan tak tahu tentang kebenaran aku menjadi seorang artis.

"Kau bisa kembali ke perusahaan dengan mudah, bukan?"

"Kau masih mencoba membujukku? Apa ini yang kau bicarakan dengan kakakku? Lalu apa untungnya kau berhasil membujukku ke perusahaan? Apa kakak akan meminta bantuanmu dan menyabotase keadaanku selama di perusahaan? Kalian benar-benar licik, aku sulit percaya padamu."

"Apa! Kenapa kau berpikiran buruk padaku! Selalu saja berpikiran seperti itu! Apa aku kurang memahamimu sebagai orang yang selalu dekat denganmu? Ah, aku lupa, aku hanya pelayan yang tak perlu mengucapkan apapun, ucapanku itu hanya sebagai sampah bagimu, sekarang aku bahkan mendapat berita buruk dengan merebut pasangan seseorang."

"Kau tahu itu adalah gosip palsu."

"Tapi mereka merusak nama baikku! Bagaimana jika wajah itu tak tertutupi, bagaimana tanggapan orang tuaku jika mereka berpikiran selama ini aku bohong tentang memiliki pacar seorang artis terkenal, tapi ternyata hanya mencuri pasangan seseorang."

"Itu hanya berita bohong! Kenapa masih membahasnya juga!" Teriakku marah, ada apa ini? Kami baru saja memiliki hubungan yang baik, sekarang begitu kacau, tentang skandal konyol ini dan lagi tentang permintaan aneh Sakura, kenapa aku kembali ke perusahaan hanya demi kakak?

"Maaf, aku selalu bersikap buruk sebagai pekerjamu, sekarang tinggallah dengan tenang disini, aku akan pulang." Ucap Sakura, dia pun mulai beranjak dari hadapanku.

Menariknya dan memeluknya erat.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau hari ini terlihat sangat aneh." Ucapku.

"A-aku bisa melaporkanmu sebagai pelecehan jika terus memelukku." Protesnya dan berusaha melepaskan pelukanku, apa dia tidak bisa tenang?

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu keluar, jika mereka melihatmu, mereka pikir kau benar gadis yang buruk dan mengganggu hubunganku, sekarang kau harus tetap bersamaku hingga Kabuto menyelesaikan masalah ini."

Sakura menjadi tenang, aku senang jika melihatnya seperti ini.

"Mungkin aku perlu menceritakan sesuatu padamu, ini adalah sebuah kebenaran tentang diriku dan dunia yang aku pilih." Ucapku, melepaskan pelukan kami, membawanya ke sofa dan duduk bersama.

Aku hanya menceritakan sebuah masa lalu tentang keluargaku yang sejujurnya begitu banyak yang tahu, tapi mereka sudah melupakannya.

"Kau harus tahu, ibuku adalah seorang artis." Ucapku dan Sakura terlihat terkejut, dia pun tak percaya, aku memintanya mencari nama Uchiha Mikoto di kolom pencarian dan dia menemukan ibuku dengan berbagai hal yang telah di raihnya sebagai seorang artis terkenal.

Aku mulai menceritakan hal ini, sudah lama aku melupakannya, namun akan kembali teringat dan membuatku kembali kesal.

Ibu adalah seorang artis dan ayah adalah seorang pria pengusaha yang sukses, keduanya menikah dan menjadi sebuah pernikahan yang begitu menarik perhatian publik, keduanya saling mencintai hingga kakak hadir, mereka tak menuntut apa-apa dari seorang anak kecil yang hanya mengetahui bermain dan melakukan hal yang di sukainya, namun seiring beranjak dewasa, ayah akan menaruh segalanya pada kakak dan ibu tidak suka saat ayah terlalu menekan kakak dengan hal yang di pikulnya, kakak hanya seorang anak yang masih dalam tahap tumbuh dan belum bisa terlalu memikirkan segala hal yang rumit sama seperti orang dewasa.

Tak lama, aku pun lahir, setelah besar, hal yang membuatku menarik perhatian adalah dunia ibu, dan pengalaman terbesarku saat menjadi model cilik dan itu tak pernah akan hilang dari ingatanku hingga sekarang, aku ingin seperti ibu, dan kakak punya jalan keinginannya sendiri.

Ayah merasa pengaruh ibu terlalu buruk untuk kami, dulunya aku selalu berpikiran jika aku bisa seperti ayah semuanya akan baik-baik saja, tapi saat pemikiranku masih sebatas ingin bermain saja, ayah pun ingin aku memikul beban yang sama dengan apa yang di pikulnya, ayah tak berharap lagi pada kakak, membiarkan kakak berkembang sendirian tanpa kasih sayangnya, tidak benar jika ayah dan ibu tak menyayanginya, kakak adalah anak pertama yang paling di sayangi mereka, hanya saja kakak tipe pembangkang.

Hubungan di antara ayah dan ibu perlahan-lahan mulai memperlihatkan keretakan, aku tidak bisa berlindung pada siapapun di saat kakak juga tak ingin peduli padaku, aku rasa kakak pun mulai iri dengan apa yang ayah lakukan padaku, aku ingin kakak kembali seperti semula, aku akan meninggalkan segalanya jika dia tidak meninggalkanku.

Saat itu, meskipun aku hanya anak kecil, aku mengerti segalanya, para orang dewasa terus berbohong padaku, ibu meminta ayah mengajakku ke sebuah studio, ayah pun tak setuju dan mengatakan akan membawaku perusahaan dan melihat segalanya di sana, sepanjang perjalanan keduanya terus bertengkar, suasana di antaranya pun begitu tegang, aku hanya bisa duduk tenang di belakang dan memperhatikan segalanya, pertengkaran mereka tidak ada hentinya hingga ibu dan ayah akan teriak-teriak satu sama lain, aku harap kakak ada bersamaku, tapi ayah dan ibu mulai tidak peduli saat kakak terus membangkang pada mereka.

**Tiiiiinggg...!**

"Ayah! Ibu!" Teriakku.

**Braaakk! **

Sebuah mobil truk besar menabrak kami, bagian depan mobil begitu hancur dan penyot, aku yang duduk di kursi belakang masih bisa mendapat pertolongan, sedangkan kedua orang tua, keduanya meninggal dengan keadaan mobil yang begitu ringsek.

Aku menjadi satu-satunya saksi mata, tapi karena ketakutanku dan rasa traumaku yang begitu parah, aku tidak bisa berbicara pada mereka hingga keadaanku benar-benar membaik.

Dari sini, kadang setiap mengingat kedua orang tuaku, aku kembali bermimpi buruk hingga itu menjadi hal yang sulit aku hentikan, mendatangi psikiater tidak berdampak apa-apa, aku mulai sibuk dengan dunia hiburan dan tidak memperdulikan perusahaan ayah, Kabuto masih bisa membantuku, aku sering berpikiran jika ayah yang patut di salahkan dari kecelakaan itu, dia terus menekanku dan kakak, kami tidak tumbuh menjadi anak sebagai mana mestinya.

"Bukannya aku benci pada ayahku, tapi saat itu, aku rasa ayah harus lebih tenang dan tidak perlu bertengkar dengan ibu." Ucapku.

Aku sudah menceritakan kebenaran yang ada, kenapa aku menjadi anak yatim piatu di usia yang masih belum benar-benar memahami segalanya, kenapa kak Itachi pergi dari rumah, dan kenapa aku tidak begitu peduli pada apa yang di miliki ayah.

Menatap Sakura, tatapan itu terlihat sedih, dia mendengar ceritaku dengan begitu tenang, dia akhirnya tahu segalanya.

"Jadi, sekarang, apa kau pikir aku ini egois?" Tanyaku.

"Maaf, aku hanya asal memaksamu saja." Ucapnya, Sakura memahami keadaanku, aku jadi merasa sedikit lega saat menceritakan segalanya padanya.

"Aku juga tidak akan menyalahkanmu, kau pasti berpikiran jika selama ini, aku menjadi orang yang seenaknya saja."

"Kak Itachi akan kembali jika kau mengurus perusahaan dan dia punya rencana untukmu, jadi bisakah kau berhenti sejenak dari dunia hiburan? Hanya sampai kakakmu kembali, katanya ada banyak orang yang ingin menjatuhkanmu." Ucapnya, Sakura berbicara lebih jujur, dia membeberkan beberapa hal yang menurutnya perlu aku lakukan, dia tak memaksaku lagi, tapi dia hanya mengucapkan hal yang akan terjadi jika aku mendengarnya sedikit saja.

"Baiklah, tapi setelah skandal konyol ini aku selesaikan. Sebaiknya hari ini tidur saja, aku lelah berlarian." Ucapku, beranjak dari sofa dan berbaring di ranjang.

"Ka-kalau begitu aku akan menunggumu di sini." Ucapnya, dan wajah itu terlihat merona, sejujurnya aku selalu memperhatikan wajah gadis ini, tatapan yang kadang tidak biasanya di perlihatannya padaku, uhuk' bukannya aku ge-er, aku merasa dia seperti menyukaiku tapi selalu saja berbohong.

"Kau haru menemaniku, bagaimana jika mimpi burukku kambuh." Bohongku.

"Aku tidak mau berada di satu ranjang bersamamu." Protesnya.

"Bukannya kita sudah sering seranjang." Godaku.

Wajah itu semakin merona, cepatlah, katakan jika kau menyukaimu, aku akan dengan senang hati menerima rasa sukamu itu, lagi pula Sai tidak ada apa-apanya, dia hanya pembawa masalah untuk Sakura, aku akan lebih baik dan akan melindunginya.

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak!" Protesnya lagi.

Pada akhirnya, kami hanya berada di kamar hotel itu hingga keadaan menjadi tenang, Kabuto sampai harus terbang ke menuju Suna hanya untuk melindungiku, dia berhasil membuat kami keluar walaupun banyak yang menatap ke arah Sakura, aku terus menutupi wajah Sakura dengan jaketku, aku tidak mau banyak yang salah paham terhadapnya, lalu kabar tentang skandal itu semakin menjadi-jadi, ada apa dengan wanita gila itu.

Tapi, sebelumnya, aku benar-benar mendapat amarah dari bibi Mebuki, dia marah besar akibat berita itu dan aku sudah menegaskan padanya jika itu hanya sebuah gosip dan akan segera aku selesaikan, kami jadi harus kembali ke Konoha agar bisa mengajak mediasi dan menjelaskan segala masalah ini, terutama pihak dari asisten milik Ino yang sangat keterlaluan membenarkan skandal itu, ada apa dengan mereka?

Namun hal lebih buruk terjadi dan hal ini bersamaan dengan aku harus menyelesaikan skandalku dengan Ino, salah satu kaki tanganku melapor jika para pemegang saham tertinggi diam-diam mengadakan rapat internal untuk membahas pengalihan kepemimpinan, sial! Para orang tua itu berani padaku, aku akan membuat mereka berlutut di hadapanku.

Sementara itu, aku harus menyelesaikan masalah ini, aku pun tidak ingin membuat kedua orang tua Sakura kecewa akan kasus yang tengah aku alami.

**Ending Sasuke pov.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura Pov.**

Aku hanya akan menunggu di samping, sementara itu, agensi dari Sasuke tengah mengadakan konferensi pers tentang skandal yang terjadi pada Sasuke, aku memikirkan hal ini terlalu konyol dan terlalu di buat-buat, bagaimana mungkin Sasuke memiliki hubungan dengan Ino? Sedangkan pria dengan tatapan menusuk itu cukup membencinya dan lagi, kasusku saat bersama Sai kembali di angkat hingga membuat Sai menghubungiku, dia kembali meminta maaf dan bersedia membantu Sasuke menyelesaikan kasus ini, aku hanya tak percaya jika Ino sangat berani bermain seperti ini, apa dia ingin lebih terkenal dengan mencari masalah? Lagi pula mereka satu agensi, aku ingin tahu bagaimana pemimpin mereka menyelesaikan masalah konyol yang di buat Ino.

Namun, hari ini Ino tak datang untuk ikut mediasi, aku tahu dia takut dan aku yakin dia tidak akan berani muncul di depan umum setelah menyebarkan berita bohong, tapi hal lain terjadi.

"A-aku yang menyebar berita bohong itu." Ucap seorang gadis, dia tiba-tiba saja muncul di hadapan kami dan mengakuinya.

Gila! Apa gadis ini sudah siap di tuntut? Ada rencana gila apalagi yang akan terjadi?

Para wartawan sibuk menyoroti gadis itu, dia terlihat seperti orang yang tidak bersalah dan dari sikapnya seakan dia lebih takut hal lain dari pada mengakui hal ini.

"Apa ada yang menyuruhmu mengakui ini nona?"

"Tolong katakan apa kau ada dendam dengan Sasuke?"

"Apa untungnya kau menyebar berita bohong itu?"

"Agensi dari pihak Sasuke sudah mengatakan itu hanya rumor bohong, bagaimana nona bisa membuat berita seperti itu?"

Seluruh wartawan terus mengajukan berbagai pertanyaan padanya, beberapa orang mulai berdatangan dan mengawal gadis itu untuk ikut bersama pemimpin agensi milik Sasuke, masalah ini terselesaikan begitu saja, tapi aku merasa ini sangat ganjil.

**Tuk!**

"Kau melamun sepanjang hari. Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke, aku sedikit kesal padanya, dia tidak perlu mengetuk jidatku dengan sangat keras.

"Kasus skandalmu selesai dengan begitu cepat hanya karena ucapan seorang gadis, aku merasa ini masih di tutup-tutupi." Ucapku.

"Kenapa memikirkan hal itu? Lagi pula Ino terancam di pecat oleh pemimpin agensi, dia sudah membuat berita palsu walaupun ada gadis lain yang mengakuinya."

"Kau yakin hanya seperti ini saja?"

"Aku tidak akan pusing akan apapun, tapi di perusahaan para pemegang saham sudah memilih pemimpin baru mereka dan berhasil menyingkirkanku." Ucap Sasuke, bahkan terlihat begitu santai.

"Ka-kau punya begitu banyak saham yang bernilai miliyaran, apa kau tak takut jika akhirnya saham-sahammu terabaikan dan membuatmu bangkrut? Apalagi pemimpin yang kau ceritakan sepertinya memiliki maksud buruk." Ucapku.

Sebelumnya Sasuke sempat cerita tentang seorang pria tua bernama Danzo, katanya dia dekat dengan kedua orang tuanya, tapi menurut kak Itachi, pria tua itu tak begitu baik dan patut di selidiki, sekarang hal itu malah terjadi, dia menjadi pemimpin utama dan menggeser kedudukan Sasuke.

"Aku merasa lebih senang, akhirnya tidak perlu sibuk mengurus perusahaan itu." Lagi-lagi dia bersikap santai, sekarang siapa yang begitu sibuk dan seperti masih berjuang atas perusahaan milik ayahnya itu.

"Sasuke, seharusnya kau bisa menghalanginya." Ucap Kabuto, akhir-akhir ini dia jadi tidak tidur dengan banyak hal yang harus di urus akibat pergeseran kedudukan, ini berdampak pada perusahaan utama keluarga Uchiha dan Sasuke masih tak ambil pusing.

"Aku serahkan padamu Kabuto."

"Ini akan membuat perusahaan ayahmu berakhir, Sasuke, kembali ke perusahaan." Ucap Kabuto, aku pun sudah membujuknya, tapi Sasuke seakan belum pasti ingin mendengar saranku itu.

"Belum saatnya." Ucap Sasuke dan membuat Kabuto sedikit kesal, aku bisa melihatnya, dia seperti ingin memukul Sasuke, tapi itu tak di sarankan, Sasuke masih punya banyak jadwal lagi dan wajahnya itu tidak boleh terluka.

"Aku serahkan Sasuke padamu untuk beberapa minggu ini." Ucap Kabuto dan beranjak pergi.

Ini semacam seorang pria yang tengah kesal dan amat sangat marah tapi tetap tidak bisa melakukan apapun, dia begitu peduli pada Sasuke, tapi dia, pria dengan wajah seakan terus berkuasa dan tak sadar diri juga. Aku kembali mengingat jika aku sempat pada posisi itu, mau memukul Sasuke, tapi harus mengingat siapa dia.

"Kau masih tidak menerima saranku?" Tanyaku, bukannya dia sempat menerimanya? Dasar tidak konsisten.

"Aku bilang belum saatnya."

"Apa maksudmu? Memangnya kau punya rencana? Apa kau sudah lihat Kabuto, dia lelah dengan mempertahankan perusahaan ayahmu." Ucapku.

Atau mungkin Sasuke sengaja melakukannya, pemikirannya tetap saja sulit terbaca.

"Bisakah kita berhenti membahas perusahaan dan skandal-skandal itu? Hari ini aku ingin kau menemaniku ke suatu tempat." Ucap Sasuke.

Dasar, di saat seperti ini dia malah memikirkan untuk ke sebuah tempat, eh? Menemaninya, apa ini bukan sebuah kencan? Jangan ge-er Sakura, tidak mungkin seperti itu, mungkin saja tentang pekerjaan.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

di chapter sebelumnya dan di chapter ini, author akan fokus pada Sasuke dan masa lalunya dan masalahnya, ada alasan tersendiri kenapa dia memilih menjadi artis dan kenapa masa bodoh dengan perusahaan ayahnya, di chapter-chapter yang lalu agak simpang siur, di sini author jelaskan, ya begitu kira-kira,

dan jugat author memunculkan beberapa karakter yang merupakan kaki tangan Sasuke yang bekerja padanya, jadi Sasuke tak sendirian menjalankan apapun.

kira-kira begitulah.

.

.

See you next chapter!


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. Di larang mengcopy tanpa seijin author.

**.**

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**Enjoy for read**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**Don't like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**[ Chapter 33 ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Desa Oto ]**

Ini adalah desa terpencil yang cukup jauh dari ujung Konoha, aku rasa, perjalanan yang jauh, dan desa ini termasuk desa wisata.

"Untuk apa kita datang kesini? Kau masih perlu melakukan banyak hal, pekerjaanmu bagaimana? Dan masih ada beberapa masalah yang belum kau selesaikan" Ucapku, kenapa dia begitu santai menghadapi banyak masalah yang datang padanya?

"Aku mendapat cuti dari agensi setelah kasus skandal itu, mau dengar kabar baiknya?" Tanyanya padaku.

"Kabar baik apa?"

"Ino di pecat, dia di keluarkan dari agensi, gadis yang mengakui itu berbohong, dia mendapat ancaman dari Ino setelah di introgasi." Ucapnya dan terlihat senang.

Apa aku bisa mencap Sasuke itu sebagai psikopat? Dia terlihat senang saat seseorang susah, walaupun begitu, aku rasa berita skandal itu cukup keterlaluan, bahkan sampai tersebar kemana-mana.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan nasib Ino?"

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Kau tidak punya perasaan yaa."

"Dia yang lebih dulu mencari masalah denganku."

Baik, aku akan berhenti berbicara tentang wanita yang sebenarnya tergila-gila pada Sasuke, tapi aku rasa tidak ada gunanya menyukai pria yang bersikap kekanak-kanakan seperti ini. Sekarang, apa yang akan kami lakukan di tempat ini?

**\- resort permandian air panas-**

Aku tak percaya dia membawaku jauh-jauh ke desa ini hanya untuk ke tempat permandian air panas.

"Di Konoha ada banyak, kenapa harus ke sini?" Ucapku, bingung.

"Kau akan tahu bedanya." Ucap Sasuke.

Memangnya apa yang beda?

"Selamat datang tuan Sasuke." Ucap beberapa orang.

"Apa ini permandian milikmu?" Bisikku pada Sasuke.

"Bukan, ini milik Guren." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku senang kau datang Sasuke, sudah begitu lama tidak bertemu denganmu." Ucap seorang wanita, tinggi, dewasa, dan cukup seksi, aku iri pada tubuh yang sempurna itu. "Aku sudah menyiapkan segalanya." Lanjutnya.

"Apa kau berhasil membujuk Kabuto?" Tanya Sasuke.

Kabuto? Apa Kabuto juga ada disini?

"Aku tidak bisa membujuknya, tapi istrinya akan membuatnya luluh." Ucap wanita itu lagi dan tertawa senang.

Saat masuk ke dalam, ternyata itu benar, Kabuto pun datang bersama istri dan anaknya.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu, Sasuke." Ucap istri Kabuto.

"Aku senang kau bisa datang. Apa tidak apa-apa membawanya jauh-jauh?" Ucap Sasuke, dia mengkhawatirkan anak Kabuto yang masih hitungan bulan.

"Tenang saja, dia sudah bisa keluar dari rumah."

"Kenapa tidak katakan padaku sejak awal jika akan datang ke tempat ini! Kau pikir apa? Aku sudah hampir stress karena mengurus perusahaan yang hampir saja kau hancurkan!" Teriak kesal Kabuto.

Aku masih tak percaya jika Kabuto bisa semarah ini pada Sasuke, aku sangat jarang melihatnya, aku pikir Kabuto pun akan segan terhadap Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, kata Sasuke kau harus istirahat." Ucap istri Kabuto, dia tengah menenangkan suaminya.

"Aku hampir di tendang dan sangat malu melihat para pemegang saham itu." Ucap Kabuto, jika aku berada di posisi Kabuto, aku akan menghajar pria menyebalkan dan tidak punya rasa peduli pada perusahaan orang tuanya ini.

"Aku sudah katakan padamu, belum saatnya, sekarang kita harus liburan sejenak. Aku ingin berterima kasih banyak pada kalian semua yang sudah mau bekerja keras untuk perusahaan ayahku." Ucap Sasuke, sekarang dia jadi terlihat seperti pemimpin yang begitu di banggakan.

Aku pikir ini akan menjadi jalan-jalan berdua kami, di resort ini hampir seluruhnya adalah kaki tangan Sasuke, tapi hanya empat orang itu saja yang berada di sekitarnya, tiga orang pria dan seorang wanita yang bernama Guren.

Dan saat memasuki tempat permandiannya, ini tempat permandian alam terbuka! Saat malam hari terlihat lebih indah, hanya ada pagar bambu yang menjulang tinggi membatasi setiap permandian dan untung saja tidak di campur, aku masih bisa melihat pemandangan gunung di sana, walaupun cukup gelap dan langit yang begitu banyak bertaburan bintang, kolamnya pun sangat luas, benar-benar nyaman disini.

Pintu masuknya akan terdengar saat di geser, apa mungkin seseorang akan berendam juga, aku terlalu cepat masuk, tapi mungkin akan lebih seru saat ada yang menemanimu.

"Oh, disini kau rupanya."

Ha!

"I-Ini tempat wanita! Kenapa kau masuk ke sini!" Teriakku.

Sasuke seenak jidatnya masuk, dia bahkan hanya melilitkan handuk kecilnya itu pada bagian bawah tubuhnya, walaupun sudah sering melihat tubuhnya, dia tidak akan peduli saat aku masih berada di apartemennya dan dia hanya menggunakan handuk setelah mandi.

"Tidak ada yang berhak melarangku, aku mau berendam dimanapun, itu terserah aku." Ucapnya dan lagi-lagi aku melihat tatapan menyebalkan itu.

"Kalau begitu berendamlah, aku akan-"

Gawat! Aku tak menggunakan apapun dan handukku berada di atas batu di sebelah sana! Hampir saja aku berdiri dan malah memperlihatkan tubuhku tanpa busana, aku pikir ini adalah tempat wanita, tidak akan ada yang masuk selain pria, tapi dia pria yang seenaknya masuk.

"Ada apa?" Ucapnya, Sasuke bahkan tidak peduli, dia sudah masuk begitu saja ke dalam kolam ini, dan aku harus menjaga jarak darinya.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa." Ucapku, pelan-pelan bergerak ke arah handuk milikku, tapi Sasuke tetap saja tidak pindah dari sana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan bergerak dari tempatmu." Ucapnya.

"Kenapa? Aku mau bergerak kemana saja, itu terserah aku!" Tegasku, aku akan membalas ucapan menyebalkannya itu.

"Apa kau akan pergi? Aku hanya ingin berendam bersamamu." Ucapnya.

**Blussh..~**

Jangan pikirkan macam-macam! Dia sudah sering berbicara dan bersikap seperti itu! Aku tidak boleh luluh! Dia bukan anak kecil! Dia pria dewasa dengan sikap kekanak-kanakan.

"Oh ya, aku sudah menghubungi kedua orang tuamu, aku sudah katakan jika masalahku sudah selesai dan semuanya hanya bohong, aku bahkan mengirimkan mereka rekaman saat mediasi untuk membuat mereka percaya padaku." Ucap Sasuke.

Sejujurnya aku tidak peduli, kita hanya pura-pura pacaran di hadapan mereka, tidak perlu sampai ingin membuktikan kau tidak bersalah, itu hanya buang-buang waktu saja.

"Baguslah." Ucapku.

"Apa-apaan jawabanmu itu?" Ucapnya, kali ini dia terlihat kesal.

"Tidak perlu terlalu mendalami peranmu sebagai pacar bohongan, itu tidak apa-apa, jika orang tuaku kecewa karena skandalmu, tidak perlu kau jelaskan, ibu cukup rajin melihat berita tentang para artis, semuanya pasti akan tersebar juga. Jadi sebaiknya tidak perlu berperan terlalu keras." Ucapku, kau harus sadar Sasuke, kita hanya berbohong, jadi ini tidak ada bedanya dengan skandalmu yang juga hanya berita bohong.

Sasuke terdiam, tatapannya terlihat sedikit aneh, pria itu malah bergerak ke arahku.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan? Tetap di tempatmu!" Ucapku, aku sampai panik dan bingung harus kemana.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar hal itu darimu." Ucapnya, masih terus bergerak dan aku harus ikut bergerak untuk menghindar. "Diam di situ!" Perintahnya.

"Aku tidak akan diam! Dan jangan mendekat ke arahku!" Panikku.

Pria itu berdiri dan bergegas berlari ke arahku, aku tidak bisa menghindar dan tidak bisa juga berdiri.

"Sasuke hentikan! Aku tidak memiliki apapun di tubuhku!" Teriakku.

Langkah Sasuke terhenti, rasanya sedikit lega, tapi dia begitu dekat.

"Apa maksudmu? Jangan mencoba berbohong." Ucapnya.

Masih tidak percaya juga! Aku tak memakai apapun, menutupi kedua dadaku dengan kedua tanganku, ini akan membuatnya percaya, sedikit berdiri dan tatapan itu segera teralihkan, Sasuke tak ingin menatapku yang tanpa busana ini, apa-apaan itu? Aku melihat sedikit rona memerah di wajahnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berendam tanpa menggunakan apapun! Dasar bodoh!" Kesalnya.

"Aku sudah katakan padamu, aku pikir ini adalah permandian wanita! Kenapa kau masuk saja!" Teriakku kesal.

"Pergilah." Ucap Sasuke, dia pun tidak berbalik dan membelakangiku, aku jadi bisa pergi tanpa di lihatnya, bergerak perlahan hingga mendapat handukku dan melilitkan seluruh tubuhku.

"A-aku duluan." Ucapku.

"Hn." Gumamnya.

Sasuke bahkan tidak berbalik hingga aku keluar, jantungku jadi tidak karuan saat bersamanya, dia bahkan hampir melihatku telanjang, tapi Sasuke tetap mengalihkan tatapannya saat aku mencoba berdiri, padahal aku hanya akan memperlihatkan sebatas perut dan aku sudah menutupi kedua dadaku, aku pikir dia pria yang mesum, Sasuke tidak memiliki pikiran buruk terhadapku.

**.**

**.**

Makan malam hari ini cukup mewah, banyak makanan hampir memenuhi seluruh atas meja panjang yang di gunakan untuk makan bersama, ada begitu banyak orang disini, hingga menggunakan meja panjang sebanyak tiga, mereka semua orang-orang milik Sasuke, aku tak tahu jika Sasuke memiliki banyak orang seperti ini, dia pasti harus menggaji mereka, aku pikir Sasuke ini semacam kepala geng yakuza atau mafia, tapi dia hanya pria dewasa yang terjebak dalam sikap kekanak-kanannya.

Menatapnya yang tengah santai menyantap makanannya, dia bisa tenang seperti itu setelah masuk ke permandian wanita, apa yang terjadi jika bukan aku yang berada didalam sana? Atau dia sengaja atau dia memang suka permandian alam terbuka dengan di temani para gadis-gadis? Aku sempat memikirkannya, dia bukan pria mesum, tapi aku terlalu cepat berkesimpulan tentang dirinya, dasar pria mesum.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya dan tatapan itu menajam, aku jadi semakin terbiasa akan tatapannya itu padaku.

"Tidak ada." Ucapku dan membuang muka darinya, aku masih sangat kesal padanya, dia tidak membiarkanku menikmati kolam air panas tadi, mungkin aku bisa kembali setelah makan malam.

Setelah makan malam, semua tengah beristirahat dan bersantai, kolam air panas ini lagi-lagi sepi, apa aku perlu menguncinya saja? Aku tidak mau Sasuke akan masuk secara tiba-tiba lagi, dan aku tidak boleh terlalu jauh dari handuk yang aku simpan di pinggir kolam, benar-benar nyaman, jika setiap hari seperti ini, aku yakin kulitku akan lebih mulus seperti artis-artis yang sering aku lihat saat bekerja bersama Sasuke.

Jika permandian ini milik wanita bernama Guren itu, kenapa dia masih bekerja pada Sasuke? aku rasa wanita itu bukan orang yang lebih miskin, resort ini terlihat sangat mewah dan pelayanannya sangat bagus, aku bisa merekomdasikan pada siapa saja yang ingin mendatangi permandian air panas, menatap langit yang cerah, udaranya memang agak dingin, tapi masuk ke dalam kolam ini tidak akan merasakan apa-apa, begitu hangat dan aku merasa sedikit aneh, sepertinya di sekitar terlihat berputar-putar.

**Blub..blub...blub.. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Membuka mataku, sepertinya aku tengah berbaring di kasur lantai, aku sudah memakai yukata untuk tidur dan sesuatu berada di sampingku, Sasuke?

Aku hampir saja teriak, bisakah dia tidak melakukan hal yang membuat orang sangat terkejut? Lalu, apa-apaan ini? Kasur lantai yang dempet dan kami tidur terlalu dekat, tunggu, sepertinya tadi aku berada di kolam, lalu kenapa berada di sini? Bergerak sedikit agar menjauh dari pria mesum itu, disini ada begitu banyak kamar, kenapa dia harus berada di kamarku juga?

Huaah!

Kembali berbaring dan Sasuke memelukku erat dan belakang.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Ucapnya dan terdengar serak.

"Lepaskan! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Kesalku dan memberontak.

"Kau membuaku khawatir, kenapa mengunci pintu di kolam berendam?" Ucapnya, pelukan itu mengerat, dan aku bisa merasakan hembusan napas pada punggung leherku.

"Sa-Sasuke-"

"-Kau membuatku merusak pintu resort milik Guren."

"Eh? Apa yang terjadi?" Ucapku bingung.

"Kau pingsan di dalam kolam, jika saja aku tidak mencarimu dan seseorang tidak melihatmu masuk ke dalam sana, kau sudah akan di temukan tak bernyawa, kau pingsan dan tenggelam, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau tidak bisa mengatakan padaku jika kau masih ingin berendam?" Ucapnya dan suara itu terdengar sangat cemas.

"Maaf, aku hanya sedang ingin menikmati kolam air panas itu, kau cukup mengganggu sebelumnya."

"Aku tidak tahu jika kau hanya ingin sendirian, sekarang jangan lakukan lagi."

"Hu-um."

Hening, rasanya sedikit aneh, Sasuke bahkan tak melepaskan pelukannya, dia begitu khawatir karena kecerobohanku.

"Sasuke?"

"Aku ingin tidur bersamamu."

**Blussh!**

"A-apa! Ki-kita belum menikah, aku tidak mau tidur bersamamu." Protesku.

Pelukan itu akhirnya terlepas, tapi hanya sementara saja, Sasuke segera menarikku untuk berbalik ke hadapannya, aku jadi harus menatap mata onyx yang terlihat sedikit mengantuk itu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Dasar mesum." Ucapnya.

"U-ucapanmu membuat orang salah paham!"

"Hanya kau yang salah paham." Ucapnya dan lagi dia menarikku dalam dekapannya, memelukku erat dan aku rasa ada kecupan pada puncuk kepalaku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke! Lepaskan aku!" Protesku, kenapa hari ini dia seenaknya saja.

Tunggu.

Bau apa ini? Aku mencium sesuatu dari Sasuke, seperti bau sake, apa dia minum? Mencoba bergerak dan melihat baik-baik wajahnya, begitu merona, dia minum berapa banyak hingga mabuk seperti ini?

"Hey, Sasuke, sadarlah, kau tak pernah seperti ini padaku." Ucapku.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Heh?

Heeeeee...!

"A-apa yang kau katakan?"

"Kau pasti menyukaiku 'kan? Jadi, aku juga akan jujur, aku risih jika kau bersama pemuda lain terutama Sai dan mantan pacar psikopatmu itu, karena aku sudah mengatakan perasaanku, kita impas." Ucapnya, ngawur.

"Kapan aku menyatakan perasaanku?" Ucapku, bingung.

"Kau tahu, kau seperti ibuku, hanya kau yang peduli padaku, hanya kau yang tak memandang harta apapun, aku sangat beruntung bertemu denganmu." Ucap Sasuke, dia berbicara seperti itu tapi dalam keadaan tidak sadar, padahal pembicaraan awal begitu lancar, kenapa tiba-tiba jadi berbicara macam-macam?

Jika ingin jujur, aku juga menyukaimu, tapi sesuatu menghalangi kami, tentang kau orang yang besar dan aku yang mungkin akan di pandang sebagai gadis matre, apalagi para fansmu itu sangat gila, mereka akan terus menyerangku. Menyamankan diriku pada pelukan Sasuke, meskipun bau sake itu sangat menyengat, aku tidak peduli, aku bahkan bisa merasakan pelukan itu mengerat.

**Ending Sakura. pov.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...!

chapter ini sungguh wow, akhirnya, ada yang ngomong, XD

.

.

See you next chapter...~


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. Di larang mengcopy tanpa seijin author.

**.**

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**Enjoy for read**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**Don't like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**[ Chapter 34 ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bangun lebih awal, pria itu masih tertidur nyenyak, yukata yang di gunakan sedikit berantakan hingga aku harus melihat dadanya lagi dan perutnya yang wanita manapun melihatnya akan tergila-gila, ini sudah bukan lagi tidur bersama untuk pertama kalinya, aku jadi terus memikirkan jika Sasuke selalu saja seenaknya tidur bersamaku di ranjang yang sama, apalagi dia pernah mencium pipiku secara sengaja, kalau ciuman di bibir itu hanya sandiwara, aku tidak akan menghitungnya, apa yang di pikirkannya? Aku terlalu baik hingga membiarkannya melakukan hal seperti itu padaku, apa Sasuke hanya memanfaatkanku? Tapi satu hal lainnya yang membuatku lebih berpikir lagi, Sasuke tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaannya meskipun dalam keadaan tidak sadar.

Aku belum beranjak dari kasur lantai yang sengaja di buat dempet seperti ini, aku yakin ini ulahnya, menatap pria itu tertidur pulas, semalam dia pun menyelamatkanku, duduk di sampingnya dan mengingat kejadian semalam, jika benar dia menyukaiku, apa dia menyukaiku karena aku bisa mengerti keadaannya atau rasa suka lainnya? Aku jadi terlalu ge-er untuk sebuah kata 'suka' darinya,

Bergegas bangun, suasana di resort ini begitu sunyi, mungkin saja belum ada yang bangun, apa semalam saat aku meninggalkan tempat bersantai, mereka mengadakan pesta minum-minum? Mengintip dari sebuah pintu, ini adalah ruangan yang di gunakan mereka untuk bersantai, ternyata benar, beberapa orang tergeletak dan mendapat selimut di tubuhnya, mereka mungkin tengah pesta minum-minum hingga tidak sadarkan diri.

"Kau sudah bangun, nona?" Ucap sebuah suara, cukup mengagetkanku, berbalik dan aku melihat wanita itu, Guren.

"I-iya. Selamat pagi." Ucapku, canggung, aku jarang berbicara berdua dengannya.

"Selamat pagi. Semalam kau membuat Sasuke menghancurkan pintu kolam air panasku, dan juga kau membuatnya panik seperti orang gila." Ucap Guren,

"Maaf." Ucapku dan merasa bersalah.

Wanita itu bergerak lebih dekat, wajah kami bahkan bertemu, dia seperti melihat wajahku atau mungkin seluruhnya dariku.

"Tipe Sasuke seperti ini? Dia suka gadis yang sederhana, tidak seperti Hanare yang terlalu menempel hingga menekannya dengan menggunakan masa lalunya." Ucapnya.

"Kau mengenalnya juga?"

"Ah, tentu, aku bekerja pada kedua orang tua Sasuke jauh sebelum anak itu lahir."

Sungguh! Guren sudah bersama keluarga Uchiha bahkan sebelum Sasuke lahir? Aku jadi penasaran umur Guren sekarang berapa? Apa dia sudah sangat tua? Apa dia sudah punya suami atau seorang anak? Tapi wajahnya terlihat muda dan dia tetap saja terlihat cantik.

"Aku senang kau membawa pengaruh baik pada Sasuke, hanya itu point yang aku lihat darimu, tapi jangan coba-coba membuat Sasuke kembali seperti masa lalunya, aku mungkin tidak akan segan-segan padamu." Ucapnya dan kali ini aku bisa melihat kilatan itu dari sorot matanya, aku jadi begitu yakin mereka semua yang bekerja pada Sasuke, melindunginya dengan begitu baik.

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu tegang seperti itu, aku memang sedang mengancam, tapi aku tidak ingin menakut-nakutimu, uhm.. bagaimana jika mengikutiku sekarang, kebetulan suasananya sangat cocok." Ucap Guren.

Aku hanya mengangguk, dia mengajakku ke sebuah area dengan pemandangan kolam ikan koi, cukup luas, beberapa pohon bambu dan ada juga pohon Sakura yang belum mekar, ini belum musim semi, karena masih pagi, dan area resort ini dekat dengan hutan dan gunung, suasananya begitu sejuk, kau bahkan masih bisa melihat kabut di area pegunungan, secangkir teh dan kue di hidangkannya untukku.

"Aku terus bekerja keras, dan baru kali ini Sasuke meminta kami semua libur, padahal di kantor sedang cukup kacau, aku pun tidak mengerti dengan rencana Sasuke membiarkan pria tua yang banyak bicara itu menjadi pemimpin, aku sudah siap membunuhnya secara sembunyi-sembunyi." Ucap Guren.

Aku sampai merinding mendengarnya, aku jadi semakin yakin jika orang-orang yang bekerja pada Sasuke adalah orang-orang yakuza atau mafia, dia mungkin pura-pura tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku.

"Akhir-akhir ini Sasuke menjadi begitu santai." Ucapku, aku juga merasakannya.

"Aku rasa dia mungkin hanya sedang mengontrol diri, lagi pula Sasuke itu sering mendapat sorotan dengan sikap buruknya sebagai artis, tapi bagaimana pun juga para fansnya tetap mendukungnya, kata mereka Sasuke adalah pria yang tidak jaim dan tidak memasang topengnya, dia akan bersikap sebagai mana mestinya, para fansnya punya penilaian tersendiri terhadap sikap Sasuke. Yaa... aku rasa mereka pun ada benarnya juga."

Mereka memang seperti mengerti Sasuke, tapi sikap gila mereka menyusahkan, mereka tidak segan menyerang orang-orang yang mereka anggap mengganggu Sasuke, padahal merekalah yang mengganggunya.

"Apa kalian sudah selesai membicarakanku?"

Berbalik dan melihat Sasuke, dia sudah bangun, tapi saat melihatnya, aku terus mengingat ucapannya yang semalam, mengalihkan tatapanku, aku rasa wajahku sedikit memanas, jantung ini sedikit berdegup kencang saat melihatnya, aku malu mengingatnya lagi, jangan ge-er Sakura! Aku terus memikirkan hal ini.

**Ending Sakura pov.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke pov.**

Bangun pagi dan hanya aku seorang diri di kasur lantai, aku sudah katakan pada Guren untuk menyiapkan ranjang, tapi katanya akan sulit memasukkan ranjang dan aku tak nyaman menggunakan kasur lantai, tapi demi tidur bersama Sakura, aku tidak pikirkan lagi rasa tak nyaman kasur lantai itu, namun pagi ini dia membuat _mood_ku rusak, aku ingin dia membangunkanku! Kenapa malah pergi! Dan semalam aku tak tahu apa yang aku ucapkan, aku hanya sedikit mabuk.

Setelah bangun dan berjalan-jalan aku mendengar suara Guren, dia tengah berbicara dengan gadis berambut _softpink_ itu, saat aku menegur mereka, tatapan Sakura mengarah padaku, berikutnya dia membuang muka dariku, ada apa? Aku bahkan sudah menyelamatkannya semalam, apa-apaan tatapan itu? Setidaknya kau berterima kasih padaku.

"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?" Tanyaku, menatapnya kesal.

"Aku hanya ingin kau beristirahat, selama ini aku terus bekerja keras." Ucapnya.

"Aku tidak mau mendengar alasan seperti itu, lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku hanya tengah berbicara dengan Guren."

"Jangan dengar apapun yang Guren katakan."

"Aku tidak seburuk itu untuk menggosipkanmu." Ucap Guren, dia cukup tahu banyak hal, bisakah biarkan aku yang mengatakannya nanti pada Sakura?

Sakura hanya mengangguk dan masih tidak menatapku, apa ada masalah lagi? Jika dia punya masalah padaku, selalu saja diam dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tapi jika itu masalah, seharusnya wajah itu tak merona 'kan? Memangnya apa yang terjadi semalam? Aku tidak mungkin menyerangnya karena sedikit mabuk.

"Apa semalam terjadi sesuatu?" Tanyaku, aku harus memastikannya, aku tidak menyerang Sakura, aku yakin itu.

Bahasa tubuh yang aneh, dia sempat terkejut dengan ucapanku, hanya menatapku sedetik saja dan wajah itu kembali di palingkan, aku jadi semakin penasaran! Apa yang sudah aku lakukan padanya!

"Ah, Sasuke, kau terlalu cepat melakukan 'itu' dengan Sakura." Ucap Guren dan menambah hal yang semakin membuat gadis itu terlihat merona.

"Ka-kami tidak melakukan apa-apa!" Ucap Sakura, dia terlihat panik.

Jika benar aku menyerangnya, gadis ini pasti akan marah besar dan protes padaku, aku rasa tidak.

"Katakan, apa yang aku lakukan semalam?" Tanyaku, berusaha terlihat marah padanya, dia akan cepat berbicara apapun jika aku terlihat kesal.

"Tidak ada!" Tegasnya, tapi masih terlihat panik.

Melirik Guren, mungkin jika hanya kami berdua dia akan berbicara lebih baik.

"Ikut aku." Perintahku padanya.

"Kau merebutnya? Kami masih ingin berbicara banyak hal." Ucap Guren, kenapa dia tidak mengerti juga? Kau yang membuatnya sulit berbicara.

"Lain kali kalian berbicara." Ucapku.

Gadis itu tidak membantah, dia mengikutiku kembali ke kamar kami, sebenarnya ini adalah kamarku, aku tidak membiarkannya tidur di kamarnya, dia tidak perlu mendapat kamar.

"Sekarang hanya kita berdua, kau bisa katakan dengan jujur, apa aku melakukan sesuatu padamu?" Tanyaku, aku masih penasaran, aku harap, aku tidak melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padanya.

"Tidak ada, sungguh, kau tidak melakukan apapun." Ucapnya, tetap saja tidak bicara jujur.

"Apa aku tidak memaksamu melakukan sesuatu?" Tanyaku, lagi.

Dia hanya menggelengkan kepala, aku tahu, kau tidak ingin berbicara dan terlihat lebih salah paham lagi.

"Aku hanya sedikit mabuk, jadi katakan jika aku berbuat salah." Ucapku.

Kembali sebuah anggukan, wajahnya tertunduk dan terlihat malu, aku sudah yakin jika dia menyukaiku! Makanya dia selalu terlihat seperti ini di hadapanku, aku jadi tidak tahan padanya.

"Sakura." Panggilku.

Gadis itu mendongakan kepalanya.

"Uhm... kau tidak sakit, kenapa wajahmu memerah? Apa efek dari kolam air panas semalam belum hilang?"

**Plaak!**

"A-a-aku tidak apa-apa!" Protesnya bahkan menepis kasar tanganku, dan lagi-lagi terlihat panik.

"Kenapa marah padaku?" Kesalku, tangannya benar-benar kasar.

"Aku sudah katakan sejak tadi jika tidak terjadi apa-apa, jangan menanyakannya lagi!" Ucapnya, Sakura pun ikut kesal.

Aku tidak salah, aku hanya memastikan sesuatu.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin mengulang kesalahanku yang telah berlalu." Ucapku, aku harus lebih tenang, tidak akan ada yang selesai jika kami terus menaikan ego masing-masing, aku sadar akan hal itu, awalnya menyenangkan bertengkar dengannya, tapi aku jadi tidak tega melihatnya terus-terusan berteriak kesal padaku.

"Hey, apa kau menyukaiku?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Apa! Kapan aku menyukainya! Aku memang menyukainya, tapi aku belum katakan apapun.

"Ha, jangan ge-er, aku sudah katakan padamu berkali-kali, kau wanita kasar dan juga jelek, aku tidak mungkin suka padamu." Ucapku.

"Begitu ya, aku senang mendengarnya." Ucapnya, aneh, wajahnya menjadi lega setelah mendengar ucapanku, wajah merona dan sikap panik itu menghilang seketika, ucapanku tidak ada yang salah, aku tidak mungkin mengatakannya lebih dulu, dia harus jujur lebih dulu, dia pasti lebih menyukaiku.

Mungkin lebih baik tidak perlu mengajak yang lainnya, aku jadi malas liburan seperti ini, Sakura jadi menjauh, dia jadi sering berbicara pada Guren atau Kabuto, lalu yang lainnya menganggap Sakura adalah orang yang sangat asik untuk saling bertukar pikiran, bosan, aku ingin liburan ini segera berakhir, tapi aku harus menunggu.

Sebenarnya, menatap layar ponselku, sebuah pesan dari Itachi, dia mengatakan akan menggulungkan Danzo dengan sebuah cara, bahkan sampai membuat pria tua itu sangat malu, aku hanya tidak perlu melakukan hal lain, tidak perlu melawannya, jika aku melawan, yang ada semua kesalahan akan berbalik padaku. Apa yang di rencanakan Itachi? Aku harus menunggu seperti ini, aku pikir dia tidak akan pernah menghubungiku lagi.

Apa susahnya jika harus bertemu? Kita bisa berbicara banyak hal dan dia bisa mengatakan apapun yang harus aku lakukan, tidak perlu menjaga jarak seperti ini, apa dia tidak pernah menganggapku sebagai adiknya?

Satu hal lainnya, menatap ke arah gadis itu, dia lebih merasa nyaman dan lebih menikmati bersama para pria itu dan Guren, kenapa jika bersamaku? Memangnya sangat membosankan? Setiap pembicaraan selalu saja di awali dengan ucapan marah dan kesal, aku bosan dengan liburan ini.

Malam harinya.

"Kita akan kemana?" Tanyanya.

Aku mengajaknya keluar dari resort dan hanya jalan-jalan di sekitar, saat malam pun ramai, seperti pasar malam, aku tidak suka melihatnya di kelilingi para lelaki meskipun mereka orang-orangku.

"Tidak perlu banyak tanya." Ucapku.

Gadis itu terdiam tapi menatap kesal padaku, selalu saja, kapan kau bersikap lembut atau berbicara lebih lembut padaku?

Menatapnya, hari ini pun dia cukup cantik dengan yukata merah dan motif ikan emas itu, Guren sangat pandai memilihkan yukata untuknya.

"Apa kau tidak masalah jika keluar seperti ini?" Tanyanya.

"Tenang saja, disini tak akan terlalu heboh jika melihat artis sepertiku." Ucapku.

"Tetap saja, kau harus hati-hati." Ucapnya, dan itu membuat tersentuh, aku senang setiap dia akan mengucapkan segala sesuatu yang mengkhawatirkanku, aku sudah yakin jika dia memang menyukai, tapi tidak mengatakannya, aku mungkin perlu memancingnya?

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...!

selamat hari raya idul adha, walaupun telat, tetap ucapin. jadi dari kemarin, hingga sekarang, menu makanan akan di penuhi oleh olahan daging, sampe naik kolestrol author XD jalan-jalan juga, yang di hidangkan daging, OMG! Perut isinya daging, tapi bersyukur deh, makan daging setahun sekali.

karena agak sibuk juga, jadi akan jarang update sih, tapi sebelumnya karena fokus dengan fic yang sebelumnya udah di kelarin, makanya nggak gitu banyak updatenya.

lalu, ada yang tanya akun wattpad, author tidak punya, dan belum kepikiran bakalan punya, mungkin sementara masih di fanfic dulu.

dari awal genre fic ini adalah romance/drama, chapter berikutnya akan menjadi drama...

.

.

See you next chapter!


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. Di larang mengcopy tanpa seijin author.

**.**

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**Enjoy for read**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**Don't like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**[ Chapter 35 ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura pov.**

Suasana malam di desa ini tidak begitu sunyi, di sini cukup ramai seperti pasar malam, sejujurnya aku merasa sedikit aneh saat mengenakan yukata ini, tapi Guren mengatakan ini perintah dari Sasuke, memangnya apa perlu menggunakan yukata seperti ini? Lagi pula tidak sedang festival tahun baru, tapi di desa ini hampir seluruh warganya menggunakan yukata, aku pikir akan jadi aneh sendiri saat keluar menggunakan yukata.

Sesekali menatap Sasuke, dia terdiam cukup lama sejak tadi, seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu, kembali mengingat ucapannya, dia sudah mengatakan padaku secara langsung jika aku bukan tipe gadis yang di sukainya, entah itu sebuah kejujuran darinya atau dia berbohong, aku hanya tengah menebas rasa ge-er ini, tidak perlu memikirkan banyak hal tentang Sasuke yang berbicara tidak jelas saat itu, seharusnya aku sudah merasakannya jika dia hanya bercanda atau tengah mengerjaiku.

Menatap sekitar, lalu apa yang kita lakukan sekarang? Berjalan-jalan tak jelas seperti ini.

"Lebih baik kita kembali saja." Ucapku.

"Kenapa kau ingin kembali tanpa perintahku." Ucapnya dan menatap kesal padaku.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kita lakukan disini."

"Hanya jalan saja, apa itu susah?" Protesnya.

Akhir-akhir ini pun Sasuke jadi sangat aneh, tiba-tiba saja marah tanpa jelas padaku, tiba-tiba saja menarikku menjauh dari para kaki tangannya padahal aku hanya tengah berbicara santai dengan mereka, memerintahku lebih banyak lagi dan saat aku bertanya pada Kabuto apa dia sedang bermasalah padaku? Katanya Sasuke sedang dalam _mood_ yang bagus, _mood_ bagus apanya? Dia seperti wanita PMS yang tidak jelas.

"Baiklah." Ucapku, pasrah, aku terus mengikutinya entah kemana, ada sungai kecil di sepanjang perjalanan kami, melewati area ramai hingga menjadi sunyi, di depan sana hanya ada hutan, lalu apa kita akan jalan masuk ke hutan? Seharusnya dia mengatakan jika kita akan berpetualangan di hutan, tapi dengan pakaian seperti ini? Tidak mungkin.

"Katanya akan ada kunang-kunang di sekitar sini, aku belum pernah melihatnya." Ucapnya.

Hanya kunang-kunang saja dia begitu antusias, meskipun pria dewasa, tetap saja pemikiran itu masih seperti anak kecil, aku jadi harus menemaninya, menunggu hingga yang katanya hewan bersinar itu akan muncul, kakiku mulai pegal dan tidak ada jalan lain selain duduk di rerumputan.

"Aku lelah menunggu." Ucapku.

Sasuke tidak menanggapi ucapanku, dia hanya terdiam dan entah tengah memikirkan apa, pria itu terlihat melamun, jika di lihat seperti ini, dia lebih dewasa, Sasuke harus lebih banyak diam dari pada marah-marah atau kesal.

Sesuatu yang bersinar melewatiku, ternyata benar, disini ada kunang-kunang.

"Sasuke lihatlah! Disini ada satu." Teriakku.

Terlalu bersemangat, aku sampai menarik kaki bajunya, pria itu hilang keseimbangan, membeku sejenak, apa dia belum selesai melamun? Posisi buruk, Sasuke tepat berada di atasku dan kedua tangannya menahan tubuhnya agar tidak menindihku.

Hening,

Kenapa dia diam saja! Setidaknya berdirilah dulu.

"Sasuke, kau tidak apa-apa? Maaf sudah menarikmu sangat keras." Ucapku, malu.

Tidak ada tanggapan darinya, apa dia masih melamun? Hey sadar lah! Kau tengah menindihku dan posisi ini akan terlihat aneh saat orang-orang melihat kita, terkejut, wajah itu perlahan mendekat, apa dia akan mencoba menciumku lagi?

**Plaak!**

"Berhenti melamun Sasuke!" Teriakku.

"Kau menamparku?" Ucapnya, memegang pipinya dan pria itu akhirnya berdiri dari hadapanku, rasanya begitu aneh, aku sampai gugup dan dekat jantung yang cepat ini sulit terkontrol, kenapa dia ingin menciumku lagi? Kita tidak sedang bersandiwara.

"Aku sedang membuatmu sadar." Ucapku, ada apa dengannya? Dia benar-benar aneh.

Lagi-lagi terdiam, apa kau tidak lihat ada begitu banyak kunang-kunang di sekitarmu? Apa yang tengah di pikirkannya hingga dia tidak peduli pada mereka.

"Sasuke, kunang-kunangnya." Ucapku.

"Iya aku melihatnya, apa kau pikir aku buta?"

Ya! Kau buta!

Aku sangat ingin mengatakannya, tapi suasana Sasuke memang sedang dalam _mood _yang aneh.

"Hey, apa kau sedang dalam masalah? Sejujurnya, walaupun kau terlihat santai, tapi aku rasa jika kau sedang banyak pikiran." Ucapku.

"Jangan sok tahu, aku tidak ada masalah dan tidak sedang banyak pikiran."

"Lalu melamun tidak jelas seperti tadi, apa? Kau pasti memikirkan sesuatu."

Lagi-lagi terdiam.

"Bukan urusanmu." Tegasnya bahkan tak ingin menatapku.

Dasar aneh, apa dia benar seorang pria? Dia tidak sedang PMS kan? Sasuke jauh lebih sulit di pahami dari pada seorang wanita.

"Aku ingin melanjutkan hubungan palsu ini." Ucapnya, tiba-tiba.

"Ha? Untuk apa? Aku rasa sudah tidak perlu, Sasori sudah tidak lagi berada di sekitarku, saat bertemu di kantor agensi saja, dia menatap sinis padaku." Ucapku.

"Apa kau ingin kedua orang tuamu tahu?"

"Aku akan jelaskan jika kita sudah putus, itu sangat mudah, aku hanya ingin mereka menjauh dari Sasori dan tidak perlu menikahkanku dengannya."

"Aku tidak setuju." Tegasnya.

Ada apa dengannya, lagi-lagi terlalu memaksa diri untuk berperan menjadi pacar bohongan, ini sudah selesai, tidak perlu berbohong lagi, kedua orang tua ku pun jauh, mereka akan sangat jarang mengontrol keadaanku, jika mereka tidak melihat Sasuke lagi, aku akan mengatakan kami putus, aku sudah memikirkan hal ini.

"Kau tidak bisa seperti itu. Aku berhak memutuskannya." Ucapku.

"Tetap disini dan jangan pergi kemana pun, ini perintahku." Ucapnya dan beranjak dari rerumputan ini, Sasuke pergi begitu saja dan dia malah memerintahkanku untuk tidak boleh pergi dari sini.

Apa dia sedang marah? Apa yang aku ucapkan hingga membuatnya marah? Dalam hal ini tidak ada masalah, hanya sebuah rencana agar aku aman dari pernikahan secara sepihak, lagi pula aku tak membuatnya rugi apapun, hubungan kami pun hanya Sasori saja dan kedua orang tuaku yang tahu, aku bahkan tak memaksa untuk memperlihatkannya pada publik, itu akan menjadi masalah besar, Kabuto berbohong padaku, _mood_nya sedang buruk, aku jadi kena getahnya, sekarang apa yang aku lakukan disini? Udaranya cukup dingin, meskipun kunang-kunang di sekitar terlihat indah, seharusnya kami menikmati pemandangan ini bersamanya, tapi siapa yang membuat masalah lebih dulu? Lagi-lagi aku harus mengalah.

Udaranya semakin dingin, apa jika aku disini saja, dia akan berhenti marah? Aku sudah tidak tahan, wajahku, jari-jari kaki dan tanganku mulai terasa sangat dingin, aku harus kembali, jika dia marah padaku lagi, aku hanya perlu meminta maaf padanya.

Berdiri dan punggungku pun keram, aku terlalu lama duduk di sana dengan memakai yukata yang cukup ketat pada bagian perut ini, melangkahkan kaki dan tiba-tiba sesuatu datang sangat cepat ke hadapanku.

"Apa kau sudah gila! Jika aku menyuruhmu bunuh diri apa kau akan lakukan!" Teriaknya.

Aku sampai terkejut dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, Sasuke tiba-tiba kembali, dia pun memelukku erat, rasanya jadi lebih hangat.

"Maaf, sudah membuatmu marah." Ucapku, aku sudah memikirkan ini berkali-kali, jika Sasuke marah padaku, aku harus lebih dulu meminta maaf.

"Kenapa tidak pergi dari sini? Kenapa tetap mendengar perintahku?"

Kenapa?

Aku hanya ingin merenungkan apa yang yang membuatmu marah, tidak-tidak, tidak akan aku katakan, aku tidak ingin membuatnya tambah besar kepala.

"Kunang-kunang disini sangat indah, aku sampai sulit pergi." Ucapku, harus lebih bersabar lagi.

Pelukan itu terlepas.

"Apa kau benar-benar bodoh? Atau kau sengaja agar aku berlari kembali seperti orang gila untuk mencarimu?" Ucapnya.

Menatapnya, aku sering memikirkan hal ini, orang-orang di sekitarnya akan mengatakan jika Sasuke memiliki perasaan lebih terhadapku, tapi dia sudah jujur jika tidak mungkin menyukaiku yang bukan tipe gadis baginya, sikapnya pun kadang terlalu berlebihan, dia mengkhawatirku, lebih dari aku yang mengkhawatirkannya, dia lebih peduli padaku, dari pada aku yang sangat peduli padanya, dia memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi padaku sebelum aku sendiri yang memikirkannya.

Apa itu tidak berlebihan?

"Kita kembali, tanganmu sampai terasa beku seperti ini." Ucapnya, menarik tanganku dan berjalan pergi, aku tak bisa menatap wajahnya, dia terus berjalan dan masih menggenggam tanganku.

Bagaimana jika benar kau menyukaiku? Aku mungkin akan sulit memikirkan jawabannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Liburan bersama itu hanya berlangsung selama tiga hari, dua malam, setelah kejadian itu pun Sasuke jadi semakin cuek padaku, kata-katanya menjadi lebih irit dari sebelumnya dan dia tidak banyak memerintah.

Hari ini, penampilan Sasuke sedikit berbeda, dia tengah memakai jas _darkblue _dengan dalam kemeja putih, celana hitam berbahan kain yang terlihat sedikit mahal, dia jauh lebih rapi dan sangat formal dari biasanya.

"Apa hari ini ada _syuting_ semacam detektif atau seorang CEO?" Tanyaku.

"Kita akan ke perusahaan Uchiha." Ucapnya.

Aku tak percaya, pada akhirnya Sasuke akan kembali ke perusahaan.

"Lalu, kenakan ini, kau akan menjadi asistenku juga." Ucapnya, dia pun memintaku mengenakan sebuah pakaian yang terlihat benar-benar seperti seorang pegawai kantoran, atasan kemeja coklat dengan desain sedikit renda pada bagian depannya dan rok span warna pastel selutut.

"Apa aku harus membantumu mengerjakan pekerjaan kantor juga?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak, kau hanya perlu menemaniku saja." Ucapnya.

Aku pikir, sekarang aku harus berganti profesi dari _baby sitter_ kembali menjadi pegawai kantoran.

Setelah berganti pakaian, mengatakan bagaimana pendapatnya, Sasuke hanya mematung dan menatapku, apa aku seburuk itu mengenakan pakaian ini? Dia selalu saja pandai memilihkan pakaian untukku, tapi mungkin di matanya aku tetap wanita yang jelek.

"Cepatlah, kita akan terlambat." Ucapnya.

Tidak ada jawaban yang aku harapkan, hari ini pun Kabuto tidak menjemput kami, pak Do yang mengantar kami dan tibalah di sebuah gedung pencakar langit dan area di sekitarnya cukup luas, ini adalah gedung utama perusahaan Uchiha, saat masuk hampir seluruh pegawai memberi hormat padanya, mereka tahu jika dia adalah direktur di perusahaan ini meskipun sudah cukup lama Sasuke tak berkunjung.

"Semua sudah di persiapkan, silahkan ikuti aku." Ucap Kabuto, kami bertemu dengannya di depan lif.

"Bagaimana semua persiapannya?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Semua sudah selesai, meskipun cukup sulit mengundang pria tua menyebalkan itu." Ucap Kabuto.

Aku tak mengerti apa yang di bicarakan mereka.

Saat pintu lif terbuka, kami berjalan masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan dengan pintu yang cukup lebar, di dalam adalah ruangan rapat, aku melihat banyak orang-orang yang jauh lebih tua dari Sasuke.

"Aku tak menyangka tuan Sasuke akan hadir di rapat kali ini." Ucap seorang pria tua, aku ingin menebak jika dia yang bernama Danzo.

Di area lain, aku kembali bertemu empat orang itu, mereka benar adalah kaki tangan Sasuke. Hayate Gekko, Ibiki Morino, Guren, dan Hikaku. Sejujurnya aku penasaran akan pria yang bernama Hikaku itu, dia terlihat seperti kak Itachi dan Sasuke, apa mereka tak punya hubungan darah?

"Aku minta maaf atas ketidakhadiranku selama ini." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ya, itu sangat patut kau ucapkan tuan Sasuke, perusahaan sudah begitu lama berjalan tanpa kau ketahui, kau begitu sibuk dengan dunia hiburan." Ucap pria itu itu. Aku juga tak suka dengan cara bicaranya, seperti kau menyalahkan seseorang begitu saja tanpa melihat dari keadaan sebenarnya.

"Kami sudah menetapkan pemimpin yang baru, maaf jika tidak melibatkanmu sebelumnya." Pria tua lainnya angkat bicara.

"Bukannya kami ingin menjatuhkanmu Sasuke, kami masih mengingat setiap jasa ayahmu dan seluruh aset perusahaan ini adalah hasil kerja kerasnya."

"Kami harap dengan adanya pemimpin baru, kau bisa memulai dari awal lagi, dan jika kau mau berada di perusahaan, kami akan mempertimbangkan kembali statusmu sebagai direktur utama pada perusahaan ini."

Mereka mulai angkat suara satu persatu, kedatangan Sasuke cukup membuat mereka terkejut, aku bahkan bisa melihat tatapan mereka itu, mereka cukup jahat tidak melibatkan Sasuke dan asal seenaknya saja memilih pemimpin baru, walaupun aku tahu setiap pemegang saham tertinggi memiliki hak untuk menjadi pemimpin mereka.

"Aku tidak masalah akan pilihan kalian, aku senang kalian memilih tuan Danzo. Lalu mari kita mulai rapat ini, tapi ini bukan sebuah rapat yang serius, pertama-tama, aku akan memperkenalkan seseorang pada kalian." Ucap Sasuke.

Seseorang membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam ruang rapat, dia pun tak sendirian, dia bersama tiga orang lainnya, dan aku sedikit tidak percaya jika dia adalah kak Itachi.

"Aku perkenalkan, Uchiha Itachi, kakakku akan menjadi direktur utama perusahaan Uchiha dan aku akan mengundurkan diri." Ucap Sasuke.

Seluruhnya terkejut akan ucapan Sasuke, mereka pun sibuk berbisik-bisik membahas hal yang tidak masuk akal ini.

"Tuan Sasuke, kau jangan main-main, dalam surat wasiat tuan Fugaku, hanya kau yang berhak mengurus perusahaan." Ucap Danzo.

"Dalam surat wasiat? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu surat wasiat itu tuan Danzo? Hanya aku dan Kabuto yang mengetahui isinya." Ucap Sasuke.

Hari ini, hal aneh tengah terjadi, pria yang bernama Danzo itu terlihat sangat terkejut, bisik-bisik orang-orang mulai begitu ramai, apa yang mereka tengah bicarakan?

"Maaf jika aku datang secara mendadak seperti ini tuan-tuan, disini, aku tengah memegang surat wasiat asli dari ayahku dan juga akan membacakan pada kalian semuanya agar menjadi saksi." Ucap kak Itachi, dia pun memegang selembar kertas.

"Bohong! Bagaimana ada dua surat wasiat!" Teriak pria tua itu.

"Aku juga tidak tahu tuan Danzo, tapi satu hal yang pasti, surat wasiat di tanganku ini asli dan yang di baca oleh Sasuke dan Kabuto adalah palsu, bahkan seseorang membayar petugas yang memeriksa surat wasiat itu." Ucap kak Itachi.

Atmosfer di ruangan ini menjadi terasa berat, orang-orang mendengarkan apa yang di ucapkan kak Itachi dengan seksama, apa aku pantas berada disini? Kenapa Sasuke membiarkanku ikut masuk untuk mendengar segalanya, menatap ke arahnya, onyx itu sadar jika aku tengah menatapnya, sebuah senyum tipis di wajah, aku tak mengerti kode-kode seperti itu, apa dia hanya ingin mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja?

Lalu, surat itu pun di baca, dan dalam surat wasiat itu, seluruh aset yang di miliki oleh ayah Sasuke di bagi menjadi 40% untuk Sasuke, 40% untuk Itachi dan 20% di berikan pada Kabuto, hal ini menjadikan kabuto punya sebuah hak untuk ikut berpartisipasi dalam perusahaan ini, padahal dia sudah mengeluh akan pemegang saham itu yang akan mengusirnya jika Sasuke tak kunjung datang ke perusahaan.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

hari ini update lagi deh satu chapter.

oh malah jadi pembahasan tentang watpad, sejujurnya author agak malas memulai dari akun dan app baru lagi, dari dulu pas jadi reader (jaman batu keknya- bercanda) emang disini saja, mungkin bakalan jadi author di akun fanfic saja deh, emang agak sepi sekarang disini, tapi ndak apa-apa, satu orang baca aja udah syukur-sykur ehehe..., akun fic aja author nggak beres urus apalagi mau pindah ke watpad, heheh. jadi ya gitu lah.

selanjut, di chapter ini, drama akan di mulai. jeng..jeng jeng

kalau cepat kelar ngetiknya, bakalan cepat update juga, author sedang bersemangat untuk new fic tapi mesti kelarin semuanya dulu, nggk mau numpuk TBC lagi, jika kisahnya banyak, pikiran author bercabang jadi kadang si tokoh A di fic A nyasar ke ke Fic B :D :D ada loh yang begitu, tapi udah author edit. =_=

.

.

See you next chapter!


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. Di larang mengcopy tanpa seijin author.

**.**

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**Enjoy for read**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**Don't like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**[ Chapter 36 ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal Pov.**

"Aku membawa saksi dan pemeriksa surat wasiat asli, dia ada bersama ayah saat ayah menulis semua ini." Ucap Itachi.

Mereka pun membenarkan apa yang tertulis di dalam surat wasiat itu, Danzo semakin tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Surat ini tidak mungkin di ketahui oleh orang lain, bahkan sahabat ayah sendiri. Apa kau bisa jelaskan hal ini tuan Danzo?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Kalian sedang berusaha membuat rencana untukku? Itu tidak mungkin, sekarang aku adalah direktur utama." Ucap Danzo.

"Sungguh? Kami bisa voting pemilihan direktur utama sekarang, tuan-tuan sekalian, masalah tentang aku akan menjual saham itu adalah kebohongan, bagaimana jika aku memperlihatkan sebuah data pada kalian?" Ucap Itachi, berjalan ke arah sebuah laptop yang telah di sediakan dan layar LCD yang akan memperlihatkan segalanya, seluruh data saham yang di tanda-tangani langsung oleh Danzo sendiri. "Aku harus mencari banyak bukti, cukup susah, bahkan memakan waktu hingga bertahun-tahun lamanya, seseorang menyebarkan informasi buruk tentangku, dia membuat surat wasiat palsu agar adikku bisa di gulungkan dari posisinya dan juga sebuah saksi tentang seseorang yang sengaja membayar orang untuk menabrak kedua orang tuaku." Lanjut Itachi.

Selain slide gambar tentang saham yang di jual secara ilegal dan sebuah percakapan tentang melenyapkan kedua pasangan Uchiha itu pun terdengar oleh seluruh orang-orang yang berada di ruangan rapat ini.

Sasuke pun terkejut akan hal ini, semua ucapan kakaknya sangat tidak masuk akal, kasus ini sudah terjadi sejak lama, bahkan saat Sasuke masih seorang anak kecil, selama ini Itachi pergi hanya untuk mencari semua kebenaran ini.

"Semua ini hanya kebohongan!" Ucap Danzo, dia masih mengelak dari sebuah bukti yang di kumpulkan Itachi.

"Katakan semua kebenaran yang sudah kau tutupi!" Teriak Sasuke. Dia sudah cukup bersabar di dalam ruangan ini dan pria tua itu tetap berpegang teguh jika dia sedang di fitnah.

"Sasuke, tenanglah." Ucap Itachi, menatap adiknya itu dan memberinya arahan agar tidak mengamuk, di saat seperti ini melawan Danzo dengan semua bukti yang ada adalah terbaik.

Sakura menatap ke arah pria yang berdiri tepat di belakang Itachi, dia pria yang bersama Itachi saat Sakura berusaha mencari Sasuke yang berlarian entah kemana saat mereka tengah berada di Suna.

"Kami masih punya banyak bukti, tapi tak perlu di umumkan atau anda ingin menahan semua rasa malu anda?" Ucap pria yang bernama Kisame.

Danzo terlihat cukup kesal, bukti yang di hilangkannya selama bertahun-tahun akhirnya terbongkar, Itachi bahkan mendapatkan surat wasiat yang asli.

"Jika kau punya pembelaan lebih lanjut, silahkan ikuti kami, kita bisa menyelesaikannya secara hukum." Ucap Itachi.

Beberapa orang berseragam polisi masuk dan meminta Danzo mengikuti mereka, suasana di dalam ruang rapat menjadi hal yang tak pernah di sangka oleh seluruh pemegang saham, selama ini mereka menaruh harapan baru pada Danzo, mereka pikir jika Danzo dan Fugaku adalah sahabat, mereka pun memiliki pemikiran yang hampir sama dalam mengembangkan perusahaan ini.

"Untuk lebih lanjutnya, rapat hari ini akan ku serahkan pada Kabuto." Ucap Itachi sebelum pergi.

Danzo hanya terdiam, semakin dia mengelak, semakin Itachi akan menekannya dengan segala bukti yang telah di kumpulnya.

"Itachi!" Panggil Sasuke, kali ini dia ingin Itachi menjelaskan segalanya, selama ini dia terus berpikiran buruk tentang kakaknya, namun hari ini semua itu menjadi jelas.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi, tapi tidak sekarang, hari ini selesaikan yang ada dan tenang saja, aku akan di sini selama yang kau butuhkan." Ucap Itachi, sebuah senyum tipis di wajahnya.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan, Itachi akhirnya pergi bersama Danzo dan seluruh orang yang di bawanya.

"Kami minta maaf untuk rapat dadakan hari ini, untuk seluruh pemegang saham, seperti ucapan Uchiha Sasuke, direktur utama akan gantikan oleh Uchiha Itachi, apa dari kalian memiliki kandidat lain atau kurang setuju dengan voting hari ini." Ucap Kabuto, dia pun mengambil alih rapat hari ini.

Seluruhnya mengangkat tangan untuk setuju dengan pemimpin baru mereka.

"Tapi bukan berarti kami percaya penuh atas apa yang akan Itachi lakukan, kami akan tetap mengawasinya dan jika terjadi masalah, Sasuke, kau harus menjadi direktur utama dan meninggalkan dunia hiburanmu itu." Ucap salah seorang pemagang saham, mereka mengajukan sebuah syarat.

"Aku akan pasti apa yang kakakku akan lakukan." Ucap Sasuke.

Rapat ini pun berakhir dengan sedikit masalah dan beberapa pendapat yang tengah di keluarkan para pemegang saham, mereka masih memikirkan kebenaran tentang apa ayang Itachi perlihatkan pada mereka.

"Aku tak percaya jika kak Itachi merencanakan semua ini, apa sebelumnya kalian saling bertemu? Kenapa tidak katakan padaku?" Ucap Sakura.

"Dia hanya mengirimkan pesan singkat padaku, katanya, pergilah berlibur dan setelah kembali semua masalah akan selesai." Ucap Sasuke, dalam pesan Itachi tidak mengatakan akan memperlihatkan semua kebenaran itu.

"Wah, Kabuto memiliki 20% saham, ini di luar dugaan." Ucap Guren.

Mereka pun berkumpul di sekitar Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Aku hanya tak percaya dengan apa yang di berikan tuan Fugaku padaku." Ucap Kabuto, dia punya hak tersendiri di dalam perusahaan ini.

"Tuan Fugaku percaya padamu." Ucap Ibiki.

"Pria tua yang banyak bicara itu akan mendapat ganjarannya." Ucap Guren, sejak rapat di mulai, Guren sudah sangat risih akan setiap ucapan Danzo.

"Selama ini Itachi tengah mengejar beberapa saksi mata, dia pun berpindah-pindah dan mencoba menyamar agar Danzo tidak mengetahui gerak-gerik mencurigakan dari Itachi, dia seakan menjadi orang yang di telan bumi." Ucap Kabuto, dia pun sempat mendapat telepon dari Itachi untuk menyiapkan segalanya dan menjadi ketua rapat, Kabuto awalnya tidak percaya diri, saat berdiri di depan para pemegang saham, nyalinya sedikit menciut, dia tahu akan posisinya yang hanya kepala pelayan dan sekarang tengah menjaga Sasuke selama Itachi menghilang, sekarang mereka pun tidak akan memandang sebelah mata padanya.

**Ending Normal Pov.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke Pov. **

**Beberapa minggu berlalu.**

"Jadi, tanyakan apa saja, aku tidak akan kabur lagi." Ucap Itachi.

Hari ini, kami kembali ke kediaman, rumah lama yang menyimpan banyak hal disini, aku masih sulit untuk beradaptasi setelah sekian lama tak kembali, para pelayan terlihat senang saat kami datang, mereka begitu bersemangat menjamu kami, mereka pun sangat menjaga rumah ini, setiap sudut ruangan begitu bersih dan barang-barang ayah dan ibu tetap terjaga.

"Apa sejak awal kau tahu Danzo yang berada di balik kecelakaan ayah dan ibu?" Tanyaku. Aku masih penasaran akan banyak hal.

"Tidak, aku pikir benar mereka murni kecelakaan. Tapi, ada beberapa hal ganjil yang aku dengar dari Danzo saat dia mencoba menjadi terlihat baik di hadapan kita, supir yang mengalami kecelakaan itu seakan mengenal Danzo, ini tidak mungkin hanya kebetulan saja. Saat itu aku terlalu muda untuk mengusut segalanya." Ucapnya.

"Walaupun demikian, saat itu ayah dan ibu tengah bertengkar." Ucapku. Aku menjadi saksi saat mereka mulai hilang kendali dan saling melontarkan kalimat amarah.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menghentikan mereka, mereka pun cukup sulit untuk di satukan kembali jika ayah terus memikirkan ibu tak memiliki pengaruh yang baik untuk kita. Sejak awal, ayah sudah sering menyuruh ibu untuk berhenti dari dunia hiburan, tapi itu tidak mungkin, ibu punya banyak pengalaman penting selama dia berada di dunia hiburan, dunia hiburan itu, seperti kehidupan baginya. Aku rasa itu sedang terjadi padamu Sasuke, kau merasakan apa yang ibu rasakan hingga enggan datang ke perusahaan, katanya kau absen hampir di setiap rapat."

"Aku juga memikirkan jika ayah perlu di salahkan."

"Yaa itu juga benar, tidak ada yang bisa membawa kebaikan bersama jika mereka terus bertengkar."

"Kenapa kakak tidak mendengar perintah ayah? Aku pikir mereka tidak akan menyalahkanmu."

"Bukannya aku tidak mendengar ayah, ibu memintaku untuk menjadi diri sendiri ketika banyak hal yang harus menjadi tanggunganku, jadi anak pertama kadang tak menyenangkan. Aku tak membangkang pada ayah, aku punya tujuan sendiri dan ayah merasa aku menjadi pembangkang."

"Ayah terlalu keras."

"Dan ibu terlalu menginginkan semuanya sempurna, sejujurnya mereka cocok, tapi orang dewasa dan hubungan rumah tangga terlalu rumit untuk kita pahami. Jadi katakan bagaimana hubunganmu dengan gadis itu?" Ucapnya, tiba-tiba kakak mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tunggu dulu, ini belum selesai, jadi apa benar kakak berpindah-pindah agar mata-mata yang di kirim Danzo untuk memata-matai kakak tidak mengetahui apa yang sedang kakak lakukan?" Tanyaku, kenapa kakak menjadi tidak fokus? Aku masih tidak ingin membahas Sakura, kembali mengingatnya saat dia memakai style kantoran itu, dia cukup manis, mungkin aku bisa menyuruhnya menjadi asistenku saat aku bekerja di perusahaan atau menyuruhnya memakai style itu setiap dia menemaniku, fokus Sasuke!

"Benar, aku berpindah-pindah, bersama seorang teman."

"Apa pria yang bernama Kisame itu?"

"Hn, pengaruhnya cukup besar, kami adalah teman, aku jadi bisa punya banyak akses karenanya. Sebelumnya aku cukup sulit menemukan bukti-bukti itu bahkan hampir kehilangan nyawa, orang suruhan Danzo pernah menemukanku dan mereka mencelakaiku." Ucap kakak dan dia memperlihatkan sebuah bekas luka yang telah di jahit tepat pada bagian lambungnya. "Hari itu cukup mengerikan jika saja aku tidak bertemu Kisame." Lanjutnya.

"Jadi selama ini, semua ucapan kakak hanya ingin membuatku marah dan tidak peduli padamu?" Tanyaku, aku rasa ini juga bagian dari rencananya, aku sampai tak percaya kakak menyusun rencana ini bertahun-tahun lamanya hanya untuk menghentikan Danzo.

"Aku sudah berusaha untuk menghindar dari apa yang sedang kau lakukan, tapi sepertinya kau sangat keras kepala dan terus mencariku, aku menghindar agar Danzo tak mendapatkan informasi apapun, aku yakin dia akan mudah mendapatkannya darimu. Jika kau menemukanku, dia juga akan menemukanku dan akhirnya apapun yang aku kumpulkan selama ini berantakan." Jelasnya.

Aku salah, awalnya aku tak mengerti dan memikirkan jika benar kakak sangat berharap aku tidak perlu ada, dia mungkin benci akan keberadaanku, dan juga banyak mengatakan jika kakak memiliki rencana buruk untuk perusahaan ayah, semua itu hanya pemikiranku dan termasuk dalam rencananya, inilah menjadikan ayah begitu menaruh harapan besar padanya, dia akan menjadi pemimpin yang lebih baik di kemudian hari, pemikirannya sangat kompleks hingga memikirkan hal terburuknya.

"Apa yang akan terjadi pada Danzo sekarang?"

"Statusnya akan di cabut, sebagian sahamnya akan menjadi aset kita sebagai ganti rugi penjualan saham secara ilegal, dan juga dia akan di tahan cukup lama, aku rasa itu cukup pantas setelah banyak hal yang telah di lakukannya. Uhm, apa selama ini dia mengganggumu?"

"Tidak, aku jarang bertemu dengannya, tapi mendengar setiap penyampaian Kabuto, dia terus saja menghasut orang-orang di perusahaan, dasar tua bangka tidak tahu diri, dia bahkan berani membunuh temannya sendiri." Ucapku, sejak awal aku tak menyukai pria tua itu, dia pun selalu memojokkan Kabuto karena latar belakangnya yang hanya seorang kepala pelayan di rumah, tapi sekarang dengan saham yang di pegangnya, aku rasa dia pantas mendapatnya, tidak ada lagi yang berani menjatuhkan Kabuto.

Memikirkan kembali surat wasiat ayah, walaupun sikapnya sangat tegas pada kami, ayah tetap membagi apa yang dimilikinya, mungkin saja surat wasiat itu di tulisnya saat masih berpikiran jernih.

"Jadi, apa kau akan tetap di dunia hiburan?" Tanya kakak.

"Kau sudah menjadi kepala direktur utama, aku jadi bebas dan tak perlu melakukan hal itu lagi, Kabuto akan membantumu." Ucapku.

"Aku akan kembali, tapi kau juga harus kembali ke kediaman, aku tidak suka sendirian di rumah besar ini." Ucapnya.

"Ha? Di sini ada banyak pelayan, pengurus kebun, satpam dan pak Do, mereka akan menemanimu."

"Oh, apa karena akan sulit bersama gadis yang bernama Sakura itu?"

"Bukan seperti itu!" Protesku.

Ada apa dengannya? Mengganggu saja, lagi pula di apartemen aku tinggal sendirian, Sakura hanya akan jarang datang, aku lupa, beberapa kali dia sudah sering tinggal bersamaku di apartemen, aku hanya ingin dia menemaniku saja, tidak ada maksud lain.

"Sebagai syarat, tinggalah disini dan aku akan mengurus perusahaan, ayolah, kita harus bekerja sama."

Untuk apa tinggal bersama! Aku ingin tinggal di apartemenku, aku tidak mau di usik, persyaratan macam apa itu!

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi lagi dan jadilah direktur utama." Ucapnya.

"Tunggu! Baik, aku akan segera pindah." Ucapku.

Kenapa dia jadi keras kepala seperti ini? Kakak macam apa dia? Setelah tidak bertemu bertahun-tahun lamanya, sekarang dia seperti seseorang yang lebih berhak disini.

"Ya, aku rasa gadis itu tidak buruk juga, dia jauh lebih baik, ramah, lebih pintar dan lebih bisa mengendalikanmu."

"A-apa! Dia hanya gadis kasar yang suka marah-marah."

"Dan setiap kau menatapnya, tatapan itu berbeda, aku adalah kakakmu, aku begitu tahu bagaimana sikapmu, Sasuke."

"Ehem, cukup untuk membahas Sakura. Seminggu lagi aku akan pindah."

"Kenapa harus seminggu?"

"Aku butuh waktu."

"Butuh waktu bersama Sakura?"

"Jangan membahasnya lagi!"

Aku harus segera pergi dari sini, dia pulang hanya membuat masalah, tapi aku senang jika kakak telah kembali, dan semua hal yang aku pikirkan itu tidak terjadi, dia masih tetap menjadi kakak yang terbaik untukku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lalu, seminggu itu hampir berakhir, aku tak ada perkembangan untuk berbicara lebih baik pada Sakura.

"Aku tidak suka memakai pakaian seperti ini." Ucapnya, selalu saja protes akan apa yang aku lakukan padanya, itu hanya akan terlihat baik padamu, di terima saja!

"Kenapa?" Ucapku, menatap kesal padanya.

"Kenapa harus berpakaian seperti ingin ke kantor? Aku jadi mengingat saat pekerjaanku yang hampir saja tidak ada yang beres jika bekerja di kantoran, aku jadi sering di pecat." Alasannya.

"Aku ingin kau tetap menggunakan pakaian seperti itu, tidak ada alasan lain. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau jadi sering membantahku? Memangnya kau pekerja pada siapa, ha?" Ucapku. Selalu saja tidak bisa menerima pemberianku dengan baik.

"Terima-kasih-banyak-bos." Ucapnya dengan penuh penekanan kesal.

Dasar bodoh.

"Aku suka jika kau berpakaian seperti itu." Ucapku.

Gadis itu mematung, apa? Aku hanya mengatakan suka, lagi pula dia jauh terlihat seperti gadis yang _smart_ dengan style ini.

"Se-sebenarnya ini sedikit mengganggu, walaupun sebelumnya sudah terbiasa, aku ingin pakaian lebih santai saja, kau terlalu banyak memerintah, aku akan kerepotan dengan rok span ini." Ucapnya, kali ini dia tak marah, tapi lebih terlihat gugup, wajahnya terlihat merona, aku jadi ingin memeluknya, jangan lakukan Sasuke! Dimana harga dirimu, aku sampai lupa untuk membuatnya mengaku jika dia menyukaiku.

"Jadi, jika saja aku bekerja di perusahaan, apa kau akan menggunakan pakaian itu untukku?" Tanyaku.

"Ya tentu saja, lagi pula style seperti ini lebih cocok untuk bekerja di kantor." Ucapnya.

Dia jadi terpancing untuk hal yang sesederhana ini.

"Begitu ya, jadi kau akan tetap mengikutiku? Meskipun aku bekerja di kantor."

Sakura terdiam, apa dia sudah sadar?

"A-ah i-itu, tergantung jika kau mempekerjakanku lagi, sekarang aku bekerja padamu sebagai _baby sitter_, semua keputusan ada padamu." Ucapnya dan malah tertawa aneh, dia jadi malu sendiri dengan ucapannya.

Tenang saja, dimana pun aku bekerja kau akan tetap ikut bersamaku.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

jadi di chapter ini menjadi penjelasan segala apa yang selama ini Itachi lakukan, ya-ya author cukup suka dengan karakter Itachi, dia emang kakak the best lah, di sini pun author membuatnya menjadi sosok kakak yang sangat peduli dan melindungi adiknya meskipun dengan cara orang-orang akan berpikiran dia kakak yang jahat, XD

pas author lihat review, masih bahas wattpad juga :D :D :D iya iya, author tidak akan tutup lapak, atau pindah-pindah lapak, tetap buka lapak disini saja, ehehehe, sebagai author yang setia pada ffn, *eeeaah...~ Di lempar rame2* lempar uang mau sih. :D

dan terima kasih atas support dan doanya, bersyukur author masih tetap sehat-sehat saja untuk rajin bekerja, melakukan aktifitas lainnya dan juga update fanfic. :) *senyum paling lebar*

lalu, author akan kasih spoiler, karena di chapter ini adalah penyelesaian tentang konflik yang terjadi pada Sasuke, endingnya nyusul.

.

.

See you next chapter!


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. Di larang mengcopy tanpa seijin author.

**.**

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**Enjoy for read**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**Don't like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**[ Chapter 37 ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura pov.**

Akhir-akhir ini Sasuke jadi lebih aneh lagi, dia bahkan memintaku mengenakan pakaian seperti ini jika sedang bekerja, bukannya aku menolak, pakaian ini sangat formal dan terlalu berlebihan, aku sedikit kesulitan bergerak jika dia memerintahkan hal yang macam-macam padaku, pada akhirnya dia memintaku untuk tidak perlu mengenakannya lagi, dia benar-benar aneh, walaupun aku sempat sedikit malu saat dia mengatakan 'suka' penampilanku seperti ini, tetap saja, aku tak nyaman.

"Bagaimana kabar kakakmu?" Tanyaku. Aku sudah lama tak mendengar kabarnya setelah masalah yang terjadi di perusahaan mereka.

"Dia akan bekerja di perusahaan, kami sudah saling berbicara, lalu, aku akan meninggalkan apartemen ini dan tinggal bersamanya." Ucapnya.

Mereka benar-benar kakak-adik yang kompak, awalnya aku sudah mencap Itachi sebagai kakak yang buruk, namun dia punya masalah yang harus di selesaikan, sekarang mereka akan tinggal bersama, aku sudah memikirkan jika sebenarnya mereka saling menyayangi satu sama lain, ini jauh lebih baik, tunggu, jika mereka tinggal bersama, apa aku juga harus ke sana? Bukannya di rumah itu ada banyak pelayan? Sasuke sempat menceritakannya padaku.

"Apa artinya pekerjaanku telah berakhir?" Ucapku, selama ini aku hanya menjadi _baby sitter_ bagi Sasuke, tugasku menjaganya, menemaninya, dan melayaninya, melayani dalam hal sebagai pembantu di apartemen ini, tapi jika dia telah kembali ke kediamannya, pekerjaanku pun sudah di lakukan oleh orang-orang yang berada di kediamannya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau akan kembali, bukannya aku sudah tidak punya pekerjaan apa-apa lagi?"

Jangan pura-pura bego Sasuke!

"Pekerjaanmu berakhir ketika aku yang ucapkan, kau masih akan tetap bekerja padaku." Tegasnya.

"Kau punya banyak pelayan, lalu tugasku apa? Aku juga agak sedikit canggung jika bertemu kakakmu." Ucapku.

Sasuke terdiam, apa dia sudah sadar dengan apa yang aku ucapkannya? Pada akhirnya aku tidak akan melakukan apapun, dan jika di kediamannya, ada begitu banyak orang, aku tidak mau mereka melihat hal yang sebenarnya bukan seperti apa yang mereka pikirkan, Sasuke kadang memintaku tidur bersama, aku tidak ingin di cap gadis buruk, apalagi dia sering melakukan hal secara tiba-tiba seperti mencium atau memeluk, mereka akan lebih salah paham lagi.

"Lalu siapa yang akan membawa tas ranselku? Siapa yang akan menemaniku di lokasi _syuting_? Siapa yang akan aku perintah? Apa kau lupa dengan seluruh tugas-tugasmu? Mungkin hanya akan berkurang beberapa, kau tak perlu masak, para pelayanku jauh lebih pandai darimu." Ucapnya dan ucapan itu sedikit membuatku kesal, ya-ya, masakanku tidak ada apa-apanya di bandingkan para pelayannya yang sangat profesional, tapi siapa yang setiap hari meminta di buatkan makanan, jika tidak, dia akan mengamuk seperti singa yang lapar.

"Baiklah." Ucapku, menatapnya malas, dia sudah punya manajer, apa dia lupa dengan Kabuto? Tapi Kabuto jarang mendapat perintah dari Sasuke, apa aku saja yang jadi manajernya? Tidak-tidak, jika aku terlalu terlibat dengan Sasuke, aku semakin kesulitan berpisah darinya.

"Pak Do akan menjemputmu ke kediaman, jadi kau akan tetap bekerja, tenang saja, kau tidak akan aku pecat, jadi lebih giatlah bekerja padaku, aku akan menambah gajimu." Ucapnya dengan nada menyombongkan itu.

Aku tahu, bekerja padamu itu seperti menang undian berhadiah, aku hanya kerepotan jika kau terlalu sibuk memerintahku.

"Kapan kau akan pindah?" Tanyaku.

"Besok." Ucapnya, dan tatapan itu terlihat lesu, sepertinya dia tidak bersemangat untuk pindah, kenapa? Bukannya dia peduli dan sangat sayang dengan kakaknya? Mereka akhirnya hidup bersama sebagai kakak-adik, ini kisah yang sedikit mengharukan, aku tak punya saudara, jadi tak begitu tahu rasanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Di lokasi Syuting. **

"Aku sangat merindukanmu." Ucap pria berambut hitam dan senyum manis di wajahnya itu, dia bahkan menggenggam kedua tanganku dan membawanya bersamaan ke hadapan wajahnya.

**Plaak!**

"Sudah berapa kali aku katakan! Jangan menyentuhnya!" Protes Sasuke, dia bahkan menepis kedua tangan pria itu.

"Apa dia masih tak berubah?" Ucap Sai, kami baru bertemu kembali, Sai memiliki sebuah kontrak di luar Konoha dalam beberapa minggu ini, kami jadi tak pernah bertemu, sekarang kami bertemu lagi, tapi dengan tatapan marah seseorang, lagi-lagi mereka akan mendapat tawaran yang sama.

"Kau bekerja pada siapa? Kenapa bersamanya!" Ucap Sasuke, dia terus mengomel-ngomel padaku, apa salah jika bersama seorang teman yang sudah cukup lama tidak bertemu?

"Sepertinya tidak ada perkembangan." Ucap Sai, entah kepada siapa.

"Jangan ikut campur, memangnya ini mengganggu kehidupanmu? Tidak 'kan? Jadi menjauhlah." Ucap Sasuke, tatapannya terlihat sangat serius.

"Jika kau masih tetap seperti ini, aku bisa saja mengambilnya." Ucap Sai. Ha? Mengambil apa? Apa yang sedang mereka perebutkan?

"Pilihlah? Kakimu atau kedua tanganmu yang aku potong." Ucap Sasuke, dia jadi sedang marah, marah yang asli.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke jadi seperti psikopat.

"Sudah, berhentilah saling mengancam." Ucapku, aku lelah jika mereka berdua bertemu.

Hari ini aku sendirian, Kabuto sedang sibuk mengadakan rapat penting dengan Itachi, aku jadi tidak bisa melerai mereka, aku rasa ucapanku tak akan di dengar Sasuke, hanya Kabuto yang akan di dengarnya jika mereka tengah bertengkar.

"Ikut aku." Ucap Sasuke dan tiba-tiba saja menarikku menjauh dari Sai.

"Tu-tunggu, kita akan kemana?" Ucapku, main tarik-tarik saja.

**Toilet pria.**

Untuk apa Sasuke membawaku ke sini!

"A-aku tidak mau masuk! Kenapa harus ke toilet pria!" Ucapku dan berusaha menarik diri darinya.

"Diam dan jangan protes!" Bentak Sasuke. Aku sampai terkejut mendengar nada suaranya, sejujurnya dia sudah mulai jarang membentakku, sekarang kenapa jadi seperti ini lagi? Aku sudah sangat malu jika saja akan melihat pemandangan aneh di dalam toilet pria ini, tapi untung saja, toilet ini sedang kosong. Sasuke membawaku ke arah westafel dan menyalakan kerang airnya.

"Cuci tanganmu hingga bersih, aku sudah sering menegurmu tapi kau selalu saja lupa. Kenapa dengan mudahnya kau membiarkan pria lain menyentuhmu!"

Haa...~ ternyata seperti ini, dia mengingatkanku saat Sasori menyentuhku, Sasuke juga memintaku membersihkan diri, apa mungkin Sasuke melihat mereka seperti kuman? Jika aku bersentuhan dengan mereka, aku akan terjangkit sesuatu, tapi aku tidak pernah memikirkannya sampai ke sana, aku benci Sasori, aku tidak masalah jika Sasuke marah, tapi pada Sai, itu tidak perlu, kami berteman, apanya yang salah? Dia saja yang tidak tahu diri, memangnya kita pacaran? Hubungan ini bahkan hanya sebatas pekerjaan.

"Lain kali jika aku melihatmu di sentuhnya lagi, dia yang akan berhadapan denganku." Ucap Sasuke, menatapnya, dia tidak menatapku, Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya, namun seakan dia sangat marah, tidak seperti marah yang di buat-buat, dia benar-benar marah padaku, apa aku terlihat sebagai orang yang terus membangkang padanya? Aku pikir ini adalah sebuah hak untukku sendiri.

"Bisakah kau berhenti seperti ini?" Ucapku, dan akhirnya dia menatapku. "Kau tau, ini terlalu berlebihan Sasuke, aku pun tidak suka mendapat tekanan seperti ini, jika aku di sentuh mereka-pria lain, kenapa? Kau bahkan bukan suamiku, jadi biarkan aku menentukan apapun sendirian, aku rasa aku berhak bersama orang lain." Tambahku.

"Baiklah, pacaranlah dengan Sai, kau pasti akan senang." Ucapnya dan pergi begitu saja.

Ada apa lagi? Kenapa dia semakin marah? Bergegas keluar dari toilet, aku tidak mau ada pria yang pikir aku sengaja masuk ke toilet pria ini, Sasuke itu benar-benar sulit di pahami, aku pikir aku sudah sangat memahaminya.

Setelahnya,

Dia jadi cuek padaku dan meminta pak Do mengantarku pulang, hari ini Sasuke mulai memindahkan barang-barang dari apartemennya. Setibanya di rumah, berbaring di sofa, aku sudah jarang pulang dan jarang mengurus rumah sendiri, aku jadi kepikiran jika Sasuke marah seperti tadi, katanya pacaran saja dengan Sai, mana mungkin? Kami hanya teman dan Sai juga memperlakukanku sebagai temannya, hanya Sasuke yang terlalu berlebihan.

**Tringg...~**

Sebuah pesan dari nomer.

* * *

**::097XXXXXXXXX**

**Kemasi beberapa barangmu dan pergilah ke bandara. **

**Itachi.**

* * *

Apa? Untuk apa kemasi barang-barang? Mencoba menghubunginya dan nomer ini bisa di hubungi, apa aku sedang di kerjain?

**Ting-ting.**

Sebuah suara klakson mobil, membuka pintu dan pak Do kembali.

"Ada apa pak?" Tanyaku.

"Tuan Itachi memintaku untuk mengantar anda ke bandara." Ucapnya.

"Untuk apa ke bandara?" Ucapku.

"Katanya akan di jelaskan di bandara."

Aku masih tidak mengerti akan hal ini.

**Ending Sakura pov.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal pov.**

Sudah pukul 7 pagi dan Sasuke masih melihat pak Do berada di teras rumah.

"Apa bapak lupa jika harus menjemput Sakura hari ini?" Ucap Sasuke, dia harus bekerja dan Sakura belum juga datang.

"Maafkan saya tuan, nona Sakura menyerahkan ini pada saya saat akan di jemput." Ucap pak Do dan menyerahkan sebuah map coklat.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Saya juga tidak tahu dan belum membaca apapun di dalam."

Sasuke pun mulai membuka map coklat itu dan isinya sebuah surat pengunduran diri.

"Pengunduran diri? Apa Sakura mengatakan sesuatu pada anda?"

"Tidak ada tuan, nona Sakura hanya memintaku untuk memberikan ini pada anda."

Pria ini masih tak percaya dengan surat pengunduran diri Sakura secara tiba-tiba, mengendarai sebuah mobil menuju rumah Sakura dan rumah itu tengah kosong. Memikirkan kembali, kenapa Sakura memilih untuk mengundurkan diri secara sepihak? Kemarin dia memang sangat marah, tapi dia hanya menyuruh Sakura berpacaran dengan Sai, pria bermata onyx ini masih tak mengerti dengan tindakan Sakura secara tiba-tiba, mencoba mendatangi Sai.

"Apa kau sedang menyembunyikan Sakura!" Ucap Sasuke. tiba-tiba saja datang dan malah ingin menyerang Sai.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku bahkan tak bertemu dengannya hari ini." Ucap Sai.

"Sungguh?"

"Sungguh! Ada apa? Sakura kabur darimu? Aku sudah katakan padamu untuk tidak bersikap berlebihan, sekarang apa? Dia pergi dan kau akhirnya menyesal, Sakura mungkin sudah lelah dengan sikapmu itu." Ucap Sai. Dia pun tak tahu jika Sakura akan melakukan hal seperti ini secara tiba-tiba, menghilang dari hadapan Sasuke.

"Kemarin, aku marah padanya dan memintanya pacaran denganmu." Ucap Sasuke.

Pria yang memiliki senyum manis ini menatap datar Sasuke, dia tak tahu harus memberi saran yang tepat pada Sasuke, Sakura juga menyukainya, jika seseorang yang kau sukai dan memintamu bersama orang lain, tentu saja dia akan sangat marah, dan mungkin saja sekarang seperti itulah yang tengah di rasakan Sakura, gadis itu kecewa.

"Apa kau lupa jika dia menolakku? Jangan membuatku mengingat rasa sakit hati itu lagi." Ucap Sai, sedikit kesal.

"Dia selalu punya sikap berbeda saat bersamamu."

"Tentu saja, aku membuatnya nyaman, dan kau membuatnya tersiksa, sikapmu yang akan membuat para gadis tidak betah, kau seharusnya sedikit menurunkan egomu Sasuke."

"Apa aku pantas mendapat ceramah darimu." Ucap Sasuke, di saat seperti ini masih menampakkan sikap angkuhnya.

"Selalu saja, kapan kau bisa lebih menerima ucapan orang-orang di sekitarmu? Sekarang carilah Sakura dan jujurlah padanya, aku juga benci pada orang yang terlalu menarik ulur perasaan seseorang." Sindir Sai.

Sasuke hanya menatapnya, kembali mengendarai mobilnya, dia pun kebingungan untuk mencari Sakura, gadis itu pun tak memiliki teman akrab selain orang yang menurutnya di sukai oleh gadis itu, Sai dan Sakura cukup dekat, tapi Sai pun tak tahu keberadaannya.

Memikirkan seorang pria lagi yang mungkin akan mengganggu Sakura, Sasuke bergegas mendatangi kantor agensi dan mencari Sasori, pria itu tengah berada di ruang latihan.

"Dimana Sakura!" Ucap Sasuke, dia pun sangat marah hingga mencengkeraman kerah baju Sasori.

"A-apa yang kau katakan? Aku tidak tahu Sakura ada dimana." Ucap Sasori, dia pun sangat terkejut, tiba-tiba Sasuke datang dan seperti ingin menghajarnya.

"Sasuke, ada apa? jangan seperti ini, Sasori sedang latihan." Ucap seorang pelatih, beberapa kru dan artis lainnya pun ada yang tengah latihan, mereka tak percaya jika Sasuke sampai berani bersikap seperti itu pada artis yang masih terhitung baru di agensi ini.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, dimana Sakura?" Ucap Sasuke, dia pun tak memperdulikan siapapun.

"Aku sungguh tak tahu!" Tegas Sasori, dia tak percaya jika Sasuke malah mencarinya jika gadis itu menghilang.

Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dengan cukup kasar.

"Kau itu pacarnya, seharusnya kau lebih tahu dia berada di mana." Ucap Sasori dan ucapannya itu di dengar oleh seluruh orang-orang yang berada di ruangan itu.

Beberapa dari mereka berbisik tak percaya jika Sasuke si artis dengan dengan tampang bak es ini sudah memiliki pasangan, dan dia adalah gadis yang bekerja padanya.

"Ada apa? Dia mencampakkanmu? Aku senang mendengarnya, mungkin Sakura sudah bosan padamu." Ucap Sasori.

**Bughht!**

Suara terkejut pun terdengar setelah sebuah pukulan melayang ke arah perut Sasori.

"Aku rasa itu pantas untukmu." Ucap Sasuke dan tatapan itu menajam.

"Sasuke, sudah, hentikan!" Tegur seorang pelatih dan menjauhkan Sasuke dari Sasori . "Sasori kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya pada pria berambut merah itu.

"Maaf, dan lanjutkan latihannya, lagi pula dia tidak akan mati jika hanya mendapat pukulan seperti itu." Ucap Sasuke dan bergegas pergi.

Mereka menyayangkan atas sikap Sasuke yang tak pernah berubah, pria itu memang sangat terkenal, namun tetap saja selalu memperlihatkan sikap buruknya.

Sasuke masih berusaha mencari Sakura, kembali menghubungi nomer ponsel itu, tetap saja Sasuke tak bisa menghubungi Sakura, nomernya akan selalu terdengar tengah di nonaktifkan.

Rasa kesalnya pun memuncak, mencarinya kemana pun, Sasuke tidak menemukannya, menghubungi beberapa orang kepercayaannya dan meminta mereka mencari Sakura.

Sementara itu.

"Aku yakin Sasuke akan marah besar padamu." Ucap Kabuto pada Itachi.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...~

sorry nih, agak lama lagi update, author tengah punya kesibukan selain kerja, jadi cukup kurang waktu untuk update lagi hehehe, tapi ini nggak akan lama update, maksudnya nggak sampe berbulan-bulan hingga tahunan, author juga udah pengen ini cepat kelar... XD

chapter kali ini, author memunculkan kembali Sasori dan Sai, author kangen mereka dalam fic ini.

.

.

See you next chapter!


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. Di larang mengcopy tanpa seijin author.

**.**

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**Enjoy for read**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**Don't like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**[ Chapter 38 ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**\- Gedung utama perusahaan Uchiha –**

"Sekian rapat hari ini." Ucap Kabuto.

Orang-orang pun mulai meninggalkan ruang rapat, sementara Kabuto dan Itachi masih berada di dalamnya.

"Kabar terakhir dari pabrik bahan pengolah parfum kita, mereka meminta tambahan bahan untuk pemesanan berikutnya, beberapa forum tengah ramai membicarakan tentang parfum baru keluaran kita dan menjadikan Sasuke sebagai modelnya."

"Pengaruh artis cukup besar juga, aku tak menyangka jika Sasuke sudah menjadi orang yang cukup berpengaruh." Ucap Itachi.

"Ini adalah pencapaiannya semenjak menggeluti dunia keartisannya. Lalu, akhir-akhir ini orang-orang kita sedang di buat sibuk oleh Sasuke, apa kau tak mengatakannya saja?" Ucap Kabuto.

"Bukannya kita sedang membantu mereka?" Ucap Itachi.

"Mereka sampai bingung untuk mengatakan kabar di mana gadis itu berada."

"Tenang saja, Sasuke akan baik-baik pada mereka, meskipun dia akan sedikit mengamuk."

"Aku tak percaya, apa kau mendengar dari mereka sendiri?"

"Apa yang membuat mereka sampai tak tahan ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya?"

"Mereka sedikit mendapat siksaan jika tak berbicara jujur, sebaiknya kau hentikan, jika tidak, orang-orang kita akan di habisi oleh adikmu sendiri."

"Aku baru saja bermain dengan tenang, kenapa dia tidak bisa menahan diri?"

Kabuto terlihat menghela napas, Itachi dan semua rencananya hanya akan membuatnya pusing dan juga dia pun bingung mengatasi Sasuke yang tengah mengamuk dan tengah sibuk mencari Sakura.

"Dia hanya terlalu meninggikan egonya hingga tak bisa mengatakan apapun, bagaimana pun juga, aku tahu jika Sasuke memiliki perasaan terhadapnya."

"Tapi dia tak pernah berbicara lebih baik pada Sakura."

"Aku rasa Sasuke hanya takut menyakitinya, jangan lupa jika kasus Hanare akan terus membayanginya."

"Aku tahu, aku hanya ingin dia lebih jujur."

**Braak!**

Pintu ruangan rapat yang di buka paksa, Itachi dan Kabuto menghentikan pembicaraan mereka, Sasuke tiba-tiba datang pada mereka.

"Aku tak ingin memohon, tapi bantu aku mencari Sakura, sudah beberapa hari dia menghilang, dia tidak berada di rumah orang tuanya, mau pun di rumahnya, aku yakin jika hanya kakak yang bisa membantuku." Ucap Sasuke.

Kabuto menahan diri, dia tidak boleh tertawa di saat Sasuke tengah bersama mereka, dan sekarang, Sasuke malah meminta tolong pada Itachi, dialah sumber dari kesibukan Sasuke beberapa hari ini.

"Untuk apa aku menolongmu, Sasuke? Jika kau ingin seorang _baby sitter_ baru, aku akan mendapatkannya untukmu."

"Aku tidak mau! Untuk apa mencari _baby sitter_ yang baru! Aku ingin Sakura kembali padaku!" Tegas Sasuke, dia pun kesal mendengar ucapan Itachi.

"Tenanglah, Sasuke, aku hanya tak percaya jika gadis itu sangat penting, aku masih memikirkan jika kau tak perlu sibuk mengurusnya."

"Aku ingin kakak mencarinya, hanya itu saja, tidak perlu membuat hal ini menjadi rumit."

"Sejujurnya aku juga tak bisa membantu."

"Apa? Kakak paling bisa melakukan hal ini, orang-orang kita bahkan tak berguna! Bagaimana mereka tak bisa menemukan gadis itu! Apa dia keluar dari planet bumi hingga tidak bisa temukan!" Kesal Sasuke.

Itachi menatap Kabuto, dan pria berkacamata itu mengalihkan tatapannya, dia tak ingin mencari masalah dengan Sasuke.

"Baiklah, beri aku satu alasan agar bisa membantumu, aku ingin alasan yang logis hingga bisa membuatku tergerak." Ucap Itachi.

"Aku menyukainya, aku sangat menyukainya, aku tidak ingin wanita lain, aku hanya ingin bersamanya, bisakah kakak melakukan ini untukku? Aku- aku tidak bisa hidup jika tak bersamanya." Ucap Sasuke.

Kabuto semakin kesulitan menahan dirinya, dia harus tetap tenang di saat seperti ini, Sasuke akan sangat jujur pada Itachi, dia pun mengatakan sesuatu yang menurutnya, ini sangat bertolak belakangan dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aku tak percaya." Ucap Itachi, sedikit menggoda adiknya.

"A-aku sudah mengatakannya, apa yang membuatmu tidak percaya? Aku menyukai Sakura!" Kesal Sasuke, wajahnya pun sedikit merona.

"Sungguh? Apa ini sama dengan perasaanmu sebelumnya dengan Hanare?" Ucap Itachi, sebuah tatapan serius di perlihatkannya.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, dia tahu, jika dulunya dia memiliki hubungan yang tak sehat dengan Hanare, apalagi Sasuke sempat mengatakan pada Itachi jika hanya Hanare yang memahaminya dan dia mungkin tak akan bisa hidup jika hanya seorang diri.

"Katakan Sasuke, Hanare dan Sakura adalah gadis yang berbeda. Pikirkan baik-baik tentang apa yang kau rasakan sekarang."

"Aku tahu! Jangan menyamakannya dengan Hanare, semua sudah berlalu, aku ingin bersamanya, aku tidak akan melakukan sesuatu apapun yang menyakitinya." Tegas Sasuke.

"Apa itu cukup?" Ucap Itachi, tapi pada Kabuto.

"Sakura adalah gadis yang polos dan baik, dia pun memiliki rasa peduli padamu, tapi aku harap kau benar-benar menjaganya dan bersikap baik padanya." Ucap Kabuto.

"Kalian masih berpikiran jika aku pria yang jahat? Aku sungguh tidak akan melukai Sakura." Ucap Sasuke.

Keduanya kompak mengangguk setelah mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Aku berjanji, jika aku melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padanya, kalian bisa menghukumku." Ucap Sasuke.

Kabuto dan Itachi saling bertatapan, setelahnya, keduanya hanya menatap datar pada Sasuke.

"Kenapa masih tidak percaya juga? Kalian seharusnya percaya padaku dan juga kalian harus membantuku." Ucap Sasuke, kali ini tatapannya terlihat sedih, Sasuke sampai putus asa untuk mencari Sakura.

"Aku jadi tak tega padanya." Bisik Kabuto pada Itachi.

"Aku hanya tengah memastikan jika adikku telah berubah, seperti yang kau ucapkan, gadis itu membawa pengaruh baik baginya." Bisik Itachi.

"Hey, apa kalian tidak melupakanku? Aku sudah lelah membujuk kalian, kenapa masih tetap tidak membantuku? Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kalian mau membantuku?" Kesal Sasuke, merasa malu dengan apa yang sudah di ucapkannya tadi.

Keduanya hanya tersenyum dan Sasuke tak mengerti, memikirkan jika Itachi dan Kabuto telah menjadi kompak untuk mem_bully_nya.

**Ending normal Pov.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura pov. **

Menatap sekitar, restoran ini sangat mewah, pelayanan yang profesional, suasana yang nyaman, interior yang memanjakan mata dan juga makanan yang sangat enak.

Hari ini, aku datang ke sebuah restoran lainnya lagi, sebelumnya aku mendatangi restoran yang sudah terdaftar dalam list reservasi yang di berikan Itachi padaku, aku tak mengerti, saat itu Itachi tiba-tiba memintaku ke bandara, dia memberitahukan beberapa daftar restoran, toko, mall, spa, dan masih banyak lagi tempat untuk di kunjungi, lalu sebuah kartu hitam di berikan padaku, katanya untuk jaga-jaga dan juga sebuah tiket pesawat menuju kota Ame.

Katanya, jalan-jalanlah untuk sesaat, dia ingin aku berlibur selama beberapa hari ini, dia tahu jika selama ini Sasuke jarang memberiku libur, tapi melihat list tempat yang sudah di revervasi ini, aku rasa tak cukup hanya dalam beberapa hari saja, orang kaya yang benar-benar gila menghabiskan uang hanya untuk gadis sepertiku.

Lalu, aku sedikit khawatir dengan Sasuke, siapa yang akan bersamanya? Akhir-akhir ini pun Kabuto sangat sibuk hingga hanya aku yang mengurusnya, aku hanya tak ingin membuat Sasuke kesulitan selama bekerja, Itachi mengatakan jika dia yang akan mengawasi Sasuke untuk sementara waktu, tipe kakak yang baik, aku jadi tak perlu khawatir lagi, semoga saja mereka tak bertengkar, Sasuke tipe yang sangat cepat emosi.

Awalnya ini terlalu dadakan, liburan yang sangat tiba-tiba, dan berbagai alasan Itachi seperti sedikit mengganjal bagiku, dia memberikan semua kemewahan ini hanya untukku dengan alasan bayaran selama aku bekerja pada Sasuke dan menjaganya, aku bahkan belum cukup setahun untuk bekerja padanya dan juga, aku tak begitu pandai menjaganya, padahal aku bekerja padanya, tapi selalu saja marah-marah padanya, seharusnya aku harus lebih sabar saat menghadapinya, pekerjaan apapun tidak ada yang akan mudah, aku rasa itu adalah hal yang aku dapat dari bekerja pada Sasuke, jika aku mendapat keuntungan, aku yakin ada kerja keras dari sana.

"Silahkan, pesanan anda nona." Ucap ramah seorang pelayan, menaruh menu utama dari restoran ini, semua makanannya sangat enak, jika terus seperti ini, aku yakin akan tiba-tiba menggemuk.

Baiklah, aku benar-benar akan menikmati hidup mewah ini sejenak.

Setelah dari restoran, mendatangi sebuah spa, aku akan melakukan banyak hal, memikirkan jika apa benar Itachi yang mereservasi semua ini? Seperti dia sangat pandai memanjakan hati wanita, semua tagihan akan di berikan atas nama Uchiha Itachi, seorang gadis akan sangat beruntung jika bersamanya.

Menutupi jalan-jalan hari ini dengan berkunjung ke sebuah mall terkenal dan terbesar di Ame, mall ini ada di daftar jalan-jalan yang di berikan Itachi, mall ini milik perusahaan Uchiha dan aku tak akan terkejut jika mendapati beberapa toko yang berada di dalamnya dan menggunakan Sasuke sebagai model mereka, memasuki sebuah toko parfum.

"Ini adalah parfum yang tengah di rekomendasikan." Ucap seorang pegawai toko ini padaku.

Mencoba mencium wanginya, ini jadi terkesan seperti bau tubuh Sasuke, apa yang aku pikirkan! Bagaimana bisa parfum ini jadi mirip apa yang di gunakan Sasuke? Tidak-tidak, mungkin hanya pemikiranku saja, aku jadi teringat setiap dia memelukku, aku bisa mencium wangi tubuhnya, berhenti memikirkan hal konyol itu!

"Aku ingin ini, tolong di bungkuskan." Ucapku, aku jadi membelikannya, mungkin ini bisa menjadi oleh-oleh untuk Sasuke.

Memberikan kartu yang di berikan Itachi padaku, dia sudah mengatakan jika tidak boleh menggunakan uang pribadi, aku meng-iya-kan saja setiap ucapannya, jika benar ini adalah bayaran untuk hasil kerja kerasku, akan aku nikmati.

"Nona, tidak perlu membayarnya, barangnya gratis diberikan dari manajer kami." Ucap pegawai itu dan mengembalikan kartu yang aku berikan.

"Gratis? Sungguh?" Ucapku tak percaya.

"Iya, apa masih ingin memilih barang lainnya?" Tanyanya lagi.

"A-apa masih di gratiskan?"

"Begitulah, ini perintah atasan saya."

Gilaa! Aku sampai ingin pingsan dengan semua hal ini, jika saja aku orang yang tak tahu diri, toko ini akan aku borong.

"Ehem. Tidak ada lagi, terima kasih." Ucapku, aku tidak perlu barang-barang yang terlalu banyak, lebih baik parfum kecil ini saja untuk Sasuke.

"Terima kasih, silahkan datang kembali." Ucapnya ramah.

Aku yakin ini karena ulah Itachi, lagi pula setelah memperhatikan pemilik parfum ini, perusahaan Uchiha yang tertera di setiap barangnya.

Sejujurnya untuk pertama kalinya aku datang ke Ame, kota yang indah, aku tak perlu sulit untuk kemana pun, seorang supir pribadi dan sebuah mobil akan mengantarku kemana-mana.

Dan perjalanan untuk hari ini berakhir, kembali ke hotel tempat aku menginap, di dalamnya seperti sebuah apartemen dan cukup luas, membuang diri di ranjang yang sangat empuk ini, aku sedikit merindukan Sasuke, tapi ponselku menjadi sebuah jaminan, orang macam apa yang mengancam kau harus berlibur dan menyita ponselmu agar kau melakukan semua rencana yang telah di buatnya. Aku jadi tidak bisa menghubunginya, apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa pekerjaannya lancar-lancar saja? Dia seperti anak kecil yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun dengan baik, badannya saja yang besar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Esoknya.**

Aku kembali melakukan list perjalanan yang telah di buat ini, selanjutnya kemana ya?

Berhenti di sebuah taman hiburan **Konoha Land**, di sini begitu ramai, banyak wahana dan aku sangat ingin mencobanya, tapi saat akan naik, rasanya jadi membosankan, jika saja Sasuke datang bersamaku, ini akan menjadi sangat menyenangkan, tersadar akan pemikiranku sendiri, untuk apa mengajak Sasuke? Untuk apa menghabiskan waktu menyenangkan ini bersamanya? Itu hanya pemikiran buruk, seharusnya akan menyenangkan jika dia pun memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku, aku hanya terlalu berharap, Sasuke terlalu tinggi untuk ku gapai.

Langkahku terhenti, menemukan seorang anak laki-laki, kira-kira masih berumur 3 tahun, dia menangis dan tak ada seorang pun yang peduli padanya.

"Kenapa menangis disini adik kecil?" Ucapku, mengambil sebuah tissu dalam tas kecilku dan melap air matanya.

"Ibu...!" Ucapnya dan memelukku.

"Eh? A-aku bukan ibumu." Ucapku, bingung dan panik, namun anak itu tak mau melepaskan pelukannya, dia pun memelukku erat.

"Ibu, aku rindu ibu." Ucapnya.

Aku masih bingung akan hal ini, tapi mendengar nada suaranya, dia terdengar sangat sedih. Sebaiknya membawanya kebagian informasi.

"Aku menemukannya di area wahana bermain anak-anak." Ucapku pada seorang pegawai di sana.

"Baiklah, akan kami sampaikan."

Mereka mulai mengumumkan ciri-ciri anak hilang ini, aku tak percaya jika pada akhirnya menemaninya di sini, dia terus menempel padaku dan tidak ingin melepaskanku.

Aku ingin pergi, aku ingin naik wahana-wahana itu, tapi anak ini tidak mau melepaskanku dan terus memanggilku ibu.

"Kau bisa pergi nona, biarkan kami mengurus anak ini, mungkin sebentar lagi orang tuanya akan datang." Ucap pegawai itu.

"Baiklah." Akhirnya aku bisa pergi.

"Jangan pergi! Ibu jangan pergi! hikss..~" Anak kecil itu menahanku, dia pun mulai menahanku dan menangis sekeras mungkin. "Jangan buang aku ibu." Ucapnya lagi.

Beberapa orang mulai menatap ke arahku, mereka akan semakin salah paham jika berpikiran aku sengaja meninggalkan anak ini dan membuat berita bohong jika dia anak hilang.

"A-aku sungguh belum punya anak dan belum menikah!" Tegasku, berusaha menepis pikiran buruk mereka, setidaknya kalian bisa percaya padaku, anak ini bahkan tak mirip denganku.

Anak kecil ini pun tak berhenti menangis, dia terus menahanku seperti benar akulah ibunya, ini merepotkan.

"Begini saja, bawalah dia sejenak, jika orang tuanya sudah berada di sini, akan kami sampaikan pada anda." Ucap mereka.

Itu bukan sebuah solusi, tapi itu sebuah masalah baru bagiku, aku tak ingin pergi bersama anak ini, dia pun tetap memanggilku dengan sebutan ibu, kemana orang tua anak ini!

Pada akhirnya, aku tak ingin mendapat masalah, mengajak anak kecil itu, dia pun terlihat semangat untuk naik wahana bersamaku, aku jadi seperti seorang ibu tengah membawa anaknya jalan-jalan, tapi aku rasa ini jauh lebih baik, aku jadi tidak sendirian

"Siapa namamu?" Tanyaku, meskipun dia menangis memanggilku ibunya, aku yakin dia bukan anak yang bodoh.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

update...!

.

.

See you next chapter... ~


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. Di larang mengcopy tanpa seijin author.

**.**

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**Enjoy for read**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**Don't like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**[ Chapter 39 ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Siapa namamu?" Tanyaku, meskipun dia menangis memanggilku ibunya, aku yakin dia bukan anak yang bodoh.

"Inari!" Tegasnya, dia tidak lagi terlihat sedih setelah bersenang-senang bersamaku, anak yang aneh.

"Lalu, dimana kedua orang tuamu?" Tanyaku, penasaran.

Anak kecil itu terdiam, dia tak ingin menjawabnya, baiklah, aku tidak akan menanyakannya lagi, mungkin orang tuanya akan segera mencarinya, lagi pula para staf wahana ini sudah menginformasikannya, anak kecil dengan rambut hitam pendek dan pupil hitamnya itu, dia jadi mengingatkanku pada Sasuke walaupun mereka tak mirip, hanya kesannya saja.

Hingga sore harinya, aku tak mendapat kabar panggilan apa-apa dari bagian informasi, kembali mendatangi bangunan itu dan mereka juga tak tahu, sejak di umumkan hingga sekarang, tidak ada orang tua yang melapor jika anaknya hilang atau datang untuk menemui anaknya.

Menatapnnya, dia jadi terlihat sedih, tangan kecil itu terus menggenggam tanganku, sebaiknya aku membawanya ke kantor polisi, tidak mungkin dia terus bersamaku, aku pun tidak ingin di kira tengah menculik seorang anak jika benar anak ini memiliki orang tua.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain, kau harus ikut bersamaku ke kantor polisi, aku akan mencari kedua orang tuamu." Ucapku.

"Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau! Aku ingin bersama ibu!" Rengeknya.

Ya ampun! Masalah macam apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba ada anak kecil yang terus menganggapku ibunya? Aku pun tidak bisa marah dan membentaknya, kali ini saja, aku harus bersabar, sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk ke kantor polisi, mereka mungkin akan salah paham juga.

Kembali ke hotel, tak lupa mengajak anak kecil itu, pria yang terus mengantarku sedikit kebingungan, dia melihatku membawa anak kecil yang entah dari mana.

"Mungkin saja dia anak yang kabur." Ucap pria itu sebelum aku masuk ke kamar hotel dan membiarkan anak kecil itu masuk duluan.

"Tolong bantu aku mencari kedua orang tuanya." Ucapku, aku tak bisa bergerak jika anak itu terus menempel padaku.

"Baik, akan saya usahakan."

"Terima kasih." Ucapku.

Anak itu terlihat tidak rewel atau bandel, dia duduk manis di sofa menungguku selesai berbicara.

"Mandi dan kita makan malam." Ucapku.

"Tidak mau!" Tegasnya dan berusaha kabur.

"Jangan seperti itu, kau harus mandi!" Ucapku.

Aku jadi harus menyeretnya ke kamar mandi, aku pikir dia anak yang patuh, nyatanya tidak, dia sangat keras kepala dan tidak ingin mandi, pada akhirnya aku harus memandikannya, seperti kau tengah menjadi seorang ibu dan tak lupa memakaikan pakaianku, aku lupa untuk membeli pakaian untuknya.

"Sementara pakailah kaosku, besok kita akan membeli pakaian untukmu." Ucapku, untung saja dia cocok mengenakan kaos itu meskipun terlihat sangat longgar pada tubuhnya, dia jadi sangat menggemaskan.

Tidak perlu mengajaknya ke restoran dan meminta pelayanan kamar untuk membawa makan malam kami.

"Kau sungguh tak ingin menceritakan siapa dirimu?" Tanyaku, masih mencoba mengorek informasi darinya.

"Aku akan tinggal bersama ibu." Ucapnya.

Siapa ibumu! Aku bahkan tak punya suami! Bagaimana bisa punya anak!

"Dengarkan, aku bukan warga di kota Ame, dan setelah ini aku akan pulang ke Konoha, kau tidak mungkin terus bersamaku, jadi jujurlah dan aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Ucapku, aku harap dia mengerti dengan ucapanku itu, tinggal dua hari dan jalan-jalan ini berakhir, aku akhirnya bisa kembali ke Konoha.

Lagi-lagi terdiam dan wajahnya terlihat cemberut, jika dia bukan anak yang kabur, apa dia mendapat perlakukan buruk dari kedua orang tuanya hingga dia tidak ingin pulang? Aku jadi pusing memikirkan anak ini, jika melihatnya, dia tidak mengalami tindakan kekerasan, bahkan tubuhnya terlihat terawat dan pakaiannya sangat bagus sebelumnya, aku jadi memikirkan banyak opsi tentang anak ini.

"Aku tidak akan bertanya apa-apa lagi, jadi mungkin kau bisa menemaniku jalan-jalan hingga aku bisa kembali ke Konoha." Ucapku.

Wajahnya semakin tertunduk dan terlihat sedih.

"Ayolah, jangan seperti itu, kau boleh memanggilku ibu, lagi pula aku senang terhadap anak-anak." Ucapku.

Hari ini pun berakhir dengan aku mendapat seorang anak laki-laki yang terus memanggilku 'ibu', dia tertidur dengan nyenyak setelah makan malam kami, tak banyak hal yang bisa kami cerita bersama, dia memilih diam setiap aku menanyakan tentang jati dirinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua hari itu pun berlalu, aku menikmati waktu akhir liburan ini bersama Inari, dia anak yang baik, bahkan selalu ceria, aku jadi tak sendirian dan dia akan terus menemaniku, mulai mengemasi barang, aku harap akan segera menemukan kedua orangnya sebelum kembali ke Konoha.

"Aku akan segera pulang, jadi kali ini tolong jujur padaku." Ucapku, berusaha membuatnya berbicara.

"Jangan pergi!" Ucapnya dan memelukku erat.

Aku tidak bisa seperti ini.

Sebuah ketukan di pintu, melepaskan Inari dan memintanya menunggu sebentar, berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya, seorang pria yang akan mengantarku selama di Ame dan juga seorang pria tua.

"Maaf sudah membuat anda repot." Ucap pria tua itu.

"Anda siapa?" Tanyaku.

"Beliau ini adalah kakek dari anak laki-laki yang bersama anda, tuan Tazuna." Jelas pria itu.

"Begitu ya. Masuklah." Ucapku dan aku bisa melihat Inari dengan tatapan marahnya.

"Inari, ayo kita pulang." Ucap kakek Tazuna.

"Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau pulang! Dasar orang tua jahat!" Ucapnya, dan dia terlihat sangat marah.

Aku tak mengerti dengan keadaan ini, tapi aku harus mencoba membantunya.

"Inari kau tidak boleh berbicara kasar seperti itu." Tegurku.

Matanya pun terlihat berkaca-kaca, tatapannya menjadi sedih, suaraku memang cukup keras dan seperti tengah membentak, tapi aku tak suka saat dia berbicara seperti itu pada pria yang katanya kakeknya.

"Ibu...~" Lirihnya dan membuatku sampai luluh, aku jadi kasihan padanya.

"Bisa kita berbicara?" Ucap kakek Tazuna padaku.

"Tentu."

"Aku ikut, kau tak boleh mengambil ibuku lagi." Ucap Inari.

Aku masih punya banyak waktu untuk meluruskan masalah ini. Lalu, pria tua bernama Tazuna ini menceritakan jika ayah dan ibu Inari telah meninggal saat kecelakaan, dia pun menjadi anak yatim-piatu saat masih berumur 2 tahun, selama ini kakek Tazuna yang merupakan ayah dari ibunya, menjadi wali untuk Inari dan terus membesarkannya, kakek Tazuna bingung harus menceritakan bagaimana kedua orang tua Inari, dia pun terus berbohong hingga Inari memahaminya dengan salah paham, Inari berpikir jika karna kakek Tazuna, kedua orang tuanya pergi.

"Nona cukup mirip dengan ibunya, jadi mungkin dia pikir anda adalah ibunya." Ucapnya.

Menatap Inari, dia hanya merangkul lenganku dan menyembunyikan wajahnya itu.

"Begitu rupanya, aku tahu ini cukup sulit untuk anda menjelaskannya dan mungkin saja masih cukup sulit untuk di terima oleh Inari."

"Aku minta maaf dan terima kasih telah menjaga Inari selama beberapa hari ini. Sebelumnya, dia kabur dan kami tak tahu Inari berada dimana." Jelas kakek Tazuna.

Aku tak percaya jika anak kecil berumur 3 tahun ini pergi ke wahana bermain sendirian dan tanpa ada orang dewasa yang mendampinginya, bagaimana bisa? Aku rasa dia anak yang cukup kuat dan tak takut untuk berkeliaran sendirian.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga sedikit tertolong karenanya, jalan-jalanku berakhir dengan menyenangkan. Inari, maaf, aku bukan ibumu dan juga aku minta maaf untuk hari ini kebersamaan kita sudah berakhir, aku harus kembali ke Konoha." Ucapku.

"Jangan pergi, kakak, aku akan menjadi anak yang baik dan tidak berbohong padamu lagi." Ucapnya, dia pun mulai menangis lagi, dasar cengeng, sekarang dia sudah berbicara lebih jujur padaku, tidak ada panggilan 'ibu' lagi, dia memanggilku 'kakak'.

"Mungkin jika aku datang berkunjung ke kota Ame lagi, kita akan bertemu, jadi sekarang bertemanlah denganku." Ucapku dan tersenyum.

Awalnya cukup sulit bagi Inari, dia tidak ingin melepaskanku, pada akhirnya dia mau membiarkanku pergi dan berhenti untuk bersedih, ada-ada saja, aku tak tahu jika akan mendapat masalah keci seperti ini, tapi tidak masalah, aku jadi mendapat teman kecilku, dia anak kecil yang hebat, di saat anak seusianya mungkin tak memahami apapun, dia sangat cepat mengerti segalanya.

Setelah berkemas dan aku tak menyangka mereka akan mengantarku ke bandara, Inari sampai memintaku untuk menggendongnya, cukup berat, dia anak laki-laki yang berat, katanya dia ingin di gendong olehku sebelum aku pergi dan mungkin akan sulit bertemu dengannya, itu benar, aku ke sini pun karena sebuah keberuntungan dari kak Itachi, jika bukan karenanya, aku tak akan jalan-jalan gratis ke kota Ame, tapi janjiku pada Inari, aku akan menepatinya, mungkin suatu saat aku akan ke kota Ame dengan biaya sendiri.

Tak lupa berterima kasih pada pria yang terus mengantarku.

"Aku akan merindukan kakak." Ucap Inari, dia jadi terlihat sedih dan aku jadi tidak tega padanya.

"Aku akan datang lagi, jadi tenang saja." Ucapku, sedikit memberinya semangat.

"Jika nona Sakura datang lagi, kami yang akan menjamu anda." Ucap kakek Tazuna.

"Terima kasih." Ucapku, aku jadi dapat teman dan seperti mendapat keluarga baru disini.

"Sakura!"

Teriakan ini, menolah dan seseorang menghampiriku dengan sangat cepat, meskipun menggunakan topi dan kacamata itu, aku tetap mengenalinya.

"Sasuke?" Ucapku.

"Apa-apaan ini? Dari mana saja kau! Kenapa pergi begitu saja!" Ucapnya, kesal, kacamata itu di bukannya dan onyx itu menatap Inari dan kakek Tazuna. "Oh, begini rupanya, kau sekarang lebih memilih pria tua ini dan hidup bersamanya, bahkan mengasuh seorang anak."

Apa? Gila, apa yang Sasuke pikirkan tentang Inari dan kakek Tazuna?

"Apa maksudmu?" Ucapku, tak mengerti.

"Jangan pura-pura Sakura!" Teriaknya.

Sasuke terlihat sangat marah.

"Sasuke, kita harus pergi." Ucap seseorang yang tengah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Jangan memerintahku!" Tegasnya dan sontak saja beberapa pasang mata mantap ke arahnya.

"Kau seharusnya tidak seperti ini, kapan aku mengusirmu? Kau benar-benar membuatku muak." Ucap Sasuke padaku.

"Muak? Kau yang membuatku muak! Seenaknya saja melakukan hal yang tidak aku mengerti, sekarang malah menuduhku yang tidak-tidak. Aku benci padamu!" Ucapku. Mengabaikannya dan pamit pada Inari, kakek Tazuna, dan pria yang terus mengantarku.

"Mau kemana kau! Hey!" Teriaknya, aku tidak peduli, aku sudah harus masuk untuk jam keberangkatanku. "Sakura!" Teriaknya, lagi dan aku tetap tidak akan peduli.

Setelah beberapa hari tidak bertemu, aku pikir dia akan meminta maaf atas sikapnya yang sebelumnya, tapi aku terlalu berharap, Sasuke adalah tipe yang egois, aku tidak perlu memperdulikannya, mungkin jika berbicara pada kak Itachi, dia akan membantuku bebas dari pekerjaan _baby sitter_ ini, menoleh, aku pikir dia kan terus teriak dan mengejarku, Sasuke jadi kewalahan, beberapa fans gilanya akhirnya tahu jika itu Sasuke, mereka pun mulai mengerumuninya dan para petugas bandara harus bergerak cepat mengamankannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Konoha ]**

"Selamat datang kembali." Ucapnya.

Aku tak menyangka jika kak Itachi sendiri yang akan menjemputku, mobil limosin mewah yang terlalu mencolok.

"Bagaimana liburanmu?" Tanyanya.

"Menyenangkan dan sangat mewah, aku pikir, ini akan menjadi liburan biasa saja, tapi aku rasa kak Itachi terlalu berlebihan."

"Tidak-tidak, ini bayaran yang pantas untukmu."

Menghela napas, aku kembali mengingat Sasuke dan tuduhannya yang tidak jelas.

"Ada apa? Apa sesuatu terjadi disana?" Tanyanya. Kak Itachi ini seperti tipe yang cepat peka, dia sangat bertolak belakang dengan adiknya yang sangat kekanak-kanakan.

"Aku bertemu Sasuke di bandara."

"Lalu?"

"Sebelumnya, saat liburan, aku menemukan seorang anak kecil di wahana taman bermain, hanya kebetulan saja, aku jadi mengajak ke hotel dan mencoba mencari keluarganya, dia mungkin saja anak hilang, akhirnya aku bertemu walinya, dia hanya tinggal bersama kakeknya, kedua orang tuanya telah meninggal dan anak itu terus memanggilku ibunya, karena kata kakeknya, aku mirip ibunya, lalu, untuk berterima kasih karena aku telah menjaga cucunya, mereka menemaniku liburan hingga mengantarku ke bandara, aku tak tahu jika Sasuke pun ada di bandara Ame, dia salah paham dengan menuduhku punya hubungan dengan kakek Tazuna bahkan mengadopsi anak, gila! Dia benar-benar membuatku kesal. Aku sudah berhadap jika bertemu kembali, dia akan meminta maaf atas sikapnya, selalu saja seenaknya padaku, aku bahkan bukan pacarnya! Ada apa dengannya!" Berhenti berbicara, aku tidak sadar jika tengah berhadapan dengan kak Itachi. "Ma-maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menjelekkan Sasuke, aku hanya tak tahan bersamanya. Aku sempat berpikir untuk berhenti bekerja padanya, tapi aku masih terikat kontrak yang tak tahu sampai kapan akan berakhir." Ucapku, aku menceritakan sedikit apa yang terjadi padaku selama di kota Ame.

Akhirnya aku sampai di mana aku tak bisa bertahan lagi dengan segala perasaan yang tidak jelas ini, aku cukup buruk untuk menggabungkan masalah perasaan dengan pekerjaan, sekarang aku jadi sangat marah padanya dan berharap tidak perlu bertemu lagi untuk selamanya.

"Jadi, kau ingin aku membantumu?"

"Bukannya aku bosan atau apa untuk bekerja dengan Sasuke, tapi-" menggantungkan kalimatku, aku hanya tak mengerti dengan setiap tingkah lakunya padaku, apalagi dia akan sangat marah jika aku terlihat akrab dengan Sai atau pria lainnya, dia bahkan mengatakan dengan tegas jika tidak menyukaiku, jadi aku pikir itu bukan sebuah rasa cemburu, dia mungkin hanya senang jika mem-bully-ku agar pria lain takut mendekatiku, aku menyesal memiliki perasaan terhadapnya. "-Tapi, aku tidak ingin terus merasa salah paham." Ucapku, lesu, mungkin sudah saatnya aku harus pergi dan tak perlu memikirkannya lagi.

"Sejujurnya yang membuat Sasuke marah adalah karena aku meminta pak Do memberikan surat pengunduran dirimu." Ucapnya dan membuatku terkejut.

"Su-sungguh!"

Tanpa mengatakannya pun, kak Itachi sudah melakukan apa yang aku ingin lakukan.

"Sekarang kau tak perlu bekerja padanya lagi, aku butuh seorang penanggung jawab di perusahaan, bekerjalah padaku."

Ini semacam kau keluar dari singa ganas dan memasuki area dimana seekor harimau sedang menunggumu, meskipun aku tahu sikap kak Itachi begitu baik, tapi aku tak tahu dia akan seperti apa jika bekerja padanya.

"Tidak perlu, terima kasih atas tawarannya, mungkin aku akan mencari kerja sendiri." Tolakku, aku ingin benar-benar lepas dari kedua Uchiha ini.

"Aku menawarkan gaji dan tunjangan yang besar, lalu sebuah perlindungan."

"Perlindungan?"

"Hn, aku sempat mendengar Sasuke mengacau di tempat kerjamu yang dulu saat kalian sedang dalam masalah."

Dari mana kak Itachi tahu jika Sasuke melakukan hal itu? Dia bahkan tahu aku sempat bekerja di tempat lain, tapi itu benar, Sasuke sampai memaksaku untuk kembali padanya, tidak ada pilihan lain, bahkan rekan kerjaku di Nice-market itu lebih peduli pada perintah Sasuke.

"Bagaimana Sakura? Aku akan melindungimu, Sasuke tidak akan berhak mengeluarkanmu dari perusahaan bahkan memaksamu kembali bekerja padanya."

Ini tawaran yang cukup bagus, aku akan banyak untung dan juga terlepas dari Sasuke, aku harus memikirkan ini baik-baik

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

akhirnya bisa update lagi.

author benar-benar sibuk beberapa hari yang lalu, makanya update dikit kemarin-kemarin, bahkan laptop sepertinya sedikit bermasalah, =_= hampir saja semua fic tak akan update gara-gara laptop nggak nyala, dan akhirnya kembali seperti semula, berharap tak rusak, =_=" berharap...~ masih sayang sama satu laptop dan masih tak kepikiran beli baru, hahaha *malah curhat*

jadi anak kecil itu namanya Inari, kalian akan tahu jika melihatnya di om google, dan Tazuna adalah kakeknya. seperti yang ada di anime, author hanya kepikiran dengan anak itu, kesannya mirip-mirip Sasuke walaupun gaya rambutnya berbeda, XD

baiklah, segitu saja,

see you the last chapter...~ udah kasih tahu duluan. hehe.


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

**Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. Di larang mengcopy tanpa seijin author.

**.**

**.**

**Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

**.**

**Enjoy for read**

**.**

**But**

**.**

**Don't like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**[ Chapter 40 ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke pov.**

"Tuan, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja." Ucapku.

Beberapa fans akhirnya sadar, aku sudah berusaha menghindar dan mereka tetap saja tidak peduli, terus mengerumuniku hingga para petugas bandara harus mengamankanku, setelah tiba di dalam mobil dan orang yang mengontrakku akan membawaku ke tempat mereka, aku ada pemotretan dan sebuah _syuting_ iklan di kota Ame.

Aku tak percaya jika akan bertemu Sakura disini, tapi dia malah bersama pria tua dan seorang anak kecil, apa-apaan dia? Pergi begitu saja, menyerahkan surat pengunduran diri secara sepihak, apa hanya untuk menemui pria tua itu? Sekarang aku harus pergi bersama salah satu anak buah kakak, aku tidak senang jika di temani seorang pria, Kabuto sedang sibuk. Sakura jadi begitu berubah hanya dalam beberapa hari saja.

Awalnya aku berpikir untuk meminta maaf setelah bertemu dengannya, tapi dia membuatku sangat marah, dan sepertinya dia pun marah padaku, aku bahkan mengatakan muak padanya, seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan hal itu! Bodoh! Tidak akan ada yang selesai jika kita terus bertengkar.

Aku sangat merindukannya, saat itu aku sangat ingin memeluknya, hanya saja aku kelepasan dengan marah besar padanya, aku bahkan tak mendengar ucapannya, apa benar aku hanya salah paham? Mereka terlihat seperti keluarga yang tidak cocok, pria itu terlalu tua untuk Sakura.

Aku harus menyelesaikan kontrak disini dengan cepat dan kembali ke Konoha, apa Sakura memang hanya sebentar saja disini dan kembali pulang? Apa yang di lakukannya di kota Ame? Aku jadi ingin mengetahui segalanya.

**Ending Sasuke pov.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura Pov.**

"Kau jadi terlihat berbeda dengan pakaian formal itu." Ucap Sai.

Setelah beberapa hari terlewatkan, aku menerima tawaran kerja dari kak Itachi, dia memberiku posisi di bagian tim manajemen, posisi yang tak berlebihan jadi tidak ada yang akan memandangku dengan tatapan aneh jika aku tiba-tiba mendapat posisi yang begitu tinggi saat baru masuk, awalnya kak Itachi menawarkan kepala bagian manajemen, tapi aku menolaknya, aku akan jadi banyak musuh saat di perusahaan nanti. Statusku pun masih trainer untuk sementara waktu, ini semua adalah permintaanku, aku ingin dari awal lagi dan tak perlu mendapat perlakukan khusus.

"Aku sudah pernah bekerja di kantoran, jadi sudah terbiasa dengan pakaian seperti ini." Ucapku, Sai selalu saja memujiku dengan baik, andai saja Sasuke seperti ini, tapi aku sudah tidak peduli, lagi pula dia akan tetap di Ame beberapa minggu mengingat dia punya sebuah kontrak, itu yang di katakan kak Itachi padaku, jika dia kembali, aku akan mendapat perlindungan dan Sasuke tidak akan bisa mengeluarkanku dari perusahaan Uchiha seperti kata kak Itachi.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sasuke? Kau sempat menghilang dan dia seperti orang gila, aku hampir saja mendapat pukulan darinya." Ucap Sai.

"Sungguh? Apa dia seperti itu?" Tanyaku, selama aku pergi, aku tak tahu jika Sasuke malah membuat masalah.

"Iya. Apa kalian bertengkar lagi?"

Terdiam. Kami bertengkar hanya karena sikap Sai padaku, bukan karena Sai juga, Sasuke lah yang salah, kapan dia bersikap normal terhadapku? Hari ini pun aku mengajak Sai untuk bertemu, sebagai perayaan aku mendapat pekerjaan baru, lagi pula kami ini teman baik dan Sai sudah sering mentraktirku, aku hanya ingin sesekali membalas kebaikannya.

"Saat kau menghilang dia datang padaku, Sasuke pikir aku menyembunyikanmu, lalu aku dengar dia pun menyerang Sasori, manajernya yang menceritakannya, orang-orang di agensi jadi semakin menjaga jarak dari Sasuke, mereka tak mengerti dengan sikap buruknya dan dia tetap mendapat ketenarannya."

"Itu memang aneh, aku rasa mereka lebih memperhatikan karir Sasuke dari pada sikapnya. Aku minta maaf atas apa yang terjadi padamu."

"Tidak masalah, aku jadi bisa berbicara padanya. Kau dari mana saja saat itu?"

"Kak Itachi memberiku liburan, aku tak sempat untuk memikirkan Sasuke, karena saat itu dia pun marah padaku, selalu berpikiran aku menyukaimu, dia benar-benar keras kepala dan tidak mengerti jika di jelaskan, aku sampai kesal padanya."

"Hahaha, kalian ada-ada saja."

"Ini tidak lucu, aku sudah lelah berhadapan dengannya."

"Bagaimana jika menjadi pacarku?"

"Tidak, terima kasih."

"Aku sudah di tolak hingga dua kali, aku merasa iri pada Sasuke."

"Untuk apa iri? Dia juga tidak suka padaku."

"Eh? Itu tidak mungkin, Sasuke begitu mencintaimu, dia benar-benar seperti orang gila saat itu, apa kau masih tak percaya? Bagaimana dengan Sasori yang mendapat bogemnya? Dia sampai harus istirahat beberapa hari."

"Aku hanya kadang memikirkan jika benar dia memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku, tapi kau lihat sendiri, dia seperti hanya ingin membullyku terus menerus, aku sempat mengatakan bagaimana perasaannya padaku? Katanya aku jelek dan jangan bermimpi bisa memiliki hubungan dengannya."

"Sasuke benar-benar keterlaluan. Aku jadi kesal setelah mendengar ucapanmu, apa perlu aku memukulnya juga agar dia berbicara lebih jujur?"

"Tidak perlu mencari masalah lagi. Aku memilih untuk melepaskannya, lagi pula dia orang yang terkenal, aku tak pantas untuknya." Ucapku, aku terus merenungkan ini.

"Tidak Sakura, kau salah, bagaimana pun terkenalnya seseorang itu, jika dia benar-benar menyukaimu, dia akan berbicara jujur padamu, aku masih tak percaya dengan ucapanmu, Sasuke tidak sedang membullymu, dia memang cemburu, tapi tetap saja memasang egonya."

Aku harap itu benar, aku selalu berharap apa yang orang-orang katakan di sekitarku benar, lagi-lagi aku berharap, kapan aku bisa melepaskan diri? Aku sudah mulai berusaha fokus akan karirku yang di mulai dari awal tanpa memikirkan Sasuke, meskipun masih berada di sekitar Uchiha itu, aku akan tetap sadar akan siapa aku ini.

Berbicara pada Sai membuatku sedikit lega, aku hanya masih memikirkan tentang perasaan Sasuke padaku, dia jelas-jelas mengatakan tidak suka padaku, bagaimana dengan ucapan Sai? Aku juga ingin percaya, lagi pula Sai tak pernah berbohong padaku, dia selalu saja baik dan ingin mendengarkanku, kenapa bukan Sai saja yang aku sukai? Aku mungkin sudah gila juga untuk menyukai pria seperti Sasuke.

Haa...~ nasib buruk, nasib buruk, menjauhlah...~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi harinya.

Seperti biasanya, aku akan datang ke kantor tepat jam 8 pagi, ini adalah jadwal kerja di kantor ini.

"Cek data keuangan bagian pemasaran." Ucap seorang wanita padaku, dia adalah kepala bagian, aku bekerja keras untuk pekerjaanku.

"Baik, bu." Ucapku.

"Sakura, jika kerjamu terus bagus seperti ini, aku mungkin bisa mempromosikanmu pada kepala direktur untuk menjadi pegawai tetap." Ucapnya.

"Terima kasih, aku sangat menghargainya." Ucapku.

Aku benar-benar masuk tanpa ada yang tahu jika kak Itachi berada di belakangku, aku tak akan bersantai saja, ini demi pekerjaanku yang baru, orang-orang di tim manajemen pun sangat baik padaku.

"Bagaimana dia bisa menghilang lagi! Aku ingin kakak mencarinya!"

Suara teriakan kesal yang tak asing ini terdengar seperti suara Sasuke, melihat sekitar, aku harus menundukkan wajahku agar Sasuke tak tahu jika aku bekerja di perusahaan. Sasuke telah kembali dari kota Ame.

"Dia bebas melakukan apapun Sasuke, kau tidak ada hak untuk menahannya." Itu adalah suara kak Itachi.

"Apa kakak tidak mendukungku?" Kali ini nada suaranya terdengar lebih rendah.

"Aku mendukung apapun yang kau lakukan, tapi tidak dengan sikap seperti ini, aku sudah mengatakan padamu berkali-kali tentang bersikaplah yang baik padanya, kapan kau bisa dewasa Sasuke?"

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana memperlakukannya, lagi pula aku memergokiknya di bandara Ame bersama pria tua, apa dia sudah memiliki hubungan dengan pria tua itu? Bahkan ada anak kecil yang terus menempel padanya, itu sangat aneh dan membuatku sangat marah padanya."

Lagi-lagi dia mengungkit masalah di bandara itu, bagaimana mungkin aku memiliki hubungan dengan kakek Tazuna, aku bahkan tak segila itu untuk bersama seorang kakek tua, meskipun sudah di jelaskan, Sasuke bahkan tak ingin mengerti.

Keduanya benar-benar ribut, bahkan tak sadar ini area bagian pegawai, beberapa pegawai pun sempat mengangkat kepala mereka untuk mengintip siapa yang ribut-ribut dengan kelapa direktur, setelah melihatnya mereka kembali sibuk dan tidak ingin mendapat teguran.

"Seharusnya aku minta maaf saat itu."

Aku sedikit terkejut mendengarnya.

"Aku salah." Nada suara meninggi itu melemah.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" Ucap Itachi.

"Kakak harus membantuku menememukannya, aku bahkan sulit menemukannya di rumahnya sendiri." Ucap Sasuke, nada suaranya jadi terdengar sangat putus, sekali lagi, pertahananku untuk tidak peduli padanya, runtuh.

"Baiklah, jika aku menemukannya, apa yang akan kau katakan padanya?"

Setelah pembicaraan mereka, aku tak mendengar jawaban Sasuke, penasaran akan apa yang ingin di katakan Sasuke, menengok perlahan, aku bisa melihat mereka tidak jauh dari meja kerjaku, meja kerja di sini pun di beri sekat, Sasuke terlihat tengah berbisik pada Itachi, aku pikir dia akan teriak-teriak lagi atau berbicara dengan suara keras.

"Haruno Sakura!"

"Sa-Saya, pak!" Ucapku tiba-tiba dan berdiri, apa yang aku lakukan!

Kedua Uchiha itu menatapku, bahkan beberapa teman kerjaku, mereka jadi terfokus padaku. Kenapa aku harus berdiri? Seharusnya aku abaikan saja panggilan kak Itachi tadi.

"A-ada apa, pak?" Gugupku, menundukkan wajahku dan merasa jika tidak sedang terjadi apa-apa.

Terkejut, seseorang menyambar tanganku dan mengajakku pergi, tunggu, Sasuke? Apa yang dia lakukan? Tangan itu terus menggenggam tanganku dan menarikku pergi dari sana, aku sempat melihat ke arah kak Itachi, dia hanya tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan padaku.

"Sasuke, berhenti." Ucapku, aku harus menahannya, dia terlalu kuat, Sasuke terus mengajakku berlari, menaiki tangga darurat, gila! Ini lantai berapa? Aku sampai susah untuk naik ke tangga. "Berhenti!" Bentakku, menahan pegangan tangga dan menarik paksa tanganku dari tangan Sasuke. "Ada apa denganmu?" Ucapku, bingung, sikapnya benar-benar sangat aneh.

"Maaf."

Terkejut.

Sebuah pelukan darinya.

"Aku minta maaf, aku sungguh minta maaf."

Aku hanya tak percaya jika Sasuke yang super egois ini akan meminta maaf padaku.

"Aku hanya membuatnya menjadi rumit, tapi itu bukan maksudku, aku tidak ingin kau pergi, aku tidak ingin kau bersama pria lain, aku akan jujur dengan semuanya. Aku menyukaimu, aku sungguh menyukaimu."

Pelukannya mengerat, aku masih syok akan semua ucapan Sasuke, Kembali mengingat ucapan Sai, dia sudah mengatakan padaku jika Sasuke bukan tengah membullyku, itu hanya pemikiranku saja, sikapnya itu karena dia benar sedang cemburu. Aku ingin menangis mendengar pengakuannya itu, tapi rasanya jadi sedikit aneh setelah mendengar semuanya.

"Selama ini aku percaya jika benar kau tidak menyukaiku dan hanya aku yang terlalu berharap." Ucapku, mencoba melepaskan pelukan Sasuke dan aku ingin melihat wajah yang sangat bersalah itu. Tatapan itu terlihat lesu, dia benar-benar mengatakan segalanya dengan jujur. "Kenapa kau terus berbohong padaku?" Tanyaku.

"Apa aku perlu menjawabnya?"

Lagi-lagi bersikap seperti itu, dia seperti tipe yang 'tsundere', ego yang tinggi dan tidak ingin mengakui apapun.

"Apa kau sudah merasa puas dengan segala hal yang kau lakukan padaku?" Ucapku.

"Aku tidak membencimu, aku juga tidak jahat padamu, aku tidak membullymu, kau saja yang menganggapnya seperti itu." Ucapnya, itu jadi terkesan aku saja yang berpikiran buruk terhadapnya, tapi sikapnya memang terlihat seperti itu, siapapun akan salah paham.

Aku jadi ingin memukulnya, tapi aku perlu mengajak Sai agar kita berdua bisa memukulnya hingga puas.

"Apa kau sungguh menyukaiku?" Tanyaku, ini adalah pertanyaan yang sudah pernah aku tanyakan, tapi jawabannya hanya membuatku kecewa. "Katakan dengan jujur Sasuke." Ucapku dan menatap serius ke arahnya.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya tadi, aku tak akan berbicara dua kali. Aku hanya berpikir jika benar kau menyukaiku dan aku akan menerimanya."

Wajahku jadi merona, apa selama ini Sasuke sadar jika aku menyukainya? Apa dia hanya menunggu aku lebih dulu mengutarakan perasaanku agar dia tidak mendapat penolakan atau dia pikir hanya dia saja yang menyukaiku.

Aku ingin tertawa, tapi harus di tahan, dia mungkin akan salah paham dan memikirkan jika aku hanya mempermainkannya, jadi selama ini kami sama-sama memikirkan jika hanya memiliki perasaan yang bertepuk sebelah tangan, Sasuke juga memikirkan jika aku akan menolaknya, dia menyembunyikan perasaannya ini agar aku bisa memastikan perasaan kami sama, ini benar-benar bodoh dan konyol.

Kembali mendapat sebuah pelukan erat.

"Ya, aku menyukaimu, berapa kali harus aku ulang?" Ucapnya, kali ini terdengar lebih tulus.

"Sungguh?" Ucapku, sekedar menggodanya.

"Menikahlah denganku?" Ucapnya.

"Apa?"

Kembali melepaskan pelukan itu.

"Kenapa? Kau tak ingin menikah?"

"Bu-bukan seperti itu."

Kenapa mendadakan sekali?

"Itulah yang aku ucapkan pada kakakku, jika dia berhasil menemukanmu, aku akan langsung melamarmu, lagi pula orang tuamu setuju denganku, kakakku pun setuju."

"Ini terlalu cepat, bagaimana dengan masa pacaran dulu?" Ucapku.

"Kita sudah pacaran cukup lama, apalagi?"

"Kapan kita pacaran!"

"Sejak aku menyukaimu."

Aku ingin memukulnya sekarang juga. Sikap posesifnya selama ini karena beranggapan jika kami sudah memiliki hubungan, apa saat itu dia sengaja memberi ide bohong pada kedua orang tua untuk menjadi pasangan? Dia tidak sedang pandai berakting, tapi bagi Sasuke, saat itu kami benar adalah pasangan, kenapa aku tak menyadarinya! Sikap seenaknya itu karena dia mengakui hubungan palsu itu.

Menatapnya, sorot mata itu melembut padaku, tangan kekarnya menggenggam tanganku dengan erat.

"Aku terus memikirkan bagaimana sebaiknya memperlakukanmu, masa laluku cukup buruk, aku tidak ingin mengulang kesalahan yang sama."

Aku jadi mengingat setiap cerita Sasuke di masa lalu, tentang hubungannya dengan Hanare, itu menjadi sebuah masa lalu yang kelam baginya, ini tidak akan rumit jika Sasuke tak mempertahankan sikapnya selama ini, dia berusaha keras untuk tetap menjagaku, aku harus menghargai apa yang selama ini di lakukannya padaku.

"Terima kasih." Ucapku, mendekapnya dan memeluk pria itu.

Walaupun benar, dia terlihat seperti anak kecil, hanya aku saja yang mengetahui sikap buruknya ini, Sasuke bukanlah pria sempurna yang selama ini di lihat oleh orang-orang yang melihatnya lewat tv, dia menutupi segalanya dengan kerja kerasnya sebagai seorang artis.

Entah mengapa ini yang membuat sangat peduli padanya dan sulit melepaskannya, image buruk yang di bangunnya tidak membuat orang-orang berpaling padanya, selama ini dia hanya butuh seseorang memperhatikannya, saat kak Itachi menghilang dan kedua orang tuanya pun telah pergi.

Perlahan-lahan aku mulai memahami sikap Sasuke, apa yang dia inginkan dan apa yang tengah di pikirkannya, bukannya dia tidak bisa dewasa, dia ingin seseorang menuntunnya, dia memilihku untuk mengajaknya menjadi lebih baik dalam bersikap, ucapan kak Itachi ada benarnya, aku sampai tak sadar jika membawa pengaruh baik padanya.

"Aku juga menyukaimu." Bisikku.

Sasuke membalas pelukanku, sebuah gumaman darinya dan aku merasakan jika pria besar ini tengah menangis, apa dia begitu bahagia saat aku membalas perasaannya?

"Tenanglah, aku akan selalu bersamamu dan tidak akan menghilang lagi." Ucapku, mengelus perlahan punggung yang lebar itu.

Apa ini akhirnya?

Hubungan kami yang rumit seperti sebuah benang yang kusut akhirnya terurai begitu saja.

Mungkin kami hanya perlu berbicara lebih jujur bersama dan aku menuntut hal itu dari Sasuke, dia seharusnya lebih jujur padaku, jangan membuatku terus menerus salah paham.

Berikutnya,

Aku hanya perlu terbiasa akan sikap Sasuke.

**Ending Sakura pov. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Omake ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke Pov. **

"Bangun, apa kau lupa jika hari ini ada pemotretan?" Ucap sebuah suara, dia selalu saja berisik di pagi hari.

"Kemarilah." Ucapku.

"Apa lagi? Kau harus cepat bangun." Tegasnya.

Bisakah dia lebih lembut padaku? Sudah setahun berlalu, dia tetap saja tidak pernah bersikap lembut padaku, bersikap tegas seperti sebelumnya. Menariknya ke ranjang dan memeluknya erat.

"Sasuke!" Protesnya.

"Kapan istriku bisa menjadi lembut?" Ucapku.

"Kau selalu saja terlambat, para sutradara tidak ingin protes padamu, jadi mereka mengatakannya padaku, aku jadi harus tegas padamu."

"Dasar, kenapa mereka tidak mengatakannya langsung padaku?"

"Mereka segan, kau artis yang sangat terkenal sekarang, mereka tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan artis sepertimu, jadi mereka memilih mengatakan pada manajernya."

"Aku akan memarahi mereka."

"Jangan lakukan, aku akan memukulmu." Ancamnya.

Mengubah posisi dan menindihnya, aku bisa melihat tatapan dengan semburat merah di wajahnya, dia masih tidak terbiasa padaku, bahkan ini sudah setahun pernikahan kami.

"Jika mereka berbicara padamu, kau harus mengatakannya padaku, aku tidak ingin mereka marah pada manajer sekaligus istriku." Ucapku, memperpendek jarak di antara kami dan mengecup lembut bibirnya. "Kau harus lebih tegas pada mereka, bukan hanya padaku, mereka yang memerlukan kita." Tambahku.

"Tetap saja, kau harus profesional Sasuke."

"Hn."

Kembali mengecup bibirnya dan berbaring di atasnya.

"Jantungmu tak bisa tenang." Debaran di jantungnya begitu kuat hingga aku bisa mendengarnya.

"A-aku tidak bisa melakukannya!"

Aku jadi gemas sendiri mendengar ucapannya, dia masih tidak terbiasa, seperti saat kami benar-benar mengakui perasaan masing-masing, aku sampai menangis mendengar ucapannya, dasar konyol, tapi aku sangat bahagia saat itu,

Sakura menceritakan apa yang terjadi, aku sudah curiga jika ini campur tangan kakak, dia yang membuat Sakura keluar negeri dan juga tentang anak kecil dan kakek tua yang ada di kota Ame itu, Sakura kembali menjelaskannya padaku, aku hanya terlalu membenarkan apa yang ada di pikiranku, aku salah jika terus memikirkan Sakura berbohong padaku, dia kadang berbohong, tapi tidak saat berbicara serius tentang masalah perasaan dan hubungannya dengan orang lain.

Aku benar-benar buruk untuk bersikap baik padanya, tapi Sakura terus bertahan bersamaku, aku menghargai setiap kerja kerasnya padaku dan rasa pedulinya yang begitu tinggi, aku seharusnya tidak terus membentaknya, ya aku salah, kali ini aku mengakuinya, tapi hanya dalam hatiku saja, aku tidak ingin terlihat merendah di hadapan Sakura.

Setelah melamarnya, dia menerimaku walaupun sempat ada penolakan, karena terlalu dadakan, aku rasa itu tidak mendadak, ini adalah janjiku pada kakak, aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan seseorang yang berharga untukku, akhirnya aku bisa menemukan gadis yang tidak begitu peduli akan masa laluku, dia bahkan membuatku bersikap lebih baik.

Kami menikah dan sempat terjadi berita yang menggemparkan, aku tak tahu jika dampak aku menikah akan cukup besar, tapi semuanya berlalu dengan perlahan, pada akhirnya aku tidak mendengar ada berita buruk tentang Sakura, mereka hanya menyayangkan kenapa gadis yang menjadi salah satu pekerjaku dan juga sempat mendapat berita skandal malah menjadi istriku, aku tidak peduli, dari pada para fans, aku lebih peduli pada Sakura, aku akan melindunginya, apapun terjadi, walaupun ketenaranku akhirnya berakhir, aku juga tidak akan peduli, kakak sempat memberiku pilihan untuk kembali ke perusahaan atau dunia hiburan, aku sudah menetapkannya, aku akan tetap berada di dunia hiburan, aku ingin seperti ibu dan mengapai hal-hal yang belum sempat ibu gapai.

Aku meminta Kabuto untuk fokus pada perusahaan dan membiarkan Sakura menjadi manajerku, dengan begitu kami akan terus bersama kemana pun aku pergi bekerja, dia yang akan mengatur segalanya, termasuk pagi ini, dia marah akan sikapku yang terus seenaknya dan sering terlambat, aku jadi sulit terpisah darinya.

Sebuah usapan lembut pada rambutku, ini terasa begitu nyaman.

"Sasuke, kau akan terlambat jika seperti ini terus?" Ucapnya.

"Hanya sebentar saja." Ucapku, kami jarang-jarang seperti ini, aku selalu sibuk dan Sakura pun akan sibuk bertemu dengan orang-orang yang ingin membuat kontrak denganku.

"Sasuke." Panggilnya lembut.

"Hn?"

"Aku telat dua bulan." Ucapnya.

Mengangkat wajahku, rasa bahagia ini pun pecah, mengangkatnya dan memeluknya erat, mengecupnya hingga membuat wanita itu tertawa dan merasa tergelitik.

Akhirnya seperti ini.

Aku menemukan orang yang akan menuntunku ke jalan yang lebih baik.

Seharusnya dari awal aku harus lebih jujur dan tidak perlu menggunakan egoku padanya.

Wanita yang aku cintai.

Terima kasih untuk bersabar terhadapku.

**.**

**.**

**TAMAT**

**.**

**.**

* * *

dengan berat hati, ini adalah chapter terakhir, author udah targetkan 40 chapter dan tanpa squel, ayolah, kita harus move on, XD *alasan biar nggak di tagih sequel.

berharap endingnya sesuailah dengan harapan para reader, emang nggak ada niat bad end sih, jadi di buat happy ending saja, *tunggu saja author bakalan bikin bad end (ketawa jahat)* yak itu adalah rencana yang belum di kelarin pfff.

akhirnya berkurang lagi fic TBC author. semoga bisa kelarin fic terakhir dan author bebas dari fic-fic TBC, rencana mau buat oneshoot aja nanti, tapi tapi, yaa nanti aja di lihat, kalau dapat ide baru lagi, buat lagi deh fic TBC.

terima kasih banyak atas support dan kritikan dan apapun yang para reader tinggalkan lewat review. pokoknya terima kasih banyak, ini terharu, masih ada yang baca fanfic yaa, author pikir author aja sendirian di sini, emang rada mulai sepi XD. *lebay*

lalu, author mau menyapa kalian semua wahai para reader tersayang *peluk satu-satu* abis itu di tabok rame-rame, dulunya author rajin balas review, semenjak cukup sibuk, sibuk, sibuk, jadi nggak pernah lagi balas review, =_= *maaf* bukannya sombong nggak balas-balas yaa, cuma emang mempet waktu, abis update langsung log out dan lanjut kerjaan. *hiks*

lalu

lalu

apa lagi yaa.

uhm.. mungkin itu saja.

sekali lagi terima kasih dah baca fic ini, typo dan lain-lain masih menjadi musuh utama author dan penulisan kadang nggak beres, tapi semoga tetap menghibur.

See you anohter story...~~~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Sasuke FanS ]**


End file.
